


So long and goodnight

by kriegersan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, Character Death, Choking, Conspiracy Theories, Dom/sub, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Partnership, Pre-Canon, Rimming, Slow Burn, Snowballing, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 105,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegersan/pseuds/kriegersan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were best friends, once.</p><p>(Pre-Omnic Crisis. Soldier program era fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He’d never seen grass that green. It was _really_ green, obnoxiously green, fresh and thick, framing the slate colored buildings jutting high from the foundation, a grey stripe casting a long shadow over the yard. It looked new, looked legitimate, peppered with the fine touches of bureaucracy, like nothing he’d seen back at basic. The giant, humming forcefield surrounding the building protecting it from satellite detection was _definitely_ like nothing he’d seen back at basic. 

Though he supposed it was to be expected-- top secret military, the so-titled ‘Soldier Enhancement Program’. They could afford a little more overhead on the bells and whistles. Didn’t even look like a military building proper, more like something out of the dog-eared comic books shoved under his bed back in Indiana.

Jack gripped the duffel in his hand, looked back down to where his fellow recruits were rapidly passing him by. All of them, men and women who’d been in for years, experience carved into the hardened lines on their faces, the scars and war-wounds clear even though they were mostly smiling, cracking jokes. And him, fresh-faced, the youngest recruit for the SEP, hand-picked by the top brass for his extraordinary bravery during numerous peacekeeping missions.

He swallowed, started walking, fell into line. Nobody ribbed at him, talked to him, they all kept their distance, divided into comfortable groups based on prior history. Sure, he was young, but he’d been picked, dammit. He deserved to be there like anyone else. 

Yet through the initial addresses, about a million salutes and yessirs, the subsequent actually edible dinner at an equally well-equipped mess, the rest of his team stayed away. Jack sat at the edge of a table in silence, listening in as his new squad bonded, and kept to himself.

He had to focus anyway. He wasn’t there to make friends. 

The first day of training, the first day where he could actually prove himself-- to say it went poorly was an understatement. Nerves got the better of him, made him twitchy and anxious, made him hesitate to take action. The look on the senior officer’s face as she took notes on her clipboard told him enough as he walked away, bruised and bloodied from the training room, trailing behind the others.

The private dorm rooms, while nicer than anything he’d encountered in his military career thus far, gave him a little too much time to live in his head. He wanted to be someone people could depend on. A hero. Not the guy always sitting on the sidelines.

Experimentation was weird. Being strapped naked onto a table and injected with various serums in a frigid, crystal white room wasn’t his idea of a good time, but he’d grit his teeth and bear it if it made him a better soldier. 

And hell, it did. He could run faster, feel the blood roar in his ears as he raced through the kill room, could easily lift three times his bodyweight during PT, hold his breath longer. Everything felt so much more intense, his senses constantly assaulted, overstimulated. At the gun range, everything snapped into clearer focus, slowed down. He could feel the charge of the atmosphere around him as he nailed target after target, rapid-fire. 

He could feel eyes on him as he flipped the safety on, then lowered his gun to the table. It felt good to show off, to prove to the others that he belonged there just like everyone else.

“Morrison,” said the senior officer, Hood, her thin lips pulled into a tight line, her default expression. “Good work.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“Back in line.”

He stepped back from the firing range, fell into step with the rest of the recruits as they shifted restlessly, muscles primed for the next task. He wanted to hear it again. Good work.

“As you all know,” continued Hood, standing with her arms crossed behind her back before them, “you’ve been specially chosen for this program. I understand this may give you an inflated idea of yourselves-- that you’re something special.” 

Hood looked straight at him as she finished speaking. Jack straightened imperceptibly, chin high. 

“I’m here to tell you that you’re not.” She paused. “At least not alone. Part of being worthy of the enhancement program is knowing that you’re nothing without trust in your unit.”

Hood waved a clipboard. “We’ve been watching your performance these past few weeks, observing the way you relate to one another. We’ve assigned all of you a partner.”

A partner. He didn’t need a partner. It would only hold him back, and he didn’t want someone taking his credit. The youngest in the SEP, he’d gotten there on his own merit, dammit. 

It seemed that at least some of his fellow recruits agreed. The man next to him snorted, said something under his breath. Jack flicked his eyes over his dark profile for a half-second, before directing his gaze forward.

“You’ll live and breathe together. Learn to understand one another without speaking. Look out for each other. Your enhancements will work to strengthen your bond.” Her eyes sparkled for a moment. “Learn to trust in your unit, and you will learn to trust in yourself.” 

Hood cleared her throat, started going over assignments. Jack let his eyes wander the line. Maybe Ferrera, or Warren. Someone strong, with good moral fibre. He could work with that. 

“Morrison.”

He snapped up straight, shoulders back. Hood waved her hand, looked up at him under her beret. 

“You’re with Reyes.”

With a snort, the man next to him, Reyes apparently, looked him over, head to toe. “Me? With the kid?”

“I’m not a kid,” Jack insisted, feeling very much like a kid.

Hood passed by him with a friendly smile, before fixing her face into neutral as she sized Reyes up. “You’re good at what you do, Reyes; you’re a senior officer, after all, the best of the best in the field.” She sniffed. “But everyone has areas needing attention. And you, Reyes-- you need somebody with heart.”

“You saying I’m heartless?” Reyes replied, dryly. “You wound me.”

“I’m saying Morrison has an exceptional moral compass that could prove beneficial to someone like you.”

Reyes’ eyebrows rose towards his hairline. “‘Someone like me,’ huh?”

Hood scowled. “You know what I meant. Somebody who doesn’t shoot first and ask questions later.”

“The kind of places I’ve been, you don’t shoot first, you might not _live_ to ask questions later.”

Jack looked over at him, then spoke without thinking. “But don’t you think people deserve the benefit of the doubt? The chance to make the right choice?

“And _you_ think they deserve the opportunity to prove me right with a bullet in my skull?” he said, pressing a wide finger between his eyes for emphasis. 

“Reyes,” Hood barked. They both stood at attention, even if Jack recognized that his name hadn’t actually been called out. “If you quit it with the snappy remarks, you could actually learn something from him. Now get on with the learning.” She gave him one last stern look before moving onto the next set of recruits. 

Jack swallowed, turned and presented his hand. “I, uh… guess we’ll be working together.” 

Reyes let his eyes wander down to the hand, then back up to his face. “'You guess.'” 

He let the hand drop. “Okay, then. You’re not the friendly type, got it.”

“Isn’t that just like you, Golden Boy? Friend to everyone, just _so_ well-liked, couldn’t hurt a fly.” Reyes stalked forward, pushed into the bubble of his personal space. Jack held his ground, boots planted, defiant. “And yet you’re here, letting them train you to kill better.”

His expression started to waver. “Excuse me?”

“I know who I am. I don’t lie to myself about what I'm here for. And I don’t need you to like me.” Reyes sneered at him, challenging him. “You just need to keep up.”

He kept up. They ran themselves ragged in training day after day, trying to one-up each other, arguing about orders, about who was right. Every hour spent practicing was grueling, punishing, their spars ignited with barely contained violence. It got to the point where their controllers forcibly separated them, sent them off in opposite directions to cool down. 

It was throwing him off. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. How was he going to make a name for himself with Reyes riding his coattails, anyway?

Hood clucked her tongue at him as she tossed him out yet again, the door closing with a swoosh of air behind him. Jack leaned up against the cool metal of the wall, gave it a kick for good measure. This whole partner thing was really making a mess of things, even if he’d never felt stronger in his life.

His body, his mind were never better, enhanced from the serum flowing through his veins. The program had to be a success, the other recruits seemed to be shining, even as he faded into the background. Some Golden Boy. Reyes was breaking his focus. Ruining his future.

“So you gonna stand there pouting all day, huh?”

Jack started, snapping to attention, before realizing just who’d found him. “Where the hell did you come from, Reyes?”

“I walked here,” Reyes replied, flatly.

“No kidding.” Jack frowned. 

Reyes just looked at him with that smug curl to the upper lip, that look that pissed him off to no end. Still, he had to give respect where it was due. Reyes was exceptional at tracking, skilled in areas of stealth, where he’d always favoured a more direct approach. He hated to admit it, but their styles were complementary, in the rare event they actually managed to complete a directive. 

“Look,” Jack said, “You’re not my first choice in a partner, and I know I’m definitely not yours. But this is how it’s gonna be, and we need to figure some things out.” He took a breath, looked Reyes in the eyes, so impossibly dark. Guarded. “Can we start over?”

Reyes tilted his head, as if considering for a moment. Jack held his ground, only relaxing when Reyes crossed his arms, leaned against the wall next to him. It was probably the closest proximity they’d had without putting hands on each other, without trying to cut each other down. Jack tried to loosen up, but it came off unnatural, stiff as he mirrored the other man’s position. 

Reyes scoffed. “You look like you ‘bout to run away screaming. I ain’t gonna start a fight or nothing. You can relax.”

“Hard to relax when you seem to hate me for no reason. I don’t get you, Reyes.”

“You don't impress me. You piss me off,” Reyes said tightly, nostrils flaring. “I know you've got no real experience in combat. I don't really get why nobody can seem to shut up about you.”

“I didn’t _ask_ to be treated different, okay? Jesus.” 

Beyond that, he fucking deserved it. He was good at what he did, he worked hard-- he deserved all the attention he was getting. Not that Reyes was bad, hell, he’d even learned a thing or two from him. 

It clicked then, that maybe he should actually tell him that. Jack looked alongside to Reyes, idly staring at his nails, feigning nonchalance. He took a breath. 

“You’re good, Reyes. Hell, better than good. And you’re right-- you have way more experience than I do.” He smiled, then, trying to inject some confidence into his words. He didn’t want to lay it on _too_ thick, after all. “I want to learn from you, too. If you’ll just y’know… _let me_.”

Reyes blinked at him owlishly for a moment, like it almost threw him off to hear genuine words of praise. He recovered quickly, expression masked behind a wall of indifference. “Yeah, well. Whatever.”

“‘Whatever.'”

“I guess we can start over. Try to work together. Real Disney shit.”

“Uh-huh. ‘You guess.'”

Reyes actually laughed, deep and a little bit raspy. “Y’know, you’re actually kind of a shithead, Morrison.”

“It’s, uh. It’s Jack,” he said, rubbing self-consciously at the back of his neck, “actually.”

“‘Jack.'”

“Yeah. My name?”

“I already knew your name, tonto.”

“Okay well, if we’re going to be partners, for real, I don't know. Shit. Just thought you should hear it from me.”

There was a brief pause, before Reyes nodded his head. 

“Mine’s Gabriel.”

“Ah,” Jack said, intelligently. “It’s a nice name.”

Reyes snorted, then swung out a fist at him, startling him for a moment, until it collided harmlessly against his shoulder. Jack rocked into it, the feeling washing over him that yes, finally they might be making some progress. 

“Quit it with that kiss-up shit. I’ll play nice. For now.” Reyes jerked his chin towards the door. “You ready to start over?”

Jack rapped his knuckles against the metal with a cocksure grin. “If you can keep up.”

Maybe it was never too late for a second chance, after all.

* * *

“Get down!”

A big palm slapped over his skull, Reyes shoving him down just before an explosion rattled ahead, fire spilling around the small amount of cover they’d barely managed to reach. The door wouldn’t hold much longer, that was for sure, and Reyes was gritting his teeth as he peeked over the edge, eyes on the assailants.

“Some training exercise,” said Jack over the din, jamming another mag into his rifle. “I didn’t know an actual real-life terrorist attack constituted as training!”

“What, you thought you were gonna become some kinda super soldier shooting at fuckin’ practice dummies all day? This the real thing, chiquito-- shit!”

A gunshot cracked and Reyes snapped back beside him, their shoulders knocking as they crowded low against the door. He grimaced, cupping his bicep, where blood was trickling steadily through his fingers.

“You hit?”

“Just a scratch, no te preocupes. But we need to move up, gain some ground.”

“Right, okay.” Jack reached a hand up for his visor, surveying the area for threat. Several heat signals nearby, trying to suss them out. He grimaced, then peered his head out, while Reyes reloaded next to him. “I’ll go ahead and--”

“Yeah, might as well paint a fucking target on your head. _I’ll_ go around and come up from behind. You distract them, draw their fire.”

“Reyes,” he growled, even as the other man started to rise. “Try not to kill anyone. Remember, nobody’s supposed to know we’re here.”

“Calm down, boy scout, I ain’t gonna shoot at just _anything_ that moves, I have some fuckin’ sense.” 

More gunshots ricocheted off the walls next to Reyes’ head, but he didn’t flinch. He just looked down at Jack, expression set with determination, and hell if that didn’t ignite some kind of fire in him. 

“We got a hostage to rescue, right? Can you find ‘em?” 

Jack nodded, cycling through heat signatures. Then, there, a figure bound and shoved in a corner, hot with fear. 

“Take the stairs straight ahead, hostage is in the first room on the right.” He cocked his rifle, looked over to Reyes and nodded with certainty. “I’ll cover you.”

“You know how to do that?” Reyes asked, raising his shotguns. “Point the shooty end at the bad guys, pull the trigger, yeah?”

“Shut up, Reyes, we don’t have time for your shit. Move it!” 

Reyes ducked low, sprinting forward as Jack started shooting, covering him. He kept firing even as Reyes disappeared into the fray, kept firing until his ears rang, until he could move up to meet him. 

With the hostage secured, they cleared the scene as directed over the comms, let the feds take over, their presence during the op highly classified. They would receive no credit and the public could never know they were there. 

The flight back to base was mostly silent as the medical team did readings, took blood samples and pictures while attending to Reyes’ already healing injury. In the ensuing briefing, their actions were dissected piece by piece. It wasn’t hard to see how far they’d come in so little time. They made a good team, and by all means, the mission had been a success.

Jack idled outside the central office, smiling thinly at the recruits and medical staff passing him by. He perked up as the doors slid open, Reyes pouring through with an illegible look. “Hey! Reyes.”

He stopped. “What, you aren’t sick of me yet?”

“What? No.” He stuck his hand out, shoulders back with confidence. “Just wanted to say, good work out there today.”

Reyes regarded his extended hand for a moment. “Your schoolboy charm doesn’t work on me. I don’t need your approval.”

“I get that, but--” Jack spread his fingers, smile straining on his face, as he realized a few people were starting to look at them. “Would you just shake my damn hand already so I don’t look like such an asshole?”

“Pendejo.” 

Still, after a moment, Reyes reached out and firmly clasped his hand. His palm was warm, dry, the touch like a shot of electricity up his spine. _Finally_. They shook hands firmly, and Jack grinned in response.

“Yeah, you ain’t so bad after all,” said Reyes, gripping Jack’s hand tightly once more, before letting it drop. “Even if you can’t shoot for shit. Spray and pray.”

“Whatever you say,” he shot back, gesturing to the bandaging on Reyes’ bicep, “bullet sponge.”

They looked at each other for a moment, Jack’s grin going a little crooked. It was something good, at least, a public acknowledgment of their goodwill. He opened his mouth to speak again before a hand caught him on the arm, one of the med techs with a clipboard, vials of glowing fluid and expression that said he meant business. 

He turned back to Reyes, that same look of vague annoyance back firmly in place. “Looks like duty calls. I’ll, uh-- catch you later?”

‘Later'. Like they were actually going to hang out or something. He’d seen the other recruits palling around with their partners, talking about their lives, sharing stories. Building bonds. Even though he and Reyes had managed not to blow each other’s brains out, they weren’t really friends or anything.

Not that he wanted them to _be_ friends. Reyes, while impressive in the field, wasn’t exactly the type of buddy he’d pick in any other circumstance. Not that he had that many ‘buddies’ to begin with, having always been so focused on his future, somewhere far away from the everyday toll of the farm, his family, life. Nobody’d ever called him from back home other than his mom, really.

And yet still, as he turned to leave, Reyes gave an aborted little wave. He scowled, snapped the offending appendage to his side, like his hand had gone and betrayed the rest of his body. He stalked away in the opposite direction, Jack watching the clean lines of his thighs as he disappeared around the corner, until the med tech tugged at his arm again to make him move. 

It had to be progress. Or something like it, at least.

‘Later’ turned out to be the early hours of morning. He couldn’t sleep. The dorms were lavish enough to have a common room, a big holo screen with plenty of channels, a fully stocked kitchenette. It was usually occupied by others in their downtime, but in the nights, more often than not, it was empty. The perfect place to zone out for a time, catch up on current events. Percolate.

Socked feet up on the coffee table, Jack sighed, tried to relax. He wasn’t sure if it was the mission, or the serum, but he couldn’t focus any of his thoughts or get them to stop rattling around between his ears. 

Spray and pray. He’d have to get a few more hours in at the practice range. God.

He rubbed a hand over his face, groaned as he sunk down into the cushions. How was he supposed to help anyone if he ran the risk of accidentally shooting them first? Some soldier he was, couldn’t even shoot straight. 

He wasn’t working hard enough, wasn’t pushing himself hard enough. He was just paralyzed on the couch at one in the morning, mired in his own self-loathing. It was pathetic, if he was honest with himself, to be weighed down in this level of doubt.

“Ain’t you supposed to be tucked into bed by now? Or you missing your one of your mama’s lullabies?”

Jack slid the hand down his chin, looked over the back of the sofa. Reyes, of course, the bastard, was bending over, rifling through the fridge. The sweatpants he wore clung to his ass, and Jack swallowed, forced his gaze up the broad expanse of his back as he stood, bottled water in hand. 

Cap twisted off, Reyes took a long pull from the bottle. Jack was helpless but to watch the muscles of his throat move as he swallowed, the trickle of water out of the corner of his lips before he wiped it away with the back of his hand.

Dragging his gaze away, Jack coughed, turned back to the holo screen. “Can’t sleep.”

Reyes moved up behind the couch, near silently. Jack sat up straight, hyper-aware of Reyes looming over his shoulder, uncomfortable for reasons he wasn’t wholly ready to admit to himself. 

“You actually watchin' this?”

“Yeah.”

The rise and fall of the Omnica Corporation had been as quick and brutal as a shotgun blast. News channels couldn’t stop airing out their dirty laundry; large-scale corporate fraud, malfunctions, mismanagement, money laundering, and now they were saying they’d dismantle all of the omnics within a year. He didn’t usually pay attention to gossip, but the sheer magnitude of what had happened had managed to saturate every channel, every site. The crash had sent much of the world into an economic nosedive, with an alarming amount of criminal activity on the rise.

“I hate the news," Reyes said, blandly. "Less than a year ago they were saying omnic tech was supposed to lead us into a new era. Look what happened. It didn't work."

“Yeah. The original intent doesn’t seem to matter with all that information out in the public sector. Yesterday’s heroes, tomorrow’s villains.”

“Today’s embarrassment.” Reyes shrugged. “Don’t be stupid. It's a corporation, Jack. Or it was, anyway. Greed’s got a way of grinding down those pesky moral boundaries real quick.”

“I guess so.” He blinked, turned to look up at him. “Hey-- you called me Jack.”

“Yeah, it’s your name, ain’t it? Or do you prefer Junior? Chacho?”

“Oh fuck off, Reyes,” Jack replied, starting to smile, despite himself. So maybe it was kind of fun to have someone yank his chain a little. He was so used to having to smile and be polite, to answer on command. It was a nice respite. 

He looked back to the holo screen, the ticker tape running along the bottom of the news report, the corners of his mouth flattening out. “But man. All they wanted to do was improve people’s lives. That’s got to count for something, right?”

“Yeah, and to make shit tons of cold, hard cash,” he said, raising the water bottle up to his mouth. Jack followed the movement until he noticed Reyes looking back at him, and turned away just a little too fast. “Nobody does anything without expecting something in return.”

“So, what, you’re suggesting Omnica should have never existed?”

“Didn’t say that.”

“So just because they ultimately failed mean they shouldn’t have tried in the first place?” He shook his head. “I don’t know. I don’t think you should make decisions on fear of a possible outcome. They wanted to make the world a better place. You can’t fault them for that.” 

The plastic bottle in Reyes’ grip crinkled as his hands shifted. “You don’t think so?”

“No. I know I’d rather be the type of man who’d look at at a problem and take action-- look for a solution. I wouldn’t want to look back one day wondering what could’ve been.” 

Reyes was quiet for a moment, looking down at him, contemplating. For some reason, it made the hairs on the back of his neck prickle, and Jack shifted his gaze away, wondering if he’d revealed a little too much of himself. He’d made it all about himself, somehow, this global economic crisis. 

“So that’s why you’re here, huh?” Reyes asked, lowering his voice. He set his forearms onto the back of the sofa, leaned down, close enough that Jack could feel the body heat rolling off him in waves. “You wanna make a real difference.”

“Doesn’t everybody? If you have the ability to do something for other people, to take care of other people, shouldn’t you?” 

Reyes looked at him, really _looked_ , made him feel like an animal being dissected. He didn’t understand why that look cut right through him, why it made the start sweat under his arms, his palms. 

“Big man. Weight of the world on your shoulders.” 

“It’s not that, it’s just--” He cut himself off, struggling to find the words. “I want to be a good person, just like everybody else.”

“Shouldn’t be that hard. You’re the Golden Boy. You're not like everybody else.”

Jack cupped the back of his neck, choked out a laugh. “Man… I don’t know.” 

“Uh-huh. False modesty doesn't suit you.”

“What? I’m not--”

“You're so touchy. Don’t take yourself so fuckin’ serious, you're way too easy to mess with.” Reyes set a big palm on his shoulder, gripped down for a moment. The unexpected physical contact was so hot and sudden that Jack tensed up, this electric current running down his spine. The touch was brief, but he felt like he’d been burned. Reyes patted him once in the same spot for good measure, fingers dragging the neck of his shirt wide as they slid away. “Pulling the stick outta your ass could do you some good. Try it sometime.” 

With that, he turned off to the doorway, Jack watching him go not for the first time that day. He didn’t really want him to leave, now. One foot out the door, and Jack opened his mouth. 

“You know, I’m curious. Why are _you_ here?”

Reyes stopped in the doorway, looked over his shoulder. “Does it matter?”

“Yeah, I think so. I want to know at least.”

“And what if you don’t like the answer?”

“I’d like the opportunity to make up my mind, either way.”

Reyes seemed to consider for a moment, sliding his shoulder up against the metal door frame, leaning into it. “Shit," he murmured, running a hand over his goatee. “You ask the loaded questions.”

“Well, if you ever decide you want to tell me-- I’ll be around.”

Jack turned away, didn’t want it to seem like he hoped Reyes would hang around. Like he was lonely or something. A cursory second glance confirmed that Reyes had more than gotten the memo. The white light of the holo screen cut deep lines into his face, the night seeming endless before him. Maybe he did need to loosen up a little. He rubbed a hand over his shoulder, like he could still feel the impressions where Reyes’ fingers had touched him. 

The weight of the world. He could handle it. He _would_ handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks ago I said I'd probably never write Overwatch fic. Well... here we are. Rating is for future chapters.
> 
> Also please note that my knowledge of Spanish is mediocre at best-- any errors, let me know. 
> 
> You can find me at highandholy.tumblr.com.


	2. Chapter 2

“There you are.”

Jack turned his head stiffly to find Hood approaching, lab techs wordlessly moving out of the way to make space for her at his side. He tried to sit up straighter, but the latest round of injections sent his head swimming as soon as he moved. He gave her a dopey smile, letting his head drop. “Morning, Hood.”

“Should’ve figured I’d find you here.” She cocked her hip, gave him a once-over. “More injections, huh. How you holding up?”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle,” he replied, smiling thinly. His guts felt like they were trying to crawl out of his mouth, his head pounding. He was fine.

“Uh huh. You look a little green around the gills, Morrison.”

“It’ll pass.”

She gave him a look that said she didn’t quite believe it. The med tech attending him finished taking blood samples, gave Hood a look and stepped off, out of sight. Jack was suddenly aware that they were the only two in the room, and he was laying there in his underwear, hooked up to about a dozen different IVs, a thin sheen of sweat coating his entire body.

“Was there, uh-- something I could do for you, ma’am?”

Hood chuckled. “That’s a dangerous question to be asking. I just came to check in. Ask how things were going with your new partner.”

“With Reyes? They’re going. No complaints.” He paused, wracked his brain to try to figure out what answer she was looking for. The look on her face told him that she didn’t exactly believe it was that cut and dried. “He’s good at what he does. I’m learning a lot from him.”

She crossed her arms tight to her chest, propped her hip up against the edge of his bed, looking down at him. He felt trapped by her presence, intimidated, as he often did by other military superiors. Though she wasn’t as strict as some of his other CO’s had been, always a twinkle in her eye, he felt compelled to impress her by any means necessary. He didn’t want to give her a bad answer.

Beyond that, things hadn’t been _bad_ with Reyes. He still didn’t think Reyes particularly respected him, and he didn’t have any idea how to correct that. God, he wanted Reyes to respect him, maybe even wanted him to like him. He wasn’t going to give up on making it happen, but it maybe did get discouraging at times. Especially when he went for a high-five after a successful training session, and Reyes would just walk by, leave him standing there with his hand out like an idiot in front of everyone else.

It was never like Reyes did anything outwardly antagonistic. Mostly just tried to make him lose face in front of the others. For some reason, it was worse than just starting an outright fight. Like he wanted Jack to take the bait.

He couldn’t figure out exactly what game Reyes was playing at, because it didn’t even seem like the guy hated him or anything. Most nights, Jack would stay awake watching the news. He didn’t need as much sleep as he used to, or just _couldn’t_ sleep, and it seemed like Reyes would always find some excuse to show up. 

In the cover of darkness it seemed easier to talk. It wasn’t exactly friendly or familiar, but he couldn’t help but get the feeling that Reyes was sussing him out. Doing the exact same thing he was, with an entirely different set of tactics.

“Interesting,” said Hood, “He said the same thing about you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” She regarded him for a moment, and her expression made him uneasy, like she was psychoanalyzing him or something. “It’s funny, because I more or less got the impression from seeing you two out in the field you weren’t that happy about being partnered.”

“Well, it’s--” He paused. “Permission to speak freely ma’am?”

“Of course, Morrison. This one’s off the books, you can talk to me.” 

He hesitated for a moment, brows knit, before saying, “Well… I know I came here to prove myself as a soldier, and I have to admit it was a bit discouraging to be paired off. Who doesn’t want to be noticed based solely on their own merit? Still, those are my orders, right? It’s my duty to follow the chain of command.”

“Right.”

“So… I dunno. He was a senior officer. I get the feeling he isn’t so thrilled about being paired up with me and my lack of ‘real combat experience.’ I’m probably holding him back.” 

He grimaced, hoping he didn't sound too insincere. Like he was fishing for compliments or something. 

“I don’t think so, Morrison. I’ve never met anyone quite like you.” 

Jack blinked at her for a long moment, feeling his face gradually grow hotter. He choked out a strangled laugh, looked away. “I-- wow.”

“I mean it. You’re really something special. If anything, Reyes might be a bit threatened by you. And if _I_ may speak freely, I’d say it’s for good reason. Him and I go back a few years-- I know his deal. He’s a good soldier, Morrison, don’t get me wrong-- but that attitude of his holds him back from something greater.”

She paused for a moment, sniffed sharply, like the antiseptic smell of the room had finally gotten to her head. He’d gotten used to it, even if his stomach hadn’t ceased the lazy rolls it’d been doing for the entire duration of the conversation. His head pounded. Something special.

“Anyway,” Hood said, her knuckles knocking against the frame of his bed with a degree of finality. “I just wanted to check in. There are a lot of people interested in your performance here, Morrison. Keep it in mind.”

It was hard not to. It circulated in his brain nonstop, _something special_ , as he worked his way through PT later that afternoon, Reyes sweating bullets beside him as they sprinted through the yard. He was faster, but Reyes could still bench more than him, and hell if it didn’t chap him a little bit. 

Still, he smiled at Reyes as he swung his legs off the bench, even when he ghosted past him without looking, the bastard. As he took up the dumbbell it was hard not to notice some of the others smirking and talking between themselves. Reyes’ piss-poor attitude towards him was being noticed. It made him look stupid, and he wasn’t going to just let it slide like that anymore. 

When they finally got time on the mat to spar, Jack buckled down, faced him. Some of the others had started to gather around to gawk as Reyes shouldered out of his hoodie and tossed it off to the ground behind him. He regarded Jack with a flat expression as he levered back on his heels, got into stance.

Jack was aware of Hood standing on the sidelines, observing. So maybe he had something to prove.

“You waiting for an invitation?” Reyes asked, voice dripping with barely contained mirth. 

“Are you?” Jack fired back, raising his fists. “Come at me.”

He didn’t need a second request. Reyes came down on him as fast and heavy as a guillotine, massive fists raised, Jack catching a right hook in his palm before it could connect with his face. He twisted his wrist, snapped it back, pulling Reyes off balance to swoop in and push him back.

They were evenly matched, trading blows, giving no ground. It felt good, just to put all that energy into a fair fight, to see the gears working behind Reyes’ eyes as he moved to counter him. It was like the world beyond their moving bodies ceased to exist, that fighting was all he knew. He could communicate like this, his fist colliding with Reyes’ forearm in a solid block, could channel everything he wanted to say but didn’t know how.

He was angry. Frustrated. Nothing that he did, no matter how nice he was or how often he tried to swallow his pride, he couldn’t get Reyes to work with him. Couldn’t get him to like him. He hated himself for being so eager for his approval, for his acceptance, but with every feint, every connecting hit, he wanted it that much more. They could be so good together, if Reyes could just let him in.

Reyes stepped back, sizing him up, breathing hard from the exertion. Jack’s eyes traced where sweat trickled into the divot of his clavicle, until Reyes cracked his neck, raised his palms again in a defensive stance. “You had enough?”

The crowd around them had all but thinned out. Hood was long gone, at least. They’d been lost in each other, in the sweat-slick grip of physical aggression, long enough that it was just them and the mat, now.

“I’m just getting started,” Jack replied, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, before raising them both. “You call those punches, Reyes? My grandma hits harder than that.” 

Jack grinned, showing teeth, something that seemed to get under Reyes’ skin enough that he shot forward, knocking them both to the ground. He landed flat on his back, throwing his arms up quick to protect his face, the heavy weight of Reyes on his chest crushing all of the air out of his lungs. He managed to wrap a hand around one of Reyes’ fists, hold him away, bucking his hips up in effort to free himself.

All it did was make Reyes bear down harder, push his wrists down to the mat, legs clamping down to keep him steady. Jack choked, dug his heels in, Reyes sliding up until he was sitting on his shoulders, pinning him. 

Those massive thighs tightened around his neck, he could feel every muscle bulge and contract, Reyes’ groin dangerously close to his jaw. He could smell him this close, masculine and heady, overwhelming his senses.

“How’s that, Morrison?” Reyes bit out, struggling to hold his ground as Jack grabbed at him, trying desperately to pry him off. “Hard enough for ya?”

He slashed his leg up, slotting it over Reyes’ midsection, throwing him to the mat. Jack scrambled to get back on top of him, reaching for his wrists, jamming an elbow up under his throat to try to hold him down. They scuffled together for a moment before Reyes shoved Jack’s hand back, catching him square in the mouth, teeth cutting through his top lip.

Jack tasted blood, felt it drip down his mouth as he breathed hard, trying to catch his breath. He could feel his pulse jackhammering, he’d never felt anything like that before, and hell if Reyes wasn’t giving him this look he couldn’t quite place. It made him see red. No matter what he did, Reyes wasn’t going to take him seriously, look at him as an equal.

“Why are you like this?” His grip tightened around Reyes’ wrists, holding them down. “You’re so different when-- why do you have to act like this in front of everybody else?”

“Act like what?” Reyes countered, all grit teeth and obstinance. 

“Don’t give me that, you know _exactly_ what I’m talking about. It’s like you want to make me look stupid.”

“And isn’t that just the worst thing that ever happened to you? Looking stupid.”

Jack paused, glowering down at him. Reyes just looked so damn smug at the prospect that he’d managed to get to him-- like this was all a game to him. He wanted so badly to understand, so he pressed harder.

“And another thing I don’t get is why you said to Hood that you didn’t have a problem working with me, when clearly it’s a problem.”

“She told you I said that, did she? She sure cozied up quick. Gotta get in good with the Golden Boy before everyone else gets the chance.”

“You know what? Fuck you. Fuck this,” Jack said, releasing his grip like Reyes’ skin had burned him. “I’m done trying. All I ever did was try to be nice to you, and if you’re just going to throw it in my face, fine.”

Jack moved to get off of Reyes, and the moment he’d taken his eyes off the other man, he was shoved back to the mat, a wide palm clapping down over his throat. His hands shot up to soften the grip, foot solidly connecting with Reyes’ gut, kicking him back and off, before throwing himself bodily over the other man, suddenly furious.

He didn’t stop. His fists rained down, going for blood, wanting to kill the fucker for such a dirty trick. He should’ve expected it, should’ve anticipated that Reyes would try something so low.

Only when he noticed the blood on his knuckles did he stop, a steady trickle from Reyes’ nose starting, obscuring in his facial hair. He actually laughed, low and mean, as Jack sat back on his haunches, horrified at his own uncontrolled violence. He never meant to lose control.

“ _Finally_. There it is. That’s what I wanna see.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” he asked, voice tight. He was shaking so hard it was like he might break apart.

“I’m just saying, nobody’s perfect, but that sure don’t stop you from killing yourself trying at it, now does it?”

He looked at his hands, the red in the divots of his fingers, going tacky as it dried. “It’s just-- it’s a lot of pressure.”

“So don’t pull that shit with me. Don’t treat me like I’m some government lackey you’ve gotta impress. Stop fucking trying so hard.”

Reyes sat up, Jack scuffling back to move off him, but he wasn’t far enough to avoid the hand that came down on his shoulder. He lifted his gaze, meeting Reyes’ own, slightly stunned by the intensity, the warmth projecting there. “Be real with me, and I’ll be real with you.”

He opened his mouth, couldn’t find the words, his eyes dropping to where the blood had dried under Reyes’ nose, then the generous shape of his mouth. God, his lips looked soft. He realized after a moment that Reyes was still watching him, and he forced himself to look up, face heating.

Real. He could be real. 

“It felt really fucking good to hit you,” Jack blurted, “I’ve never wanted to hit anyone that badly before.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time I heard that.”

“So, you were just deliberately trying to get under my skin? I don’t get it.”

“I wanted to see what you’d do.”

“And your face paid the price.”

Reyes sniffed, reached for his nose, pressing his fingers against it gingerly. It didn’t look broken, at least. “Yeah, I guess I got what was comin’ to me, huh.”

“You sure as shit did.” Jack grinned. “Asshole.”

It was weird. Sitting there on the mat, both of them bloodied, it finally felt like maybe Reyes actually might like him a little bit. Like maybe there were finally going to move past all this and be a real team.

That feeling amplified further as Reyes shifted to his feet, extended a hand. The reversal in situation gave him a sense of deja vu, like maybe Reyes was going to psych him out. Still, when he reached for the offered hand, their palms formed a solid connection, Reyes pulling him up to his feet. 

He stood there feeling far too self-aware, not sure what to do with himself as Reyes bent down to pick up his hoodie, where it’d been abandoned on the edge of the mat. It was hard not to stare at the curve of his ass, his broad back as he threw it unceremoniously over his shoulder, then turned back to face him. “So, you wanna hit the showers?”

“Yeah. You stink,” Jack replied, flippantly, like he hadn’t been deliberately breathing in the smell of his sweat for the past hour or so. 

He couldn’t help but feel apprehensive at the prospect of standing around naked with Reyes given his own wandering eye, but still. It was an invitation. Something he’d been wanting since they’d been partnered up in the first place.

It was a short walk from the training room back to the communal showers, but still long enough that Reyes’ silence made the entire journey uncomfortable. He didn’t seem angry, at least, but he still couldn’t get a good read on him. Really, they didn’t know each other, and even though Jack was a people-pleaser, he wasn’t exactly a thrilling conversationalist. He didn’t really know where to start. 

“So is that really how I come off?” Jack asked, after the silence got to be a bit too much to take. “Perfectionistic-- or whatever.”

“You mean like a two-faced, pompous kiss-ass?”

“I-- really?” He cringed, rubbed at the back of his neck. “Ah, man.”

They passed through the sliding doors into the locker room, steam hitting his face like a wave. Though most of the other recruits had cleared out, there were a few stragglers soothing their sore muscles in the hot water, talking in low tones as they toweled off. 

“That’s what I mean when I say you don’t gotta take yourself so serious,” said Reyes, reaching for his locker. “You alienate yourself. Makes it seem like you think you’re better than everyone.”

“Well, I don’t think that. It’s actually kind of the opposite, I guess,” he mumbled, before grabbing at his shirt, wrestling it over his shoulders. 

“So you’re overcompensating. Shit, not sure why I’m not more surprised.” 

“Oh, shut up.”

“Why don’t you make me?”

“What are you, ten years old? Jesus Christ, Reyes.”

“I told you my first name for a reason. You’re allowed to call me by it, yeah?” 

Reyes, no, Gabriel had peeled out of most of his clothes, didn’t bother with a towel to cover up. They were just going to get wet anyway. Jack, while not exactly nervous about his body, didn’t trust himself not to react, not when faced with a man like that so close to him. Sure, he was used to communal showers, it was the military after all, but there was just something about Gabriel that was throwing him off. He was usually so good at controlling himself.

It was near impossible not to stare at the hard ridges of muscle, the hair on his chest that trailed all the way down his belly. He forced himself not to look any lower, but he couldn’t help but keep sneaking glances. 

“You looking at my dick?” 

That snapped him out of it quick. Jack’s mouth hung open for a moment in disbelief, before he quickly collected himself, shot back, “Might need to get my visor for that, Gabe. Not much to see.”

Gabriel stared at him for a moment. Slowly, the corner of his lip pulled up as he shook his head. “S’cold in here.”

“Uh huh.”

“Fucking boy scout.” 

“Sorry, you were saying something about overcompensating?” 

His face hurt from smiling so wide, the cut on his lip splitting open again. He couldn’t help it, considered it a win as he breezed by Gabriel into the showers. His heart was thundering against his ribs at being called out so openly, but at least they were mostly alone. Nobody to read too deeply into his little slip-up.

Throwing his towel over the ledge, he reached for the tap, hot water hitting him in a forgiving spray. It felt good on his sore muscles, and he ducked his head under, looking under his lashes where Gabriel was starting to do the same in the very next stall. At the very least, his eyes were closed, so Jack could let his gaze wander. 

He’d never seen thighs like that on another man, and the memory of them tightening around his throat made him swallow, turn back to the task at hand. The last thing he wanted was to get hard, give Gabriel another reason to take shots at him, or think he was coming onto him or something.

They were partners. Besides, it wasn’t like he paraded his sexuality about. He hadn’t really told anyone that he liked guys, still wasn't really even sure about acting on it, honestly. He wasn’t about to start with Gabriel, that was for certain. Especially after he was finally starting to warm up to him a bit. He could deal with something as simple as physical attraction, he could fight it. He was strong enough.

“Looks like you bruised up real nice.”

Jack wiped the water off his face, looked over where Gabriel was soaping his chest. “What?”

“Your arm.”

He turned his wrist out to look at the inside of his elbow, where they’d been pumping him full of serum. It’d been purple earlier in the day, tampered down to an ugly green, but the track marks were still stark against his skin. 

“Oh yeah.” Jack scowled, curled his fingers into a fist. “It’s weird. Everything heals faster, but these bruises-- I hate the injections. They make me so fucking nauseous.”

It was the first time he’d ever really vocalized it. He was so used to just gritting his teeth and bearing it, smiling and nodding when prompted. The last thing he wanted was to look weak, but it seemed easier here with nothing between them. Literally nothing. God, Gabriel’s hands were moving down his abdomen, into the thatch of hair between his legs, and Jack had to force himself to look anywhere else.

“Being the military’s science experiment ain’t what you thought it was gonna be, then?” 

Jack shrugged, dipping his head back under the spray. “I didn’t really know what to expect, honestly. I got kinda caught up on being asked in the first place, just went along with it.”

“Easier when someone else can do the thinking for you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked. His own words sounded muffled under the running water, far away, but the question made him start to doubt himself.

“You trust easy.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Depends.” Gabriel’s hands smoothed over the shaved skin of his head, the lean muscle of his obliques exposed, the dark hair under his arms. Jack sucked in a breath, watching from the corner of his eyes. It was like he was trying to tease him or something. “But you’re lucky you got me looking out for you, now.” 

“Is that what you’re doing?” Jack smiled to himself a little. “Looking out for me?”

“Well you’re too fuckin’ starry-eyed to do it for yourself. Somebody’s gotta.”

“Right.” He paused, tried to ignore the weird fluttery feeling in his chest. “Thanks, man.”

Gabriel gave him a look he couldn’t quite decipher, then turned back into the spray. “De nada.”

Something like a comfortable silence fell over them, nothing save for the sound of water circling the drain.

* * *

“Stop.”

Jack flattened out against the wall, Gabriel’s arm pressed up against his chest, holding him back. He’d taken point early on, and Jack appreciated it, felt secure with him taking the reins on this one. Stealth wasn’t exactly his strong point.

The facility they’d been sent to infiltrate was a carved out warehouse that had been long abandoned for its original purpose, the pipes overhead clanging noisily, the entire building wheezing with dust from disuse. On the outskirts of the city it went mostly unnoticed, but it had become something of a powerhouse for criminal activity since the fall of the Omnica Corporation. They’d been sent to procure a list of international buyers for re-purposed black market omnic tech and weaponry, with the understanding that they were not to be discovered. 

He didn’t really understand why they’d been sent on this particular mission-- the SEP was supposed to be secret, and if they were discovered it’d mean hell would be raised for the U.S. government; human experimentation, meddling in international affairs, a real media circus. Still, Jack wasn’t one to question, and Gabriel hadn’t said anything, so he’d just followed his lead.

The footsteps ahead trailed off, and Jack held his breath. Gabriel looked around the corner once more, then gestured with his chin. “Stay close.”

“Right.”

Gabriel’s ability to move near-silently as they worked their way through the halls never ceased to impress him. His own actions felt clumsy in comparison, but he paid close attention, mirroring him, and it was easy to fall into sync. 

They rounded a corner nearly missing a few men on patrol with rifles, ducked down another corridor. In the earliest hours of morning, at least, the building seemed hollowed out, activity to a minimum. Gangsters didn’t rise early, it seemed. It gave them time to pause, gather their bearings, crouching low behind a stack of crates likely full of illegal weaponry. 

“Morrison,” came Hood’s voice, crackling over the comms, “Give me a sitrep.”

“”Course she’d ask you,” murmured Gabriel, keeping an eye on the hall for anyone passing by.

Jack shot him a look, before turning away to respond. They were closing in on the objective, and by all means things were going smoothly. He kept his voice low and relayed the information to her, professional and succinct.

“Their data uplink should be in an office towards the north end of the building,” she said, her voice tinny in his ear over the comms. “Get moving.”

“Affirmative. Morrison out.”

He turned back to Gabriel, waited for the all-clear. As soon as the other man signaled, they started down the next hall in formation. It unnerved Jack how empty the building seemed to be, but Gabriel seemed focused, unperturbed as they came across the right doorway, which was predictably locked. Kicking it down wasn’t exactly an option.

Jack opened his mouth, but Gabriel was already crouching low, reaching into his utility belt. He looked up, dark eyes flashing. “Watch my six. I’ll take care of this.”

He turned, rifle at the ready. “Guess I shouldn’t be surprised you know how to pick locks.”

“Now is that ‘cause I’m black or because I’m better than you?” 

“Uh. Just-- you should teach me how sometime.”

“Yeah, right after I finish kickin’ the shit out of you for that dumbass statement you just tried to sidestep.”

“Not if I don’t sidestep my foot down my throat and suffocate myself to death first,” Jack muttered, mostly to himself. No wonder he never tried to be funny, he always came off like an insensitive asshole. He rubbed the back of his neck, self-conscious. “Sorry, man.”

Gabriel turned up to him, gave him a weird look. “Relax. It ain’t that serious.”

The lock clicked with a degree of finality, and Gabriel stood, tried the door. It clicked open, and he smirked, pulling it wide. “Vamos.” 

Inside the office, the air was stuffy, computer fans buzzing noisily, a holo screen seemingly out of place against the brick and mortar surrounding it. Jack pulled the recovery device from his pack, inserted it into the access point of the machine as instructed.

“So now all we have to do is wait. ETA is five minutes,” Jack said, watching the progress bar start to crawl across the screen. “I wonder what they’re going to do with all this information. Must be pretty important.”

“Not your job to wonder.” 

He frowned, threw Gabriel a look, where the man was leaning up against the wall, big arms crossed over his chest. “So you’re not the least bit curious?”

“Rather spend that energy on keeping an eye on your rookie ass, making sure you don’t get us killed.”

“Hey, come on--”

He went dead silent as something banged in a room not far off, quickly followed by the awful sound of a very human scream. More voices sounded, punctuated by sickening thuds. Jack stood ramrod straight, finger itching on the trigger guard of his rifle as he moved back towards the door.

“The fuck was that?” he whispered, looking back to Gabriel, whose face was devoid of any of its earlier humor.

There was more panicked yelling, muffled through the walls, and Jack reached for the door handle, feeling compelled to intervene, to just _do something_. His hand was all but smacked away, Gabriel suddenly in his space, glowering at him.

“What are you doing?” he hissed. “You gonna run out there, start shootin’ the place up?”

“So we just walk away?” Jack was prepared to argue about it, brow set, ready to push for this. He wasn’t going to just leave somebody in need.

“I didn’t say that.” Gabriel’s eyes moved back and forth, he pressed up against the wall, cracked the door open enough to peer through. “Can you find out where they are? Exactly.”

Jack grit his teeth, reaching for his visor. He could make out faint heat signals three rooms down, someone tied to a flimsy metal chair, two attackers rounding their victim like starved vultures. It didn’t look like they had guns on them, at least not at the ready. 

“They have someone captive down the next hallway, third door. Two assailants.”

Gabriel made a thoughtful sound, brows lowering. “Could be an internal conflict, gang shit. Ain’t part of the mission.”

Jack’s nostrils flared, indecision making him pause. He wanted to be a good soldier, complete his mission, follow orders. He’d never been in this position before, having to make a decision one way or the other. He didn’t know what to do.

After a long moment, he stepped towards Gabriel, got into his space. The other man looked at him, Jack gripping his rifle like it was his only lifeline.

“I can’t just let somebody die and not do anything to stop it.”

They held eye contact for a long moment, Jack watching as the tension lines on Gabriel’s face started to gradually soften. He tried to put everything he was feeling into it, channel his need through to him somehow. He wasn’t going to walk away. He needed Gabriel to have his back on this.

“Well we can’t just waltz in the fucking door,” Gabriel said, slowly, after a moment. Jack felt his heart jump, _yes_. “They’ll put the whole place on alert, blow our cover.” 

Jack scanned the room, ending with his eyes to the ceiling. “There’s an air vent.”

Gabriel considered for a moment. “You really think one of us is gonna fit in there?”

There was another yell, the distinct sound of a body hitting the floor. Jack bristled, lowering his gun as he started pulling a crate under the vent. Gabriel went around to the other side wordlessly, helped him lift and drag it underneath. 

He didn’t even have to suggest, Gabriel pulling himself up, reaching for the grate. “You go around, wait at the door for my signal. We’ll come at ‘em from both sides at once.”

Just then, the computer chirped, the file transfer completed. He’d almost forgotten about it entirely. Jack took the file drive with shaking fingers as he rounded back to the door, then looked up at Gabriel as he pulled himself up into the vent. 

“You good?”

“I’ll make it work. Fuck-- kinda a tight fit.” Gabriel’s foot disappeared into the vent, and Jack swallowed, unnerved about being on his own. He was a bit startled by the sudden crackle of his communicator, before Gabriel’s voice sounded in his ear. “Get going. Wait for my signal.”

“Got it.”

He slid back out through the crack in the door, shutting it quietly behind him. He was quick to come up on the room containing the hostage, and he pressed himself against the wall, rifle in hand. 

“I’m right above ‘em,” came Gabriel’s voice. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” he replied, reaching for the handle. It wasn’t locked. He clicked his visor on. One of the men had his back turned to the door. 

“Okay. Go.”

The door swung open and Jack threw himself inside, bringing the butt of his rifle down on the back of the man’s head. In tandem, Gabriel kicked his massive boot through the vent, dropping down right on top of the other assailant’s shoulders, crumpling him to the ground. 

Jack acted fast as the hostage started to panic, where he was tied up, his chair lying on the ground. “Hey, hey, hey, don’t panic. We’re gonna get you out of here.”

The man spoke frantically to him in another language, squirming away from the contact. He didn’t trust them, that much was obvious, but he was bleeding in several places, with more than a few broken bones. 

“Just hurry it up, we shouldn’t--”

Gabriel cut off as one of the assailants launched himself off the ground, throwing himself bodily at him, a switchblade pulled from out of nowhere in hand. He slashed wildly, Gabriel charging at him, the blade catching him across his ribs in the gap where his body armor didn’t cover. He grunted, swung down with one of his shotguns, knocking the man straight across the face, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

“Did he get you?” asked Jack, breath caught in his throat. It’d happened so quickly he hadn’t even reacted beyond raising his rifle, finger frozen on the trigger guard. 

Gabriel hissed, touching his fingers to where blood was starting to spill. “I’ll live. We need to get moving.”

“Right.”

By the time they’d cleared the building, their activity had been noticed, lights in the windows, the sound of men yelling in the distance. They stuck to the shadows, the hostage draped over Jack’s shoulders, floating in and out of consciousness, as they came up on the recovery helicopter a few miles out.

The door groaned open as they approached, Hood sticking her head out. “Who the hell is that?”

“They had him in captivity, they were torturing him,” Jack said, easing him out of the fireman’s carry onto the deck of the chopper. “He needs medical attention, stat.”

She motioned and the onboard medic moved to action, reaching for him. “That wasn’t part of your mission, Morrison.” She stepped back as they boarded the chopper, the door coming down behind them as the aircraft prepared for takeoff. “You extracted the data, at least?”

Jack reached for the drive, presenting it to her. “Right here.”

She snatched it from him, opened her mouth, eyes light. Just before speaking, she caught herself, tamed her expression into something resembling neutral. “Your instructions were to go undetected.”

He went tense, preparing to defend himself, ready for the worst. “Was I just supposed to--”

“It was my idea,” interrupted Gabriel, sitting down heavily on the bench. The chopper started liftoff, and Jack grabbed onto one of the handrails as the aircraft shifted beneath his feet. “Don’t give the kid a hard time, I talked him into it.”

She paused, looking over at him, like she’d never quite seen him before. It was clear she hadn't expected that, at least. “Your idea? Really?”

“Yeah, and I didn’t even kill anyone either. You should be just _thrilled_ , Hood. You were right about the kid. He’s got a way of growin’ on ya-- like cancer.”

Jack couldn’t stop looking at him, fascinated. Gabriel had covered for him. Taken the blame, when he had no reason to. Maybe he’d been entirely wrong about him. 

“Reyes, you should know better than to ignore mission directives. You understand there could be blowback from this.” Still, she didn’t seem upset, exactly. More like bewildered. 

“Yeah, yeah. You can add it to my file.” He winced, cupping his palm over the injury, his hand coming away bloody. 

Hood frowned, but turned back to cockpit, taking her place in the co-pilot seat. It was clear that they’d deal with it back on base, whatever fallout had occurred from their choice.

Jack gingerly sat down next to Reyes, passed him some gauze from the first-aid kit where the medic was working on their rescued captive on the floor. “You didn’t have to do that,” he murmured, close enough that Gabriel was the only one who could hear him over the mechanical din.

“You’re right, I didn’t.”

“So why did you?”

“I told you, tonto. We’re partners. We look out for each other.” Gabriel jostled him with the side of one of his massive shoulders, this warm feeling filling him at the contact. “Besides, makes me look good. So don’t think this is all for you.”

Jack bit the inside of his lip, looking up at him. He reached for the gauze himself, pushing it to the cut, applying pressure. Gabriel eyed him for a moment, then slowly moved his hands. He let Jack work, leaning back, putting his arms up over the back of the seat.

“Still. Thank you.” Jack looked down at his hands. “It means a lot to me.”

Gabriel didn’t speak for a moment. No sound save for the quiet moans of the patient, the mechanical noises of the rotors spinning.

“Shit, Golden Boy,” Gabriel murmured, with a low, raspy laugh, “You really are for real.”

Jack pressed the gauze tighter to the wound, not sure what to say, his fingers grazing the warm skin where Gabriel’s shirt had yawned open. Maybe things could be a little easier with someone to bear the burden with him. Maybe he didn’t have to do this alone, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *jazz hands* 
> 
> Find me at highandholy.tumblr.com.


	3. Chapter 3

He was going to rip the clock off the wall. It was an antique, something from before the turn of the century, expensive and gilded with gold. But it didn’t matter how expensive it was, Jack was going to rip it off and throw it out the goddamn window. 

“Would you stop?”

He looked over, where Gabriel was leaned back in the chair next to him, ankle crossed over his knee. Despite the fact that they were sitting outside the office of the SEP director, he seemed impossibly cool. 

“Stop what?” asked Jack.

Gabriel nodded his head, and Jack followed his gaze to where he’d ripped the arm rest clean off the chair. He froze, gingerly trying to set it back into place, mostly ending up on propping it against the wooden frame of the chair next to it. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, doing his best to lean back, mimic Gabriel’s relaxed posture. 

His dress uniform had become a little too tight over the past few weeks to really spread his legs like that. Whatever they’d been injecting him with lately had made him so much bigger, he felt uncomfortable in his own skin, clumsy and overly large with his new-found muscles. When he felt the fabric pull threateningly, he settled for sticking his feet out in front of him, crossing his ankles, trying not to fidget too much.

“What are you all bent outta shape about?” asked Gabriel, in a low tone. “They think it was me who made the call.”

He gave a half-hearted shrug. “I’m fine.”

“Yeah, sure you’re fine. Whatever. If lyin’ to yourself makes you feel better, ain’t my business to say otherwise.”

That gave him pause, Jack trying to soften, realizing he’d been gritting his teeth to the point of pain the entire time. He drew in an unsteady breath. “I’m nervous.”

“You shouldn’t be. Heat’s gonna come down on me.”

“I don’t know. Authority figures… I get nervous.”

Gabriel reached across the armrest, patted his forearm. It was weirdly reassuring. “Just breathe, idiot. It’s gonna be fine.”

“Yeah,” he croaked, just as the double doors leading into the office swung open. He snapped his mouth shut, shot to his feet, smoothing the lines of his dress shirt. Gabriel stayed in his chair.

The secretary stepped out, standing tall in that military way, his smile professional and distant. “He’ll see you now.”

He pointedly looked at Gabriel, who only then slowly rose from his seat. He kept a neutral expression, nodded his head to the secretary, who turned on his heel to escort them through the door.

The walk down the short hallway was silent, the walls lined with portraits of people that Jack didn’t recognize. He felt like he was meeting with some kind of royalty, and the decorated, heavy oak doors ahead of him did nothing to calm his feeling of unease. It was so excessive compared to the clean steel walls back at the compound. Gabriel seemed unperturbed beside him, stepped through the door first as the secretary extended a hand to motion them through.

Inside, the office was even more refined than the waiting room had been. A large bay window let the light bleed through, bathing the ornate furniture in hues of gold, like something out of an old movie. The director’s chair was turned away from them, as Jack and Gabriel stepped up towards the desk, hands clasped behind their backs at attention.

The chair swiveled, revealing an older man, the top of his head shiny under the attempt at a comb-over. He rose, extended his hand to Jack first. “Morrison. I’ve heard a great deal about you.”

Jack shook his hand. “Sir.”

“Please, no formalities in here. My name is Thomas Everly. I’m the director of the soldier enhancement program, as I’m sure you already know.”

He smiled, showing teeth. Jack returned it weakly.

“And Reyes,” he continued, shaking Gabriel’s hand firmly. “Glad you boys could make it. Take a seat.”

He sat down, back ramrod straight. Everything seemed so casual, nothing like his other forays into military offices. Hell, this guy seemed like a businessman, if anything. The smile made him feel uneasy, especially given that he had no idea what was about to happen. Weren’t they going to be reprimanded?

“Now, gentlemen, I’m know you’re wondering why you’ve been summoned all the way out here. Generally I like to maintain a bit of distance between myself and the inductees into the program,” said the director, settling back into his high backed chair. He steepled his fingers as he leaned his elbows on the desk and regarded them evenly. “But you two are a cut above the rest.”

Jack blinked, glancing at Gabriel, whose brows were lowered, his jaw set. He looked back to Everly, still maintaining that neutral smile. “Um… sorry, sir, but I was under the impression that this meeting was for disciplinary purposes.”

Everly chuckled. “What makes you think that?”

“Well, our previous mission, the data extraction. We--”

“I made a judgement call on my own, above the chain of command,” said Gabriel, cutting him off. “Our CO indicated there might be blowback. What else we were supposed to think?”

Brow quirking, Everly reached for a manila folder off to the side. He flipped it open, turning it to face them. Gabriel used a finger to pull it closer, and they bowed over it to read the file. A mugshot was displayed, and he quickly recognized it as the man they’d rescued from the facility.

“The man you extracted is a terrorist. He’s been at number two on the FBI’s most wanted list for a number of years.”

Jack stared at the mugshot, baffled. They’d rescued a terrorist. The charges listed under his mugshot made his stomach lurch. He’d jeopardized his own career to save someone who didn’t deserve it, let Gabriel put himself on the line for it as well. Let him take the credit.

“We’d lost track of his activities for a few months now. Your call led to his capture. With a bit of ‘negotiating’, he’s already been able to provide us with some very valuable information.” 

Jack opened and closed his mouth a few times, before leaning back, stunned. “Jesus.”

“As you can imagine, that’s made a lot of people in the top brass quite enthused about the program. You two have gone above and beyond the call of duty, and it’s why I wanted to personally thank the both of you for your contribution.”

Everly looked at him, then to Gabriel, who held that still mostly unreadable expression. “Especially you, Reyes. I’ll admit, I was skeptical at first whether or not you’d be a good fit. But it would seem my gamble paid off-- you and Morrison, here, make a fine team.” 

Gabriel’s eyebrow quirked ever so slightly. Still, he answered neutrally, “Sir.”

“So,” murmured Jack, struggling to collect his thoughts, “You’re not… upset?”

He laughed. “Why would I be? This is proof of concept-- that you’re exactly what this country needs. True, honest-to-God American heroes.”

The look in Everly’s eyes was something else. Like he’d seen the promised land, or something like it. Jack wasn’t one to deny him that, and he couldn’t act like the words didn’t fill him with some sense of purpose. 

He stood, then, tall and proud, saluted. “Thank you, sir. We won’t let you down.”

It was only after a moment that he’d realized Gabriel had stood with him.

* * *

The car ride back to base was long, uneventful. Jack leaned up against the window, watched the city fade out into rolling hills, long stretches of green ahead of them. He couldn’t figure out why he felt off, somehow, why he felt this strange tension in his gut. 

The entire interaction with the director had been strange. Of course putting a face to the person running the show had been a positive, but his expectations had been shattered. He’d never anticipated being _praised_ for deliberately subverting orders. And yet, here he was, going back to base with Thomas Everly’s business card tucked into his breast pocket.

He’d even leaned in close as he shook his hand, gave that shiny white smile, said, “You keep it up, Morrison, you could be behind this desk yourself, one day.” 

God. To be the director of a top secret military program, to be the man shaping the world of tomorrow. It was a nice idea. But he still felt kind of weird about it, and he wasn’t quite sure why.

An elbow to the arm snapped him out of his revelry. He looked over, where Gabriel was regarding him with a bored expression. “What you thinkin’ bout? You’re quiet.”

“Oh, uh. Just, y’know.” He blinked, not sure just quite how much to voice to Gabriel. They were partners, though, right? It couldn’t hurt to speak his mind. He sucked in a breath, lowered his voice. “That whole thing was kind of… unexpected, right?”

Gabriel flicked his eyes to where their handler was mostly focused on driving, looking forward. He edged in closer, arm sliding over the back of the seat as he turned. “What, ‘cause the program director was tryna figure out the best angle to put your dick in his mouth?”

Heat shot through him, his face reddening. “What? No--”

“Just saying. He sure seemed to like you.”

“God, Gabriel, that wasn’t what I meant.” He rubbed a hand over his face, trying to hide the blush. Did he really have to talk like that? Everly had been nice to him, sure, but putting that image in his head when he’d been trying to push those types of thoughts away for weeks now just threw him off. 

“No, but I agree with you, actually,” Gabriel continued. “Doesn’t happen often that you get a personal meet and greet for disregarding the chain of command. Even if it _was_ a good call.”

“Yeah, a good call you got all the credit for,” Jack said, under his breath, without thinking. He immediately regretted it as soon as he’d realized what he’d said, freezing in his seat. 

Gabriel chuckled. “You actually pissed off about that?” 

He scowled. “No.”

If he was completely honest with himself, yeah, he was a little pissed off. He didn’t think the world revolved around him or anything, but it kind of burned to see Gabriel get the acknowledgement for something he’d done. 

“You were fine letting me take responsibility when it might’ve gotten us in shit.”

“That’s not--”

“Come on, chacho.” A big arm wrapped around his shoulders, jostling him, Gabriel pulling him in close as he ribbed at him. God, he was so warm, solid against him, it was hard not to move in closer. Gabriel released him with a hard pat to the shoulder, sat back. “Everyone still thinks the sun shines outta your ass.” 

He looked down at his feet, trying to push down a plethora of emotions he wasn’t quite ready to identify. “It’s fine, Gabriel.” 

“I know you well enough by now to know that it’s not.” Gabriel tilted his head, regarded him with a degree of amusement. “So. You wanna fight about it?”

He sucked his lower lip into his mouth. Thought about it for a second, before turning on Gabriel, smirking. “Sure. Bet you I’ll win.”

“I’ll take that bet.”

* * *

It was good to get back to the practice room, back out on the mat, to be able to channel all of his aggression into trading blows with Gabriel. It was like he understood that he needed this, for someone to treat him like a complete equal, let him hit as hard as he could and not pull his punches, either. 

Neither of them ‘won’ really, but it didn’t seem to matter with Gabriel locked in his arms in a grapple, neither of them giving any ground. His foot skidded against the mat and he lost his balance, falling back, Gabriel landing on top of him, holding him down. They were both panting, and he couldn’t help but start laughing. 

Gabriel settled his palms on either side of his head, pushed himself up to his knees. “Hit your head a little too hard there? You losin’ it?”

“Sorry,” he gasped, “I’m sorry, it’s-- it’s stupid.” His sudden giggle fit settled into this warm feeling, smiling as he laid there on his back, staring up at Gabriel.

“You are? Yeah.”

“Shut up.” He pushed at him, but Gabriel didn’t move, as hard and unmoving as a wall. He didn’t really mind, anyway. He let his hands drop back down to the mat, covering his face as he smiled into his hand. “Just… sorry about earlier.”

“What? You mean that little hissy fit because, for once in your life, not every single compliment was directed at you?”

“I told you it was dumb.”

“It’s like you’re so used to getting told that you’re good at everything that the slightest bit of perceived criticism just totally fucks up your day, huh.” 

“Is it that easy to tell?” 

“If you’ve got eyes, yeah.”

“Shut up,” Jack said again, muffled into the curve of his palm.

“Well, and also, I pay attention.” 

Gabriel sat back on his calves, and Jack sat up, propping himself on his hands. He felt strange, talking about this with Gabriel. He didn’t really talk about himself like this, didn’t know how to open up. Despite their rocky start, he felt strangely safe talking to Gabriel about this kind of thing. 

“And besides, man, I get it,” Gabriel continued, steadily holding his gaze. “I’ve been there.”

He frowned. “What do you mean?”

“That approval seeking shit. It didn’t work for me.”

“So you just... don’t care what anybody thinks about you?”

“Not unless they actually matter, no.”

Jack blinked, sitting there for a moment, as Gabriel stood up. He draped his hands over his knees, watched as the other man slid back into his hoodie, trying to make heads or tails of him. His first impression had been so utterly off base. Gabriel was probably unlike anybody else he’d known so far. 

It occurred to him then that he should probably tell him that. That putting it to words might intensify the shaky bond that had started to form. That it could maybe make them into half-decent friends, or something. 

“Has anyone ever told you you’re actually pretty perceptive?” Jack said, looking up at him. He inwardly laughed at himself, before continuing, “I mean-- thanks for calling me on my shit. Again. I needed to hear that.”

Gabriel regarded him for a moment, like he was genuinely taken off guard. Then, he smirked, flipping his hood up over his head, like some kind of wall of defense between them. “Nah, you know what-- don’t listen to me. Makes me look better when you suck up.”

“Now who’s the-- how did you put it-- ‘two-faced, pompous kiss-ass?’”

“Ah, you liked that one, did ya? Shit.” 

Gabriel reached a hand down to him. Jack took it without thinking. He didn’t have to think about it with Gabriel. It was starting to just feel right.

“So yeah,” said Gabriel, turning towards the doors once Jack was back on his feet. “Hungry?” 

“Starving. But, ah. I mean, I usually--” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, it’s cool if you don’t want to hang around me all the time. I usually just eat by myself.”

“Yeah, try not to kill yourself with just how much fuckin’ fun you are,” Gabriel said, dryly. He motioned for Jack to follow. “I’m inviting you to come with. Enjoy yourself for once.”

“I-- yeah. Sure.”

Walking through the mess hall with Gabriel was maybe what being a celebrity felt like. He could feel the stares of the other recruits as he trailed behind him, and he tried his best to match that confident swagger that Gabriel always seemed to possess, but it felt stiff and awkward on himself. 

When they approached the central table, where the bulk of soldiers were shooting the shit, talking amongst each other, he froze up, hands clamping down around the metal edges of his food tray, bending it into finger shaped grooves. He had no idea what to say to these people, hadn’t tried to be friends with them beyond the mission. But Gabriel seemed to know what to do, pushed him down into a seat, before taking the one right next to him.

“Morrison, finally come to sit amongst the lowly peasants, I see,” said a soldier he recognized as Moreira, a big guy with a scarred up face. He crammed a huge piece of meat in his mouth, chewing aggressively, like he was making a point.

Jack smiled weakly. “I--”

He stopped himself as a big hand landed on his shoulder, shaking him a bit. He looked over, where Gabriel was smirking. “Jack’s just a little shy. Had to lure him in with the promise that none of you fuckers would bite his pretty blond head off.”

“Well, at least according to you guys, my head’s probably too big to _fit_ in anyone’s mouth,” Jack muttered, snapping his mouth shut when he realized, again, he’d shot it off without thinking. For some reason being around Gabriel made it happen more, and he cringed, hoping nobody had been listening.

And yet Gabriel just snorted, leaning over to snatch up the hot sauce where it’d been abandoned on the other side of the table. “Careful, esé-- the dog bites back.”

“Oh, ha, I’ll have to watch myself around this one, then,” said Moreira, winking in Jack’s direction.

Jack picked up his fork, trying not to laugh as he stared down at his food. This wasn’t so bad, really. He could hang.

Further down the line, Ferrera poked her head out, the bright hue of her blue hair drawing his attention. She’d been friendly to him when he’d first joined up, and it reflected as she offered him a snaggletoothed grin. “Ya know, _I_ always thought you were cool, but _these_ guys.” She jerked her thumb, gesturing to the rest of the table. “A rookie like you’s hard sell, yeah? But if you could win over Gabi that’s a good sign!”

“I told you not to call me that.”

“Hey, I’m just happy to be here,” Jack said, reaching for the bottle when Gabriel set it down. He liberally covered his plate in the sauce, looking up after a moment when he realized Gabriel was staring at him. “What?”

“Careful, gringo. Don’t hurt yourself.”

“I like hot sauce,” he mumbled, forking a piece of chicken into his mouth. 

The conversation moved away from him as Fererra launched into a story, her laughter infectious, rapid fire Spanish around the table that he couldn’t make sense of. He tried his best to keep up, but it didn’t really matter what anyone was saying. It was just nice to be a part of it, instead of hunched over, eating by himself in the other corner. 

“--ah, you’re too much but, actually,” said Ferrera, looking around the table, “Now that you mention it, where is Caez? I haven’t seen her in days, feels like.”

Moreira swallowed, reached for his cup. “Didn’t you know?”

“Know what?” Jack asked, brows drawing together.

“Last time I saw Caez, she wasn’t doin’ so hot. Had to be taken to medbay after PT. Hood didn’t like me asking questions so much, told me to fuck off and mind my business.” Moreira took a long, dramatic pull from his cup. Jack tensed up in anticipation, before he set the cup back down to the table with a decisive clang on the metal table. “So, I asked one of the med techs instead.” 

“And?” said Ferrera, leaning in, “Come on, don’t leave us hanging, now.”

Moreira set his elbows down, lowered his head. Gabriel rolled his eyes, but took a cursory glance over his shoulder to ensure no one was eavesdropping, then turned back, listening in.

“So I asked the tech,” Moreira continued, in lowered tones, “and she said she couldn’t tell me. Wasn’t authorized. But I was in medbay for some time, and I didn’t see her anywhere. I think she’s gone, man.”

“Gone?” repeated Jack.

“Yeah, like out of the program. I don’t think she’s comin’ back.” 

Ferrara's face fell, before she murmured, “I guess the serum can be pretty rough.”

“But why wouldn’t they tell us if that was the case? That she was out?” Jack said. “It seems pretty cut and dried to me, that her body just couldn't handle it.”

Gabriel snorted. “You think they tell you everything? Need to know, Jackie.”

“Yeah. I guess you’re right,” he said, turning back to what remained of his meal as the conversation tapered off. 

The rest of the day seemed to pass in a haze. He couldn’t get his brain to shut up, couldn’t focus on training. He went through his routine medical check-up trying to look around the partitions, trying to see if Caez was really gone. The techs gave him strange looks at his rubbernecking, made him feel self-conscious standing there in just his underwear as they checked muscle density, bone strength, whatever else. But it looked like she was really gone.

She wasn’t the first one, he’d realized, upon more critical thinking. Warren, Mills, they’d left earlier in the program, early enough that he hadn’t even noticed. He’d been so caught up in himself. 

The check-up ended with more shots. Almost as soon as it hit his bloodstream, it was like everything went fuzzy around the edges of his vision, his head instantly pounding. He didn’t let it show on his face, smiled wanly when the tech asked if he was okay.

Everything felt intense. He could hardly stand it, the reflective metal walls of the facility, the light. Even just touching something, fingers against skin, his tongue against the inside of his mouth, it was different. Things seemed to move slower around him.

Jack couldn’t sleep. It was torturous laying in his bunk trying to ignore how hypersensitive he felt, trying to close his eyes and not fixate on every mechanical hum or footstep around him. Midnight came and went, and the ever present blue gleam of the alarm clock became unbearable, his thoughts drifting into places he didn’t exactly want to go.

Gabriel wasn’t really that bad. He’d even say that he maybe _liked_ him. They worked well together. Gabriel pushed him hard, but seemed to know his limits better than he did himself. It was nice to have someone to talk to, someone he could be honest with. He’d never really had that before. 

That day, in the showers, when he’d said he was going to look out for him-- how he’d looked with all that water running down his body. Fuck, he had a nice body. His arms were so big and so hard, thick with muscle, and it felt so damn good when he’d just pull him in close.

Jack tensed, realized his hand had slipped beneath the sheet, was pressing down against the bulge of his hardening cock through his underwear. It felt good, felt better than good, everything hypersensitive, but it was _wrong_.

He shot upright, swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He couldn’t lay there thinking about his partner while touching himself, wouldn’t disrespect him like that. He pushed the heel of his palm against his dick, willing it to stay down. It wasn’t right. He needed to focus on something else. He had to _go_ somewhere else.

The common room was empty, lonely even, seemed hollowed out when he flicked on the lights. Jack sighed to himself, bending at the waist to reach for the touch remote from the end table. 

Upon standing, he got the uneasy feeling that he wasn’t alone. He turned sharply, finding Gabriel yawning as he leaned in the entryway, beanie crooked over his ears.

“Aren’t you sick of me by now?” Jack quipped, smiling loosely. “I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

“Nah, I got them to microchip you so I could monitor your ass. Make sure you didn’t run off doing some hero bullshit in the night.”

He blinked. “...Actually?”

“The look on your face right now,” Gabriel said, with a chuckle. “Shit, kid.” 

He pushed away from the wall, Jack stepping wide to give him space, but he didn’t take it, grazed past him on his way to the couch. Gabriel was always getting in his space, but it didn’t bother Jack as much as it should. Given his none-too-innocent thoughts earlier, he didn’t want to linger on the feeling, busied himself collecting bottled water from the fridge for them both.

Gabriel breathed noisily, legs spreading wide as he slouched down into the cushions. Jack frowned as he rounded the edge of the sofa, dangled a bottle in front of him. Gabriel looked at it for a moment, like he was surprised it was for him, then took it with a, “Thanks, man.”

“So you can’t sleep either?"

Jack gingerly took a seat a fair distance away from where Gabriel’s knees were occupying the better part of the furniture. He cracked the cap on his bottle, needing something to do with his hands, trying not to focus on the fact that he’d been touching himself, thinking about the man next to him only minutes ago. He had to try doubly so not to focus on the fact that he’d never seen Gabriel like this before, grouchy, unkempt with his beanie pulled low, running on lack of sleep. It was... cute. 

He forced himself to look at the holoscreen, and not at Gabriel’s lower lip, where it was jutting out and full and shining wet with saliva. He couldn’t think about his mouth right now. He couldn’t think about how soft his lips looked, how they would feel against his own.

“Nah. Got a fucking headache.” Gabriel slouched lower in the seat, chin touching his chest. He looked as miserable as Jack felt, at least.

“Ah, yeah. Same here.” 

Jack went quiet, not sure what else to say, eyes drawn to where the news ticker was running along the bottom of the holoscreen.

His skin still felt overly sensitive, like he could feel every single fiber on the sofa, could hear the fine sounds of Gabriel rubbing a hand over his face, the scratch of his goatee. He wondered what it’d feel like against his skin, and immediately quashed that thought as soon as it came across. He had to focus, train himself away from inappropriate thoughts about his partner. 

“Is the news the only thing you ever watch?”

“You can change it if you want.” 

He offered the touch remote. When Gabriel took it from him, their fingers grazed. He had to bite his lip to stop the sound that wanted to come out, the sensation of physical contact so strong. He had to get a hold of himself. 

At least he didn’t seem to be the only one affected. Gabriel’s hand tensed around the remote, and he grunted as he shifted away, pouring himself over the armrest. “Dios.”

“You feel it too?” Jack asked, quietly. “Like… everything is just--”

“More?”

“Yeah.” His cheeks started to feel hot again, and he busied himself with his water. 

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Jack fidgeted with the bottle cap. Gabriel clicked buttons. 

“Hey,” said Gabriel, “you know if they get the porn channels on this thing?” 

“Uh--”

“And if you try to tell me you haven’t looked, you’re fuckin’ lying.”

He choked sipping water, coughing as he laughed, uncomfortable. “I-- yeah, I did look. But I don’t think they get any.”

Gabriel hummed thoughtfully, scanning through the list of aforementioned, unavailable channels. “Stupid. Who cares? Everybody fucks.”

“Yeah, but not everybody--” he paused, reading off one of the titles, “--‘barely legal Asian schoolgirl bukkake’-s.” 

That earned him an actual laugh, Gabriel reaching over, a big palm landing on his bicep to push him. His hand felt so hot even through his shirt, and he inhaled sharply, trying not to let it affect him too much. “Pendejo. Come on, don’t try and tell me you never put on the late night channel and rubbed one out with your buddies back home in-- the fuck are you from, anyway?”

“Indiana,” he answered. “And no, can’t say I ever did anything like that.” He ran a hand through his hair, feeling self-conscious. Was it really that normal to masturbate with your friends? He had no idea.

“So, what, you guys would just… shit, ride around on tractors and shit? Tip cows?”

“Mostly I worked on the farm? I guess. And went to school.” He blinked. God, he was boring. “Oh! And I played football for awhile.”

“Well I, for one, am fuckin’ shocked. Golden Boy played football." Gabriel looked at him sidelong through his dark lashes, lips curling up in a mischievous fashion. "Probably fucked the prom queen, too, yeah?”

“I didn’t go to prom.”

Gabriel turned to face him fully, wide-eyed and incredulous, leaning over into his space. He pressed himself back against the sofa, drawing in an unsteady breath. He smelled good, this close, like clean sweat and aftershave. He didn’t move away, their thighs touching, Gabriel’s arm draped over the back of the couch behind him.

“Did you _ever_ do anything fun for yourself? Wait, tell me you’ve fucked someone, at least. Dios, please don’t tell me you’re a virgin.”

“I’m not a virgin, Gabriel, fuck off.” Jack shoved him, got nudged back. 

“Said the virgin.”

“Oh my God.”

Jack had to cover his face with his hands, the plastic of the bottle crinkling in his fingertips. The water felt cool against his hot face, and he couldn’t stop smiling like a total idiot. 

“So who'd you fuck, then? Were they hot?” Gabriel joked, gesturing with the remote. “Come on, we’re amigos now, you can tell me all the nasty details.”

“So this is what you do to your friends? Harass them?”

“Wouldn’t know. Never had many friends.”

“Great. And now I’m stuck with you.”

“Yeah, unless my brain starts to leak outta my fucking skull, in which case, you’re probably super soldier enough by now to dig my grave real fast before I go radioactive and I don’t know. Blow the fuck up or whatever.”

“Shut up,” he said, letting his hands drop back into his lap. He leaned forward, set the bottle on the table, his brain working again. He couldn’t help but ask. “So… you think that’s why Caez left? Bad reaction?”

“Mm, maybe.”

“Damn. All that work, just to have to give up.” 

“Or they killed her to keep her quiet ‘bout all the human experimentation shit.”

“Come on, man, don’t be a dick.” 

He couldn't deny that it was a faint possibility, anyway, and that was maybe the scariest part. He hadn't put much thought into it when he'd signed up, what exactly being enhanced by science would actually mean. What it would do to him. Looking too closely at it made him feel uneasy, and he bit his lip, shifting closer to Gabriel like he was the only thing anchoring him to their strange new reality. He didn't seem to notice, at least.

“Who knows? Anyway, I doubt we’ll ever see her again.”

Gabriel finally picked a channel, an old basketball game from a few years back on a 24 hour channel, the uniform colours achingly bright to Jack’s sensitive retinas. He winced, leaning back. “Man, the Lakers suck.”

“Cuidado. Don’t go insulting a man’s favourite team.”

Jack nodded his head. “You heard what I said.”

“And what are you, a fuckin' Pacer’s fan?”

“Better than the Lakers.”

“Don’t make me kick your ass, Jack.”

“You’re just mad because your team sucks, Gabe. Can someone say worst season in franchise history?”

Gabriel scowled at him for a moment, before crossing his arms, slouching low. Their shoulders were still pressed tight together as the game continued on the screen, fast-paced and frenetic, a colourful world so far away from their own. “You suck.”

“You wish,” Jack said, breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to actually read up on sports teams just for this. The things I do for fanfic.
> 
> This is the calm before the storm, folks. We hit the ground running after this.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 5:25 AM when an electrical pulse knocked the entirety of lower Manhattan completely offline.

It took them five minutes to assemble. By the time the stealth jet was flying low over the city center, the smoke was dense, the sound of sirens echoing up the monolithic buildings, audible even in the sky. 

Hood flicked buttons overhead, from where she was seated in the co-pilot seat. “Prepare for immediate deployment. We aren’t setting down, so it’ll be quick.”

Gabriel shifted next to him, looked out the window. “Hm. No news choppers. Nothing.”

“No-fly zone, maybe?” Jack murmured, adjusting his rifle, checking the safety. He was anxious, nervous even. This was the real thing.

In the seats across from them, Moreira and Ferrera stood, the other active part of their strike team for the mission. Jack was grateful that they were working together, at least, that they wouldn’t have to be alone out there. They didn’t even know what was going on, or who’d set off the pulse. They’d only been instructed to go in and rescue as many civilians as possible, and catch the person responsible for the attack.

“The last time we had eyes on our assailant he was moving through Grand Central Station,” said Hood. “He hasn’t made any demands, but there are still a few civilians trapped in the grid nearby. The feds have sectioned the area off and evacuated, at least, but we need to capture him quickly so he can’t set off any more surges. Alive, preferably.” 

“We’ll be supporting you via the comms,” said Larson, another handler. He finished handing out equipment to the others, before moving to the hatch to start to prepare for release. “We’ll have eyes on y’all from the sky. Anything goes on down there, we’ll let you know.”

Hood took off her headset, slid out of her seat, then moved towards the back of the aircraft. Jack stood, following her as the jet leveled downward over the street. 

She looked up at them, hollows under her eyes, mouth set. “You two, I want you to focus on finding our guy. Stop him. Don’t let him hurt anybody else.” 

Jack looked to Gabriel, caught his eyes. He remained silent, but the strength of his gaze gave him the courage he needed. He nodded, looking back to Hood to say, “We won’t let you down, ma’am.”

“We’ll round up any civilians,” said Ferrera, turning on her visor. She flashed a grin to Moreira, cocksure. “Make sure everyone gets out safe! Leave it to us.” 

The seals around the hatch popped, and the door pulled open soundlessly. Hovering at a low altitude, there was at least a ten foot drop, Moreira and Ferrera bounding out ahead. Jack stepped up after Gabriel, watching him drop down. 

He only halted at Hood’s hand on his shoulder, turning to look back. “Ma’am?”

Her eyes wavered, but she shook her head. “It’s-- nevermind. If anyone asks you, you’re with SWAT. Our involvement in this mission is classified.”

Jack frowned, but nodded his head. “Of course.”

Hood gave him a withering smile. “Good luck.”

* * *

“First time in New York, huh?”

Jack looked over to where Gabriel was next to him, on alert, that even stare tracing down towards the end of the street. He’d been distracted by the buildings, the cars on fire at the base level, the barren streets. It was like nothing he’d imagined, not the bustling city in the movies, lit up and animated. There was no power, anywhere, the only light from small fires where the electricity had sparked and ignited. 

It was empty. Carved out. There was nobody around save for the two of them, the faint click of street lights popping and cracking, the rats he could sense underfoot. He felt uneasy, knowing they were the only people in the vicinity, save for the madman trying to electrocute everyone. 

“It’s just so… empty,” he murmured, after a moment. “Never imagined it like this.”

Gabriel nodded. “That’s a good thing. Feds got most everyone outta here. Makes our job easier.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” He scowled. “But why would he just want to fry empty buildings? I don’t get it.”

They stopped as they came up on Grand Central, the building just as hollowed out. It was chillingly empty, no trains running underneath. Jack tensed, hands tightening on the grip of his rifle.

“Guess that was the first charge site,” said Gabriel, pointing upward. “Shit, man.”

A skyscraper eked out overhead, smoke billowing out from a subsection in massive plumes. The glass had been shocked out, the steel beams arcing downward like teeth, and it stuck out among the mostly untouched buildings in its immediate surroundings.

“Scan the area,” said Gabriel, eyes shifting underneath his heavy brow. He rolled his shoulders, looked out. “He’s probably close.”

“Yeah.”

Jack flicked his visor on, pivoting to get a better look at his surroundings. The electrical signals threw the sensors off, and he scowled, cycling through readings as he observed. It didn’t seem like there was _anyone_ within a mile around, just the fires, the faint power surges arcing through wiring.

He sighed, frustrated, then said, “I don’t--”

The words died in his throat as glass shattered overhead, lashes of electricity spilling out through the broken windows. Gabriel shouted next to him, shoved him behind a parked car for cover as the pulse rocked through the vicinity, the ground static beneath their feet.

“What the fuck!” Jack snapped, trying to look over, even as Gabriel’s strong arm held him back up against the vehicle. “Where is he? He must’ve seen us.”

“Shut up.”

“He’s got to be close, Gabriel, I can find him.” 

Teeth grit, Jack cycled his visor again, desperate to find a heat signature that resembled anything near human. The charged heat in the air made it suddenly suffocating, hard to breathe. 

“Jack--”

“There!”

In the adjacent building, there was a clear figure running up a flight of stairs, signal hot and viable from the visor readings. He didn’t think before he was taking off, tracking his target, didn’t stop as Gabriel called out behind him. Another surge cracked through underfoot, the high whine of alarms deafening him, a concussive bang of a transformer exploding in the near distance.

The doors to the tower were wide open, the entryway littered with rubble, scattered paper. Clearly the occupants had left quickly, but Jack ignored it, kicked down the door to the fire escape, feet hitting the landing faster than he thought possible.

Fifteen flights up felt like nothing, barely noticeable as he threw open the door to the hallway. His visor was picking up at heat signal further down, and he readied his rifle, pressed hard into his shoulder as he stepped closer to the office in question. He was vaguely aware of Gabriel somewhere behind him, but he was laser focused. He had to take this guy out before anything worse happened.

Jack pressed up against the wall, using the toe of his boot to ease the door open, peering inside. The office was like a disaster had blown through, computers upset off the desks, glass wall shattered leaving the entire outward side open. Any false step, and it was a cool fifteen stories straight to the asphalt. 

Wind hit his face at the high altitude, and he winced, squared his shoulders. Ahead of him, he got a good look at the person responsible, where they were standing close to the edge.

It wasn’t a man. Instead, a small, dark-haired woman turned to face him, her face haggard with tears, black smudges of mascara under each eye. Jack faltered for a moment, before settling his finger over the trigger guard, taking aim.

“Ma’am, step away from the ledge.”

She sniffed, her hand swiveling out to reveal something in her grasp. Jack tensed, kept his voice steady. “It doesn’t have to be like this. Nobody else has to get hurt. Let me help you.”

“It’s too late,” she said, her voice distant, somewhere far away. “People are already going to get hurt. I warned them. I warned everyone.” She raised her hand, revealing the pulse detonator in her grasp. “But it’s too late.”

“Who did you warn? Who are you?” he asked, trying to remain calm, even as she turned her head to look out at the long drop down. “Tell me your name.”

Jack carefully edged his foot forward, trying to move closer without startling her. “I’m going to lower my gun. I’m not going to hurt you. We can talk about this.”

She set her thumb over the button, shook it at him. “Don’t you get any closer to me!”

“Okay, okay,” he said, sharply inhaling. “I’m going to put my gun down. We can just talk.” 

The woman’s mouth twisted, but she seemed to relax, if only a fraction. Jack nodded his head once, started to lower his rifle. He still had his sidearm, at the very least, but he hoped it wouldn’t come to that. 

Jack put his hands out, a universal gesture for surrender. “See? Not gonna hurt you.”

“I don’t care. It doesn’t matter,” she murmured. The wind picked up, whipping her hair around her face, and she wavered where she stood close to the ledge. “You were a fool to come up here.” 

Her thumb brushed over the detonator, and he grit his teeth. He had to think fast. He couldn’t just run at her and risk throwing them both off, and he didn’t want to hurt her. He didn’t want anyone else to get hurt.

His visor blipped abruptly, and he shot his gaze to the side, where Gabriel’s heat signature was visible through the adjacent wall. He was pressed up against the doorway, shotguns at the ready, waiting for his opening. Ready. 

Jack sucked in a sharp breath, refocused to the woman. If he could just keep her distracted, they’d have a shot at this. 

“Well, my name is Jack Morrison,” he said, hazarding a step closer, keeping his stance non-threatening. “Please tell me who you are, ma’am. We can get through this. Just help me understand.”

She backed up until her heel nestled against the shattered edge of the glass wall, until he could see the jagged edges biting into her flesh. Her face went frantic for a moment, eyes shaking in their sockets, before she bit out, “It’s Eiko.”

“Eiko. It’s nice to meet you Eiko,” he replied, almost wanting to laugh at how fucking insane this situation was. New York was surging beneath them, and he was having a tea party introduction with a madwoman on a ledge. 

He felt more than saw Gabriel slide open the conjoining office door. He was ready, waiting for Jack to make his move. They didn’t even need to speak.

Jack took another step forward. Eiko tensed, reached behind her back, hand whipping out to reveal a handgun. She pulled back the hammer, squared it at him. “Stay back.” 

Shit. He breathed, spread his fingers out ahead of him. “Eiko, put the gun down.”

“I won’t let you stop me. It has to be done. I must destroy the machines. I must destroy their knowledge.” Her lip quivered. “I must destroy myself.”

She turned the gun on herself, knuckles going white around the detonator. Eyes clenched shut, she went for the button. Then, Gabriel bolted out from behind the door, shoving her off-balance, forward, gripping her wrist to wrestle the gun away. She held strong despite the clear bulge of exertion in his muscles, teeth grit, pushing back.

Jack launched himself toward her, reaching for the detonator, but she threw her weight forward, threw him _off_ , somehow inhumanly stronger than him. He gasped, the breath knocked out of him, started again before the gun went off with a crack of gunpowder.

She staggered away, blood over her crisp white shirt, metal gleaming through where it had ripped open. Panting, she raised the detonator. “This is the only way.”

“Eiko, don’t--”

She didn’t get to press it. The handgun went off once more, in Gabriel’s hands, the bullet straight through her forehead. Blood and brain matter burst through, before she started to crumple. Jack shot forward, quick enough to pry the detonator from her loosening grip, but she slipped right through his fingertips, tumbling over the ledge.

Breathless, he watched her body hurtle downward. He didn’t watch her land.

Jack sat back on his haunches, the detonator held loosely in his cupped hands. He felt stunned, his whole body shaking, didn’t even realize when something hard cracked down on the side of his head. Big palms settled over his ears, and he was forcibly turned, Gabriel’s face inches away from his nose, expression deadly.

“ _Pinche idiota_ ,” he growled, thumbs digging in under Jack’s eyes, shaking him, “why the fuck did you run ahead like that? You want to fucking die? That it?”

“Gabriel, I--”

“Shut the fuck up.” 

He was shoved onto his ass, eyes wide, as his brain tried to pull together exactly what had happened. He’d run ahead, yeah, but only because he thought he’d had a good chance at catching the target before she could do any more damage. And technically, it’d worked. She hadn’t been able to set off any more pulses. Even if they hadn’t managed to keep her alive.

Next to him, Gabriel hissed, palm flat over his abdomen. Jack started, setting the detonator off to the side, leaning forward to move Gabriel’s hands. “You hit?”

“Yeah, trying to save your stupid ass. Why do I fuckin’ bother.” He grunted as Jack put a bit of pressure on the wound, pushed around. It didn’t seem life-threatening, at least, steadily oozing blood under his fingers. “She fuckin’ shot me. Psycho bitch.”

“Come on, man. She’s dead, now,” Jack murmured, casting his gaze downward. 

It had to be done. Still, Gabriel had used lethal force. She probably deserved it, but it still felt wrong somehow. 

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, brows furrowed. “Did you hear what she said? About... warning everyone. She said it was too late.”

“Almost like she was a fuckin’ insane terrorist, or something. Incredible.” Gabriel squared his jaw, started to rise. Jack looped an arm around him, tugged Gabriel’s over his shoulders, helped him to his feet. 

“She said she had to destroy the machines.” 

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed, and he looked at Jack sidelong. “The machines?”

“Yeah, I… I don’t know.”

He sniffed. “Let’s get out of here. Should call it in.” The hand cupped over his gut was starting to go wet with his own blood, and Jack stared at it, faltering, until Gabriel nudged him again.

“Y-yeah.”

On the way out of the building, Jack gave a passing glance over the directory in the entranceway. With Gabriel starting to sag against him, he only focused on one name, something piquing in his brain. Omnica. Their New York office.

Gabriel coughed next to him. He turned away, put his fingers up to his comms. 

“Hood. We’re ready for pickup.” He took a breath. “Mission complete.”

* * *

Well past midnight, and Jack was wide awake. He sat up in his bunk, knees drawn to his chest, lost in thought. 

The debriefing had went well enough. Gabriel had been in the medbay, so it’d just been him, but he’d been praised for a job well done on stopping the target prior to any further destruction. There had only been a dozen or so confirmed casualties from the event, maybe fifty injured. The electrical pulses had completely fried the electrical grid and would require billions of dollars worth of repairs, and buildings had been damaged, but still, it could’ve been worse. A lot worse.

Still, he was unsettled, couldn’t force himself to level out. Again, he’d acted without thinking, gotten Gabriel shot. It seemed like a recurring thing for him, and he felt like a complete asshole. Couldn’t even go and face him like a man.

Face falling into his hands, he sighed, pressing his fingers hard into his temples. He was so weak. 

He was startled out of his fit of self-loathing by a faint knock at the door. Jack frowned, unsure of who the hell would be wanting to talk to him so late at night, but kicked the blankets off, setting his feet on the floor.

Pressing the button to release the door, it slid open, revealing Gabriel standing there, hand propped up against the frame. Jack actually smiled seeing him, before the day’s events came crashing back into his consciousness. 

“Gabe, what the hell, man, are you supposed to be up walking around?”

He stepped back, feeling the sweat start under his arms, at the back of his neck as Gabriel slipped through, into his room. He’d never had anyone else in his dorm, and he was suddenly deathly aware that he was standing there in a threadbare tank top and boxer briefs. God, he should’ve put pants on. 

Still, he was standing there like an idiot while Gabriel surveyed his room. He started and stopped, forcing his hands to settle at his sides. “Sit down, at least. Something. You’re freaking me out.”

“S’fucking empty in here. Shit, no posters? Pictures? Anything?”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Gabriel waved a hand at him. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. It’s healed.”

He blinked. “What?”

Gabriel turned to face him, mouth flat, pulling up the edge of his shirt. In the dim glow of the bedside lamp, a faint mark was visible just under his obliques, fresh and shiny like scar tissue. Jack reached out before he could help himself, fingers glancing the skin. Gabriel made a noise, belly drawing inward reflexively. Jack snatched his hand away.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have--”

“It’s fine, stupid.” Gabriel’s nostrils flared. “Just tickles.”

“Oh,” said Jack, dumbly. He waited for a moment, mind whirring, before continuing. “But--”

“I don’t fucking know, man. They did something to me.” Gabriel moved past him, before depositing himself heavily on Jack’s bed. He slumped low, chin to chest, pulling his legs up. 

Jack stood there for a moment, not sure what to do with himself. Gabriel was _on his bed_. He looked down at his bare feet, before cupping a hand over his arm in a vaguely protective stance. “What do you mean ‘did something’?”

“Dunno. They got the bullet outta me, then there was this machine they put on me. Then just bright, yellow light. And you saw it-- like it’s been healed for years or something.”

“Ah. That’s cool.”

“Yup.”

He flexed his arm under his palm, rolled his wrist. Fidgeted. He didn’t know what to say, felt pinned in place under Gabriel’s harsh look. He seemed pissed, still. They had to talk about it. He just had no fucking idea where to start.

“So--”

“I’m not mad at you, asshole. Can you fucking relax?”

His shoulders slumped a bit, and this self-conscious laugh bubbled out of him before he could stop it. “Sorry.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, then patted the space next to him. “Sit.”

He hesitated for a moment, but obediently joined Gabriel on the bed. He made sure to keep himself at a safe distance, but it didn’t seem like Gabriel cared, turning into his space. Their knees knocked, and Jack looked up, meeting his eyes.

“Your hero bullshit got me shot. Again. That needs to stop.”

“I-- yeah I need to be better. I’m sorry.”

“Why did you fucking do that? Just take off like that?”

His eyes narrowed, and he mulled it over, trying to piece out his own actions. “I don’t know. I just saw an opening and took it. I wasn’t thinking.”

“That’s your problem right there. You either think too much, or don’t think at all.” He turned in, gripping either of Jack’s shoulders, shaking him. “You need to trust me, stupid. Talk to me. I woulda been with you a hundred percent on that call if you wouldn’t’ve just bolted.” His eyes narrowed. “You run too fast.”

“I’m sorry, man. I don’t have an excuse for that.”

Gabriel sighed, heavily, drawn out, leaning back against the wall. He adjusted his beanie, shrugged. “Shit. You’re lucky I’m getting pretty good at guessin’ when you’re about to act a fucking fool, at least.”

Jack smiled a bit as he looked down at his feet, scratched the beginnings of stubble on his jaw. “Hey, we still got the mission done, right? You showed up at just the right time to--” 

He inhaled, remembering the look on that woman’s face just before Gabriel had shot her. Killed her. He looked out, suddenly paralyzed, unsure of what to say. 

“What? You got that look on your face again.”

He shook his head. “It’s--”

“Jack. What did I _just_ say to you?”

Trust him. Gabriel had told him to _trust_ him. He drew in a deep breath. Forced himself to speak his feelings. “You killed her. Just... like that."

Gabriel’s brows piqued. He nodded. “Doesn’t bother me that much anymore.” 

“Ah.”

“You were a peacekeeper before, right? So you never…” 

He gestured. Jack smiled weakly at him in return. 

Gabriel’s eyes softened. “Explains a lot. Shit.” 

“Man, I’m sorry. I know I’m not the partner you expected.”

“Fuck that. I just need to train you better. Get you to think more like a soldier.”

The stubborn, prideful part of him wanted to tell him to fuck off. He _was_ a soldier. But instead, he muttered, “Okay. I guess.” He let his head drop, the self-loathing settling in. “Sorry.”

“I told you I wasn’t mad, so stop apologizing already. Shit happens. You still got to save the day, the people rejoice in the streets.” He waved a hand. “Or whatever.” 

“I guess.”

“Jack, let it the fuck go. It’s over.”

“Yeah. I know. And-- I mean, you’re already healed up completely. Like my fuck-up never even happened.” 

“It still fuckin’ _hurt_ ,” he groused.

“Yeah, but living is hurting, right? The only time it doesn’t hurt is if you’re dead, and I don’t know. The good parts make the trade-off worth it, I think. We _did_ save the day.” He grinned sidelong at Gabriel, nudged him. “‘Or whatever.’”

Gabriel stared at him for a long, unsettling moment, eyes dark and unreadable. Then, he shook his head, looking away. “Boy scout.”

“Hey, I don’t obey orders, and I don’t listen. And I got you shot _again_. Pretty sure that’s not very ‘boy scout’ of me.”

“Uh-huh.” Gabriel leaned forward, eyes trailing down towards the edge of the bed. “Now _this_ certainly ain’t too boy scout. What we got here, skin mags?”

He teased a magazine out from where it’d been pinned between mattress and bed frame, and Jack felt his face heat as he clambered over Gabriel’s legs to reach for the offending material. Gabriel raised his arm over his head, held it away from him, other hand planting firm over Jack’s chest to keep him at a steady distance. It was still close enough to feel how hot Gabriel was, and he could smell him this close. Jack tried not to focus on the dark hair under his arm, the flex of his lats, as he strained to reach. “Hey, give that back!”

“So this is your jerk-off material-- someone taking the term ‘hero worship’ a little too seriously, yeah?” He waved the comic book between them, holding Jack away before he could quite snatch it from his hands. “Captain America? Really? Shit.” 

“Just--”

“Then what the fuck, Jackie, you got these tucked under your bed like you ashamed of ‘em or something.”

“Come on, don’t be a dick.” Oh, God, he was actually _whining_ at him now. He looked away, feeling like a total idiot in front of Gabriel. Still, he was hyper-aware of the heat of his palm over his chest, could feel the pressure points where every finger dug into the muscle. His face had started to heat, and he swallowed, trying to ignore how good Gabriel's hands felt on him.

“The only thing in your entire goddamn room and you hide it under the mattress." He held Jack's gaze, and it was overwhelming, almost too intense. Like Gabriel was really trying to piece him apart. "You keep everything real about you all locked up inside, don’t you?”

“Yeah, well, kinda hard to do _that_ anymore when you keep bugging me all the time.”

“S’fun to see you get all worked up.”

“Shut up, man.” 

Gabriel finally relented, waving the comic in front of his face. Jack took it back, felt the paper crinkle under his fingers. He looked at Gabriel, so close, felt the hand on his chest slide down and off. 

“You know, my dad,” he started, looking down at his hands, where his thumb was tracing the dark outlines of text, “he always said that comics-- fantasy stuff, it was for little kids. I don’t know. He’s probably right. I don’t know why I brought it with me, it’s stupid.”

“‘Cause you like it, right? Or it means something to you. Simple enough.”

“I guess.”

“Doesn’t gotta mean something _about_ you." Gabriel looked at him through his lashes, intimate, like it was some kind of secret shared between them. Like maybe he was talking about something else entirely. "So you have bad taste in comic books. Who the fuck cares? Your dad ain’t here. Nobody’s judging you.” 

Jack sort of laughed, shook his head. Didn’t respond. It didn’t matter if anyone else was judging him. He did it to himself. 

“So sounds like your dad was an asshole, yeah?” Gabriel asked, after a moment, tone decidedly softer.

“No, he’s a good man. He raised me right.”

“Uh-huh. Sure.”

“Oh come on. What’s yours like? I feel like we always talk about me.”

“Never met the guy. I grew up on the streets, in a gang. Selling crack.”

He faltered. “Seriously? Sorry, man, I didn’t--”

“Damn,” said Gabriel, with a laugh.

The realization that Gabriel was just messing with him dawned on him, and Jack shoved him away. “Fuck off! Don’t do that shit, augh.”

“Not my fault you’re so gullible.” The grin on his face slipped away, and Gabriel ran a hand over his mouth. “But for real-- grew up with a single mom.”

“Oh.”

“Yup.”

With that little bit of knowledge, Jack blinked. He really hadn’t asked Gabriel _anything_ about himself. He really was self-centered. Still, while they were just sitting around, late night, Gabriel _on his bed_ , it was as good a place as any to ask.

“Heh, you know,” Jack murmured, “you say I’m the one that’s keeping everything locked up tight, but you haven't really told me much about you, either." He made a point of cupping his chin emphatically, regarding Gabriel with a pronounced look, as if he were interviewing him. "When will we uncover the deep, dark secrets of Gabriel Reyes, I wonder?”

“Ugh.” He turned away, rolling his eyes with a touch of drama. 

“There’s gotta be something. Like… you’re secretly a Russian spy.”

“Mm-- no.”

“You were a nerd in high school.”

“Nope.”

“You cry uncontrollably during romantic movies?”

“Jack,” he warned, but there was still a hint of amusement in it.

“I’m gonna keep guessing until you give me something, man.”

Gabriel pulled his beanie down over his ears, like it would do something to silence him. Jack just leaned forward, smile growing wider. 

“You’re part cyborg? You were born a conjoined twin? You can’t fall asleep without your favorite teddy bear?”

He slouched lower, crossed his arms over his chest, like he was trying to ignore Jack’s very existence. Jack pressed.

“You used to be a priest. You don’t shave your head, you’re just prematurely balding--” That managed to elicit a snort of laughter, so Jack continued, saying, “You’ve been married and divorced three times. You have illegitimate children in a foreign country. Or, shit, I don’t know-- you’re gay.”

He realized it’d just slipped out, and he shut his mouth abruptly. He’d just meant to be annoying, make fun of him, but he’d noticed that Gabriel had gone a little tense next to him, shoulders pulled up high. 

Jack held his breath. Gabriel adjusted his beanie, looked up at him, mouth flat. 

“That gonna be a problem to you?”

Oh, God. As always he’d gone and put his stupid foot in his mouth, but this had to be the least expected thing to ever happen in the universe. Jack opened and closed his mouth a few times, before frantically shaking his head, scrambling back to put a bit more distance between them. 

Gabriel rocked forward, setting his feet on the floor, turning away from him like he was preparing to leave. Jack mentally kicked himself, he hadn’t wanted it to seem like a rejection, but hell if he knew what to say. 

“No, no, not at all,” is what bubbled out of him, spastic and uninhibited. “It’s cool. Just-- didn’t expect it.”

All he could see was Gabriel’s back, his neck, the slope of his shoulders. After a moment, they shrugged. “Figured someone told you already. It’s not a secret.”

“Well, up until recently, nobody really talked to me, because I came off like a real dick. I’ve got you to thank for changing that.”

He chuckled, looked over his shoulder at Jack, eyes light. “That is true. Pompous little shit.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jack said, ducking his head sheepishly. 

He still kept his distance, not quite sure what to do with himself in the light of this revelation. He couldn’t stop going over every interaction, every weird little moment where Gabriel had embarrassed him, recontextualized. Gabriel liked guys, and it wasn’t a secret, something shameful he kept locked up inside. God, it was weird. Gabriel _liked guys_.

A hand shoving at him pulled him out of his thoughts, and he looked up, found Gabriel looking at him with a strange expression. Like his guard had gone down, if only a bit. “You gettin’ in your head again.”

“Oh, yeah, ha. Sorry. You know me.” He offered his best disarming, earnest smile. “But... it doesn’t change anything, if that’s what you’re worried about. It’s not a thing if we don’t make it a thing.”

There was a moment, before Gabriel scoffed, shook his head. He planted his hands on his thighs, levered himself to his feet, then turned back to face Jack still seated on the bed. “Tomorrow, 0500. Meet in the yard. We’ll work that nervous bullshit out of you.”

“Okay. Yeah, okay, I can do that.”

“And also,” Gabriel said, extending his hand. “Gimme that.”

Jack blinked, unsure of what the hell he was talking about, before he realized he still had the comic book on his lap, Captain America’s face staring back at him. “What-- this? Really?”

“Yeah.” 

“Um, okay. Why?”

Gabriel took it from him when offered, before a villainous grin crawled across his face. “Ammunition.”

“Oh fuck off.”

“‘Bout to.” He turned, waving a hand. “Get some sleep, Jackie.”

“Night.”

The door closed with a swoosh of air, the room feeling bigger, emptier without Gabriel’s presence. He felt weird, and a little warm. Felt like he finally was starting to know Gabriel for real. And God, he liked what he saw there. 

Jack laid down flat, laughed to himself. Gabriel liked guys. But they were partners. Besides, he probably didn’t look at him like that, and Gabriel was a professional. It wasn’t going to be like that. 

Still. His hand drifted over the flat of his stomach, between his legs. A guy could dream.

The morning would find them together again, Gabriel in sweats and a muscle shirt, standing out in the yard, dew fresh on the grass, fog low to the ground. Jack smiled, extended a fist, Gabriel’s knuckles bumping against his in greeting.

“So what first?” Jack asked, eager, ready to learn.

“We run.” He slapped a hand over Jack’s shoulder, steered him towards the track. “I gotta be able to keep up with you, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He started, Gabriel falling into step beside him, in sync.


	5. Chapter 5

“That all you got?” Gabriel cracked his neck, motioned him forward. “Come at me.”

Jack grinned, flipped the knife in his palm, the blade flat and long against the inside of his inner wrist. He watched as Gabriel settled into a defensive stance, hands up to block, before feinting to his left, slashing out to his right.

Gabriel blocked, twisted, ducking underneath his arm to kick sharply at the back of his ankle, knocking him off-balance. “Come on, chacho, too easy.”

He righted himself, quickly went on the attack, Gabriel countering his movements. They’d been at it for hours already, their entire world focused down to the burn in his muscles, Gabriel’s dark eyes only inches ahead of him. It was just like an extension of his own body now, the way they moved around each other, circling each other like a perfect reflection.

They’d been ceaselessly training together whenever they’d gotten a spare moment, between running missions, training with the rest of the program, injections, everything else. He’d grown used to having Gabriel at his side, always with a snarky or sardonic comment, always pushing him, pressing him to be a better version of himself. It was nice not to be alone. 

It was probably the closest he’d ever felt to having a brother. Gabriel didn’t take shit from him and constantly made fun of him, but it was like he always had someone watching his back. Gabriel was cooler than anybody he’d ever met before, and being 'in' with him meant he could soak up some of that confidence, brandish it for himself like a shield. 

With Gabriel, it felt more natural to step outside of himself, to blend in with the others. He could tell that the other recruits respected the hell out of his partner, but kept a distance. Gabriel’s walls were built up pretty thick, and he was laid back enough, fit into a crowd. Still, nobody had managed to get to him the way Jack had. Hell if that didn’t make him feel a little bit special.

Jack stepped back, re-balancing, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He grinned, watching Gabriel pant, having managed to tire him. Through training, he’d learned to rely more on his speed and his stamina to exhaust his opponent. Gabriel still had him in terms of sheer muscle mass, power, but he was diligent enough to work with Jack’s differences and focus on his strengths, make adjustments.

He waited for a moment, before Gabriel reached for the hem of his muscle shirt, pulled it up and over his head, throwing it to the ground. Every ridge of muscle was glistening with sweat, and his pecs flexed as he raised his arms. “You think you can actually cut me, or that knife just a plaything, Jack?”

He focused, bursting forward without a reply, throwing himself bodily at Gabriel. He caught him, the two of them rolling recklessly across the mat, before Jack arced forward, aching for skin, Gabriel kicking him off, sending him flying away. He landed on all fours, looked up, where Gabriel was slower moving back to his feet. “Getting tired?”

“Just waiting for you to make your move,” Gabriel replied, skimming a hand over the sweat-damp hair on his head that he’d been growing out the past few weeks. Jack grinned crookedly, his little comment must’ve dug in, but Gabriel’s hands formed back into fists. “Do it like you tryna kill me, for real. Don’t hold back.”

He didn’t. The next shot he threw his full body weight in, feinted, dodged left when Gabriel countered, kicked him hard in the back. They scrambled together, Jack slicing wildly with the knife, not wanting to stab, not wanting to really hurt him for real. Just enough to draw blood, to prove to him that all that training, all that effort hadn’t been for naught. 

Gabriel’s big hand clapped around his knuckles, and he was elbowed hard, skidding back on the mat, the knife out of his hands. He didn’t get a second to think before Gabriel came for him blade-first, and he jumped back, curving away from the wide swing of the knife. Gabriel certainly wasn’t going easy on him, and he didn’t want that either, face alive with enthusiasm as they moved across the mat.

Jack backed up as Gabriel stabbed forward, his hands clapping audibly around the thick, corded muscle of Gabriel’s forearm, twisting the knife away from his body. He jammed a shoulder under Gabriel’s arm, dug in with his heels, threw them both down, grappling to gain control over the blade between them. He was quick, but not quick enough to prevent the blade slicing in a wide arc over his chest, splitting the fabric, leaving a shallow gash beneath. 

He hissed, trying to force Gabriel’s hands to the floor. “Fuck!” 

“I told you Jack,” said Gabriel, bucking him off, sending him onto his hands and knees astride him. “Like you fucking _mean it_.”

Jack kicked out, crushing Gabriel’s fingers against the hilt, before snapping up the knife for himself. He didn’t stop, rushed at him, and Gabriel’s face actually went wide with surprise as Jack came at him aggressively, unceasingly, going for blood. He managed to push off each swing, blocking with his forearms, but Jack slashed through the air, caught him across the back of the arm. 

Panting, he paused, knife in hand. His eyes were drawn to where blood had started to trickle out of the wound, and it didn’t seem _that_ deep, but still. He’d hurt Gabriel. It almost made him falter, but he called out as a heavy body crashed hard into him, knocking him straight onto his back. Their hands slipped and slid together as Gabriel tried to get a grip on him, hold him down, but he rolled them.

When he stabbed the knife down straight into the mat next to Gabriel’s head, it went in deep. He’d come out on top.

He planted a hand flat on the other side of Gabriel’s head, panting as he tried to sit up. He blinked the sweat out of his eyes, looked down, to where Gabriel was staring back at him, analyzing him. “What?”

His nostrils flared. “Nothing.”

Jack grinned, sitting upright where he was straddling Gabriel’s waist. He rolled his shoulders back, all youthful exuberance. “Uh-huh. Nothing.” 

“Yeah, the last thing you need is more of that ego feeding shit. Get offa me.” 

“So it’s something nice?” he goaded, really putting his weight down. While he still had Gabriel pinned he was going to make the most of it. He’d registered where Gabriel’s fingers touched against his outer thighs, dug in, and he flexed against it. It felt good, having his hands there. 

“Could be.”

“You know if you don’t tell me I’m just going to keep asking, right?”

“Es verdad. You are pretty fuckin’ annoying.”

Jack jabbed a finger into Gabriel’s ribs, made him tense and pull in. Finding out that he was ticklish had been a very useful tool in his inventory, one he used only at the most opportune moments. This was one of them. Gabriel slapped his hands away, held them together in one hand in front of him. 

“ _Gabriel_ ,” he complained, all put-upon, trying to wriggle his arms out of the hold. For some reason that tone of voice always evoked a roll of the eyes, at least before Gabriel finally relented.

“You almost impressed me today. Until you started with that whiny sh-- fuck, para!”

He poked at him, even as Gabriel tried to slap him away, his face screwed up comically as he rebutted Jack’s fingers. It was stupid and pointless, maybe just an excuse to touch him more, but his hands were caught again, pinned to his own thighs. He could feel the warmth from Gabriel’s palms seeping through, made him feel hot all over. 

“So you were impressed?” he asked, smartly, head cocked not unlike an overeager puppy. 

Gabriel huffed. “You made me bleed.”

“Only after you got me first, man.”

His brows flared, and Gabriel released one of his hands to reach up, snagging a finger in the rip in the front of his shirt. “Guess I did. You could use a few scars.” He pulled the fabric wide, let it snap back softly against his chest. “All that white, _virgin_ skin’a yours.”

“Fuck off.” 

Jack clambered off, then, just erring on the side of too quickly. It was hard not to with Gabriel _teasing_ him all the time, to get shy like that. He reached out a hand to help Gabriel up, eyes drawn to the gash on the back of his arm as they got to their feet. It was still steadily oozing blood. “Whoa, that’s actually pretty deep. You okay?”

He looked down, flexing and relaxing his fingers a few times for good measure. “Yup. It’s what I wanted you to do.”

“You wanted me to hurt you?” Jack’s eyes crinkled a bit with confusion, before he reached for Gabriel’s discarded shirt. He grabbed Gabriel’s hand without asking, wrapped the shirt around the wound, put pressure on it with the flat of his palm. He looked up, smiled briefly. “You wrecked my shirt first.”

Gabriel looked downward, to where Jack’s hands were over his forearm, white with pressure. He didn’t speak for a moment, before finally licking his lips, saying, “You make me worry ‘bout you sometimes.”

“Worry?”

He scowled. Of course Gabriel was referring to New York. They had missions since, but that one rolled around in his head more often than not. How he’d hesitated, hadn’t taken her as a threat, how he’d gotten Gabriel hurt. It hadn’t happened since, not with the two of them working as a team, all the training. But still, he had a point.

Jack looked up, met his eyes, giving his most confident smile. “Heh, you don’t have to worry about me. I’ve got you to watch my back, right?”

“What if I’m not there,” he said, holding his gaze evenly. Jack looked away.

“We’ll just have to make sure that doesn’t happen, then.” He released the pressure on Gabriel’s arm, grabbed his hand to instruct him to do the same. “There’s a first-aid kit in the shower room.” He gestured with his chin, started walking. “Come on.”

By the time Jack had stripped down naked, he finally got a good look in the mirror, at the long, angry cut running horizontal over his chest. He thumbed his chin, turned his face in the mirror. He was definitely starting to fill out more, jaw wider, face finally fitting the wide set of his mouth. He didn’t really look in the mirror that much. He needed a haircut. 

Tugging at the mess of blond on his head, he made eye contact with Gabriel in the reflection. He was just standing there, completely nude, lips parted, staring at him. 

“What?” he murmured, looking over his shoulder.

Gabriel started, shoulders pulling up towards his ears. “You gonna fuckin’ shower, already, or you gonna jerk off in the mirror for the rest of the afternoon?” He whirled around, marched off to the tiled room. 

Jack stood there for a moment, hands lowering at his sides. Deciding not to put too much thought into it, he trailed after. He was probably just being too slow.

They showered in relative silence. Gabriel faced the tile, kept his eyes closed. Jack looked, he couldn’t deny himself, the image of Gabriel wet and relaxed too irresistible. His shoulders were just so broad, God, his thighs and that _ass_. He had to bite his lip, try to focus on something else so he didn’t get hard. He wasn’t like that, some kind of pervert checking out his partner when his defenses were lowered. He wasn’t like that.

Once they were both dressed, he’d rolled out the gauze, managed to wrap Gabriel’s arm neatly. It wasn’t bleeding anymore, and it’d probably heal in only a few hours, but it made him feel better, at least. He liked taking care of Gabriel. Made it feel fair, somehow.

“Good as new,” Jack murmured, closing up the kit. 

Gabriel wiggled his fingers, where the arm was still resting mostly in Jack’s lap. He raised it, nodded, making a face. “Send my regards to Dr. Morrison.”

“He’s, um… regarded.”

Gabriel snorted. “Don’t hurt yourself.” He swung his leg over the bench, stood up, adjusting the neck of his hoodie. “Ándale.” 

“Oh, yeah.”

Jack followed him to the door, and it was easy, now, just to fall into step at his side. He’d realized that most people viewed them as a unit now, from the sheer amount of time they spent together working, and the how often they were seen together off duty. 

Walking into the mess, it was loud, people talking, their usual table crowded with hungry soldiers. Most people had migrated into the middle as more recruits had dropped off, as Jack didn’t want anyone else to have to sit alone. He’d gotten pretty used to being the one to break the ice, by that point.

As much as it might’ve pissed him off initially, Gabriel had been right. He’d slowly been learning how to adjust his behavior, how to feel the room out. But really, it wasn’t hard to bring people around, especially with Gabriel behind him, a constant presence. He didn’t think it was that far off to call him his rock, really. 

“Morrison! Finally, come to join the party.”

He bumped fists, smiled as others cleared space in the center for him, sliding his tray down. Gabriel nudged Ferrera over, shouldering into the space between her and Jack. He passed down the hot sauce, Jack taking it without looking, sighing down at the bland health food filling his plate. 

“What, boiled, unseasoned chicken for the fifth day in a row not doin’ it for ya?” murmured Gabriel.

“I don’t know, man, but I’d kill for a good, old-fashioned American hamburger right about now.”

Ferrera made a noise. “Oh, no, don’t start that. I can’t think about real food. My mama would make the best carne asada. She’d marinate it for hours, so full of flavor. Ah!” 

“You grew up in-- it was Dorado, right?” Jack asked.

“Yeah.” She sighed wistfully. “We’d get all the family together, eat, share stories. Once I moved to the States, my mama’d come up and visit and make it for me and my friends. Little taste of home, y’know?”

“Oh yeah!” said Moreira, grin widening. It was a little ridiculous, a big, rough guy like that almost starry-eyed with excitement. “My abuela would make the best pan dulce. Ah... conchas. Man, I’d like to give her a hug. She always--” 

“You all getting real sentimental in here. Shit,” interrupted Gabriel, spinning his fork in hand. For some reason, he seemed restless, and Jack looked at him, smiled.

“You don't have to be so negative," chided Ferrera, "There's really nothing you miss about home?”

Gabriel’s lip curled, and he looked down. “If I missed it so bad, I’d be there.” 

It wasn’t like they were regular military, couldn’t just go out on leave. Hell, Jack had to lie to his parents about the program, after all. It wasn’t like they could just go home, pretend like everything was normal, with no explanation. 

“Híjole! Grumpy,” said Ferrera. She bristled as Gabriel fixed her with a glare, and the table went quiet. Moreira coughed, reached for his water. 

He knew Gabriel well enough now to know when the walls had come back up. He didn’t really understand why it happened then, but Jack forced an easy grin onto his face, leaned forward.

“You know,” he started, looking around the table, drawing attention. He ran a hand over his mouth, his smile softening, as he continued, “I joined up with the military, wanting to see the world. Broaden my horizons.”

He paused, realizing the table was still quiet, but for an entirely different reason. Outside of their little circle, he’d managed to draw the attention of the others further down. He bit the inside of his cheek, looked sidelong to where Gabriel was pretending to focus on his meal, casting him looks out of the corner of his eye.

“I still haven’t seen much, honestly.” This produced some chuckles, a few asides. “Probably nothing like some, hell, all of you have. But oh man.” His eyes narrowed, looking out, imagined sunbeams blinding him. “You know... that hour just before dawn, when it’s so early, nobody else is awake. You’d go out the back door so you didn’t wake up mom and pop, down the back stairs, and out straight into the field.”

He put a hand out, like he was tracing the skyline. “In that moment, just before the sun was coming up, way off in the distance past the fields, over the apple trees. You’re completely alone in nature and it’s quiet. And then the sun would break. It’d be so bright you’d almost have to keep your eyes closed, but it’d be warm. Just you and the world waking up together.” He shook his head, smiled down at his hands. “More than anything, I miss that feeling. Haven’t found it anywhere else yet.”

When Jack opened his eyes again, not even realizing he’d closed them in the first place, he realized everyone was staring at him. He laughed, self-conscious, rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh, God, sorry everyone, I didn’t mean to go off on a weird tangent. I’ll shut up now.”

“Aw,” cooed Ferrera, blinking rapidly a few times. She reached past Gabriel, who was hunched lower, now, patted Jack on the arm. “That’s a real nice thing to share, Jack.”

“Makes me wanna go to Indiana,” said Moreira.

“Don’t. Trust me,” he assured, with a laugh, “There’s nothing there.”

The table slowly came back to life around him, but the other soldiers kept looking at him. Gabriel wouldn’t, just laced his hands together, looking steadfastly ahead. Jack faltered, wondering if he’d done something to piss him off, and he opened his mouth to say something. 

“Morrison.”

He turned, finding Hood standing behind him, stark straight, hands clasped behind her back. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, brows drawn tight in confusion. “Ma’am?”

The tension lines in her jaw stood out as she spoke through clenched teeth, “I need you to come with me.”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” He looked back at the table, smiled at the others, before turning to Gabriel, touching his arm. “I’ll catch you later?”

“Yup,” Gabriel replied, blandly, leaning back. He still didn’t look at him.

It hurt, not understanding what exactly he’d done to draw Gabriel’s ire, but he stood up, followed after Hood. She didn’t wait for him to catch up.

“You and Reyes seem to be getting along,” Hood commented, ahead of him as they walked. It seemed conversational, but for some reason he felt off, feigned a smile.

“Yeah, we’re friends. He’s a good man once you get to know him, and I like him a lot. We make a good team.” 

“Interesting. I’ve never known Reyes to be especially ‘friendly.’”

“Well maybe nobody gave him the opportunity, before.”

She went quiet for a moment, the sound of her footsteps echoing through the halls. Finally, she murmured, “I see.”

Jack fell into step beside her, matching the length of her strides. It was easy to tell that they were heading to the medbay, but he wasn’t supposed to get re-injected until next week. The hair on the backs of his arms prickled as she stopped at the doors, using her keycard to let them through.

“Injections? So soon?” he asked, looking down at the top of her head. “You haven’t stuck me enough yet?”

Hood stared straight forward as the doors slid open, apparently not amused by his weak attempts at humor. “I didn’t give the order. But, yes.”

Her silence put him on edge. They continued walking, until they were greeted by the med techs, and he was manhandled into his usual curtained off area. He started stripping as they moved around him, Hood standing like a warning signal in the corner of the room. 

Pushed back onto the examination table, he let the techs move around him. The alcohol swabs were cold against his skin, but the needles didn’t hurt anymore, he barely registered it when they started to draw blood.

Still, it was strange, Hood just standing there, wordless. He watched her for a moment, her eyes moving back and forth rapidly, before asking, “Can I ask the reason for the change?” He hadn’t exactly mentally prepared for the side-effects, this time. 

“I’m not authorized to tell you that.”

“Okay,” Jack said, brows drawing together. He kept looking at her even as he was poked and prodded at, his glands checked, pupil dilation, heartbeat. They hooked him up to an IV, started adjusting dials. “Is anyone else--”

“Close your eyes, Jack.”

The moment the IV hit his bloodstream, his vision started to fade. He choked, barely aware of what was happening as he was lowered back onto the table. Everything faded.

He thought of the sunrise. He thought of the way Gabriel had looked at him in the reflection of the mirror. He thought of nothing at all.

* * *

When he came to, it was dark. 

Jack bolted upright, panting, looking around frantically. It was just his dorm room. A quick glance at the clock told him that it was already close to midnight. Jesus. He’d lost at least ten hours.

He tried to just stay there, sitting, but it was like his body was going to shatter apart. He pressed a finger to the side of his throat, feeling his pulse strong and slow in his neck. Too slow. Way too slow.

Inhaling slowly, he fought the nausea crawling its way up his esophagus, trying to swallow air to keep it at bay. It was worse than it had ever been before. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, clenching his eyes shut as he tried to shove the panicky feeling in his chest down. 

Sliding off the bed, he stood up, wavering immediately. He had to hold the wall to make his way to the door, wincing as it slid open. He was sweating, panting, it felt like he had to piss, like he was thirsty, like he was dying, like every light around him was assaulting his senses. Shielding his eyes with his hand, he made his way to the common room on instinct, desperately needing _something_ he wasn’t quite sure of.

His whole body was shivering by the time he finally set foot into the room, and he kept the lights off as he beelined for the sink. It took a few tries to actually turn the tap on, and he realized as he bowed his head to dip his mouth into the stream of water that he’d actually managed to break the fixture. Jesus Christ. He hadn’t meant to use that much force.

Still, it felt like heaven as soon as the cold water hit his mouth, and he curled his fingers around the edge of the sink, clinging to it like a lifeline. It felt like the air was pounding around him, hyper-aware of his surroundings. He didn’t even need to turn to look as he felt a shift in the atmosphere.

“Gabriel, I know you’re there.” He bowed forward, shoulders sloping down as he tried desperately to keep himself upright. He must've made too much noise. Stupid.

“That obvious, huh.”

Jack didn’t turn to look, staying hunched over the sink, focusing on the sound of the water running so close to his ear. If he stood up he might actually throw up, and the idea of doing that in front of Gabriel wasn’t the most appealing. His fingers actually made dents in the edge of the sink, so he flattened out his palms on the countertop, slouching lower. He put his forehead down on the cool metal, just trying to breathe, before forcing himself upright. He still couldn’t quite raise his head, though.

He felt Gabriel come up to stand behind him, saw his arm move to turn off the faucet. Heard the laugh next to him when he realized what he’d done to the tap. “Jesus. The hell did the sink ever do to you?”

“I’m sorry,” he bit out, drawing in a hissing breath through his teeth. He clenched his eyes shut, tried desperately to focus on the ground beneath his feet instead of the slimy feeling in his gut. 

Gabriel stood there next to him for a moment, before stepping in closer, close enough that he felt the graze of his t-shirt against the back of his arm. “Qué pasa? What’s wrong?”

“Just-- serum.” He swallowed. “It’ll pass.”

“You weren’t supposed to--”

“I know, man, I said the same thing to Hood. But they gave me something.”

He felt Gabriel tense up beside him. Jack lowered his chin, trying to shake the feeling off, knowing he was looking like a weak idiot in front of him. He could handle it. Still, he half wanted Gabriel to go away just so he wouldn’t have to see him like this, half wanted him to stay just because it felt good to have someone he trusted nearby.

Something warm touched at his neck, and he started as he realized it was Gabriel’s fingers. He let himself be adjusted, turned to face Gabriel, eyes shut tight. A thumb centered on his chin, another against his cheek. 

“C’mon, Jackie. Look at me.”

He opened his eyes, wincing immediately at the sudden influx of brightness. He hadn’t even bothered to turn the lights in the room on, but the light bleeding through from the hallway was more than enough. 

Blinking, he realized just how close Gabriel was, his brows knit with concern. “Damn. You look high. Your eyes are almost black.”

“I don’t know, Gabe, I can’t see shit.”

He chuckled, his hand slipping down the side of Jack’s neck, holding him steady. Jack leaned down once more, down to his forearms on the counter as he tried to breathe through another wave of nausea. 

Gabriel’s hand shifted to the back of his neck, the other on his bicep, and it felt good, cool against his overheated skin. He’d started to sweat through his shirt, the fabric sticking to his skin, but all he could focus on was Gabriel’s rough palm against the nape of his neck.

“Should I… I dunno, get someone?”

For the first time since they’d met, Gabriel sounded uncertain. It threw him off. Maybe he really did look that bad.

Still, Jack shook his head. “Don’t. I’m fine.”

Gabriel pulled back, then, crossed his arms tightly across his chest. “You don’t look fine.”

“It’ll pass,” he insisted, again. He looked down, focusing on the space between his hands. “You don’t have to stay here, man, I’ll be okay.”

“Well, I’m gonna stay, so fuck off with that shit.”

“I guess. You don’t have to,” Jack said, deflating. He shrugged his shoulders. “I kinda thought you were mad at me or something.”

“Why’s that?”

“Earlier, with the others-- you went all quiet and moody. Just thought maybe it was something I did.”

Gabriel shook his head, chuckling under his breath. “Ain’t that just like you, Jack. Make it all about you.”

“I know.”

“Yeah.” Gabriel sighed, low and deep beside him. “Even if you’re right, this time.”

Jack blinked, pausing for a moment. He turned his head a fraction, looking over to where Gabriel was next to him, arms crossed over his chest protectively, glaring a hole into the wall past his head. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You really got no idea, do you? Fucking clueless.”

“Gabe, come on, man. Just tell me.”

“Shit." Gabriel exhaled noisily through his nose. "Sometimes you-- you say these things.” He ran a hand over his head, looked out, thinking for a moment. His eyes softened, and he spoke, his voice low in his chest, “You don’t know what effect you got on people, Jackie.”

“So does that mean I have that effect on you, too?” Jack asked, before he could help it. He snapped his mouth shut, felt his face start to heat under the layer of cold sweat.

Gabriel didn’t respond. Jack recognized that it was probably because he was talking about himself again, like an asshole, so he cracked a pained grin, forcing himself to stand. He still had to cling to the counter for support. He couldn’t see anything, but he could almost hear the sound of static in the air.

All at once, the sensation of vertigo hit him again, and Jack wavered, like the ground was falling out from under him. He started to fall, but never hit the ground. 

Before he’d realized what had happened, he found himself supported against Gabriel’s side, tucked under his arm, the other hand steadying him where it was pressed up against his chest. He drew in a shaky breath, his whole body quivering with barely contained energy, like his muscles were trying to fight their way out of his skin. He could feel Gabriel’s heartbeat this close, breath warm against the shell of his ear.

Gabriel’s hand moved over his chest in long, flat strokes, his palm warm over his heart. It felt good, just that little bit of comfort. He hadn’t been held like this by another person in a long time, not since he was a little kid. 

Jack closed his eyes. He turned his face in towards the hollow of Gabriel’s neck, settled his forehead in the juncture there, trying to steady his breathing. He smelled good, comforting. Familiar. 

“Estoy jodido,” Gabriel said under his breath, his arm tightening around Jack’s side. He felt Gabriel’s breath move the hair on his temples, tickle the side of his face, before warm skin touched for a brief moment against his own. 

“Sorry,” Jack murmured, “I don’t mean to be so… _me_.”

He let that hang there for a moment, inwardly curling in on himself. Gabriel was holding him, and he was showing so much weakness. He probably thought he was a total moron, and Jack wouldn’t blame him for it.

“Nighttime… in LA, there’s always so much traffic.”

Jack held his breath. Listened.

“When it’s dark, you don’t notice it so much, the other cars on the road. Other people just goin’ places. Looked like streaks of white light passing by.” He made a sound, and Jack was hyper aware that he could feel Gabriel’s chest rumbling with it. “Shit, I dunno. Sometimes I’d just get in my car, past midnight, turn up the music until the bass was shaking the doors, and drive down the freeway for hours. Going nowhere. Always going too fast. I’d use that time to think, ‘bout what I wanted. Who I was.” 

He paused, then, moved in closer. “Haven’t found that kinda feeling anywhere else, neither.” Jack could feel the scratch of his facial hair against his forehead, closed his eyes. Fixated on that touch. 

“What you said earlier, 'bout the sunrise-- I was thinking about it. Wanted to tell you, then.” He took a breath. “But this.” The hand on his chest stopped moving, but Gabriel’s thumb stroked the line of his clavicle, skin bare where his shirt had pulled lower. “This is for your ears only.”

This rush of sensation prickled over his skin. Jack opened his eyes, listened to his own breathing. Gabriel had gone still against him.

He lifted his head, then, looking up. He met Gabriel’s eyes, bright in the fog of darkness, a guiding light. They were so close.

Jack smiled wanly. “Well... maybe someday you'll let me ride in the passenger seat. We could go for a drive. If you wanted.”

Gabriel scoffed, but there was warmth there. “Not sure you’d like my music. Doesn’t seem like your type.”

“Well, I never really listened to music much, before,” Jack said, searching Gabriel’s eyes, “So maybe I just don’t know my type yet.”

Gabriel stared at him for a long moment, his brows steadily raising towards his hairline. His shoulders pulled up tighter, before he turned away, clearing his throat. 

“What?” 

“Nothin'.” He turned back, adjusting his hold on Jack’s side. “We should get you back to your room, Jackie. Get you to bed before you fall down.”

“Ah, yeah.”

He let himself be turned, manhandled, relieved to have someone to hang onto. His legs felt unsteady beneath him, but he wasn’t entirely sure it was wholly because of the serum. He had to stare down at his feet to keep upright, swayed a bit when he’d realized that Gabriel had abruptly stopped.

“Been standin’ there long?” said Gabriel, tone flat. Nothing like the low, intimate tones he’d been speaking before.

Looking up, Jack winced as his eyes adjusted to the light in the doorway. There was a figure standing there, shadowed. As his eyes focused, he realized it was Hood, standing in full uniform, the lines in her face shadowed by the low light.

Jack disentangled himself from Gabriel then, took a deep breath as he settled on his own two feet. Gabriel cast him a fleeting glance, before looking away. 

“There’s been an incident. It's an emergency,” Hood said, tone sharp. Her eyes were watery, though. Guarded. “You two were specifically requested.”

Gabriel started, saying, “I don’t think--” 

“Anything we can do to help, ma’am.” Jack gestured. “Lead the way.”

Hood’s mouth turned downward as she looked at him, but she turned, started walking without waiting for another word.

He turned to look to Gabriel, head swimming at the perspective shift. Gabriel’s hand shot out to steady him, but he stopped himself, pulled it back to his side clenched into a fist. 

“You sure you good for this?” Gabriel asked, quietly.

“No,” Jack replied, honestly. He looked forward. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^))))))))
> 
> HIGHANDHOLY.TUMBLR.COM


	6. Chapter 6

“His name is Preston. He’s twelve years old.”

Jack took the photo as it was passed to him, Gabriel leaning over to take a look. The boy in the photo was wearing a uniform, clearly from some sort of prestigious school, his expression polite and perfectly blank. Practiced. 

“He was supposed to be picked up after a private lesson and didn’t turn up,” continued Hood, over the hum of the stealth jet's engine, “He’s been officially missing for eight hours. Normally the alert wouldn’t be raised until twenty-four, but this isn’t a normal situation.”

“Has there been any communication from the kidnappers? Ransom?” asked Jack, passing Gabriel the photo for closer inspection.

“Nothing yet. We do, however, have a lead as to his current location.” She pulled up her tablet, used her finger to open a map. It projected in 3D above the tablet, a full model of the surrounding area, a blinking red light in the center. 

“He was previously equipped with a microchip to transmit his location. The last GPS check-in was here, before they found and likely removed it. We have reason to believe Preston is being held in this shipyard here--” Hood moved the map over slightly, displaying the east coastline, “--likely to be transported out of the country. The shipyard was previously abandoned, but we’ve heard reports of recent criminal activity.”

“So what’s the plan?” asked Gabriel, running a hand over his facial hair. 

Hood honed in on the shipyard, shifted the map to display an overhead view. “The Marines have a small task force they are going to deploy here.” She gestured towards the end of the marina. “They will serve as a distraction. The two of you are to enter via the west side of the facility, locate and escape with the target. Ensure that no harm comes to him.” She looked up, fixed the two of them with a look. “At any cost.”

Jack nodded. “We’ll keep him safe.”

“You don’t think they’ll hurt him in retaliation if we got a whole team of Marines goin’ in causing trouble?” Gabriel asked, skeptical.

“That little boy is far more valuable alive than dead. They won’t harm him.”

“Right,” answered Gabriel, but he didn’t seem entirely convinced. “Why ain’t we working with our guys, then? Why the Marines?”

“Because that’s the mission.” With that, Hood rose to her feet, moved back towards the cockpit. “We touch down in ten. Get ready.”

The stealth jet banked hard, and Jack flattened out against the seat, took an uneasy breath. His head was still swimming, and he had started to sweat through his uniform, the straps of his harness sticking to his shoulders. It was like he couldn’t stop _noticing_ everything around him-- the steady bounce of Gabriel’s knee, the sound of Hood’s shaky breathing, the sound of the jet cutting through the air, deafening. 

He knew he wasn’t going to be at his best. He was worried. There was a little kid’s life at stake, here.

Gabriel looked at him sidelong, started forward like he wanted to touch him, but stopped at the last moment. “Pull it together, man,” he murmured.

“I’m good,” Jack said, unsteadily. He shook his head, tried to stop the slow move of the earth around him. “I’ve got this. I’m good.”

The jet touched down in an empty field a half-mile or out from the shipyard. A few faded lights in the distance were the only indicator of human activity among the remnants of rusting metal. The recent advances in air transportation had made ships long obsolete, and many carved out relics of the past dotted the coastline, left to be reclaimed by nature. In the early hours of morning the haze was thick in the air, obscuring the immediate surroundings, ghostlike.

They dropped down hard onto the ground, the jet already picking back up as Hood’s voice rang over the comms. “We’ll be keeping an eye from above. Rally back here once you’ve extracted the boy.”

“Affirmative,” said Jack, pressing his fingers to the earpiece, eyes shaking in his sockets. “Morrison out.”

He lowered his hand, taking the grip of his rifle as he faced Gabriel. The earth still felt tilted beneath him, and he drew in a deep breath through his nostrils, tried to ground himself. 

“I’ll take point,” said Gabriel, settling into stance, “Stay close.”

“Yeah.”

They moved silently through the overgrown grass, the dirt dry beneath their feet, kicking up clouds of dust as they passed. Before long, they were up against the nine foot, barbed-wire fence that surrounded the shipyard. Gabriel produced a high frequency knife from his kit to cut through the wire cleanly, and they were through. An overhead light post flickered as they slipped through to the maze of storage containers, but it was dark, quiet. 

Jack flattened his back out against a crate, pressed two fingers to his visor. The thermals kicked in, and he gasped, blinking rapidly.

“What is it?” asked Gabriel, looking back at him. 

“Just-- holy shit. I can see _everything_.”

It was overwhelming, so much activity in the sensors, and he had to force his eyes to refocus. He turned, peering his head out to scan past the storage crates. Out towards the water, there were abandoned cargo ships, shells thick with rust, floating listlessly in the shallows. 

The warehouse in the center had chunks of the ceiling caving in, birds speckling the rafters, and he could pick out every one. He could see the rustle of their wings from such a far distance. Incredible.

He sucked in a giant breath, narrowed his eyes, trying to focus. “Over there, on that tanker.” It was situated in the center, concealed by the carved out ruins of the docks, ships floating listlessly alongside. “There’s a group on the top floor-- maybe two dozen guys or so.”

Gabriel scowled for a moment, taking a second look. “That piece of shit ain’t gonna move on its own. Must be waiting for a pickup.”

It was then that a yell rang out, echoing outward through the metal struts. A few of the men on the tanker detached from their group to investigate, Jack following their movements as they moved in formation down the stairs, off the ship. He clicked his visor off, nodded to Gabriel. “Must be our distraction.”

“Let’s move.”

Gunfire picked up in the distance as they drew near, stepping carefully around the decaying slats of the dock. The ships seemed so much larger up close, and Jack had to crane his neck upward as they searched for an entry point. It was a long drop down if they had to get out fast.

“Over here,” said Gabe, motioning him over. A section out of the hull had rusted out, leaving a jagged gap that they could both conceivably fit through. Gabriel disappeared through, Jack following close behind. 

It was hard to breathe inside the ship, the air cloying with the dank scent of decaying wood. Vines grew up the inner walls, greenery coiling around the structure that humans had long forgotten. Water had filled in at the bottom, and the stairs upward seemed like they were barely hanging on, but they were able to move up a level out of the underbelly of the ship, onto the deck below.

He could hear the footsteps rattling from the floor above, the sounds of people talking. A quick scan showed that there were still at least ten soldiers standing watch, a small figure laid out in one corner, immobilized. Jack motioned with his chin, readjusting his rifle. “I think the kid’s up there.”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed. “Any access points?”

“They’ve got him under heavy surveillance. Ten, twelve guys. Looks like a room at the end of the hallway, must’ve been the navigation deck. Only one door in and out.”

“There's too many. Don't want the kid to get caught in the crossfire if we start dropping bodies," mused Gabriel. "One of us should make noise from the other side. Draw ‘em away.” 

“Was that you volunteering?” said Jack, cracking a watery grin.

Gabriel huffed, but looked down the metal walkway, where half of the slats had fallen loose. There was a questionable looking ladder further down, and he nodded. “Okay. I’ll cause some racket. You be prepared to get in, get the kid. I’ll double back and meet you so we can move out together.”

“Leave it to me.”

“And Jackie,” said Gabriel, gripping his shoulder. “Don’t do anything stupid, yeah?”

He didn’t wait for Jack to respond, taking off down the walkway. Jack watched him for a second, before turning towards the stairwell, the butt of his rifle pushed tight to his shoulder. His hands were slippery with sweat, but he swallowed, steeling himself. He could do this.

The upper level had avoided the bulk of the water damage, and though the white walls bore water stains, the infrastructure was solid. Steps creaking underfoot, Jack kept low, peering out from behind the stair rail. He clicked his visor on, panned over the surroundings.

A gunshot sounded further down the hallway, more noise. Gabriel making his move. A few more of the guards spoke between each other, before splitting off. It left Jack with three to deal with, three men in between him and the target. He didn’t want to kill anyone, if he could help it, didn’t want to make noise to alert any others. Jack slid his rifle into his back holster, took stance, and approached.

All the hand-to-hand training with Gabriel paid off. He attacked from behind, kicking hard at the back of the first man’s knee, before driving his shoulder forward to knock him into the next. They scrambled for a moment, tussling against one another as Jack battled his changed equilibrium, head swimming. Still, he shot ahead, pulling one of the men under his arm in a headlock, restraining him.

The third man raised his gun and Jack rushed, gripping the gun with his free hand as he raised it against him. He drove it straight back into his face, pulling it out of his hands to point the barrel at him one-handed. It’d felt effortless. He felt _powerful_.

“Stand down. I don’t want to hurt you,” Jack said, hoping his conviction was enough. “Make the right choice.” He really didn’t want to have to pull the trigger. The man under his arm struggled, and he flexed, cutting off his oxygen. The movement stopped, before he dropped the man to the ground, unconscious.

The second man, his eyes obscured beneath protective covering, raised his weapon, finger hovering over the trigger. Jack didn’t let himself think, pointed his rifle downward, fired once into the man’s knee. He crumpled with a shout, the man next to him starting to raise his hands.

“I didn’t want to have to do that,” Jack said, “But I told you so.” 

He was breathing hard, a little startled by his own violence. It didn’t bother him as much as he’d thought it would, putting a bullet into another human being. 

Stepping over the unconscious body as he reached for the man standing, he made short work of restraining and gagging them. The Marines would find them later, take them into custody for questioning. He stripped their weapons, rendering them useless, and threw them out a rusted out portside window. 

With the immediate danger taken care of, and the sounds of Gabriel dealing with the rest of it further down, Jack turned his attention to the doorway, where his target was hidden behind. It was heavy steel, with a water-tight door, and the wheel handle took a lot of shoulder to open.

The door groaned as it swung open, Jack stepping inside. The navigation room bore a grey coat of dust over the paneling, the air thick with particles, and he covered his mouth and nose with his hand as he looked around. The room seemed empty, but he knew there was no way the kid had gotten out by himself.

“Preston?” he asked, stopping in place. He listened. 

There was a slight noise from under a utility panel, and Jack paused, not wanting to startle the boy. He was a stranger, after all. 

“I know you’re there, Preston,” he continued, “I’m here to rescue you.”

Stepping up to the panel, Jack looked down to his feet. He could see the shadow shifting around beneath, likely that the kid had squeezed himself in and underneath. There was no way a full-sized, adult man could fit there. The kid was smart, had made it difficult for his captors.

Crouching, Jack draped his elbows over his knees, trying to make himself as non-threatening as possible. “My name is Jack,” he started, speaking down to the gap between the panel and the floor. “I know you’re scared but--”

“Get the hell away from me!” 

Jack raised a brow. He hadn’t quite expected that level of vitriol from a kid. He cleared his throat, tried again. “Okay. Your name is Preston, right? We were sent by--”

“I don’t care who sent you, the security team, the CIA, the military, _God_ \-- it doesn’t matter!” said the boy. Then, in a smaller, softer tone, “I know _he_ doesn’t care. If he did he would’ve listened to me. I _told_ him I was gonna run away.”

“Who didn’t listen to you?” Jack asked, cautiously.

“If he listened, he’d be _with_ me. He’d be the one saving me.” His face darkened. “At least these people actually want me.”

Preston went quiet. He didn’t come out.

Frustrated, Jack clicked into his comms. “Gabriel-- I found the kid.”

“Yeah?” came Gabriel’s voice, crackling over the headset. He sounded exerted, breathing heavy, gunshots in the background. He could hear them ringing out inside the hull, wincing as they resounded inside his ear. God, his head was pounding.

“He doesn’t want to come with me. Sounds like he’s pissed off at his dad or something, he doesn’t wanna go back.”

“Because this place is so fuckin' wonderful.”

“Yeah. Uh. I’m not really sure what to do.”

“ _Make_ him come out. Persuade him. Come on, use some of that Golden Boy charm you got. I’ll double back and meet you.” There was a pause, a thud of flesh on metal, before he somewhat cheerily said, “I made us an exit.”

“Right. Okay.”

“Hurry, Jack.”

He clicked the call off, glancing back to the door for one last check. “Bring the kid,” he sighed, dropping down to his forearms and knees. “Just… gotta get him out first.” Pressing his cheek to the metal, he clicked on his maglite, brightening the small channel where Preston had managed to slip under. 

Light shining, the boy covered his face with his hand, made a slight sound of surprise. “What do you think you’re doing! Leave me alone!” 

Adjusting the light so that it didn’t hit him straight in the eyes, Jack offered his best non-threatening smile. Preston regarded him with the apprehension of a caged dog, his distrust evident. “Looks pretty secure in there. Smart kid, hiding like that.”

“I’d be an idiot not to.” Preston’s eyes narrowed. “How much did my father offer you to collect me this time?”

“This time?” asked Jack. “This has happened before?”

“Didn’t they tell you anything?” he asked, boyish face contorting in confusion. “You’re even stupider than you look.”

Jack blinked, reorganizing his thoughts. He opened his mouth, closed it again, before saying, “Preston, the only thing I’m sure of is that it’s my duty to keep you safe. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. But I have to get you out of here, and make sure that you’re protected.”

“You don’t mean that.” Preston sniffed, obstinate. “If I’m gone maybe he’ll finally notice. He doesn’t listen. He doesn’t care about what I want.”

“Preston, I promise that--”

“Jack,” came Gabriel’s voice, in his ear, once more, “You got company. Looks like they took out the strike team, they’re moving your way fast.”

“Shit,” he hissed, redoubling his efforts. He looked frantically at Preston, trying to maintain his air of reassurance, calmness, despite the blood pounding behind his eyes, the heightened threat. “Look, we’ve got bad guys headed our way. You have _got_ to come with me. Please, Preston. I know what it’s like to feel scared and alone, like you can’t tell someone how you really feel.”

The words flew out of his mouth and it hit him, like being punched in the gut. How he really felt. 

Jack drew in a shaky breath, steadying himself. “You won’t be able to do that if they take you somewhere far away. You sure as hell won’t be able to if you’re dead.” He swallowed, squirming in closer to press his face through the gap, reaching his hand under. “Take my hand. I’ve got you, Preston, I promise I won’t let anybody hurt you.”

Preston peered up at him, the raw frustration peeling back to reveal the barest hint of hope, quickly dampened. “Why should I believe you?”

“It’s my mission to get you out of here safe. I won’t give up on you. Ever.” 

The corner’s of Preston’s mouth started to downturn. His lip quivered.

“I know it’s hard. I know, buddy. But you won’t be able to see your dad if we don’t make it out of here alive.” He spread his fingers, reaching as far as he could. “We can do it together. I’ll go with you.”

He stared at Jack’s offered hand for an unbearably long moment, Jack growing increasingly tense as the sounds of gunfire and shouting picked up below. 

Finally, Preston cautiously slid his small hand into Jack’s, squirming his way out. 

Jack helped him to his feet, and it was shocking just how small the kid really was. He looked so young as he held himself, eyes flickering around the room. He’d already endured so much for a child, and they weren't yet out of the clear.

Jack readied his rifle, nodded towards the door. “I want you to stay close, okay?”

“Okay.”

Jack stepped out first, clicking his visor on to have a better view of the interior. He could make out shaky heat signals drawing nearer, and he drew in a sharp breath, starting towards where he knew Gabriel was working to meet them. 

Light flickered out of his peripherals, further down the darkened hallway, and Jack motioned Preston backward, pushing him up against the wall. Shadows darkened ahead, a man stepping into his line of sight, his dark head bowed. 

He wasn’t wearing tactical equipment, face protection the way the other men had been, and he was alone. Behind him, Preston made a noise of recognition, going stiff. “He’s the leader,” he whispered. “He's the one that took me. Shoot him!”

Jack steeled his nerves, blading his body as he aimed down the sights. The guy didn’t even have a gun at the ready, steadily pounding forward down the long hall of the tanker, eyes dark.

“Get back! I’m warning you!” Jack called out.

"What are you waiting for?" Preston hissed at him, clearly beginning to panic. "Shoot!"

The man stopped, planting his feet. He turned his face upward, grinning, and the look instantly set Jack on edge. “Oh, you’re one of _them_ aren’t you? He sent you.” He scoffed. “Why am I not more surprised? This is quality assurance.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed, and he pushed Preston back as the boy squawked, tucking him behind a steel retaining wall for protection. He readied his rifle, finger hovering over the trigger. “Last warning. Don’t come any closer.”

“Or what, you gonna shoot me? Isn’t that the worst fuckin’ thing that ever happened to me? Getting _shot_?” he yelled back. 

His voice was so loud, so deafening, unnatural and it made the metal structure shake. Jack winced, fired a warning shot into the floor. All it did was make the man bubble over with menacing laughter. “Oh, you’re gonna have to do better than that.”

Adrenaline flowing, with the sound of Preston whimpering just behind, Jack took the shot. The bullet hit home, bursting in a current of red through the man’s thigh. But it didn’t stop him, like he didn’t even register it. He just kept pushing forward.

He kept firing, the bullets tearing through, blood coming in streams down the man’s leg, his chest. Nothing seemed to deter him, and Jack was running out of options, blood pounding in his ears. He went for a headshot, teeth grit, and finally, _finally_ it dropped him. 

At least, for a moment.

A cold sweat started as Jack watched the man struggle back to his feet. He rolled upward as if an invisible string were attached to the tip of his spine, limp, his head lolling back before he righted himself. There was a bullet hole in the center of his forehead, bleeding sluggishly.

He sniffed, dramatically. “Well that hurt.” 

“What the hell,” muttered Jack, tightening his grip, before unloading another magazine.

He watched in slow motion as the rounds burst from the muzzle, the man slicing off the floor, shooting forward to strike. He saw the sheen of blades in his hands as he bolted forward, Jack catching the twin knives with the side of his rifle before they struck true, pushing him back. The man was fast, brutal, coming at him unceasingly, and he shifted out of the way to bring his attacker as far away from Preston as he could.

Gunfire echoed further below, he was running out of time, and Jack kicked out to put some distance between them knowing that he couldn’t keep up with his hand-to-hand. He’d never encountered someone as fast as him, he had to be something more than human. Something _like_ him.

The steel wall buckled behind him as he was thrown bodily against it, raising his hands just quick enough to block the onslaught. His rifle was knocked away, skittering sideways on the floor beside him, and he grit his teeth, covered his vital points as much as he was able. He could practically see the movement in the air as the man attacked, eyes darting around erratically as he desperately tried to focus.

“Stop it!” yelled Preston, his small hands grabbing for the man’s arm. He was knocked back, tears shining on his face as he yelled in anguish, rendered helpless to the situation by his young age. 

A hit connected, Jack’s attention diverted, driving the breath out of him. All he could see was the man grinning only inches away, Preston coming out from cover, his young face lit up with horror as he struggled to act.

Lungs contracting, he shoved all his weight forward, wanting him _off_ , protective instincts going into overdrive. He had to get this kid out of here. Had to keep him safe. It was his duty.

The man fell back, quickly turning his attention to Preston, eyes wild with bloodlust. Jack scrambled, trying to move fast.

He didn’t get that far, the crack of a shot ringing out. Gabriel charged through, seemingly out of nowhere, yelling as he threw him down to the ground. Another shotgun blast went off, Jack’s ears ringing, as he moved for his rifle.

Gabriel grunted as he was thrown off, kicked back, shotgun at the ready as he fired again. The man slipped away, fluid, throwing something in his hand that connected to the metal interior wall. 

It was so fast, blinding, an explosion detonating in the wall, blowing the whole side open, exposing them to the elements. The tanker groaned, rocking in the water as the blast surged through, and as Jack lowered the hand shielding himself. 

His heart seized as he realized that the man was holding Preston, the boy thrashing in his hold.

“You don’t get it,” the man said, eyes haunted, “you don’t _fucking_ get it. He ruined my life, took _everything_ I had. Everything important to me. One day you’ll know it, too.” 

“Let go of me!” screamed Preston, kicking his legs out. " _Jack!_ " 

He pulled Preston in tight, moved closer to the edge, where the explosion had created a jagged hole, big enough to fit through. “He needs to know what it’s like to feel _loss_.”

“Jack,” Gabriel said, cautiously, and already, Jack was reaching for his visor. 

The sensors kicked in, pinpointed his target, Gabriel rushing forward, just as he took the shot. Preston was shoved to the ground, sprawling out of the man’s reach, Gabriel going for his throat. 

He landed a clean headshot as Gabriel fought him back, but the dip in weight sent them both sprawling out the side of the ship. Jack angled forward, reaching, his hands managing to grasp one of Gabriel’s arms before he fell. 

The man was still somehow clinging to Gabriel’s ankle, and Gabriel kicked at him, but it wasn’t enough. Jack reached for his sidearm, shot one-handed once, twice, watching chunks of his skull and brain wetly pop and shatter, before finally, _finally_ he went limp, and let go.

Jack watched the man’s body fall listlessly into the water, the jagged metal below. Gabriel dangled in his hands, and Jack breathed uneasily, just trying to hang on.

“You okay?” he asked.

Gabriel looked up, meeting Jack’s eyes. It was staggering, that look. Like seeing the dawn break.

“Oh yeah,” said Gabriel, with a hint of a terrible smile. “Y’know. Just hanging out.”

He started to pull Gabriel back up, grunting as the other man hit the ground again. Pushing himself back, he paused, looking down. There was blood on the jagged metal he had braced himself against. He reached down, pushing at his protective vest, hissing as he realized the full extent of the damaged.

Straight through his gut, a significant sized piece of metal still attached to the ship had pierced through the kevlar. It went deep. Jack’s eyes went a bit watery as he started to manually pull himself off of it, out of his body, feeling Gabriel’s hands on his back and shoulders, before he moved into his peripheral.

“Shit,” Gabriel said, and Jack followed his gaze down to where he was bleeding. “ _Shit_.” 

“Just pull me off, man,” said Jack, voice straining.

It took a bit of effort, Gabriel holding the metal steady, but Jack pushed against what remained of the wall, unearthing the object from his body. He gasped, clutching his stomach as the metal left him, Gabriel catching him before he could fall. 

“You’re hurting him!” said a small voice, before Preston’s hands were shoving at Gabriel, trying to push him away. “Leave him alone!”

Gabriel shot a hand out, pushing Preston away, before those hands were putting pressure on Jack’s abdomen. “Back off, kid.”

The boy stood back, worry setting in. He sniffed, crowding as close to Jack as he was able, holding himself. 

“Preston, this is Gabriel,” explained Jack, tightly, drawing in an unsteady breath. He made a point to look at Preston, offered a waning smile. “He’s my partner. He’s here to help.”

Gabriel flicked his eyes up at his face, before he started pulling gear out of his pack. They didn’t have enough time for anything other than trying to staunch the bleeding, but Jack could taste copper on his tongue. Must’ve pierced at least one organ. The edges of his vision were starting to darken, but he shook his head as Gabriel pulled up the fabric, started applying gauze to staunch the flow.

“That’s gonna have to hold it for now. You good?” asked Gabriel, eyes tight, drawing his hands back. His fingers were wet with blood, the whole front of his uniform, his face. It wasn’t all Jack’s, that was for certain, but the reality of who it likely belonged to made his gut churn.

“Yeah,” he lied, “I think.”

“Jack,” Preston whined, wringing his fingers.

Noise in the stairwell made them both look, before Gabriel slipped his arm under Jack’s, starting forward. “Come on. This way.”

Preston didn’t budge. Jack panted, gritting his teeth to try and bear the pain. 

Gabriel’s nostrils flared. “Do you want him to die, kid? Move.”

There was a quiet battle of wills between them. Preston produced a high pitched whining noise of anger, before reluctantly, he followed. As Gabriel turned, Jack’s vision floundered, but he still managed to keep his rifle raised to cover them. The crackle of the comms sounded in his ear as Gabriel connected, saying, “This is Reyes. We’ve got the kid, we’re heading back.”

“We’ll be waiting to receive you at the rally point.”

“Get the medic ready," Gabriel said, quietly, the first hint of worry colouring his voice, "Morrison’s wounded.”

“Acknowledged,” said Hood’s voice, loud and clear, before signing off.

The descent to the other end of the tanker was dark, grim, the far-off noises causing Preston to jump now and then. As they neared the stern of the tanker, Jack had started to weaken, sagging into Gabriel’s side. He’d pretty much bled through the gauze, his uniform, and he was reasonably sure that his tactical vest was the only thing keeping his guts in. 

It was touch and go down a flight of stairs, and Jack nudged Preston ahead of him as he realized just what the dark mass at the bottom was. A pile of bodies, likely the men Gabriel had taken care of earlier. He looked over to the side of Gabriel’s face, took in his hard expression, decided not to say anything. He didn’t even know what to say.

Gabriel propped him up against the wall, reaching for the watertight door, cranking it open with slick hands. It swung open, bouncing noisily on its hinges, Gabriel grimacing as he looked out. “Shit. There’s a drop. Maybe twelve feet.”

“Think we can make it?” Jack managed, casting a glance backward. There was still noise behind them, the heavy fall of boots, closer now. They didn’t have much of a choice. He felt Preston move closer, press himself up against his side for comfort, a low whine in the back of his throat.

“I’ll have to go first. You can pass me the kid, then--”

“Jump down, yeah.” He pushed himself off the wall, cupping his abdomen as he nudged Preston forward. 

Gabriel looked at him critically, for a moment, before disappearing out the doorway. Hand on the center of Preston’s back, Jack stepped closer, peering his head down to find Gabriel looking up at him from the dock. He’d extended his arms, his face drawn tight as he prepared to catch their cargo.

Still, Preston was shaking his head. “I don’t wanna go with him. I wanna stay with you.” 

Jack dropped to a kneel despite the protest of his injury, the slow crawl of his surroundings as his vision peppered. He slid a hand onto Preston’s shoulder, propping himself up with this rifle as he looked into the young boy’s teary eyes. “Hey, Preston, I’m going to be right down and--”

“I don’t _like_ him. He’s an asshole.” He blinked furiously, clearly trying to banish the fear. “He made you get hurt.”

A pained laugh slipped out. “I know he can be a little, um, _gruff_ but Gabe just cares a lot about getting us out of here in one piece. I’d trust him with anything, your life, my life, _anything_.” He squeezed Preston’s shoulder reassuringly. “He’s my best friend, Preston. You’re safe with him.”

“I’ve never had a best friend,” said Preston, looking down at his feet. 

“Tell you what, if you can show me how brave you are and jump out all by yourself,” Jack said, shakily rising to stand, “you can be my new best friend. Think you can do that for me?”

Preston nodded hesitantly. “I think so.”

“Jack! Move your ass!” yelled Gabriel from down below, and the urgency on his face was palpable. They weren’t alone, and they weren’t in the clear yet.

Jack helped Preston closer to the ledge, as the boy sat down, letting his legs hang over. “Ready?” 

Preston nodded. He scooted forward, looking down, the nerves evident on his face. He took a deep breath, before closing his eyes and pushing off with a yelp. 

Gabriel caught him with open arms, setting him down easily on the dock. Preston bounced on his heels, crowing as he’d realized what he’d managed on his own. Then, Gabriel motioned for Jack, just as voices sounded louder behind him on the tanker, the first smattering of gunshots ringing out. 

Jack dropped down quickly, unable to stop himself from crying out as his feet hit the ground. He would’ve crumpled were it not for Gabriel holding him upright, supporting him, like he always seemed to be. He could always count on him to be there. 

“Come on, Jackie,” Gabriel murmured, low against his ear. “Let’s get outta here.”

The trudge back to the stealth jet was less eventful, luckily, Jack aware of the tang of blood pouring into his mouth, gunfire behind them as the feds moved in to take care of those remaining captors. He knew he was leaning almost entirely against Gabriel, could feel Preston’s small fingers tangling with his own. After awhile it was just a matter of putting one foot in front of the other, sweating with the effort of keeping himself upright.

When they came upon the jet, it was hovering low, the wild grass beneath swaying at the hum of the rotor. With a mechanical whirr the door pulled up, revealing Hood standing, waiting for them with a severe expression.

She reached downward, and Preston flattened himself against Jack’s leg. “It’s okay, she’s on our side.” He set a hand at his back, nudged him towards her. “You can trust her.”

Preston looked up at Jack as if looking for a reason to think otherwise, but after receiving a calm, warm expression, he accepted her hand. Jack felt the tension begin to sluice out of him as soon as their objective was safely on-board, let himself be manhandled by Gabriel onto the jet. 

No sooner had he set foot on the metal, he was given an oxygen mask, laid out horizontally on the bench, the medic beginning to assess him. Preston looked on with worrying eyes where he sat next to Gabriel, and Jack saw his face in flashes as people moved around him.

“What are they doing? Is he okay?” he asked. 

“Jack got a little beat up rescuing you. They’re gonna fix him,” said Gabriel, letting his head settle back against the metal. 

Jack hissed as they removed tactical equipment, cut the shirt off his abdomen, the dying blood sticking his skin to the fabric. He craned his neck up to look, letting his head drop abruptly as he realized just how bad it was. It would’ve been worse for anyone not pumped full of serum, at any rate. He was lucky.

“It’s because of _you_ he got hurt,” Preston accused, looking squarely at Gabriel. “That’s why _I’m_ his best friend now. Because I’m brave and I would never let that happen to him.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows steadily rose towards his hairline, and he scoffed, leaning closer to Jack’s ear. “The fuck did you say to this kid?” 

Lips twitching as he resisted the urge to grin, Jack opened his mouth, but all that came out was a groan as his abdomen was prodded and palpated by the medic. He tried to get it together, noticing Preston’s growing worry, but Hood walked into his eyeline again, and it was clear from her face that he’d best keep his mouth shut.

“Preston, we’ve contacted your father and we will be taking you directly to the estate,” said Hood, succinctly. Her eyes panned to Gabriel, then Jack. “You will be received by your security team--”

“No!” shouted Preston.

Hood uncharacteristically went quiet. 

“I want _him_ to come with me. I want Jack there when I talk with father,” said Preston, clasping his hands together. “He promised he would.”

“Morrison?” asked Hood, looking to him.

Jack offered a pained nod. “I _did_ do that, yeah.”

“You sure you good?” asked Gabriel, his tone betraying his feelings on that matter. 

Preston fixed him with a look that was hard to resist. 

“I’m good,” Jack lied, smiling. “Besides-- I make a point to keep my promises.”

* * *

The jet touched down in the center of a green, manicured field, so green it distantly reminded Jack of his first day at SEP all those months ago. Pumped full of morphine, the hole in his gut already starting to heal and packed full of gauze, it was like walking out into a dreamscape. 

They were received by a serious looking security team in black suits that fanned out around them, Hood taking the lead like the tip of an arrow as they entered the manor. The entire interior was pristine, like it hadn’t been lived in, though the furniture looked antique, expensive. 

They stopped in a receiving room with a grandfather clock, the accoutrements gilded with gold, and Jack propped himself against the wall with a hand to his gut. He felt strange in his misshapen compression shirt, lumpy with bandaging. Like he was out of place among all this grandeur.

Gabriel’s presence beside him was a welcome comfort, at the very least. He was warm and solid against him, their shoulders touching. He closed his eyes as the security team spoke with Hood in hushed tones and focused on the warmth of Gabriel’s skin, the steady rumble of his breathing. At least, until Preston wedged himself between them, glaring up at Gabriel, making his status of ‘new best friend’ officially known.

Eventually, the heavy wood doors creaked open, and the security team motioned them through, Preston staying firmly by Jack’s side. Hood saluted ahead of him as she entered the room, Gabriel following, and as the group spread out Jack put himself in the center with Preston. When he finally looked up, he balked, staring glibly instead of saluting like a proper soldier. 

Thomas Everly stood in front of him, regarding him with an illegible expression. His eyes dropped to Preston. He didn’t speak. 

Jack could feel Preston start to shake next to him, where he was wedged between him and Gabriel, who was still standing tall. Jack slid his hand down, centering it between Preston’s shoulders, trying to comfort him to some degree. 

The security team were quiet. Hood said nothing. Jack bit through the inside of his cheek, focused on Gabriel’s deep, even breathing next to him.

“Young man,” Everly started, cold, his voice lacking any of the professional platitudes that Jack had heard him wear so easily their only previous meeting. “You’re quite fortunate I have a certain set of tools at my disposal. It was very childish of you to run away, requiring me to use them.”

Preston’s lower lip quivered, but he didn’t speak.

“I am, however, glad that you’re unharmed. I was worried.” Everly’s face softened minutely. “Come here, Preston.”

He didn’t make a move towards Everly, instead reaching for Jack’s hand, clinging to him like a lifeline.

“Preston,” Everly repeated. “Now.”

Still, the boy wouldn’t move. Everly motioned for the security team. Fueled by morphine and a strange sense of protectiveness, Jack shook his head. “Give us a minute.” He put his hand out. “Just-- one minute.”

Everly’s eyes narrowed, but after a moment he waved them back, standing back to watch.

“Hey, Preston-- buddy,” said Jack, quietly, crouching down to face him. Gabriel and Hood remained stock straight on either side of him, and he could feel Gabriel’s eyes on him, evaluating him. “Wasn’t there something you wanted to tell your dad?”

He made a frustrated noise. “He’s gonna get mad at me.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. But I think you should go talk to him, Preston. Tell him why you ran away.” 

“But you said we could do it together,” Preston said, in a small voice.

They were in a room full of people, and Everly didn’t look like he was messing around. Besides, he was still his boss. He couldn’t just speak out of turn. It wasn’t his place.

“I think you’re strong enough to do it all by yourself.” Jack gripped his shoulder, looked him in the eyes. “Be brave.”

“Be brave,” Preston repeated. His eyes steeled with resolve. 

He turned to face Everly, hazarding a step toward him. Jack wavered to his feet, the world starting to tilt again before Gabriel reached out, steadying him. His hand dropped just as quickly, as they both looked to where Preston was confronting his father. 

“Father, I--” 

“We’ll talk about it later, Preston.” He set a hand on his son’s head, brushing back his fine, blond hair. “There are a few matters I have to attend to.”

“But--”

“I know, son.” He patted Preston on the head, before ushering him towards one of his nannies. “As soon as I’m finished.”

Jack watched as Preston’s shoulders started to slump, his chin dipping down to his chest. “Okay,” he said, resigned. He cast one last look back at Jack, the longing in his eyes evident, but Jack didn’t know what to say. Some promise.

He was escorted towards the next room, half of the security team splitting off with him. Jack waved, smiled. Preston offered a subdued smile back, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Then, he disappeared behind the doors, a hush drawing over the room, like the light had left with him.

Everly stepped forward, reached for Jack’s hand first, clasping both palms around it. “A fine job, as always, Morrison. You never cease to impress.”

“I’m just glad we were able to get your son home safe. He’s a great kid.” 

Everly’s face downturned, before he met Jack’s eyes, nodding. “He is.”

“You should try tellin’ him that sometime,” said Gabriel, under his breath.

“Excuse me?” Everly fixed him with a look. “I don’t recall asking you for an opinion, soldier.”

Eyes flying wide, Jack felt Hood tense at his side, before he interjected, “Sir, I think what he means to say is that it was the reason he was able to be so brave-- Preston wanted to make it back home to talk you, to talk to his _dad_. Because he loves you.” He cracked a strained smile, could feel his face starting to sag with bone-deep exhaustion. “He’s got way more courage than I did at his age, anyway.”

“I see,” said Everly, in a neutral tone. His eyes betrayed so much more going on behind, but he didn’t speak of it, and Jack kept his damn mouth shut for once. God, he just wanted to lay down.

Everly reached for Hood’s hand next, and she nodded her head. “Sir.” 

When he came to Gabriel, the handshake was short, perfunctory. Like they didn’t want to touch each other.

“You’ve done a great service today, for the United States of America, and for myself. For my son. I cannot express my gratitude enough,” Everly said, stepping back. “I know that whatever mission I entrust you with for the duration of this program will be performed with a great deal of professionalism, proficiency and care.” 

“Thank you, sir,” answered Jack, hearing Hood’s voice ringing stronger next to him, and Gabriel’s begrudgingly. 

“I’m very proud of all of you.” He scanned over each of their faces, before Everly’s eyes met Jack’s own. He smiled, something warm and almost fatherly. “Now. Go home.”

* * *

By the time he made it out of the medbay, filled out every piece of paperwork, it was already sunset. A whole day gone. It felt like he was in a daydream, like nothing and everything had happened since the previous night. He couldn’t bring himself to calm down, couldn’t stop thinking about every little variable. Couldn’t stop thinking about what the L.A. nightscape might look like from the passenger seat.

Chemtrails visible in the distance far ahead, Jack loitered around the observation deck, needing somewhere to sort out his thoughts, alone. The grassy field stretched out until it met the horizon, the sun shearing through the clouds as it descended. It was quiet. Lonely, even.

He drew in a deep breath, the breeze sending his hair tickling along his forehead. He leaned over the guardrail, exhaling slowly through his nose as he looked out. So much had happened in such a short time. He didn’t know how to deal with it. 

The worst part, the _very_ worst part, was above it all, his thoughts weren’t about the mission. No matter how much he tried to focus himself, his mind couldn’t help but wander. Part of him desperately wanted to seek out the object of his interest, but he didn’t want to bother Gabriel. He’d already done enough, he deserved some space. Some peace of mind.

Jack was brought back to the present by the sound of the door sliding open, and he turned to look. He couldn’t help but smile, a little.

“Knew you’d run off somewhere to put yourself in a time-out. Such a boy scout,” said Gabriel, strolling over to him, sliding up against the rail. He draped his arms over, hood up, obscuring the side of his face. 

“You were looking for me?”

“Well, you weren’t in the medbay. Figured they used the--” He searched for the word, gesturing, “--light. Bio-thing, whatever.”

“Oh, yeah.” He reached for the edge of his shirt, pulled it up. It just looked like a scar, healed long ago. The entire process had been quick, and he’d already felt better by the time they’d made it back to base. Like his body had just healed itself, like that man he’d killed on the tanker.

Jack froze, mouth going slack as he saw it in flashes. Blowing the guy’s head clean off. The wet sound of his brain separating, how pink it had been as he’d seen it come out in horrible, bloody chunks.

Gabriel’s face shifted, then, as he reached over to touch Jack’s shoulder. It seemed easier now that it was just the two of them. He didn’t falter, the feeling of his fingers through fabric grounding Jack, pulling him back into himself. 

“Sorry,” Jack said, shaking his head. “It’s-- yeah.”

“Lo sé.” Gabriel paused, letting his hand drop, but didn’t move away. Their shoulders touched as he set his forearms back on the guard rail. He looked sidelong, nudging him. “You doin’ okay?”

“Yeah.” His eyebrows creased. “No. I don’t know.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“I don’t even know what to say.” Jack slouched over the railing, setting his chin down ontop of his hands.

“Hard to find the words to describe it,” said Gabriel, cautiously. “What it’s like, you know... killing a man, for the first time.”

“No.” He bit the inside of his cheek. “For some reason that didn’t bother me as much as I thought it would. It was what I had to do.”

He’d done it to save Gabriel, after all. One life for another. It was worth it.

Gabriel frowned. “No? Something else?”

The setting sun peered through the gaps in the clouds, and Jack raised a hand to shield the rays from his eyes. It was warm upon his skin, beautiful, nothing ahead of them but the planes of grass, the pink and gold hues brushing the skyline. 

He took a breath, fingers shaking. “How are you supposed to know if you’re making the right choice?”

Humming low in his throat, Gabriel considered. “This about the kid, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, sort of.”

“What you say to him, anyway? He seemed to like you.”

“I just-- made up some _bullshit_ about how he needed to tell his dad about how he felt. But I’m pretty sure I made it worse. Like I just gave him some kind of hope and-- fuck.” He ran a hand through his hair, defeated. “The look on his face as he left. God, Gabe. I just made it worse.”

“But did you?” Gabriel leaned back, wrapping his hands around the rail. “You can’t control everything. Whatever you said or did, it isn’t gonna change what kinda power-hungry, soulless bastard Everly is. Can’t change a man’s nature from the outside-in. Doesn’t work like that.”

“I guess.”

“You did the best you could. I mean it. You were ‘bout to pass out before we left, and we still got the kid out alive. You provided that male authority figure approval he so fuckin’ obviously desires. Hell, you shanked yourself to save my ass.” He shrugged. “Give yourself a little credit.”

Jack stood there, letting it settle in. He didn’t speak, felt his eyes start to burn. 

“Dunno if it matters to you, but,” Gabe continued, voice low and husky, “I think you did a good job.” 

A good job. 

For some reason that was what made him crack, Jack covering his face with a hand, leaning hard into the railing with the other. He bit down any noise that wanted to come out, choking on his breath as he turned his face away. “Fuck-- sorry. Sorry.”

He felt a hand at his shoulder, another tangling around his fingers, trying to gently draw them away. “Come on, Jackie, it’s okay. It’s _okay_.”

“I know,” he mumbled, voice cracking. “I’m just-- sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.” Gabriel shifted, slid his hands around his back, pulling him into his arms. “You don’t gotta hide that shit from me.”

His forehead pressed into the juncture of Gabriel’s shoulder, and Gabriel reached back, pushed back his hood to crush Jack in closer. He shifted his feet, his hips pushing up against Gabriel’s own, before those massive arms tightened around his shoulders. A hand covered the back of his neck, Gabriel’s thumb tracing the edge of his vertebrae. Just holding him close. 

Jack finally released the sob he’d been holding back, muffled in the skin of Gabriel’s neck. He could feel wet tears against his skin, warm, could feel the calming strokes of Gabriel’s hands over his back. The coarseness of his facial hair against his own cheek, his breath. God, he smelled good, like clean sweat, soap, his own unique scent. He couldn’t help but inhale deeply, and it was calming. It felt good, to be held.

After awhile, he’d managed to calm himself, wiping his nose with the back of his hand, his mouth feeling wet and full. Still, he twisted his fingers into the fabric of Gabriel’s hoodie. Held on. He put his forehead back down, and they just swayed together for a moment.

Gabriel chuckled. “Goddamn, Jackie.” His arms tightened around Jack’s back, and it was like reality came crashing back in a wave. They were out in the open embracing like this, and it just made Jack want to crawl into a hole. He wanted it badly, but this amount of weakness-- it wasn’t acceptable.

With a manly pat, Jack pulled away, sniffing, but didn’t get very far as Gabriel held tight onto his shoulders. Gabriel reached for his chin, directed him to look into his eyes. “You need to trust yourself. Trust that you’re making the right decision. Nobody else can do that for you.”

He couldn't bring himself to look away, searching for _something_ in Gabriel's eyes. “But what if I’m not?” 

“That’s the thing about a choice, yeah? You never gonna _know_ if it’s the right choice,” said Gabriel, his gaze soft, open. “You just have to make a decision and hope it doesn’t blow the fuck up in your face.” 

Jack’s brows knit, and he looked back at Gabriel, unsure. His eyes dipped down, taking in the fullness of Gabriel’s mouth, the shine of saliva on his lower lip. It’d be so easy to just lean forward, just a little bit. Make that choice.

He felt Gabriel’s hand shift on his shoulder, watched the dip of his throat as he swallowed. Neither of them moved.

At least, for a moment. Gabriel’s hand slid down his arm, dropped. He turned back to the railing. Jack matched him, didn’t move far. Their shoulders still touched, wrists draped over the guard rail.

After a pause, Gabriel sighed, shoulders drooping. "Shit." Then, he looked over, punched Jack in the shoulder, hard enough to startle him.

“Ow! The fuck was that for?”

“So Preston’s your ‘new best friend’, huh?”

Jack grinned, showing teeth. “Hey, I had to win him over somehow. You were the one who told me to use my charm.”

“Uh-huh. Two-faced fucker.”

“Oh come on.”

Gabriel adjusted his beanie, like he needed a minute to reassemble his thoughts. “So... who’d he replace, then?” 

“Well, I don’t know if _replace_ is the right word,” Jack said, none too innocently. “Can’t a guy have more than one best friend?”

“Guess it depends a lot on how territorial your other best friend is.”

“Well, are you?” Jack leaned in, looking at him closely. “Territorial?” 

Gabriel’s shoulders pulled up. His face went tight, and he coughed, doing a double-take. “¿Cómo?”

“Well, obviously you’re my best friend, Gabe. Who else would I be talking about?” He shook his head, made an exasperated noise. “Give yourself a _little_ credit.”

“Damn, Morrison. Using my own words against me.” Gabriel cleared his throat noisily, curled over the railing. It was cute. Like he was shy or something. Gabriel seemed to struggle with honest feelings like that. Maybe he’d have to tell him more often, how much his friendship meant to him. He deserved it. 

The sun had almost finished its descent into slumber, the sky beginning to darken, deepen with purple hues. Jack looked along to Gabriel’s face, gone soft. Thoughtful. He looked beautiful like this, kissed by the dying light, and Jack wondered if he was the only one who ever got to see him this way, with his guard down. 

His chest felt so tight, full to bursting, looking at him like that. It was so close to that feeling, that moment, so profound-- like watching dawn break in Indiana. But it was _better_.

Jack's smile started to fade, the wind running through his hair. He breathed.

“So’s that what we are?” Gabriel mused, gaze distant, “Best friends.”

“Well, yeah. I think of you that way," Jack murmured, skin hued with blood orange, magenta blushing the lines of his cheekbones. He rolled his knuckles against the guardrail, lowered down to Gabriel’s level, their faces close. “I hope you think of me that way, too.”

Gabriel hummed. “Somethin’ like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:^)))))))))
> 
> HIGHANDHOLY.TUMBLR.COM


	7. Chapter 7

“Morrison! What’s up, bro?”

Jack extended his fist to bump Moreira’s knuckles, leaning against the leg press machine as he watched. Moreira barely fit into the thing with his large stature, and was at the maximum weight, but the only hint he’d been working out at all was the barest sheen of sweat. 

“Actually, I was wondering if you’ve seen Gabriel?” he asked, looking over his shoulder as another soldier passed by, jabbed his shoulder. He smiled, waved, looking back to Moreira. 

Moreira frowned, starting another press. “Ain’t you two usually joined at the hip?” 

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. “Yeah, uh-- yeah. So have you seen him?”

“You checked his room?” 

He blinked. “Oh. Well that was my next stop.” 

It occurred to him then that he’d never actually _been_ to Gabriel’s room. For some reason he’d just assumed that if Gabriel ever wanted him in there, he would’ve invited him. 

Moreira chuckled. “Well, that’d be where I’d look. You know Reyes, he gets like that. Shuts himself up in his room like a moody teenager. Heh.”

“Was something wrong?” Jack asked, brows creasing.

“Shouldn’t you know that already?” Moreira grunted with exertion, extending his legs, the weights clinking together as they lifted. “Whatever it is, he was actin’ like a real dick earlier.”

“Oh?”

“You piss him off or something?”

He shook his head, starting to doubt himself. “Not that I know of. He didn’t say anything.”

“I know when Alex gets pissed at me she doesn’t say nothin’, doesn’t want to raise a fuss. I gotta push her into talking, and _then_ she screams like hellfire. She scares me straight, then we good.” 

Moreira’s expression went very fond. Jack had to wrack his brain for a moment, the name not ringing any immediate bells. It came to him after a moment-- of course Moreira was talking about Ferrera. In all those months, Jack had never sealed her name to memory. He’d have to work on that.

“But anyway,” continued Moreira, “maybe you gotta go and, you know-- push.”

Jack smiled loosely, patted the bar of the machine, thinking. “That’s... actually good advice.”

“Yo, I hope so.” The deep scars on Moreira’s face twisted as he grinned wide. “At least I like to think my psych diploma’s more than just something to hang on my bedroom wall!” 

“You’re a good guy, Moreira.”

“I try.” He waved. “Catch you later.”

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Jack walked, nodding his head at the other guys as he passed. The equipment room was busy as always, but lacked a certain presence without Gabriel there. It just wasn’t the same without him.

It’d been a few weeks since the entire debacle in the shipyard, since that evening on the observation deck. Since Jack had totally lost his shit in front of Gabriel. He’d become finely attuned to the fact that Gabriel had been treating him differently since then. More distant. They still hung out, still trained and worked together, sure, but it was like something had been sapped out of Gabriel. He was colder. Didn’t touch him as much, was harsher with his words. He’d never realized just how tactile Gabriel was with him until it’d just…. stopped.

Jack sighed. Crying in front of him had been a mistake. He’d made it a point not to be too emotional in front of anyone as an adult for that reason. It was likely that Gabriel thought he was weak, was trying to toughen him up by pulling away. It wouldn’t be the first time something like that had happened.

His steps slowed as he made his way to the dorms. He didn’t even know what he wanted to say to Gabriel. He couldn’t stop thinking about him, at the very least, his thoughts crowded with every little interaction they’d ever had. Every interaction he _wanted_ to have. The way his mouth had looked, so soft. Supple. How his lips would taste.

How completely inappropriate. He shook his head. Gabriel liked guys, sure, but that didn’t mean he liked _him_. Besides, they were friends. Partners. It was complicated already, even if he _did_ know what the hell was going on with him.

Which he didn’t. Which put him at Gabriel’s door, hand poised to knock, not knowing what the fuck to do with himself.

He half expected Gabriel just to know he was there, like always. He stood there for a few minutes, increasingly feeling like an idiot, before finally, gently setting his knuckles against the door. 

He waited, heard footsteps behind, the shuffle of bare feet on tile. It slid open with a swoosh, Gabriel leaning against the doorframe, suddenly too close. 

He looked exhausted, grey circles under his eyes, his mouth soft and slack. He adjusted his beanie, gave him a once-over. “‘Sup, Jack.”

Jack swallowed, suddenly unsure of himself. Not that he’d ever been sure to begin with. “Hey. Is this a bad time?”

“No.” He crossed his arms, still blocking the doorway. “You need something?”

This panic feeling rose in his chest, and he felt himself start to sweat, off-balance. He didn’t know what to do or say, the paradigm shift palpable, that he’d done something wrong. He’d made Gabriel angry somehow, and he was struck with the urge to _fix it_. He didn’t want Gabriel to pull away from him like this.

Shit. _Shit_. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out other than a strained, shaky breath.

It must’ve showed on his face. Gabriel rolled his eyes, pushed away from the frame. He gestured with a nod of his head. “Get in here.”

Setting foot into Gabriel’s room was like entering a sacred place. He couldn’t help but let his gaze wander to the posters on the wall from bands he didn’t recognize, the framed photographs in stylish black and white on the wall. 

It was exactly Gabriel’s kind of cool, minimalistic, and Jack couldn’t help but grin as his gaze fell on the guitar standing in the corner. “Oh, hey! I didn’t know you played guitar.”

“Yeah, well," Gabriel said, curtly, "there’s a lot you don’t know ‘bout me.”

“Well, maybe it’s because _you_ don’t tell me stuff,” Jack shot back, unthinking, unable to remove the edge of resentment from his voice. It wasn’t fair for Gabriel to just attack him like that, out of nowhere.

“Or maybe it’s because you don’t _ask_ me shit, Jack.”

Jack turned, watching as Gabriel crashed down onto his bed, sitting back against the wall. It was the only thing in the room that seemed to be in disarray, the sheets like a hurricane in the center, Gabriel the eye of the storm, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

“Okay. Is-- are you angry at me? Did I do something, because--”

“Nah.” He shrugged, pulling his hoodie up. “Nothing you did.”

He scowled. “Are you sure? Because you’re acting really--”

“Why it always gotta be about _you_.” Gabriel sighed, nostrils flaring. “Fuck.”

“Okay,” Jack said, pride burning. He felt so utterly dejected, standing awkwardly in Gabriel’s room, the other man pointedly not looking at him. He couldn’t help but feel that he’d definitely done something, and for some reason, Gabriel wouldn’t tell him what it was. And just when they were getting so close. “Whatever, man, I’ll just go. I was gonna ask you a question but since you obviously don’t want me around, whatever.”

He turned, swallowing thickly, trying to bury the bone deep feeling that he’d made a mistake, somehow. Like Gabriel was trying to toughen him up again after seeing him cry like a little kid. Some kind of soldier he was.

“Did I say I wanted you to leave?” Gabriel said, flatly. “You some kinda mind-reader, just assuming shit about me all the time?”

“Well, I don’t know. You’re acting different.” His hands went slack at his sides. 

Gabriel’s eyes flicked to look at him for a half-second, before moving away. He didn’t say anything, completely still as he stared out at nothing.

“So would you just _talk_ to me? You said I never ask you anything, so here I am-- asking.” 

There was a pause, before Gabriel shook his head. “Me vale. You’re right. I know I been acting different.” He pulled at his hood. “Got a lot on my mind.”

“So tell me about it,” said Jack, hazarding a step closer. He looked around, finding the chair, hooking it with his ankle to move it closer to the bed. It was probably too personal to sit with him, and he didn’t want to overstep. Sitting down, feeling a bit like he was Gabriel’s therapist or something, he leaned forward. Listening.

“Nothing you can do to fix it. Just is what it is.” Another shrug, even more resigned. “I’ll get over it.”

“Ah. Okay.” He licked his lips, trying to figure out where to go from this point. Gabriel still seemed to be avoiding him, wouldn’t look him in the eye. He seemed defeated, somehow. 

Jack laced his fingers together, took a breath. “You know, whatever it is-- I’m sure you’ll figure it out on your own. You’re smart. Strong as all hell. I know I wouldn’t have made it this far without you.”

Gabriel scoffed. “You don’t know that.”

“Yeah, I do. I’m certain of it, Gabe.” He smiled sheepishly. “When I got here I was a stupid rookie without any friends, without experience, without a clue.”

“You still got no clue,” Gabriel murmured, a hint of an unwanted smile pulling at his mouth. 

“Yeah, well. You always seem to know the right thing to say or do, to you know-- clue me in,” he said, with a laugh. He rubbed the back of his neck, searching for the words. “That’s actually… kind of why I was looking for you.”

“What you mean?”

“It’s-- I don’t want to bother you.”

“Bothers me more, you being all shitty and passive-aggressive about it.”

He grit his teeth, looking at Gabriel, finding him looking back. He seemed calmer, now, more open, just watching him now. Jack squirmed a bit under the attention, suddenly feeling like maybe he shouldn’t ask. After all of that, not knowing where he stood with Gabriel, this was probably not the best way to reaffirm their professional trust in one another. But still. He couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Damn, dude, remember to breathe,” Gabriel said, voice low, amused. “Your face is turning blue.”

He sharply inhaled, looking back up to Gabriel’s face. If anything, he seemed concerned now, the prior antagonism smoothed out as he lowered his legs to cross under him. It was like a barrier had been removed. Jack ran a hand through his hair, let it slide down his face, trying to conceal himself. God, he felt like an idiot.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, patted the space next to him on the bed. “Come here, stupid.”

Mechanically, Jack rose, crossing the short space to slide next to Gabriel on the bed. He didn’t move close enough to touch, not wanting to overstep his bounds. Still, he was close enough that he could feel the heat rolling off of him. Close enough to make him want to touch.

“So what is it?” Gabriel asked, after a moment. He nudged him with his shoulder. “Talk.”

Jack tried to speak, but all that came out was a miserable croaking sound. He tried again, but no matter what he did it just wouldn’t come out. He groaned in frustration, pulling at his hair, his skin feeling clammy and gross against his fingers. 

“Dios, it’s not that--”

“ _Fuck!_ ” Jack slammed the butt of his fist down on his forehead, hard enough that pain shot across the front of his skull. He heard Gabriel make a noise of alarm next to him, but it didn’t stop him from bringing his fist down again, like he was trying to knock the words loose out of his brain. 

Fingers gripped his wrist, pulled his hand away. “Would you fucking stop? What the hell.”

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, mouth filling with saliva, his eyes burning, “it’s just--”

“What the fuck, man?” Gabriel’s eyes were sharp with concern. Jack couldn’t look at him.

He lowered his hands into his lap, fidgeting. “I don’t know how to talk about this.” He stared holes into his fingers, trying to force it out. Gabriel sat back, just watching him, but he was tense, like he was anticipating something.

“It’s just me,” said Gabriel, “Talk to me.”

Jack took a breath. “Okay. Fuck, okay.” He couldn’t keep it in anymore. Gabriel was the only one who would understand him.

“How--” He cut himself off, lower lip quivering. “How did you know you were gay?”

Gabriel inhaled sharply next to him, and Jack couldn’t bring himself to look. He curled over himself, felt like the world was sitting heavy on his shoulders, pushing him down. He’d never voiced it out loud before.

“Shit,” said Gabriel, after a minute. He adjusted his beanie, jaw jutting out as he thought. He looked back at him, Jack aware of Gabriel’s gaze out of his peripherals. “Why you ask?”

“I don’t know, just… what made you know? Or _when_ did you know?” He felt weird and sweaty, asking these questions that had been rolling around in his brain for days, months, _years_ , even. Just putting it out there like that. 

Gabriel’s brows flared for a moment, before he crossed his arms, shoulders shrugging. “Hm. I dunno if there was a specific moment or anything. Just realized one day that other guys made my dick hard. All there is to it.”

“So you didn’t try to… stop it? Or anything?”

“Nah. What’s there to stop? It ain’t like I can control who I’m into.” Gabriel tipped his chin down, looked at Jack through his eyelashes. “Any… reason in particular you’re askin’ about this?” 

“Well,” Jack murmured, finally looking sidelong to Gabriel, a little startled by just how close he was. His gaze dipped to his mouth for a second, before looking into his eyes, smiling a little sadly. “It’s because of you, actually.”

Gabriel’s eyes flew wide, and he cleared his throat noisily, covering his mouth with his hand. He tugged at his beanie, shoulders pulled up tight. “Yeah?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah. I dunno, Gabe, you’re just so sure of yourself all the time. Unapologetic about who you are. I just... wish I could be like you.”

“I see,” he murmured, looking down at his hands. After a moment, he moved in closer, Jack aware of the press of Gabriel’s shoulder into his own. “So… what, you been having thoughts or something?”

Jack didn’t say anything for a moment. Gabriel nudged him again. “Jack. Come on.”

He pressed his hands into his face. “Fuck. Sorry, I just-- I don’t know why this is so hard for me to talk about.”

“Well, you ever told anyone before?”

“Told anyone what?”

Gabriel gestured. “That you maybe like guys?”

“No. I-- I don’t really _know_ if I do?” He winced, curling his head into his shoulder. He felt so uncomfortable, just bringing it up, even if it was Gabriel. It just made him feel stupid. Like he didn’t have any clue what he was talking about. “I don’t know. I’ve never… uh.”

“Never what?”

“You know… kissed a guy or anything. I don’t even let myself think about it, I guess.”

Gabriel’s stare was intense, focused, made Jack uneasy with just how _known_ it made him feel. “So what do you think about when you jerk off?”

Jack laughed, nervously. “I don’t--”

“Don’t fucking tell me you don’t jerk off.”

“No, I-- God, I feel so dumb.” He made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. “This is so stupid. I’m such an asshole.”

“You know-- it doesn’t gotta mean something about you,” Gabriel said, his voice a low, calming sound. “Liking guys, or liking girls, or whatever. Doesn’t mean you’re any different. You think of me any different when you found out I liked dick?”

Jack bit his lip.

Gabriel watched him for a moment, just watched, glancing at his mouth, where Jack had sucked his lower lip in between his teeth. “Jack.”

“Yeah, uh.” He laughed, uncomfortable, his voice cracking. “I guess it _did_ change a few things.”

Gabriel closed his fingers around his fist, his knuckles popping under the pressure, switching hands. His chin jutted out, and Jack could hear the click of his teeth, could see the shift of emotions behind his eyes.

He covered his face. “Fuck. I shouldn’t-- it’s just inappropriate.”

“The fuck you mean by that?”

“You know-- we’re partners. And technically you’re higher rank. And I don’t even know if you ever thought of me like--”

“Jack, have you looked in a fuckin’ mirror lately?” Gabriel scoffed. “Come on.”

He laughed nervously, not sure what to say in the face of that. He couldn’t deny that he’d wondered if Gabriel found him attractive, but had done his best to crush those feelings out of himself, that wonder, not wanting to entertain the possibility. His heart caught in his throat. It wasn’t just a possibility anymore.

He licked his lips, glancing sidelong at Gabriel. “So… you have thought about me like that?”

Gabriel didn’t speak. He looked at his lap, his face hard, conflicted. Then, slowly, with the barest amount of pressure Jack felt a hand slide over his thigh. He didn’t even want to look, didn’t want to break this spell, as he felt Gabriel’s fingers dig into the muscle, tense and release.

Jack held his breath. Focused on the feeling of the heat from Gabriel’s palms seeping through fabric to skin. 

“If we--” Jack started, mouth suddenly feeling dry. He swallowed. “It’s probably a bad idea.”

“Could be,” murmured Gabriel, turning towards him. Jack could feel his breath warm against his neck. 

“It might make things weird.” He still couldn’t bring himself to look at Gabriel, his eyes starting to burn, his heart like it was about to rip through his chest.

He felt something tug at his shoulder, Gabriel’s hand ensnared in the fabric of his shirt, sliding up his neck. He let himself be moved, handled like he was fragile, turning his face until they were only bare inches away. Until he could feel Gabriel’s breath fanning warm over his skin. He let his eyes slide shut, just as Gabriel moved closer.

Neither of them moved, just breathing together, Jack paralyzed, nervous. Then, gently, Gabriel's nose nudged against his, foreheads touching. He was so warm. Jack made a sound. Moved into him.

Their lips met. Jack inhaled sharply, parting his mouth, felt a tongue brush his his lower lip, just barely. He kept his mouth closed, and it was chaste, at least until he heard the low rumble Gabriel made in response.

Jack couldn’t help but moan, tilting his head, their mouths sliding together so perfectly. Their tongues touched briefly, slick and wet, and it instantly made his toes curl. Gabriel’s thumb grazed over his jaw as their lips moved together, his other hand hot as it curled to the inside of his thigh. 

He made a small sound as Gabriel slowly pulled away, a strand of saliva connecting them before Gabriel banished it with a swipe of his thumb. He stayed close, close enough that Jack could taste him on his breath, his eyes fluttering open to look at him. 

“That feel weird to you?” Gabriel asked, his voice soft, raspy. His lashes low, smoky, Jack could make out the flecks of gold in his deep, brown eyes this near.

He didn’t move. Just stared into Gabriel’s eyes, every secret thought, every smothered feeling pouring into him, through that look. 

He didn’t have a chance to respond. Gabriel moved in, sharp, took his mouth again with his own, tugging his shirt to pull him in closer. He turned, not sure what to do with his hands, not sure what to do about _anything_ , letting himself be kissed. Pulled in against him, so close he was almost breathless by how tightly Gabriel was holding him.

“That’s it,” Gabriel murmured into his mouth, “Now kiss me like you mean it.”

It was a bad idea. Jack knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn’t help but slide his tongue out to meet Gabriel’s, wet and slow, clumsy on his part. He caught Gabriel’s full lower lip between his own, sucked it into his mouth, sliding his tongue inside. Gabriel made a noise, and he pushed forward, wanting to hear more, wanting to evoke that reaction out of him. Wanting him to want him. It was so wrong.

A hand pushed at his shoulder, pushed him down, and he landed on his back, the wind knocked out of him. Jack looked up as Gabriel settled over his thighs, his eyes hot with promise as he straddled him, lowering down until their chests were pressed together. Until he could feel the steady thunder of Gabriel’s heartbeat, strong against his own, could see the serious, focused look on Gabriel’s face. Jack gasped as their mouths were crushed together once more, felt Gabriel’s hand slide up his neck, the other into his hair, felt the weight of him against his body.

It felt good, comforting, even to have Gabriel on top of him. His facial hair kind of burned, and it was different kissing another man, but feeling solid muscle against him, hard thighs around his hips, it was all he wanted. Gabriel grabbed at the back of his hair, twisting his head to slot their mouths together, fuck his tongue inside and kiss him deeply.

It was intense. Finally, his hands moved, just barely, his fingers grazing the edges of Gabriel’s inner thighs. Gabriel moved, slid back, gripping his wrists to pull his hands onto him more firmly, encouraging. His mouth slid lower, down his jaw, murmuring into his ear, “You can touch me, yeah.”

His face felt hot, and Jack laughed, so self-conscious. He squeezed his hands, feeling Gabriel shift, rolling his hips down against him. Jack’s cock pulsed, and he bit his lip, swollen from all the friction. He couldn’t help but push up into it, planting his socked feet against the mattress, his hands helping grind Gabriel down against him. He wanted to touch further, grab his ass and feel that muscle under his hands, but God, he wasn't brave enough.

Gabriel leaned over him, elbows planted on either side of his head, looking down into his eyes. They just moved against each other, before Gabriel started kissing him again, closing his eyes, losing himself in it. He didn’t want to have to think. Just wanted to feel Gabriel against him, moving with him, perfect synergy.

Sliding his hand down the front of Jack’s chest, Gabriel’s fingers explored lower, hot through his shirt. Jack made a sound as Gabriel squeezed his pec, rolling his palm against his nipple, hard through his t-shirt. It felt so fucking good, like nothing he’d ever felt before, having Gabriel’s hands on him like that. He desperately wanted more of it, but didn’t know how to ask, his fingers digging into the muscle of Gabriel’s quad.

Their mouths separated with a wet sound, Jack sucking in a breath as Gabriel pressed wet kisses down his jaw, to his neck, his hand skimming over the flat plane of his abdomen to the hem of his shirt. His fingers teased the fabric, before Jack’s hand jumped, snapping over his wrist.

Gabriel looked up at him, his eyes dark, pupils blown. “Qué?” 

He swallowed. He didn’t even know why he’d stopped him. He didn’t want him to stop. Still, he sputtered, “Uh. Just-- this is going pretty fast for me.”

They looked at each other for a long moment, before Gabriel cleared his throat. He rose back to seated, the bulk of his weight settling over Jack’s groin. Hands tensing over Gabriel’s thighs, Jack watched other man slide his hand down his own chest, his abdomen into his sweats, clearly adjusting himself. The thick length of his cock was visible through the grey material, and Jack felt his mouth fill with saliva as Gabriel pulled his hand back out, making a low, frustrated noise in the back of his throat.

Gabriel reached for the back of the collar of his own shirt, shouldered it off and over his head. He tossed it to the floor with a soft noise of fabric, before slipping off of Jack, onto his side. He still left his leg tossed over Jack’s hip, his inner thigh a steady pressure on his cock. He propped himself up on an elbow, staying close, Jack turning to look, fixated on the dark hair under his arm, the tight curls of his chest hair. He smelled good, masculine, and it was tempting just to push his face in there, taste his sweat, give into every desire.

But he couldn’t. Jack held himself back, sliding his hands onto his chest, keeping them to himself. Gabriel wiped his mouth, thoughtfully, looking at him. 

“You good?”

“I think so?”

“Hm.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Jack admitted, face burning.

“Felt pretty good to me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” said Gabriel, his hand starting to wander. His fingers skimmed over Jack’s sternum, fingers sliding into the grooves of his abs, smoothing his shirt over the muscle. He looked back up to Jack’s face, a crooked grin pulling at his mouth. “I don’t wanna push you or nothin’, Jackie.”

He went quiet for a moment, just enjoying that hand stroking over him. Finally, in a small voice, he raised the question weighing heaviest on his mind. “You don’t think this is gonna change things?”

“It might. I ain’t gonna deny that.” He shrugged a shoulder, tilting his head as his little finger teased the hem of Jack’s shirt. He kept his eyes low, veiled by the thick fan of his eyelashes. “But… like you said, once; it doesn’t have to be a thing if we don’t make it a thing. If that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I-- yeah,” Jack replied, the crawling feeling of anxiety in his chest starting to recede, ever so slightly. Tentatively, he slid his hand over Gabriel’s, squeezing it. He looked over, offering a smile. “Thanks, man.”

He snorted. “You don’t gotta thank me. I’m not _giving_ you something.”

“What do you mean?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You are so fuckin’ dim.”

Jack laughed. “No, what?”

Gabriel leaned his head in, his forehead touching Jack’s temple, his nose nuzzling the side of his cheek. He stubbornly continued his silence, his hand starting to move again, until Jack tangled their fingers together, lightly nudging him with his elbow.

“Gabe.”

He kept his face hidden, his mouth close to Jack’s ear, facial hair making his skin tingle with each spoken word. “The thought of kissin’ you may have crossed my mind, once or twice.”

Jack’s lips parted, his chest filling with something warm and achy. He craned his neck to look down at him. “Really?”

Gabriel exhaled noisily, attempting to hide his face fully against Jack’s neck. “Don’t fuckin’ look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t fuckin’ know how to explain it, but that look-- makes me crazy.”

He couldn’t help but get a little bit excited, smiling. “Like a good kind of crazy?”

“What do you think?” Gabriel grumbled into his ear, his leg tightening over Jack’s thighs. He was suddenly so aware of the hot press of an erection against him. To know that he was capable of doing that to Gabriel, it made him tingle all over. 

“Holy shit,” Jack said, intelligently, hand sliding over his face as he laughed. Gabriel grabbed him by the wrist, pulling it away, before replacing it with his own hand, turning Jack in towards him. 

Eyes closed, Jack let himself be kissed, not really sure if he was doing it right. If Gabriel liked it. Liked him. Still, he raised his hand to slide over Gabriel’s neck, pull him closer until he was half on top of him again, his other arm sliding under his shoulders to keep him close. He teased his fingers against the back of Gabriel’s neck, a pleased sound emitting from the other man, that just made him push up harder to kiss him, made him want it more.

He felt Gabriel’s cock pressing insistently against his hip, adjusted his leg to give him something to push against. It was maddening to realize that he could do that to him, his own cock throbbing in response. Still, it was good just to kiss him, feel Gabriel’s hand sliding back down his chest, cupping and squeezing his pec. Jack moaned, Gabriel increasing the pressure, rubbing his palm over the nipple through his shirt. It felt so good he could hardly stand it.

Gabriel’s hand slid down to the hem of his shirt again, his fingers teasing under the fabric, pushing it up to his navel. He parted their mouths with a wet sound, looking down at him. “Can you take this off, at least?” His eyes dipped to Jack’s mouth, his lips red, swollen. “Wanna touch you.”

He bit the inside of his cheek. It was probably too fast. And yet, he didn’t stop Gabriel from pushing the shirt up to his armpits, helping him get it the rest of the way off. He felt the static charge as it came over his hair, Gabriel quickly running a hand through it, tugging it, Jack surging up to claim his mouth. His lips were just so kissable, full and soft, just like he’d thought they would be. He could kiss him forever.

Fingers skimming down his neck, Jack tensed as Gabriel’s hand slid over his bare chest. His nipples were hard, sensitive against the rough skin of his palms, peaking at the attention. He gasped into Gabriel’s mouth as his fingers zeroed in, pinching, Jack pushing his hips up as they were stimulated. He’d never been so sensitive there, before, hadn’t thought about it, much. 

Gabriel chuckled into his mouth, abused the tip of his nipple with forefinger and thumb. “You’re sensitive.”

“Feels good,” murmured Jack, tongue flicking out to taste his lips. “Don’t stop.”

He made a sound, massaging the muscle of Jack’s pec with the flat of his palm. Jack cupped the back of Gabriel’s neck, digging his nails in, wanting more but not knowing how to ask for it. He was scared to ask for it. It was just happening so fast, this thing he’d been thinking about for so long, didn’t know if it was okay for him to want it. Fuck, he wanted it.

That hand slid down his stomach, fingers testing the edge of his waistband. His dick surged, stomach curling inward, and he tried to focus on Gabriel’s mouth against his. It was too much. It was too fast. He was breathing hard and heavy, deep shuddering pulls through his nose, trying desperately to hang onto some form of self-control.

Gabriel’s little finger dipped just below the waistband of his briefs. Just testing. He looked down into Jack’s eyes, as if waiting for some kind of permission. Maintaining eye contact, his fingers slipped to the button on his fatigue pants, pulling it through the hole. Jack hyper-focused to the sound of the zipper being lowered, sharply inhaling as Gabriel’s fingers slid into his pants, cupping him through the fabric of his underwear.

“Oh-- fuck.”

He pushed up into the contact, it just felt so good, Gabriel’s big hand over his cock and balls like that. Having another man’s hand on him, having _Gabriel’s_ hand on him, he just wanted it so much. Jack dug his heels in, rolling his hips into the contact, a low sound leaving him as Gabriel tightened his grip.

Teeth grazed the edge of his jaw, Gabriel pressing hot, wet kisses against the skin there. “Let me make you feel good.”

“It’s-- this is so fast,” Jack mumbled, skimming his own hand down his abdomen, just letting it settle on his stomach. He wanted to stop Gabriel, didn’t want to stop him, wanted it to keep going, it just felt so fucking _good_. Gabriel slid his fingers lower, Jack spreading his legs, that hand working in slow circles over his package, fingers teasing lower, driving him wild.

“It’s _okay_ to want it,” Gabriel said, voice rough. He hooked his thumb over the waistband of his briefs, teasing them down, fingers tugging at the gold thatch of hair there. Jack grit his teeth, God, he couldn’t _ask_ for it. “It's okay.”

He didn’t say anything, holding his breath as Gabriel’s hand finally slipped inside, curling his fingers firmly around his cock. His voice broke in his throat as Gabriel looked down the line of his body, hand moving in long strokes over his dick. He shifted, pushing Jack’s briefs and pants down further, until the elastic settled under his balls. 

Gabriel sharply inhaled, hand working to slide the foreskin over the head. “Fuck, you got a nice dick.”

Jack awkwardly laughed, his own nails digging into his abs. “You like it?”

“That surprise you or somethin’?”

“Just-- fuck--” His neck arched back, toes curling as Gabriel gripped tighter, giving him a tunnel to fuck into. His fingers stuttered against his stomach, not sure what to grab onto. He took a breath, looking down, to where Gabriel’s dark hand was wrapped around his cock, moving over it. It looked good in his hand, red and thick with blood, leaking over his fingers. “Got made fun of in high school. Locker rooms, you know-- ah--”

“Yeah, well, they don’t know shit. Uncut dick is better-- more sensitive.” Gabriel pressed another kiss to his jaw. “Trust me. I like it.”

Jack closed his eyes, pushing up into the touch. “ _God_.”

Gabriel’s hand moved, pulling at his fatigue pants, the fabric digging into his skin. “You should get naked.”

He hesitated for half a second, before lifting his hips, reaching to push his pants and briefs down, off. Just in his socks, he felt a little strange with Gabriel still mostly clothed, but it didn’t matter as his hand curled around his dick again, Gabriel kissing his mouth again, making him feel things he hadn't ever allowed himself before. With each stroke of his cock, Gabriel pushed his hips against him, made him feel his own hardness against him, and he wanted to touch but couldn't work himself up to it. Fuck, he wanted to touch.

His hips jumped as Gabriel’s hand slid lower, rolling his balls in his palm, tugging them lightly. Then, he moved back up to the head, gently moving the foreskin back and forth, pulling it back to reveal the glans underneath.

Gabriel made a pleased sound, looking down the length of his body, then back to his face. “Fuck, you’re so fuckin’-- pienso en ti todo el tiempo.”

“Shut up, man,” Jack mumbled, glancing down to his mouth, before pulling Gabriel closer to him. “Just kiss me again.”

He did, so insistently that it almost hurt, Jack’s mouth sensitive from the bruising force of his kisses. His fingers cupped the back of Gabriel’s head, the stubble under his fingers soft, nothing to grab onto, so he dug his nails in. Gabriel’s hand moved faster over his dick, Jack fucking up into the tight tunnel of his fist in time, his balls pulling up tighter, he was just so hot for it. 

Gabriel pulled his mouth away with a wet sound, urgent. “Let me suck your dick.”

A shiver went through him, Jack reaching down to hold the base of his cock, trying to stave off the sudden feeling of orgasm teasing at the base of his spine. He didn’t want it to end. Not yet.

“No, just,” he murmured, in-between arching up to steal kisses, “don’t stop kissing me.”

Lids lowered, eyes hot with lust, Gabriel said, “Wanna feel you come in my mouth.”

“Just kiss me,” Jack moaned, tightening his arm around his back, pulling Gabriel closer to him.

Gabriel made a frustrated noise, but he didn’t stop, the force of his kisses almost bruising. He kept working Jack’s cock in his hand, his skin sticking to Jack’s every place they touched. He could feel Gabriel’s cock pulsing, rock hard against his hip every time he pressed hard against him. It just made him hotter, his cock steadily leaking precum at the tip, creating a wet noise every time Gabriel twisted his wrist at the end of a stroke.

Pressure building at the base of his spine, Jack pulled Gabriel tighter to him, clawing at the back of his head, his shoulder. He wasn’t brave enough to slide his hand downward, touch his cock like he really wanted to, but kissing him was a heavenly experience in itself. He poured himself into it, like it was the only thing grounding him to the earth, the only thing he’d ever known. 

“Yeah, that’s it. Come on, Jackie,” Gabriel said, nuzzling against his nose, kissing off to the side of his mouth. “Come for me.”

It was all he needed to push himself over the edge, Gabriel’s voice warm and low next to him, the sweet taste of his mouth cut with the roughness of his facial hair, his hand. Spine arching, Jack’s eyes clenched shut and he groaned, release hitting him in waves. His toes curled into the sheets, Gabriel pushing up hard against him, never ceasing the movement of his hand as thick stripes of ejaculate spilled over his abdomen and chest. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” murmured Gabriel, sliding the tip of his thumb against the sensitive head, easing out the last of his orgasm. Jack panted against his mouth, balls pulled up tight as the rest of it rocked through his body, more intense than anything he’d felt before. 

Gabriel kissed a path down his jaw, the tunnel of his hand still working around Jack’s oversensitive cock. “Still hard as fuck. I bet I could get you to come again.”

Jack sucked in a deep breath, eyes opening as the heat started to dissipate, cum rapidly cooling where it’d landed on his skin. He’d kissed Gabriel. Let him jerk him off. In the middle of the day, in a room with a door that didn’t lock. Everything had just happened so fast.

He went board stiff. Gabriel curled his fist around the tip, dipping his thumb into the head. When he pulled his fingers away, there was a line of fluid connecting them, before he raised it to his mouth for a taste. Jack watched him with a sort of horrified fascination as the tip of his thumb disappeared into his kiss-swollen lips, his mouth pulling into a smirk.

At least, until he looked down at Jack’s face. His brows drew together. “What?”

Jack’s mouth went dry. He looked away.

“Jack.”

He started to sit up, suddenly feeling suffocated, crushed under the weight of reality crashing back down on him. He hadn’t meant for things to go this far, had gotten carried away by his stupid, idiotic feelings. 

His hands were shaking as he turned his back to Gabriel, his feet dangling over the edge of the bed. He reached for his shirt, swiping at the cum on his chest like it didn’t belong to him, but he just felt the urge to _run_.

Gabriel’s hands settled on his shoulders, then pulled back, abrupt. “Jack. Don’t freak out.”

“I just really need to go,” Jack said, tightly. He let his head hang, staring down at the ground between his feet. “Right now.”

He didn’t speak for a moment. Then, Gabriel backed off, setting foot on the floor in front of him. He lowered to a crouch, looking up at Jack’s face. 

Jack looked away.

“Shit,” said Gabriel, running a hand over his mouth. He shot up to his feet, turning away. “Shit.”

Jack put his head in his hands. “It’s not your fault.”

“I shouldnt’a pushed you. Fuck, Jack, I didn’t mean--”

“I just have to go.” He reached for his shirt, wrestling into the last of his clothes, his shoes, head spinning with just how much had changed, so quickly. He couldn’t even look at Gabriel, so overwhelmed by everything he felt. Just this morning he’d thought Gabriel was angry at him, but he’d been so, utterly wrong. Couldn't deal with the fallout.

Jack stood up, head swimming, started for the door. It was like being underwater, like being shot full of serum but worse, his whole head pounding, like he was about to throw up or pass out or both. 

Gabriel reached for his arm, and Jack stopped. He kept his face turned away. 

“Look, man-- don’t fucking walk out on me like this.” His voice shook, and he sounded more hurt than anything else. “Don’t do this.”

This sinking feeling started in Jack’s chest, and fuck, he couldn’t look at him. Not like this.

“I’m sorry. I just-- I can’t stay here right now. I need to think,” Jack said, the words stabbing out of him with zero control. He felt like his skin was going to crawl right off his body, tear off of his muscles, slide right back into his mouth and choke him. Like every part of him just wanted to shatter into little pieces.

He tugged his arm away. Gabriel let him go without another word. Jack didn’t take a second look back as the door slid shut behind him.

Gabriel didn’t try to follow him. Jack didn’t blame him.

He walked. With each step he took it felt more and more like he was gulping air against an oncoming flood. He couldn’t stop thinking about how good it felt to finally kiss Gabriel, how scared it made him that he wanted it so badly. His nails cut half-moon shaped lines into his palms, and he made it around a corner just before he collapsed against the wall, eyes wide as he inhaled strangled breaths.

He’d gone and fucked it up, fucked it _all_ up just because he was so selfish with no fucking impulse control. He’d kept it under wraps for so long, and managed to ruin it in one afternoon-- just throwing himself at Gabriel like that, with no care of repercussions, without a single shred of empathy. Not brave enough to stop worrying about everything else outside of those four walls. It had just been the two of them.

But Gabriel wanted him, in some way, didn’t he? The way he’d kissed him, touched him. Gabriel wanted it too. He was so confused.

Jack covered his face, his hands cold and clammy against his skin. He just wanted to die.

“Morrison!”

He swallowed the taste of bile, straightened up, finding himself eye to eye with Hood. She seemed unusually cheerful, her face smoothing over as she took in his expression.

“Ma’am,” he croaked, suddenly aware of how he must look. The fact that he probably still smelled like sex, his hair mussed. He needed a shower, desperately, needed a gun to the head.

“I’ve been looking for you.” She scowled, giving him a once-over. “Is everything alright?”

What he wanted to say was, no, he’d gone and ruined everything. He’d completely obliterated his partner’s trust, his own integrity, made a complete fool out of himself. He’d touched something so perfect, desperately wanted more of it, but didn’t know how. God, he just didn’t know how to do anything right.

Instead, he smiled thinly, pulling his shoulders back. “Yeah, I’m great. What can I do for you, Hood?”

Hood waved, starting to turn. “Come on. I’ve got something to show you.”

He followed her out of the dorms, staring at the ground, struggling just to control himself. Pretending that everything was fine. He was good at that, was good at showing his best face. He smiled as they passed other recruits, officers, following her past the central office as they landed on security checkpoints.

She showed her badge when prompted, and after awhile Jack raised his head, realizing he didn’t recognize the surroundings any longer. He’d been off in his own little world.

“Where are we?” he asked, as they came up to a dead end. “I don’t think I’ve been this way before.”

Hood’s brows flared as she pressed her hand to a panel on the tiled wall. It slid back, revealing a glowing terminal, buttons in a code he didn’t identify, a card-reader that she activated. He looked around, a little unnerved, at the rest of the hall, so empty, white and sterile. The ceiling was so high that the sound bounced, his words echoing around him.

Hood smiled, something genuine, the crows feet under her eyes deep. “Consider it a thank you from Director Everly, for everything you did for him and Preston. I’m taking you down to the R&D levels.”

He blinked. “I didn’t even know we had R&D here.”

“Most don’t,” she answered, giving him a conspiratorial look. She expected it to stay that way, clearly. “The SEP program was built around pre-existing infrastructure. As you’re about to see, this goes pretty deep.”

The elevator pinged cheerfully before the doors parted open. Hood motioned him inside, and Jack mindlessly followed, turning to face the doors. She hit another button, and the doors closed again, signaling their descent. 

He felt claustrophobic. Hood went quiet as the elevator hummed, leaving Jack trapped in his own mind. He wondered what Gabriel was doing. How he’d sounded, asking him not to leave him. He raised his hand, rubbing his temples. He was so fucking selfish.

“Headache?” Hood voiced, after a moment.

“Oh-- no,” he said, hand dropping. “Just a bit tired.”

After what seemed like an era, the elevator stopped. Hood motioned him forward, and he stepped out, looking up. 

Jack sharply inhaled, realizing that they were in some sort of cavern, the ceiling overhead built out of some type of rock face. Pipes and steel beams were built right into the rock, intertwined into the natural forms, like it’d been carved out of a mountain. Hood took point on the catwalk, Jack awestruck as he looked out on the hangars, a series of bipedal robots confined in their metal carapaces in a line, guiding their way.

“Oh, wow,” Jack said, as recognition dawned on him. “Are those Titans?” 

He’d seen them on ads before, created for the purpose of building high rises. They’d made huge progress on the speed of construction in the rapidly growing cities. A skyscraper in a quarter of the time, he could practically repeat the commercials in his head. But what were they doing here?

Hood looked over, nodding. “They are.”

“Huh. Never seen one in real life before.” He went quiet, looking down again. He really didn’t know much about anything, was so inexperienced. He needed Gabriel. God, he was such an idiot.

Hood took a turn, swiping her card as they passed into a smaller, more compact room. “This way.”

It was noisy, inside, machines whirring, scientists bustling about. There was an entire wall of caged animals, eerily quiet, a wall full of hydroponics, vines and greenery brimming from the top, bathed in glowing, white light. Jack felt overwhelmed as they passed various sets of equipment, people, what looked like an exoskeleton. It was like a scientist’s wet dream, something so out of his range it was almost embarrassing. 

Hood was on a mission, taking him all the way towards the back, where there was a narrow shooting range, a full artillery mounted on the wall. A skinny, tall older man, standing with the posture of a dead tree facing a thunderstorm approached, nervously wringing his hands.

“Oh, Officer Hood, wonderful, I’ve expecting you,” he said, reaching to shake her hand.

“This is Weatie,” said Hood, nodding to Jack. “Weapons designer.”

“Morrison,” said Weatie, turning his beady eyes down at him, hand outstretched. “Oh, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Jack took his hand, watched him visibly flinch as he shook a little too firmly. He hadn’t been thinking. “Oh-- sorry.”

The scientist grinned, gap-toothed, shaking his fingers frenetically as if to banish the pain. “No, no, my boy. That’s what I want to see. Serum’s made you big and strong.” He motioned them over. “Come now, this way.”

He led them over to the front of the shooting range, nudging Jack into place at the center. A few of the other scientists in the room had started to look over, circling out around behind them, as Jack tried desperately to focus on what he was supposed to do, and not the crushing feeling in his ribcage. _Don't do this._

“Here it is. The heavy pulse rifle-- fully automatic, equipped with version 3.2 of my patented pulse ammunition. Best fired in burst for medium range. Much too heavy for an average soldier, let alone the average man.” He gestured grandly to the gun mounted in the stand, larger than any standard rifle Jack had ever laid eyes on. “Right, then. Go on, pick it up!”

Jack blinked, before reaching out to take the rifle off the stand. His muscles activated as he realized just how heavy it was, huffing as he pulled it into his shoulder, his other hand supporting the grip. He did his usual checks, safety, it was loaded, the slide was good.

Blading his body, he took stance. The gun was a little more awkward than he was used to, but it was big. Powerful. So much more than he felt like. So much more than he deserved.

“Would you look at that,” said Weatie, awestruck. “Incredible.” He produced a small handheld device, made some notes, completely lost in his own little world. 

Jack stood there holding the gun, uncomfortable, not sure what to do. He looked to Hood. 

“Go on,” she said, gesturing with her chin down the range. “Take a shot.”

“Shouldn’t we--” He gestured to his ears. It didn’t look like there was eye or ear protection anywhere.

“Shoot, Morrison.”

He frowned, but looked down the range. If he blew out all their eardrums, it was her fault, then. 

Raising the rifle, Jack looked down the sights. He thumbed the safety off. Bracing himself for the kind of kickback this thing would produce, he settled his finger over the trigger guard. Then, he moved to the trigger, squeezing. Aiming for the target.

It was like nothing he’d ever felt in his hands, in a gun. No kickback, just raw, slick power, the shot going off with a sound like light firing into the distance, quieter than a normal bullet. He just kept shooting, switching from burst to full-auto, mindless with it. 

It felt good to be told what to do, to just point and shoot. He just wanted someone to tell him what to do. He didn’t know what to do.

“Morrison,” said Hood, her voice snapping into his consciousness. “ _Morrison_ \-- that’s enough.”

Robotically, he stopped, sliding the safety on. He set the rifle back down on the stand, his breathing shallow, feeling like he was somewhere else entirely. He looked forward-- he’d torn through every target, put holes in the reinforcement walls that went deep into the foundation. Jesus Christ.

“You’re quite the shot! The accuracy could be improved upon automatic fire, yes, pulse ammunition is a bit more finicky that way. Unstable.” Weatie waved his handheld around as he babbled, wandering over to the weapon to prod and poke at it. “But truly revolutionary, if I do say so myself. You can shoot through anything! Metal, bulletproof glass, reinforced steel. Truly, the next level of advanced warfare.”

“Ah,” said Jack, intelligently. He didn’t know what to say, standing there as Weatie blew around him, Hood standing silently alongside. He had no idea what he was doing there. If they just needed someone to shoot a gun, it could’ve been anyone.

His hands hung limp at his side, his head down. He had no fucking idea what he was doing there. He didn’t fucking belong.

Weatie’s head perked up as he finished a few more calculations. “Oh! One more thing-- Hood, if we still have your go-ahead.”

She nodded, a smile curling her bowed lips. “Proceed.”

He led them over to another table adjacent to the shooting corridor, rife with gadgets placed on a grid, perfectly spaced and perpendicular. He wiggled his fingers, hands hovering over, before he snatched up two matching devices. 

“Here we are,” he said, handing them to Jack. “Communicators! A paired set.”

“Similar to what I’ve got,” added Hood, reaching over to activate one, flicking through various applications in display. “You’ve got net access, too-- monitored, of course. Dictionary, translator, we’ve included necessary contacts. Anything you need, in the palm of your hand.”

Jack looked down at the device in his hand, like his fingers didn’t belong to him. He hadn’t had a personal device since before he was in. Having open access to the outside world was foreign to him, really, as much as the news provided some type of window.

“Yes!” said Weatie, exuberantly. “The other one is for Reyes-- I’ll leave it to you to explain the ins and outs to him. The unique encryption protocol on these devices provides a secure channel between the two of you. If other means of communication should become compromised, they will be a valuable resource in the field.”

“Thank you,” said Jack. He felt numb. He just wanted to be anywhere but there. 

“Anything else?” Hood asked, “How about the helix--”

“Ah, ah.” Weatie waved a long finger, producing a flat look out of Hood. “We musn’t rush invention, Officer. All in good time.”

He turned away, returning to his work. After he realized that neither of them had budged, Weatie tossed a glance over his shoulder, scowling. “That’s all, I’m afraid. You can go.”

Hood’s brows lowered, but she nodded, looking to Jack. “Let’s head back.”

The journey back to the elevator was almost haze-like. He was just trying to keep it under control. Jack stared down at his feet, only stopping when he realized he’d bumped up against Hood as she’d stopped walking.

“Ah-- sorry,” he muttered, taking a step back. 

She cast a sour glance at him, swiping her card through the terminal. “Watch yourself.”

“Yeah.”

The wait was awkward. Jack felt sweat start at his hairline, tried to calm his shaking hands. He didn’t want to betray the fact that he was about half a second from completely breaking down, from losing it, didn’t want to show her. He couldn’t show her. He’d just look like an idiot.

God, he was so fucked up. 

The elevator arrived with a ping, the doors sliding open. They stepped inside. Began their long ascent back to the surface levels.

Jack stared at the floor. He could see it in pieces, how it would be if it just fell out under him. If he just fell straight to his death, down under the machines, the labs, just left there to be by himself. Maybe Gabriel would miss him. Maybe he’d just be relieved not to have to put up with him any longer, his indecision, his weakness.

It’d gone deathly silent in the elevator. All he could hear was his own laboured breathing. He had to get it under control.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, to himself. He pressed a hand to his forehead. He felt light headed all of a sudden, the pressure changing around him as they went up, the pressure in his head increasing as his thoughts went deeper, darker into himself.

Hood frowned, looking at him sidelong. “What?”

“Nothing,” he shot back, then, quieter, “It’s nothing.”

“You’ve been acting strange, Morrison,” she said, almost anecdotally. “I’m surprised. Being allowed into R&D is a privilege for a recruit like you. I thought you might be more grateful.”

It was like being punched in the gut. He _should_ be more grateful. His eyes burned.

“Morrison?”

“I’m not-- it’s--” Jack choked. He couldn’t stop the words from spilling out, his grasp on his self-control starting to slip. “Why me?”

“What?” she said, sharply.

“Just-- why me? I’m not… good.” His mouth hung open, wet and thick. “I didn’t earn any of this.”

Hood’s narrow brows lowered, her mouth pursed. “‘Earn’?” she repeated, slowly.

“I shouldn’t be here,” he mumbled.

Hood looked at him for what felt like an eternity, his whole body shaking, breath coming in tight, short pulls. Then, she reached forward, flipped up a panel. She slammed her fist on the emergency stop button, the elevator grinding to a halt, the shuddering of machines as the motors stopped turning around them.

Harsh red poured down over them, emergency light casting deep shadows in Hood’s face. An alarm sounded somewhere outside of him, somewhere so far away, before she was standing in front of him, her face drawn tight.

There was a pause. A silence. Then, she pulled back, palm cracking over his cheek.

Shocked, he didn’t move. Just focused on the stinging sensation, his eyes watering. He hadn’t even flinched.

“Look at me.” Hood’s fingers, small and delicate as they were, curled around his shoulders, forcing them back. “ _Look_ at me.”

He did. There was something in her eyes that he couldn’t quite comprehend. He couldn’t hold her gaze, withering under the fierceness of it.

“You’re here,” she said, firmly. “I don’t care if you don’t think you should be, or that you didn’t ‘earn’ it. But you’re _here_. You belong _here_. Are you going to give up?”

“I--” 

He stopped himself. Closed his eyes. Was he going to give up?

“Whatever that’s causing you this self-doubt,” Hood continued, her eyes blazing with the fire of a mid-summer sun, “Fight back. Fight like hell.”

“I just don’t know.” He swallowed, shook his head. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

She stepped in closer, reaching for his face. Then, he flinched, as her narrow hands curled around the hard edges of his jaw, forcing him to stare straight into her eyes. Pulling him down to her level.

“Are you really going to let fear keep you from something greater? Let it control you?” She moved in, close enough that he could smell the sweetness of her breath. “Or can you _control it_. Let it move you.” 

Her nails dug into his skin. His awareness, narrowed down to this.

“I believe that you’re capable. I believe in you. You’re stronger than this.” Her eyes pierced straight through him, down to his very core. “So _harden the fuck up_ , Jack.”

He took a breath. Stammered out, “Yes, ma’am.”

With that, she let go. Pivoted back to his side, and reached for the button. The lights reverted back to their prior mellow blue, the rotors kicking them back into motion.

Hood didn’t speak to him as they arrived back at the ground floor. In a daze, he followed her back to the dorms. When she left him, she clasped his hand, and smiled. 

Alone again. Jack stood in the dorm hallway, people milling about him. He had the communicators in his pocket, his palms sweating. He had to talk to Gabriel. At least he had an excuse.

Jack found himself staring down Gabriel’s door, for the second time that day. He swallowed, hand poised to knock. His fingers shook. Every part of his body, holding him back.

He set his forehead on the frame. Closed his eyes. All he had to do was knock. Deep breath, in through the nose, out through the mouth. Keep it in, keep it down. All he had to do was knock.

He touched the cool metal with his knuckles, gentle enough not to make a sound.

All he had to do was knock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:^DDDDDDDDD
> 
> HIGHANDHOLY.TUMBLR.COM


	8. Chapter 8

He didn’t have to knock. 

Gabriel’s door slid open abruptly, startling Jack a step backwards. He quickly ran a hand through his hair in effort to appear normal, like he hadn’t been standing outside of Gabriel’s door for the better part of twenty minutes, trying to work up the nerve.

At the very least, Gabriel seemed to be just as taken off-guard as he was, his face flashing for a moment, before it slipped into a mask of indifference. He adjusted his beanie, then crossed his arms. “You need something?”

Jack opened his mouth and shut it a few times, trying to figure out what the hell to say to him in the wake of everything that had happened. Apologizing seemed like the most obvious. He couldn’t get the words to form, they felt slippery in his mouth. 

Instead, he fumbled into his pocket, producing one of the communicators. His excuse.

“Hood wanted me to give you this. It’s a personal communicator.” He separated them, extending one to Gabriel like a peace offering. “This one’s for you. I’ve, uh, got my own.”

Gabriel stared at him for a long, uncomfortable moment. Finally, he reached out, taking the device without touching Jack’s hand. He looked back up, mouth flat. “Cool.”

Withering under the tension, Jack forced a smile. “Yeah.”

He didn’t move, not really sure what to do with himself. He touched the back of his neck, wanting to start a conversation, wanting to say something, but unsure of himself. Gabriel looked at him expectantly, like he was waiting for Jack to finally grow a pair, or something.

Jack tilted his head, looking away. “So, I guess I’ll just… go, then.”

“Yeah, why don’t you do that,” said Gabriel, bluntly. “You’re real fuckin’ good at that.”

It was like something stepped on his chest. Jack just awkwardly laughed, horrifically uncomfortable, as he stepped back to let Gabriel push past him. It was like Gabriel couldn’t walk away fast enough. 

The air wheezed out of him like a deflating tire. Jack slumped against the wall, watching the broad form of Gabriel’s back disappear around the corner. 

Jack covered his face with his hand, took a breath. He didn’t want to give up on this. Give up on _Gabriel_. He would figure it out. He would make things _right_.

* * *

One week.

For one week, they circled around each other, as if either one of them was daring the other to make the first move. 

Jack _wanted_ to bring it up, but every half-formed apology he managed was deleted on the communicator, every stammered verbal attempt he fumbled through never made it past the first word. Gabriel kept that frustrating, cool exterior while Jack’s palms went slippery with sweat, he couldn’t maintain eye contact. He couldn’t get a read on him like this, and it was like every time they weren’t training, Gabriel made a point to leave the room whenever he was there.

He’d never felt so lonely. He spent a lot of time in his room, by himself. Total isolation. He couldn’t even brave the common room, afraid someone would find him there moping, or worse, Gabriel would find him and just know what a coward he was. He had this way of looking right through him, of making Jack sweat with just how much he _knew_ about him.

He missed Gabriel. Desperately. Missed his voice, just talking to him. All that time in his room, too much thinking, too much time in his head. Too much time to spend thinking about that kiss, his touch. He jerked off more than he’d ever before in his life, thinking about him, just thinking about Gabriel’s mouth on his own. So maybe it’d been too much, too soon, but he didn’t regret it. Not for a second. 

It was just the matter of talking to him about it. Hashing it out. And since Gabriel didn’t seem to want to be alone with him, it was proving pretty difficult. He wasn’t sure what else he could do, he’d tried in every way he knew to act normal. Whenever he tried, got that hard look in return, it just made him feel a little more defeated, every time.

Laying alone in his bed, he wiped a hand over his face, sighed. “Jack Morrison, you fucking idiot.” He let the butt of his fist drop onto his forehead, felt pain blossom behind his eyes. “It isn’t always about _you_.”

He needed to understand Gabriel. He _wanted_ to understand. It only occurred to him then, that the ability to do so fit in the palm of his hand.

* * *

It was a Sunday evening, still early. Raining outside, dappering the skylights in the common room, diffusing the room in a watery, sleepy hue. 

Gabriel had taken claim of the sofa in the sparsely populated room, far away from the recruits talking and laughing by the tables. Jack stood at the doorway, steeling his nerves, before he pulled in a deep breath, walking over.

He saw Gabriel tense as he approached, looking over as Jack leaned against the back of the sofa. Gabriel didn’t look at him, eyes fixated straight forward, the news streams on the holoscreen. 

“Hey,” said Jack, mildly. 

“Hey,” Gabriel answered back, monotone. He still wouldn’t look at him.

“You actually watching this?”

Gabriel shook his head. “Nah.”

Jack dipped his chin down to his chest, swallowed his pride. They weren’t going to get anywhere with this. He had to make a choice. 

“Can we--” 

He stopped himself. He didn’t want to do this here of all places, with others in the room. Gabriel’s jaw tensed as the silence stretched on.

Jack started again, frustration flaring. “You want to fight?”

Gabriel snorted. Finally looked over at him. “Do you?”

“Yeah.”

Gabriel set his hands on his thighs, pushed himself up standing. “Okay, then. Let’s fuckin’ fight.”

The practice room was empty, a hallowed, sacred ground as they squared off against one another. The tension in the air was palpable, one week of unspoken words, one week of emotion balled up in Jack’s fists. He felt his pulse hard in his throat as he stared Gabriel down, watching as the other man pulled his shirt over his head.

He mirrored the motion, stripping out of his own shirt, tossing it off to the side. They were going to do this like men, after all. Nothing in between them to sully it, just muscle on muscle, skin on skin.

It was just the two of them. Alone. Jack squared his jaw, dropping into stance, watching as Gabriel did the same across from them. Communication, in the simplest terms. Body language.

Gabriel shot off first, Jack bracing in reaction, their bodies colliding with raw kinetic energy. A fist bounced off the back of his forearm as he blocked, Jack grappling to gain control, Gabriel shouldering him back, separating them. 

They went on like this for some time. Neither of them taking hard hits, trying to tire one another out. Sweat made them slick, Jack twisting out of triangle holds, Gabriel’s strikes slowly growing in intensity. They didn’t speak, the only sounds audible the grunts of exertion, panting as the heat built in the room. A conversation in a roll of the wrist, a twist away from a direct hit. 

Jack wiped the sweat out of his eyes, bent his knees, bracing himself. He only got a moment before Gabriel was back on him, trying to muscle his arm around his head, choke him out. He dipped out of it, looped his ankle around the back of Gabriel’s knee, catching him off balance. 

They went down heavily on the mat, Jack landing on his hands and knees above him, his palms crashing down on either side of Gabriel’s head. He grunted, scrambling as Gabriel tried to flip them, holding him down with his knees, the weight of his body.

It didn’t work, he wasn’t heavy enough. Gabriel pulled back, swung a brutal right hook straight into his gut, sending him curling in on himself. Jack rolled off, coughing, gagging, trying not to puke as he caught his breath. It had been a cheap shot.

Gabriel leaned over him, pushing his shoulder. “That hurt? You gonna give up?”

Jack wheezed, planting a hand as he struggled back to his feet. “Fuck you.”

Gabriel chuckled. He stayed hovering over Jack, before grabbing his arm when he wasn’t moving fast enough, roughly dragging him upright so they could go again. He wanted this as much as Jack did, wanted him to hurt.

He raised his fists. If Gabriel wanted a real fight, he was going to get one. 

When they came at each other again, it was with the force of a high speed vehicle collision, like metal warping on brutal impact. Gabriel fought dirty, but Jack was worse, all elbows as he went for the face, taking shots whenever he got a window. It was messy, hell, neither of them were using any finesse anymore. Just blow to blow, wanting to make each other hurt.

Gabriel skidded away from him, doubled back with a shout, Jack throwing his weight forward. His fist collided dead-on with Gabriel’s mouth, pain blossoming up his arm, before he bowled himself forward, sending them back to the ground. He didn’t stop hitting, it felt like deja vu, just hitting as hard as he could to try to make it stop hurting. To make it hurt more. He wasn’t sure anymore.

It pissed him off to hear Gabriel laugh, blood and saliva spraying up into his face. “Yeah go on and fuckin’ hit me if it makes you feel better. You’re really just mad at yourself.”

“Yeah,” he answered, tightly. “Maybe.” 

Gabriel’s eyes fixed on his face, the cynical smile receding, if only a little bit. “Get off me.”

“No. Not until you fucking talk to me,” Jack breathed, feeling something start to pull at his chest. He _had_ to get through to Gabriel. He had to fix this. He needed his best friend back.

He watched as Gabriel’s mouth pulled tight, hands pushing at him to move him off. Jack held his ground, planting his hands on either of Gabriel’s bare shoulders, holding him there. He tightened his thighs, didn’t want him to buck him off, but all it did was increase the pressure, his ass on Gabriel’s groin. 

“Look, man, aren’t you sick of this? I know I am.” He bit his lip, redoubled his efforts. “I want us to be good again.”

Gabriel looked away for a moment, started to relax under him. He looked back, eyes softer, like bruised fruit, withering. “Thought _you_ didn’t want to talk about it.”

“Yeah, well, you make it kinda hard sometimes, Gabe. You’re so walled off all the time, I never know what you’re really thinking.”

He didn’t say anything. The set of his mouth stayed hard, and he wouldn’t look back at him. Jack’s hands slipped on Gabriel’s skin, and he readjusted, his fingers digging into his triceps. It felt good to touch him again, to just be near him.

“So, look, can we get back to normal? Can we just move on from this because--”

Gabriel knocked him on his ass so fast his head spun, the other man charging up to his feet, his face hard and unreadable once more. Jack sputtered, rocked forward to stand, following after him. “Man, what the fuck?”

“Fuck you.”

“Gabriel, wait, what--”

He didn’t even look back. “ _Fuck you_ , Jack.”

He’d never been so grateful that the training room was usually empty at this this time. He followed shirtless and barefoot after Gabriel who’d barreled his way out the doors to the track outside. 

The rain hit Jack’s skin, chilling him, but he didn’t care, just focused on Gabriel storming away from him, wanting to get away from him. He didn’t understand why they couldn’t just _talk_ about this.

“Gabriel, _come on_.” 

He had to jog to catch up to him as his feet hit the dirt, grabbing for Gabriel’s bare shoulder. Slick with rain, sweat, blood, his hand was slapped away, Gabriel shoving him back. He turned on him then, eyes hot with anger, teeth bared. “Get the fuck away from me.”

“Why are you acting like this?” Jack urged, his voice straining. He shoved Gabriel back, needing to exert his frustration in some way. Beads of water dripped down from his hair into his face, and he swiped it off his face, held his ground. “Why are you--”

“ _No_ , shit can’t just go back to fucking ‘normal’, whatever the _fuck_ that means,” Gabriel spat back, up close, in his face. “You can’t just pretend that nothing happened because you’re too fucking scared to admit to yourself what you really want. I’m not gonna act like that's okay just because it's easier for you.” 

“But--”

“Get away from me, Jack.”

Gabriel turned away from him again, sliding a hand over his eyes, his shoulders tight. He looked so utterly closed off, so full of anger, and Jack wasn’t about to let it go. Not like that. 

He swallowed, steeling himself, anxiety clenching a massive fist around his heart. He was terrified. He wasn’t going to let it stop him.

“You know, those communicators that we got… they come with a translation app, and--” Jack paused, watching as Gabriel’s shoulders started to pull up, tense. He licked his lips, continued, “‘Pienso en ti todo el tiempo’. Am I pronouncing that right?”

Gabriel didn’t say anything. Jack grit his teeth, moved closer.

“Maybe if you just stopped calling me stupid because I can’t fucking read your mind, and actually _told_ me shit, we wouldn’t be in this situation, Gabe. I didn’t-- I didn’t _know_ you--” His voice cracked, and he struggled to get himself under control. “You really think about me… all the time?”

He reached out, his fingers grazing Gabriel’s back. This time, he didn’t push him away. Jack stepped forward, into his space, his hand wrapping more firmly around Gabriel’s shoulder. He dipped down, trying to catch his eyes, but Gabriel looked forward, the distress evident on the lines of his face. 

“Gabe, it’s--”

“I don’t think you’re stupid, Jack.”

Jack closed his mouth, waited. Blood rushed in his ears, and he followed Gabriel’s line of sight as he looked up, running a hand over his facial hair. He was breathing hard, his face bloody, beautiful, lashes dripping with rainwater. It’d started to pour around them, but neither seemed to care, Jack’s skin rippling with the chill.

“Why didn’t you just tell me? Or say something? Anything.”

He didn’t speak.

“Gabriel--”

“I _fucked up_ ,” Gabriel snapped, the strain in his voice evident. He finally looked up, looked at him, his eyes wide and desperate. “I fucked up. I couldn’t just fucking tell you, you came to me and needed somebody to talk to and I--” He made a frustrated sound, ran a hand over his bare head. “I didn’t listen, I just took what I wanted from you. Like everybody else does to you, I did the same fuckin’ thing.”

Jack watched him for a second, watched his chest heave as he breathed hard, the compulsive run of his hands over his head. It was hypnotic, almost, watching him like that. Somehow, the outright display of emotions, usually so contained by Gabriel made him laugh. He couldn’t help it, this quiet thing that bubbled out of him.

“You’re never gonna be like everybody else to me, Gabe.”

He tightened his grip on Gabriel’s shoulder, pulled him in closer. He reached for his face, turned it to look at him, smiling as Gabriel dared to maintain eye contact. “I know what happened wasn’t what I expected, I guess, but… I don’t regret it.” 

It was hanging there, out in the open. He held his breath, waiting for a reaction. They were just looking at each other, now, feeling each other out. He let his hand slide down Gabriel’s arm, tangled their fingers together. Nobody else was around.

The muscles in Gabriel’s jaw tensed, teeth grit. He glanced away, then looked back. Jack wanted to say something, anything, but was paralyzed in place by that look of _wanting_ , unfiltered, breath caught in his throat.

“When I met you,” Gabriel started, “I wanted to hate you. I tried so fuckin’ hard to hate you. You made it so damn hard for me, with that naive shit. That salt-of-the-earth, Golden Boy shit. You’re supposed to be everything that I hate, and then I fucking _met_ you, Jack, and it pissed me the fuck off because you were just-- different. Like nothing I expected.

“And like, I tried to piss you off. To make you go away, make you hate me, to get that shit to stop, but fuck, man, I _still_ wake up every morning wondering if you’re thinking about me too. I still find myself saying shit I would never say just to see you get out your head, to see you do that laugh behind your hand you do, like you think you shouldn’t be smiling. I fucking hate that you don’t like yourself, that you don’t think you’re enough because--” He spread his fingers, gestured to him. “Fucking _look_ at you, Jackie. There’s nobody else out there like you.”

Jack’s lips parted, standing there, blown away. Gabriel didn’t stop, his eyes going soft, rivulets of water traveling over his face. He stepped in closer, pulling Jack in.

“I’ve never trusted somebody so fast, or wanted to _know_ so much about somebody else before. I can’t even tell you how much time I spent tryna figure you out, fuck, just looking at you. I could just look at you forever, Jack, that’s why I couldn’t stand bein’ in the same room with you. You’re just too--”

He cut himself off, shook his head. “But yeah. That’s the truth. I can’t stop thinking about you. I think about you all the time.”

It took a moment, but then a grin cut Jack’s face, so wide that it almost hurt. “Wow.”

Gabriel ran a hand over his head, gripped the back of his neck. “I told you not to look at me like that.”

“Why not?” asked Jack, biting the inside of his cheek. He wanted to shout, or run a hundred miles, or do _something_. He wanted to push Gabriel down into the dirt and kiss him until the rain stopped, until they drowned in it. He wanted more than that. “Are you embarrassed?”

His nostrils flared, and he looked away, unable to stop the slow creep of a smile onto his face. “Fuck no.” He rubbed a hand over his mouth, his shoulders shrugging. “Yeah. Maybe. But it’s-- I’m not usually so honest.”

“Well, if you’re feeling self-conscious in front of all these people,” he said, gesturing grandiosely to the rained out, empty track, “we could go back and talk more in my room?” 

Gabriel snorted. “Uh-huh. Real fuckin’ smooth.”

“Hey, come on.” He leaned in, their shoulders bumping, before slipping his fingers away. “Just thought we could talk some more. Privately.”

“‘Talk.’ Sure.”

The look he got in return made his stomach flutter. Seeing Gabriel peel back the layers, showing himself like that-- it was intoxicating. Jack nudged him forward, back towards the equipment room. He couldn’t deny that he was excited for the prospect of spending some more alone time with him. Proving that he was on the same level as Gabriel, in every way possible.

They went back into the practice room with a delicate aura of peace, tentatively maintained between the two of them. Showers were the next order of business, almost mechanically, even if neither of them attempted to conceal the fact that they were looking at each other. Jack felt the blush from his chest to his face, but displayed his body proudly, made eye contact with Gabriel as he ran his fingers down the lines of his abdomen, washing himself. 

Gabriel didn’t look away. His interest was unguarded, and Jack treated it like a test he had to pass. He could handle this, even if there was still a small part of him that was still trying to fight these feelings back. No, he was stronger than that. He could have what he wanted, if he was fearless when it came to taking it. Hood’s words were a constant mantra in his head. 

The cuts on Gabriel’s face had already healed by the time they made it back to his room. The skin on his own knuckles, mended beautifully, his body primed as he took a seat on his bed. Gabriel looked at him for a moment, unsure, before Jack gestured him over. 

When Gabriel sat down it was cautious, at a distance. Jack reached over, pulled him closer, until they were touching shoulder to hip. Side by side. A strange mirror of how it had been that day, one week ago.

They still had to talk things out. Still, it was difficult, with Gabriel shower fresh, warm, smelling good next to him. He drew in a breath, slid his hand over Gabriel’s thigh, back and forth over the material of his sweats. Showing that he wasn’t afraid of it. 

Gabriel seemed to relax next to him. Neither of them spoke for a moment, Jack leaning more heavily against him, resting his forehead on Gabriel’s shoulder. It felt so good to be able to touch him again. He’d missed that human contact, craved it with every part of his body.

“So.... you’re just completely fine with wanting to fuck guys now?” Gabriel asked him, his voice low and warm. There was still an edge there, likely a fear that Jack was going to run away from him again. He had to do everything in his power to dissuade that. It was the least he could do.

“I’ve done a lot of thinking this past week,” Jack assured, “and I’m pretty sure from the amount of times I thought about you and that afternoon--” He lifted his head, his breath ghosting the side of Gabriel’s neck. “I’d say I’m coming around to it.”

Looking forward, Gabriel nodded. He still didn’t reciprocate the touch. Jack moved his hand, a soothing pattern, back and forth along Gabriel’s leg. 

“I’m not upset about--”

“I don’t want to--”

They both stopped, Jack laughing, setting his mouth against the tip of Gabriel’s shoulder, covered by his shirt. He pressed a kiss there, nuzzled his face in. “You first.” 

Gabriel sucked in a noisy breath through his nostrils, then exhaled in a great sigh. He looked at his hands, linked in the center of his lap. “I don’t want to push you, Jack.”

“Well, you said that last time. And… y’know.”

It was like the air in the room was sucked out again, the tension between them racketed up. Gabriel looked away, searched for his words.

“I’m not mad about it, though.”

“Almost wish you were. I’m mad at _myself_ ,” said Gabriel. His hands curled into fists in his lap, the lines of his tendons rigid. “I don’t want to give you a reason to think about me like that. The way everybody else does-- like I’m some aggro asshole that just blows his way through everything, trying to get what he wants and that I just don’t give a fuck about anybody but myself. Like I’m some kinda monster, or something.” 

“So this is about-- you care what other people think?” 

“Most of the time, nah. But when I go doing shit that proves ‘em right… maybe.”

“Gabe, you always ride me for not being honest with myself. Maybe that happened because you were tired of holding yourself back all the time, and so you acted on your feelings. Don’t get me wrong, it’s not, like, _okay_.” He licked his lips, looked at Gabriel’s profile, the hard lines of his jaw, his soft mouth. “But I didn’t tell you to stop.”

“Didn’t you?” His brows drew together. “You told me to slow down. I didn’t listen.”

“I freaked out about it after, yeah, but-- I didn’t tell you to stop. I don’t think I really _wanted_ it to stop.” He chewed his lip, tasting the dull tang of blood. “I kind of liked it. I mean, I liked it a lot. You push me in every other way, Gabe, it was kind of... nice, to not have to make the choice for myself.”

Gabriel looked at him so hard that Jack felt his ears heat, sucking his lips into his mouth. He laughed to himself, even as Gabriel’s hand slid up his shoulder, massaged the base of his neck. He closed his eyes, enjoying the casual, intimate touch. 

“So you like that, huh? Not being in control.”

Jack made a low sound, a little embarrassed by how much he liked it. “Yeah. Sometimes.”

“Did you touch yourself thinking about me jerking you off?” asked Gabriel, his voice taking on a rougher lilt. He was clearly affected by this, the pressure of his fingers deeper in Jack’s trap muscles, thumb brushing the vulnerable side of his throat.

“Every night.”

“Fuck.”

Gabriel kept massaging, kept touching his neck and shoulders, but didn’t make any further moves. Jack let his eyes slide open, half-lidded, looking at Gabriel’s face. There was hesitance there, not wanting to act too quickly. It was on Jack to make the first move, and he knew it.

He leaned in close, watched Gabriel’s eyes travel down to his mouth, anticipating. He didn’t close the gap, instead grabbed the front of Gabriel’s shirt, pushing him down onto his back. A perfect reversal of the first time, crawling on top of Gabriel to lay between his spread legs. He covered Gabriel’s mouth with his own, kissing him, wanting to pour all of that pent up emotion into it. Giving it to him, an apology, forgiveness, all into one action.

There was no holding himself back this time. He’d had too long to think about what he wanted, what parts of himself he had to quiet, even if some part of him still felt like he wasn’t allowed to have this. But still, he couldn’t resist as Gabriel made a low noise underneath him, his hands creeping up Jack’s hips, holding his waist. Just keeping him there as they kissed, like he didn’t want him to move. 

Jack couldn’t stop, pouring himself into the kiss, their tongues moving together, wet and overeager. He ground his pelvis down, toes curling at the friction, Gabriel going slightly tense beneath him. 

He pulled back, raising a hand to wipe the saliva from his lips, eyes shining as he looked down at the other man who’d occupied his thoughts for the better part of seven days. Jack frowned, cupping Gabriel’s cheek, thumb grazing his lower lip. “Hey... you’re not still worried I’m gonna bolt, are you?”

Gabriel’s eyes darted away in lieu of a response. 

“I wouldn’t do that to you again.” He didn’t look away, wanted with every part of his being for Gabriel to know he was serious. “I’m not going anywhere, Gabe.”

“You make me wanna believe you,” Gabriel murmured. His grip tightened around Jack’s waist, a hand sliding up between his shoulderblades, holding him close.

“I just need to prove it to you. I want to.”

He lowered himself down to his elbows, just hovering over Gabriel’s face, breathing him in. The look on his face was so uncertain, but unguarded. Jack let it fill him with a sense of purpose, sealing their mouths together, touching Gabriel’s face to draw him closer. 

His lips tasted so good, his mouth so full and supple beneath the wide set of his mouth. Jack moaned unabashedly as they kissed, Gabriel’s leg sliding up the flank of his thigh, ankle hooking behind his knee, keeping him there. It was getting hot between them, Jack increasingly aware of his body reacting, rolling his hips into Gabriel’s to relieve some of the pressure.

It was then that Gabriel’s hand squeezed his waist, then slipped further down his back, his broad palm cupping over Jack’s ass. He moved Jack against his body, Jack easily falling into his rhythm, his own hands too skittish to move past his face, quite yet. He was working up to it, trying to swallow contrary feelings, liking the sensation of kissing too much to quit just yet.

But he had things he wanted to do. Things he’d spent far too long in his room pining over, dissecting, the fantasy not quite as good as the first taste of a potential reality. He didn’t want to hold himself back anymore, nipping at Gabriel’s lower lip before they parted. He mouthed his way down the line of Gabriel’s jaw, breathing hard at his pulse point. His shaking fingers slid up Gabriel’s shirt. “Can I take this off?”

Gabriel chuckled. “You don’t have to ask for permission.” 

He arced up, hands pushing at the offending fabric. Jack helped him pull it off and over his head, eyes pinpointed to all the skin bared to him. His mouth watered in anticipation, even if he suddenly felt that strange sense of shame, looking down at him like he was. He covered his mouth with his hand, drew in a shaky breath. 

Gabriel’s hand stayed steady at his hip, one on his ass, petting him. “We can just keep kissing, if that’s what you want.”

“That’s not... _all_ I want,” he murmured between his parted fingers. 

“Well, then.” He shrugged, a movement that endeared Jack, made his kiss swollen lips pull into a slack grin. “I’ll let you do your thing.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” said Gabriel, pushing his hips up against him. “Except-- you want to stop, you say ‘stop’. Yeah?”

“I think I can do that.”

“Jack. I’m serious.” The sobering look on his face made it clear that he didn’t want a repeat of last time. 

“All right, all right,” Jack murmured, reassuringly, reaching behind his head for his own shirt. “I’ll let you know.” He pulled it off, tossed it to the side, before settling back down on top of Gabriel. Skin touching skin, it was hot and incredible, his hands traveling down Gabriel’s neck, palm flattening over the muscle of his pec. 

Jack let his nose bump the tip of Gabriel’s, nuzzling down against him. “It’s okay if I touch you, right?” 

“Wherever you want.” Gabriel arched his neck upwards, caught his mouth once more with his own. Like he was addicted to the taste of Jack’s lips, and damn if that didn’t spur him onward. Jack kept the steady momentum of his hips, just rubbing against him, felt the press of Gabriel’s dick against his own. “I told you, you don’t gotta ask.”

“I’m just… sorry, just dealing with--” He stopped himself, breathing out a shaky laugh. His head dropped next to Gabriel’s, his hands snaking down to his chest. “I want this to be good for you, you know? Like you said, it’s not all about me, and last time-- I’ve never done anything to a guy, so… shit, this is dumb, sorry.”

“Relax.” His hand slid through Jack’s hair, nails grazing over his scalp. “You want me to tell you exactly what I’ve had on my mind?”

His face heated, his fingers skimming down Gabriel’s ribs. “That’d be nice.”

“I’ve been thinking about grinding against you, holding our dicks together and letting you fuck into my hand, gettin’ us both off at the same time,” he murmured, his voice low and rough in Jack’s ear. “Thinking ‘bout sucking your cock, letting you come in my mouth. You tasted good, Jackie, fuck. Or how you’d look on my dick, your mouth stretched around--”

“Fuck, nh-- I wanna… _that_ \--” His cock pulsed hard in the confines of his pants, Jack’s mouth watering. He slid downward, his mouth dragging a path down Gabriel’s clavicle, between his pecs. He reached for the waistband of his sweats, pulling the drawstring. “Can I…?”

“You want to suck my dick?” Gabriel asked. 

Jack met his eyes with an unabashed look of eagerness, sliding his fingers under the waistband. “Do _you_ want me to?”

The look Gabriel gave him was positively filthy, gave him a surge of pure _want_ , as Gabriel’s hands slid down to meet his. “Fuck yeah. Help me get these off.”

They scrabbled for a moment at Gabriel’s sweatpants, Jack helping him slide them down and off his toned thighs, over his feet. He suddenly felt suffocated in the remainder of his own clothing, shedding those as well with some fumbling. The two of them, both entirely naked. It should’ve been too fast, should’ve been too much, but he wanted it so badly. He didn’t want it to stop. Didn’t want Gabriel to turn away from him again.

Jack’s eyes honed in on Gabriel’s cock, laying thick and fat with blood along the curve of his hip. He couldn’t tear his eyes away as Gabriel reached downward, took his cock in hand, gave it a few strokes, displaying it for him. The foreskin pulled back, revealing just how wet he was at the tip, Jack unable to stop a small, needy noise at the sight. He sat back on his haunches, watching, his own hand drawing downward to touch himself, just wanting to feel something.

He leaned forward, sliding his hands over Gabriel’s abs, his thumbs dipping into the vee of his hips. His stomach pulled inward, and he made a slight noise. 

Jack looked up, grinning. “Oh yeah, you’re ticklish, aren’t you?”

“Shut up,” Gabriel said, almost shy. He came up on one elbow, still working his cock with his fingers, spreading his thighs to give Jack a bit of room to work. “Want me to talk you through it?”

“Yeah,” said Jack, leaning over to press a kiss to the space just under Gabriel’s navel. He nosed his way to the curve of his hip, his hands curling around Gabriel’s outer thighs, feeling the muscle contract under his fingers. God, he had beautiful thighs, so firm and hard under his hands. He wondered how they’d feel wrapped around him. 

He didn’t make a move. With Gabriel’s cock so close, he could smell him, deep and masculine. He wanted to take him into his mouth, but hadn’t worked up the nerve yet. He needed Gabriel to tell him what to do.

Gabriel’s hand moved off his cock, his fingers sliding over Jack’s face, thumb pressing up against his lower lip. He opened his mouth, his tongue pressing out against the pad of Gabriel’s thumb, tasting salt. His eyes fluttered shut and he moaned.

“Fuckin’ look at you, Jack. Beautiful.”

He looked up at Gabriel’s face, almost dumbfounded at the open look of awe he found there. He closed his mouth over Gabriel’s thumb, gave it a hard suck, before sliding his lips back and off. Gabriel didn’t stop touching him, sliding up the side of his neck, into his hair, just enough pressure to direct him but not to push.

“You sure this ain’t too fast for you?” Gabriel said, his breath hitching as Jack’s knuckles brushed against the underside of his cock. “This is pretty gay.”

Jack laughed, curling his hand around the base of Gabriel’s dick. His grip was a bit uncertain, at first, firming up as he realized that it was okay for him to be doing this. It wasn’t that different from holding his own cock, another angle, Gabriel thicker around the middle than him, the head fatter. He licked his lips, trying not to psych himself out. “I’ve kinda been thinking about this since the first time we-- it’s-- God, you smell so fucking good.”

He couldn’t help himself, pressing his nose into the neat curl of pubic hair at the base of his cock, inhaling deeply. Gabriel released a low groan, his hand curling at the base of Jack’s neck, just holding him there. Jack let his tongue slide out, tasting the base of Gabriel’s cock, his hand coming to grip around it. 

Staying there for a moment, he flicked his tongue out, tracing a line from base to tip. He laughed, hiding his eyes as he held Gabriel’s dick in a loose grip, a little amazed by his own boldness. It felt like so much more of a big deal in his head, but it was so worth it for Gabriel’s sharp inhale as he tongued at the slit experimentally.

“Just get the head in your mouth, yeah. Make it wet,” said Gabriel, his hand a guiding comfort on Jack’s hand. It made him feel more adventurous, obeying Gabriel’s instruction, opening his lips to wrap around the head of his cock. He tightened his fist around the length of it, bobbing his head experimentally, letting his eyes flutter shut. “Fuck, that’s good.”

He silently beamed at the praise, taking more of Gabriel’s cock into his mouth, breathing hard through his nose. His own cock was hard and leaking between his legs, so keyed up from finally allowing himself what he’d wanted so badly. He reached downward to touch himself, moaning a bit at the contact.

“You gettin’ off on that, sucking my cock,” said Gabriel, somewhere above him. The hand on his head raked his hair back, pressed down just the slightest, firmer when Jack gave no resistance. He made a sound, working his hand in tandem with his mouth, even if it took him a moment to get a proper rhythm. “Don’t be afraid to use lots of tongue, I don’t mind it sloppy, wet is better. Pull the foreskin back when you-- yeah, like that. _Fuck_.”

He let his head drop back down as Jack did what he was told, using his hand to drag the foreskin back as he dipped his mouth lower, his lips wrapping around the glans, the salty flavor of precum bursting on his tongue. He couldn’t help but moan, loving the sensation of Gabriel hard and hot on his tongue, feeling his cock surge as he took him deeper. 

Jack’s hand left his own cock, sliding up Gabriel’s thigh, his thumb grazing the edge of his balls. He was almost hesitant, not sure if he liked that, humming as he felt the pressure on the back of his head increase. He looked up, almost asking, Gabriel’s eyes hazy with lust, his mouth wet. 

Gabriel chuckled, darkly. “You look good with my dick in your mouth. Your hair all fucked up, your mouth wrecked. Shit. C’mere.” 

He tugged Jack’s hair, dragged him back up his body, pulling him in for a kiss. Jack didn’t stop his hand working Gabriel’s cock, moaning into the kiss, pushing his own hips against Gabriel’s. Their dicks slid together, Gabriel’s wet with his own saliva, and fuck, it felt good. He thought about what Gabriel had said, about jerking the both of them off together, coming together. But it wasn’t what he wanted, wasn’t what he’d started. 

“Tell me what to-- I-- I want you to come in my mouth,” he mumbled against Gabriel’s lips. The hand at the back of his head fisted his hair, pulled him away with a wet sound, his tongue sliding out to slick his kiss-bruised lips. 

“What if I just wanna kiss you? What I if I never wanna stop kissing you?” Gabriel asked, pressing his mouth against the underside of Jack’s jaw. “What you gonna do about that, Jack?”

“Please, Gabriel,” he almost whined. He couldn’t look away. “Let me suck your cock.”

Gabriel’s eyes clouded over, and he made a low noise, his hand sliding down over Jack’s neck, gripping, his shoulder. “How am I supposed to say no to that? Goddamn.” He pushed, Jack eagerly acquiescing, nuzzling his way down Gabriel’s abdomen, further down past his cock.

He breathed for a moment at the base of his dick, flicking his eyes up. “Do you like--”

“Yeah, you can tease my balls. Be gentle.” He slid a hand behind his head, propping himself up, the other a constant presence on the back of Jack’s head. “Kinda sensitive.”

“You always seem to know what I’m thinking,” Jack said. He refocused, working his hand over Gabriel’s cock, his mouth preoccupied with the weight of his balls. He couldn’t help but press his face against them, inhale, mouth watering at the impossibly intimate scent of him there. 

“Jack?”

He opened his eyes, realized that he still hadn’t moved. He laughed, tongue sliding out to taste, Gabriel inhaling sharply as he closed his mouth over one of his testicles. He sucked for a moment, before releasing it with a soft pop, his thumb dipping into Gabriel’s foreskin, feeling the wetness there. “Sorry, just-- you smell good.” His face went hot at his own admission. “I keep getting distracted.”

“Don’t be sorry. You’re doin’ good.” His hand ran through Jack’s hair, tugging lightly. Jack chewed his lip, his heart feeling full with the praise. He wanted to make Gabriel come, wanted to make him feel good. God, he wanted him to feel good. 

He teased his balls for a moment longer, sucking them into his mouth, switching sides. He felt Gabriel’s thighs flex on either side of him, the other man pulling his knees up until his feet were flat on the bed. Jack snaked a hand underneath one, wrapping his arm around it, holding himself steady against Gabriel’s leg. He curled his fist around Gabriel’s dick, started working his mouth on it with a goal in mind. 

Gabriel’s dick surged in his mouth, and he tasted more precum, felt just how hard it was in his hand. Gabriel made a low noise above him, his hand tensing on his head. “A little slower, Jackie. Yeah, move your head like that, nice and wet.” His voice went rough, Gabriel’s back arching, his hips pushed tight against him. “ _Fuck_.”

His own cock was hard and leaking between his legs, but he ignored it, moving his head with as much skill as he could manage. He felt Gabriel start to tense beneath him, his breathing going ragged. His hand slid down his neck, rough, sweeping pets over his neck and shoulders, the other hand coming to push at his head. “Don’t fuckin’ stop, I’m getting close.”

He let Gabriel control the speed, just kept his mouth open while Gabriel fucked his hips up into his mouth. His hand stayed firm around the base, controlling how much of it he could take, his dick sliding out once or twice, quickly replaced by the warm tightness of his mouth. Jack was moaning into it, hungry for it, feeling Gabriel’s cock start to pulse against his tongue, his brows furrowed in concentration as he put everything he had into it. 

Gabriel’s nails dug into his scalp, his neck curling back, sweat trailing down the line of his throat. “Gonna fuckin’ come, _no pares_ , ah--” 

Jack braced for it, breathing hard through his nose, his jaw starting to stiffen. He felt Gabriel’s balls pull up tight against the edge of his hand, felt the urgency in the flex of his muscles. He lived and died for the quiet, strained noises Gabriel was making, forced himself to look where Gabriel’s face was punched out with the precipice of release. 

The first taste of ejaculate on his tongue caught him off guard, and he tried to draw back, didn’t get far as Gabriel pushed him back down. He couldn’t help but gag as the head of his cock brushed his palate, swallowed around it, clenched his eyes shut as he kept moving. Swallowed everything that he could, saliva and cum leaking out the sides of his mouth.

He felt the other man start to relax underneath him, Gabriel’s hands massaging down his neck. Jack slid his mouth back, pressing a kiss to the tip of Gabriel’s cock, resting his forehead against his hip. He didn’t know what to say, just felt strange and giddy, having that much power over Gabriel, to make him feel that way.

Gabriel’s fingers grazed the edge of his mouth, his thumb pulling at the wetness on his chin. “You swallowed.”

“Yeah, it’s--” He stopped himself, smiling airily up at him. “I wanted to.”

He turned his head into Gabriel’s touch, closed his eyes. It was like reverence, like he was taken care of. Different, from how he’d imagined it between men. It wasn’t like how he’d imagined it, at all, really. 

He pulled himself up to his hands and knees, crawled back up Gabriel’s body to lay atop him. Gabriel wrapped his arms around his body, held him close, Jack kissing him again. It was with decidedly less urgency than before, even if his own erection was starting to make itself known again. Gabriel’s own dick pressed against his, not entirely soft, but certainly not as desperate as his own.

Gabriel reached down between them for Jack’s cock, slipping his hand around the head, tugging. “You’re so good, waiting all this time.” He kissed just under Jack’s ear, started working his hand. “You want me to return the favor?”

“No, just-- do that-- talk to me.” His face felt hot. “I love it when you talk to me.” 

A filthy grin crawling across his face, Gabriel widened his fingers, took both of their cocks in hand. Jack groaned, looking down between the press of their bodies, their dicks pushed tight together in the tunnel of Gabriel’s hand. It looked obscene, the wet, red head of his hard-on so flushed against Gabriel’s fingers, Gabriel’s face tight with concentration.

“I spent a week thinkin’ about you like this,” murmured Gabriel, his voice a low rasp, “your face when you’re getting your dick touched. You make the cutest expression when you’re coming that I think I’ve ever seen, like you’re surprised or something. Fuck, you make my dick hard, just looking at you, thinking about you in pleasure.”

“Jesus, Gabe,” Jack mumbled, bowing his head as he fucked into Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel pressed closer, his mouth against his ear, nipping at the lobe. He curled inward, sensitive, needing to hear more.

“I want your cock in my mouth so fucking bad, Jackie, I want your cum in my mouth. I want to suck your soul out through your dick, take you all the way down my throat. Fuck, you know how good you’d look spread out under me, your legs pulled up, and I’d just move lower, mouth just under your balls, tease your asshole with my tongue and--”

“Oh, fuck--” 

Jack’s mind whited out, coming so suddenly, so intensely that it wracked through him bodily. He was aware that somewhere, Gabriel was speaking to him, his hand moving through the duration of it as he spilled himself all over Gabriel’s belly. Gabriel shifted his hand, taking only Jack’s cock, working out the rest of his seed, his thumb teasing the last of it out of the slit.

He positively slumped down on top of Gabriel after, his cum tacky between them, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. It felt good, Gabriel holding him, nuzzling against his neck. He closed his eyes, tried to focus on the positive feelings, rather than the quiet impulse to run away from this. He felt Gabriel’s hand move between them, cleaning the both of them up. Like he was being taken care of.

He _could_ have this. It was okay. Nobody was going to punish him for taking what he wanted, once in awhile.

Jack exhaled noisily, smushing his nose against the side of Gabriel’s face. He couldn’t stop the small bubble of laughter out of him as he pressed in closer, wanting to close every gap between them. “That was good, right? I wasn’t completely terrible?”

Gabriel huffed, his arms tightening around Jack’s back, holding him in place. “You really need an ego boost after all that shit I said today already?” 

“I like it when you tell me I’m good. It means a lot, coming from you.” 

He hummed thoughtfully, Jack feeling the vibration against his chest. “You’re good at takin’ instruction, and you win points for enthusiasm.” He prodded a finger against Jack’s side, producing a gasp out of him. “Gotta watch the teeth a little more next time.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Nah, don’t be sorry. You’ve never fucked before, it--”

Jack pulled up to his hands, looked down at Gabriel quizzically. “Wait, you actually thought I was a virgin? Like, totally?”

Gabriel blinked, his mouth pulling flat. “Well, I’m thinking that a lot less now.”

“Oh, yeah, I had sex with a few girls in high school.” He lowered down onto one elbow, the other hand teasing along Gabriel’s collar, just wanting to touch him. “I was trying to see if I was really more into guys. Trying to fit in, too, I guess.”

“So did you like it?” 

“Not anywhere as much as I liked this.”

“Right,” said Gabriel, brows rising. He dipped his chin down in a nod. “Cool.”

“Yeah.”

“So… you’re not freaking out, this time?” 

“Maybe a little? I don’t know. It helped a lot to hear what you were thinking.” He bumped his forehead against the side of Gabriel’s face. “So don’t be afraid to tell me stuff, like what you think or feel. It’s a good thing, Gabe. Helps me know where you’re at.”

Gabriel looked back up at him, like he wasn’t quite sure. “Yeah, I know. Shit. I shoulda said something but-- I didn’t want things to get messed up between us. Like if you didn’t, y’know, reciprocate or whatever.”

“So you were scared?”

“I don’t get scared,” he answered, flatly. “I was bein’ cautious.”

“So you were scared.”

“Man, shut up,” Gabriel said, smiling despite himself. He pushed at Jack until they were on their sides, facing each other, their legs tangled below. He slid his hand down Jack’s side, his other arm under his head, keeping him close. “But like you said-- this doesn’t gotta change things. We can go back to normal or whatever. We can still just be us, and… this can be a thing we do.”

“Yeah, that’s what I want. If you... want that?”

“Yeah.” 

Gabriel’s lashes fluttered, his eyes soft, looking at him like he was something special. Jack bit his lip, before closing the distance between their faces, kissing him again. The taste of his mouth was just so addictive.

They kissed, like that, for awhile longer. Until the rain outside had quieted, then stopped. 

Jack felt exhausted with just how much had shifted and changed over the day, the emotions running through him. He rolled onto his back, sighing, sliding a hand through his hair. Gabriel sat up, ran his hands over his head. 

“I should get goin’.” He looked back, Jack sitting up behind him. “Much as I’d like to stay. They’ll be doing checks soon, you know how it is.”

“Yeah. No problem.”

They redressed in relative silence, an air of calm over the room. It was so different from the first time, lacking urgency. Jack helped Gabriel with his hoodie, zipped it up for him playfully, tugging one of the drawstrings. The look on his face was worth it, worth every second. 

He followed Gabriel over to the door, hooking a finger into the pocket of his hoodie to keep him from going too far. Gabriel swerved, turned to look at him, Jack chewing the inside of his cheek, amused. It was like saying goodbye on a date, really. To go in for the kiss, or not.

“So, tomorrow-- kill room? Get some practice in?” Jack asked, leaning against the wall next to the door. Trying to feign casual, still feeling giddy, excited. “Back to normal.” 

“Yeah, man. Wouldn’t miss it.” 

Gabriel extended his fist, Jack reactively knocking his knuckles against it without thinking. Their hands flattened out, catching palms, pulling each other in for a manly hug. Like they would, before.

Still, when Gabriel’s hand came to cup his cheek, pull him in for a soft, sweet kiss, that was better. So much better. 

When the door slid shut behind him as Gabriel left, Jack couldn’t help but breathe out, noisily, couldn’t help but want to burst with just how full of emotion he felt. God, it was good. It was strange, but he honestly never imagined he could feel that good, that _happy_. 

Sleep came easy. Tomorrow would be a fresh start.

* * *

He was woken by banging on the door. 

Jack sat upright, rubbed a hand over his eyes. He padded over to the door, alertness gathering, pushing the panel to open the door.

He was greeted by the sight of Gabriel’s face, drawn tight, concerned. The smile that had been forming on Jack’s lips died off. “Is something wrong?” 

His heart sunk. He’d made a mistake, fucked things up somehow. 

Gabriel shook his head. “You need to see this, man.”

He followed after Gabriel, tugging a shirt over his head, as he was led into the common room. It was overflowing with soldiers, the room a low din of rapid-fire conversation, everyone focused on the holo-screen ahead. 

They shouldered in next to Ferrera, behind the sofa, Jack’s eyes drawn to the screen. He looked to her, confused. “What’s going on?”

“Something bad’s goin’ down in Russia. Some kind of attack,” said Ferrera, her tone low, serious. Her usually bright, blue-hair looked like it was wilting on her head, lines deep under her eyes. “Since earlier this morning-- the whole city of Moscow, the entire network went offline a few hours ago. No online presence, no air coverage. Complete blackout-- nothing.”

“They’re showing a few of the last clips out of there on rotation,” said Moreira, down further next to her. “Mira.”

Jack turned back to the screen, aware of Gabriel tense next to him. He watched for a moment, the clip of a hazy dash-cam, the newscaster’s calm, practiced diction. On-screen, the camera sparked and stuttered in the low light, the noise of gunfire radiating through. He held his breath as he watched a machine appear in the field of view, just before the camera cut out.

“Was that… an omnic?”

“Sure as fuck looks like one,” said Gabriel. 

“But weren’t the omniums shut down?” 

Gabriel’s jaw hardened. “Supposed to be.”

He went quiet, focusing on the feeling of Gabriel’s shoulder, strong against his. The reports continued, the tension in the room palpable, ripples of conversation traveling around the room. Fear of the unknown.

“Is there anything-- what should we do?” Jack asked, floundering. 

“Nothing we can do, yet,” Gabriel said, crossing his arms. “Wait.”

“For what?” 

Overhead, the loudspeaker chimed on. “All personnel are required to report to the main hall immediately. I repeat, all personnel--”

“That,” said Gabriel, turning to Jack, as the room began to move around them. A hush fell over the men and women rippling through. The warning signal of an oncoming storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')
> 
> \- [twitter](http://twitter.com/gidarineun)  
> \- [tumblr](http://highandholy.tumblr.com)


	9. Chapter 9

Things got ugly fast.

It was only a matter of days before information started to leak out of Moscow. The entire city, under siege by omnic invasion. Who was responsible for the attack remained an open question, and as the known death toll started to stretch into the thousands, the pressure continued to increase.

Following the initial briefing, access to outward facing channels had been removed. No more long, uneasy nights filled with news broadcasts, the open internet access on the communicators closed off. Hood provided updates passed down from the higher-ups with a solemn, drawn face in the mornings. Russia was looking for an answer no other countries were ready to provide. Nobody knew who or what was causing the attacks, and in the absence of a concrete answer, fingers were being pointed.

“So what, you think it’s the Chinese or somethin’?” Moreira asked over breakfast, the edge of his lips dusted with breadcrumbs. 

“Why would China invade Russia? They’re allies. That’s stupid,” said Ferrera, rolling her eyes. She reached across the table and pilfered his other piece of toast as punishment, pulling a face at his look of dismay.

Jack grimaced down at his plate, appetite waning. He was tired, more than anything. The past few days had been… something. The tense climate within the SEP had been almost suffocating, fear and unease perforating the walls. 

Gabriel nudged his leg, next to him, leaned over. “You know, you should eat more.”

“Yeah, just-- yeah,” said Jack, reaching for his fork.

At least he didn’t have to do it alone. Despite all the tension, all the uncertainty, what he’d started with Gabriel was probably the most exciting thing that had happened in his life. Beyond the military, beyond being accepted into the SEP, Jack had woken lately with a sense of security he’d never possessed before. That feeling strengthened every morning that he met Gabriel to train, every morning they fell into a familiar rhythm together, streamlined. Gabriel always seemed to know his next move, and Jack knew what questions to ask, had figured out how to get on his level. It was like breathing.

“Man, I just wish we had some answers. It’s driving me crazy not knowing either way,” continued Moreira.

“And what would knowing do for you?” said Ferrera, around a mouthful of bread. “It wouldn’t make a difference to us, we’d still be hanging around waiting for orders.”

“Because all the rampant speculation is helping?” said Moreira, “Higher up’s have been pretty tight-lipped. It’d help to hear something, you know-- anything.”

“Oh yeah, that’s just what we need-- bullshit half truths from the top brass, recruits throwin’ rumors around, getting up in arms,” said Gabriel, dryly. “It just gives people a reason to get pissed off and start shootin’ off their mouths.” He reached for his water, shook his head. “Thanks, but no thanks.”

“But it just makes no fuckin’ sense, man. Sending omnics? How the fuck? And there’s no demands, no nothin’ yet. Just slaughter.” Moreira’s scarred lip curled. “It’s a fucked up world we’re living in.”

“I don’t know about that,” said Jack, quietly. He looked up, found the others looking at him. He cleared his throat, continuing, “You heard what Hood said the other day. Plenty of countries are offering foreign aid, assisting with refugee displacement-- I understand that it’s frustrating not to have all the answers. Still, I have faith that in times like these, people have a way of surprising you with their compassion. It’s not all bad.”

Moreira went quiet for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders. “You got a point.”

“Shit, Jack, this whole military thing don’t work out, you could be a politician,” said Gabriel, a crooked grin pulling at his mouth.

Jack smiled to himself, shoved at him. “Shut up, man.”

“Someone’s gotta be controlling them. Maybe a radical group, or some place like Ukraine-- pissed off former Soviet Bloc countries, could be one hell of a motive. Besides, Russia’s got a lot to offer in the way of resources, with Volskaya and all,” said Ferrera. “Sending omnics though, that’s a tactical advantage-- I wouldn’t wanna take on the RDF.”

“Yeah, no shit, huh. Plus, no trace of who they are, using drones and shit. Could be any country.” Moreira’s brows flared. “Hell, could be us. We wouldn’t even know it.”

Gabriel snorted. “Quiet with that shit. Don’t play like that, spreading conspiracies. Keep it to yourself.”

“You never know, Reyes. They sure as shit don’t tell us anything.”

“Like I don’t fuckin’ know that, Moreira, like I haven’t had that thought myself,” said Gabriel, his tone growing increasingly more heated. “But it ain’t productive to sit around entertainin’ that like it’s a possibility right now. You don’t fuckin’ know who’s listening.”

“Indeed,” said a voice, just over Jack’s shoulder. 

He turned around, found Hood standing behind the two of them, her arms pulled tight behind her back. She seemed disheveled somehow, her normally immaculate bun frizzy and unkempt, dark circles under her eyes. Still, she was as formal as ever, back as straight as an iron bar.

They moved to stand at attention, but she waved them down. “At ease. I’m just here to let you all know that the director is on site today. He’ll be addressing the company in the main hall at ten hundred hours. Attendance is mandatory.”

Jack nodded, before looking to the rest of the table. “Of course, ma’am. We’ll be there.”

She smiled, thinly, then turned away without another word.

As the news settled around the table, they picked at their food for a moment, unspeaking. Then, Ferrera shook her head, her jagged teeth visible in a sardonic grin. “Well, boys, you may get your answers sooner than later. Put those conspiracy theories to bed, yeah?”

* * *

The main hall was crowded, rippling with activity, as recruits and officers, medical staff and techs gathered around for the address. Jack shifted uneasily from foot to foot as Gabriel crossed his arms next to him, looking forward to the podium at the head of the room.

His eyes traveled down the row of officers, Hood standing nearest to the center. She seemed smaller than usual, somehow, beaten down. The uncertainty of a potential global conflict had to have been weighing on her, like it did on all of them. Jack chewed the inside of his cheek, wondered if he should speak to her. She’d done so much for him, after all.

“There he is,” murmured Gabriel, gesturing with his chin. Jack followed his line of sight, where Everly, surrounded by men and women in black suits, stepped towards the podium. “Looking as soulless as ever.”

Everly smoothed the front of his lapels down, smiling briefly at one of the attendants as he took the podium. He seemed well-rested, immaculate, his hair perfectly smoothed over the top of his shiny head. It was professionalism at its finest, and Jack couldn’t shake the slow curl of dread in his stomach, anticipation at the news they were about to receive.

The crowd quieted down as the mic whined high, Everly clearing his throat as he settled his hands down on the podium. 

“Good morning,” Everly started, “While I’m sure that you can all understand the circumstances are not the most amenable, I am incredibly proud to see you all standing here before me. Since its commencement, I have had the privilege to witness the greatest minds of science, the most experienced of the military, and those at the forefront of technology participate in the enhancement program. Truly, it is a privilege.”

Next to him, Gabriel made a quiet nose of amusement. Jack nudged him with his arm, tried to focus.

Everly’s eyes scanned those ahead of him, before he continued. “I’m sure that you are all aware of the happenings in Moscow at this time. I understand that the lack of information and communication is unnerving. I’m here to clear up as much as I am able, with the knowledge I possess.”

He dipped his chin. “As of now, we are aware of an omnic strike that appears to be focused on displacing Moscow’s infrastructure. They appear to be killing indiscriminately-- women and children, soldiers and civilians. The omnics are simply destroying all they come across. They have not identified themselves or sworn allegiance to any country, nor made any demands.”

“At this time, the Russian Defence Force is conducting counter operations to manage the brunt of the attack, and continuing to evacuate civilians out of the central core. The Russians have refused any military interference from foreign countries until the perpetrators of the attack identify themselves. The U.N. is requesting that the attackers come forward, so that negotiations can occur, but no one country is assuming responsibility for the assault.”

Nervous murmuring broke out over the crowd. Everly raised his hands, quieting the room. “Understandably, because of this, international tensions are at an all-time high. At this time, we are suspending all active missions, and restricting activity outside of the SEP premises. We do not want to direct international attention to this program in light of the ongoing activities in Moscow, until there is a concrete explanation of who is responsible for the omnic attack.”

The room kicked up again, and this time, it didn’t quiet down. Jack frowned, watching as the officers attempted to organize the din were ignored, Hood’s face drawing tighter as the questioning grew louder. 

Everly stood at the podium and simply waited. His eyes panned over the crowd, finding Jack’s for a moment. They held one another’s gaze, before Everly cleared his throat, motioned with his hands once more.

“Now, now, I understand that you’re all eager to act. You want to fight, to do anything you can to protect mankind, to assist in any way you can,” said Everly, his eyes projecting a sense of calmness, “but now is the time to be patient. Train, hone yourselves into the type of soldiers that will serve our country proudly when the time to act arrives. And it will.”

He spread his hands, gesturing to the officers before him. “Any questions or concerns you may have can be directed to your controller. You can rest assured they will be communicated to the board, and onward to me. I appreciate all of your time. Thank you.”

He stepped down, ushered off by his wall of security, as conversation rippled through the crowd. Officers answered rapid fire questions, and people slowly started to peel off into groups, discussing what had just occurred.

Next to him, Gabriel’s mouth had gone flat. Jack looked over, offered a weak smile. “Damn. I guess we’ve got some more free time, at least.”

His mouth went slack as Gabriel didn’t respond, his eyes seeming to harden further as he looked away, lost in thought. Jack nudged him again, finally catching his attention. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothin’ good,” said Gabriel, his voice low. He shook his head, pulled his shoulders back as Hood approached the two of them, stopping to field questions as she neared. “I’ll tell you later.”

She stopped before them, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear, the fatigue showing in her expression. Jack attempted a smile, let it slide away as he realized she was on business.

“Reyes,” she said, in greeting, her eyes panning to Jack. She flashed a quick smile, and it eased the tension, if only slightly. “Morrison.” 

“Ma’am,” Jack said. “That’s some news.”

“It is,” she said, setting her hands behind her back. “But that’s not why I’ve come to speak to you. Not now, at least.”

“What, you got more good news?” said Gabriel, shifting the weight of his hips as he crossed his arms.

“The two of you have been specifically requested for a meeting.” She gestured with her head for them to follow. “If you’ll follow me.”

Jack looked to Gabriel, found him looking back with an equally puzzled look. Surely Everly hadn’t come all this way just to see them, after that address. He fell into step behind Hood, Gabriel alongside, unsure of where they were going. His gut clenched, his mind already preparing for the worst. At least he wasn’t alone.

She led them out of the main hall, through to a reception area he’d never set foot in, before. It was sparsely decorated, save for the screens everywhere, full with statistics and helpful tips. There were people talking quietly into headsets, dressed like business-people, and he was forced to tear his eyes away as Hood led them through another door, into something like a receiving room. 

Unlike any other space in the SEP, it was comfortable inside, with large, cushy sofas, a shelf full of books. There were holo screens with cartoons loudly blaring, a game system on another, a fully stocked breakfast bar. Security guards manned the doors, and just as Jack had finished looking around, he felt the air rush out of him as something, or someone, rather, ran full-tilt into his stomach.

“Jack!”

He looked down, finding Preston’s blond head pressed into his chest, arms thrown around him. It was instinct to return the hug, squeezing the boy for a moment, before setting his hands on his shoulders, moving him back to get a good look at him. “Hey buddy! Whoa, you got bigger.”

“What’s up, kid,” said Gabriel, next to him. 

Preston pulled back, glaring up at Gabriel for a moment. He looked over to Hood, saying, “I didn’t ask you to bring him.”

“They’re partners, Preston. Here at the SEP we encourage a buddy system, similar to standard military practice,” said Hood, her face neutral. “Just doing my job.”

Gabriel smirked. “Yeah, kid. Where he goes, I go.”

“What are you, his dog?”

Preston glared at him for a long moment, Gabriel staring back defiantly in some kind of battle of wills. Jack laughed to himself, watching as Hood took her place by the door, standing watch. He moved further into the room past them, just looking around, oddly reminded of his childhood room, for some reason.

“So did you come with your dad?” he asked, after a moment. 

Nodding, Preston stepped forward, not wanting to be too far away. “Yeah, he brought me with him. Mostly I get stuck with the guards, but I asked if I could see you today.” He grinned, tugging on Jack’s arm. “So you have to show me something really cool.”

“I’m glad you guys are spending more time together,” said Jack, mildly. He didn’t want to betray the sense of pride it filled him with, but couldn’t help the way it lit up his eyes. He looked over at Gabriel, couldn’t wipe the grin off his face, even at the other man’s slightly sour expression. “You finally talked to him?”

“No. Yeah. Kinda?” Preston’s nose wrinkled. He produced a phone out of the pocket of his hoodie, looked down at it, started tapping. “Dad’s been real busy with the omnic stuff, lately. But at least he brings me places now, which is pretty sweet.”

“Yeah, bring your kid to a highly classified military facility. Real nice father-son happy bonding time,” said Gabriel, under his breath. Jack shot him a dirty look in response.

Taking a seat on the arm of one of the sofas, Jack watched Preston smile to himself, noted the changes from the last time he’d seen the boy. He seemed brighter, somehow, more carefree. Likely because his father was finally paying the attention to him that he’d sought for so long. 

“So what’s there to do around here, anyway?” Preston asked, sliding his phone back into his pocket with a sideways glance to the guards. He stepped up closer to Jack, until the tips of their shoes touched, like he didn’t want to be too far away. He mirrored his body language, and it was almost endearing. “Where do they keep the rocket launchers and stuff?”

Jack looked over to Hood, her face smoothing over as they made eye contact. “What are we allowed to show him?”

“Oh, man, can you teach me to shoot a gun?” Preston’s face lit up, and he cocked his forefinger and thumb, pointing square at Jack’s chest. “So when the bad guys invade, I can kill ‘em all!”

Pushing the hand down abruptly, Jack laughed. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“He _is_ old enough to learn how to shoot,” said Gabriel, crossing his arms. “Around guns all the time-- might as well learn how to handle ‘em safely.”

Preston looked over at Gabriel, finally giving something other than antagonism. “See, he thinks it’s a good idea!” He turned back to Jack, lower lip jutting out in almost a pout. He grabbed for his arm, pulling on it. “Aren’t you supposed to listen to your partner? Come on, Jack, _please_.”

“It’s not really up to me,” he said, waning as he was ganged up on. He didn’t want to have to make the decision. “Hood?”

The boy whirled around, closing in on Hood and giving her the same look he’d grilled Jack with. Jack watched as her eyes seemed to soften and warm as she looked down at Preston, her small hand reaching out to pat his shoulder. “This _is_ probably the best place in the country for you to learn to fire a live weapon.” She glanced to one of Preston’s guards. “Your call.”

He shook his head. “The director overlooks one of the most advanced military facilities in the entire world. I don’t see a problem, provided proper security precautions are taken.”

“My dad _told_ me to ask you to teach me,” said Preston, cheekily, to Jack. “He talks about you all the time.”

“Really?” Jack rubbed at the back of his neck, self-conscious.

“Really,” Gabriel said, flatly, in response. 

Preston rolled his eyes, pulling at Jack’s hand until he was standing. “Yes, because Jack is the best super soldier in the entire world, and he’s going to teach me how to shoot a gun. Come on, let’s go already!”

Hood motioned over her shoulder. “Well, alright, then.” She winked. “The officer’s have a private gallery. This way.”

She took them through a sparsely populated hallway, swiping her badge at every door. Preston wouldn’t quit talking the entire way through, excited over the prospect of some attention, showing Jack apps on his phone, talking about his experiences with private tutors, traveling as much as he was.

“Since all the stuff happened in Russia I’ve been getting to go some pretty cool places,” said Preston, shrugging his skinny shoulders in that childish, endearing way. “Not as cool as this place, most of them are boring. My dad just talks to stuffy old business guys. So I was really excited to come here.”

“So he’s been in lots of meetings?” Gabriel asked, walking ahead of them. 

Jack let his eyes linger on the width of his shoulders, noted the tension there, like he was holding something back. There were so many questions about what was going to happen, of course, and digging for information out of Preston made sense. Still, with Hood and his guard there, there wasn’t going to be much.

“Yeah, it’s stupid. Why not just get all the people out and nuke the robots?” He stuck his tongue out. “Russia’s dumb. They should want our help.”

“They’re omnics, Preston, not just mindless robots. They operate on a different paradigm of pseudo-consciousness, not to mention the political factors involved,” said Hood, swiping them through another door. She gestured, letting the others through first. “It’s just not quite that simple.”

“I’m not a stupid little kid. I know it’s not _that_ simple.” The boy huffed, stopping as they came upon another set of doors. “But it shouldn’t be that hard, either. They’re stupid robots! Who cares if they get wrecked?”

“Ain’t that straightforward, kid. We don’t know who sent ‘em,” said Gabriel. 

“It’s still stupid,” Preston reiterated, quietly. Jack bit his lip to keep from smiling. 

They reached the gallery, deep and dark until Hood tapped a panel, bringing up the lights. The long, narrow corridor bloomed with a low, blue hue, more illuminated further down the range. Hood stopped their small group to pick out protective gear, handing out ear-muffs, eye protection, passing a small pair of women’s for Preston. He made a face upon receiving a female set, but slung them around his neck, regardless, bouncing on his heels in excitement. 

“Are you gonna let me shoot a shotgun at least?”

Gabriel’s lip curled as he looked downward. “Don’t think you could handle the kickback. Those are pretty powerful.”

“You use two of them like it’s nothing! You could help me!” He eyed one of Gabriel’s arms, lips pursing. “You don’t even look that strong.”

Eyebrows steadily rising towards his hairline, Gabriel looked to Jack, who quickly jumped to the plate. 

“Why don’t we start off with a 9mm?” said Jack. He looked over to Hood, who nodded, before swiping herself through into the cage, where the live weapons were stored. “I carry one as a side-arm, so you’ll be shooting the same type of gun as--”

“Like when you killed that guy on the tanker, right? And his brains were like--” Preston made a wet, grotesque sound as he gestured wildly with his hands, flaring them out around his head. “They totally exploded right out of his skull, it was so gross!” 

Jack winced a bit, but nodded. It was staggering how much violence the boy had seen, but it didn’t seem to bother him. He watched as Preston stepped up to the range, pulling himself up onto the counter to look down the length of the gallery, out towards the targets. Gabriel had followed him over, hip cocked as he looked out. 

Next to him, Hood returned with a handgun, a handful of full magazines. She nodded forward. “I’ll let you handle it, Morrison. He wants you to teach him.” She passed him one of the unloaded pistols, a few of the clips. Then, she moved to the back of the room alongside the guard, standing watch.

“Sure. Okay,” said Jack, suddenly nervous about being made responsible. He didn’t let it show on his face as he moved up to Preston, set the handgun down on the counter, the clips alongside.

A grin crawled across Preston’s face as he started to bounce again, excited at the prospect of shooting. “Whoa, kid,” said Gabriel, motioning with a flat palm. “Chill out. This isn’t the place to act foolish.”

“Whatever, just let me shoot,” Preston said, reaching for the pistol. Jack gently pushed his hand away, crouching to get down to his level.

“He’s right, Preston,” he said, seriously. “A gun isn’t a toy. You need to show me that you’re responsible enough to handle a weapon.”

Preston’s face straightened out, and he nodded. “Okay. See? Serious.”

Jack waited for a moment to ensure that Preston could remain calm. When the boy managed to maintain his borderline comically serious expression, without fidgeting too much, he looked to Gabriel where they exchanged a look of mutual reassurance, and continued.

“Okay. So, first rule of using a firearm, you never point it towards another person. When you pick up that gun, you only point down the range, and you always make sure the safety is on when not firing.” Jack reached for the pistol, demonstrating the safety. Preston nodded along, watching the shift of his hands. “You never hold your finger over the trigger. Keep it on the trigger guard, until you’re ready to fire.”

“Okay,” said Preston, an expression of concentration falling over his young face. 

Jack smiled, standing to his full height. He motioned Preston over, taking his place in front of the range. “Okay, so, watch my hands, how I hold it.” He cupped his left hand under his right palm, straightened his arms out ahead of him, shoulders back. “You keep your right arm straight, your left bent and pulled in-- like this you see?” 

Preston nodded. “Yeah. Can’t you shoot one handed?”

“Well, I can. But your hands are smaller, you arms aren’t as developed-- you need two hands. You’ll want to pull in with your left arm to stabilize yourself.” He watched as Preston loosely attempted to imitate his stance, before Gabriel stepped in with a huff, manually adjusting his arms. “How’s that feel?”

He squirmed a little, giggling. “Kinda tickles.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, before setting his hands on Preston’s shoulders, pulling them straight. “When you fire, all that momentum’s gonna go right into your shoulders. You gotta keep ‘em strong and your muscles active.”

“Okay, I got it. Can I hold the gun now?” He flashed his puppy eyes at Jack, wringing his hands. “Please?”

“Let me load it for you,” said Jack, reaching for a clip. He checked it first, before chambering it, hearing the tell-tale click of it locking in. “So-- watch me. I turn the safety off, this button on the side here. Then-- and you keep it pointing down, away, like this-- I pull the slide back to chamber the round.”

Gabriel flicked Preston’s earmuffs in lieu of instruction, the boy sliding them on with a face of mild annoyance. They stepped back as Jack took stance, gun pointed down the length of the range. He took a breath, sliding his finger to the trigger. When he fired, Preston jumped a bit, but his aim was true, nailing the center of the target far down the range.

“See? Like that.” Jack flicked the safety back on, set the pistol back down to the table. 

“That’s so much louder than I remember,” said Preston, stepping up. “Can I try now?”

“Go ahead. Remember, keep it pointed down range.”

Preston reached for the gun tentatively, before more smoothly curling his fingers around the grip. He picked it up, raising it to point down the range. Gabriel reached over to adjust his stance, Jack moving to click the safety off. “Okay. So, now, pull back the slide to chamber a round. And watch your thumb, you don’t want to get it caught in the hammer.”

He did as he was told, his hands shaking slightly. His hand looked so small wrapped around the gun, and Jack couldn’t shake the weird sense of trepidation he felt, but continued. “When you’re ready, move your finger to the trigger, and squeeze. Aim for the target.” 

Sucking in a breath, Preston moved his finger to the trigger. Jack and Gabriel stepped back a fraction, giving him space to act. He steadied his feet, winking one eye shut to aim. “Use both eyes. Two are better than one,” said Gabriel. Preston nodded, kept both eyes open, focused forward. 

Jack chewed the inside of his cheek, watching as Preston hesitated. He slid a hand behind the boy’s back, just hovering, preparing for the inevitable kickback from the weapon. Then, Preston squeezed the trigger, the noise racketing through the air, bullet blowing a hole through the edge of the target. 

It seemed to startle him, how much force it was. Preston readjusted his grip. 

“Keep firing," instructed Gabriel. "Empty the magazine.”

He did, each shot going a bit wide, continuing to squeeze the trigger even as it clicked empty. He made a noise of dismay, as Jack reached past him to click the safety, helping him set the weapon back down. 

Preston was wired with adrenaline as he shoved off his ear muffs, a wide grin splitting his face. “That was so _awesome!_ Guns are so cool! Can I do it again?”

Jack looked to Gabriel, before nodding. “Sure, I don’t see why not. We’ve got a few more clips.”

“One day I’m gonna grow up to be strong, like you guys. Then I can fire the big guns,” said Preston, eagerly, demonstrating his best fake assault rifle technique. His eyes were shining, full of excitement. “Like a rocket launcher, or a machine gun! Blow everything up.” 

“One day, kid,” said Gabriel, reaching for a magazine. “You gotta grow a few inches first, yeah? So you can see over the counter, at least.”

“Hey, I’m not _that_ little!” Preston laughed, taking a playful swipe at Gabriel, one he easily swerved out of. Jack couldn’t help but feel warm at the easy look on Gabriel’s face, enjoying the light mood between them, despite everything that was going on. 

There was a swish of air behind them, the sound of movement. Jack looked back and quickly schooled his expression, finding Everly and his swarm of guards standing alongside Hood. The director stayed back, simply watching, and Jack bit his lip. It was as good a time as ever to show off, give Preston another thing to bond with his dad over. 

Preston seemed eager to go see his father, but he stayed put. Gabriel had loaded another clip, prepared the gun as he handed it to Preston, grip-end first. 

“Show your dad what you’ve learned,” said Jack, smiling with encouragement. He helped him with the earmuffs, adjusted his stance once more. “Make him proud.”

“Yeah!” said Preston, face lit up with promise, his golden hair flattened to his head like a crooked halo. His face tightened as he thumbed the safety off, himself, steadying his trigger finger.

When he fired again, Jack couldn’t help but let his eyes wander back to the director, trying to make it as casual as he could. He couldn’t help but feel invested, wanted to give the man another reason to take interest in his son. With so little control over his own world, it was a little escape from reality to meddle in someone else’s. He couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty over it, it was so self-serving, but he couldn’t stop himself. He wanted to help.

Unloading the rest of the magazine, Preston had managed to shoot closer to the bullseye. He crowed, excited as he set the weapon down, ripping off his protective gear. “Dad, did you see me! I shot a gun!” He ran over to his father, stopping and pulling himself together as he saw that his father wasn’t in the mood for games. “Jack showed me how.”

“Well, it was Reyes’ idea, actually,” Jack added, as the two of them stepped over. He stood tall, not quite sure if he should salute given the somewhat unusual situation. He nodded his head to the director, addressing him. “We’re glad to be of service, sir.”

“I appreciate you taking the time to show my boy the proper way to shoot,” said Everly. He seemed tired, somehow, like the life had been sucked out of him. “God knows he needs it, in these trying times.”

“One day, I wanna be a soldier, like Jack,” said Preston, “Then I can go kill the robots, and you won’t have to give so many speeches, Dad.”

Everly looked down at his son, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. He reached out, touching his shoulder, a paternal, comforting touch. Jack couldn’t help but feel his gut twinge over Preston’s open look of admiration. He couldn’t help but want to feel like he was a part of that.

“Yes, son,” Everly said, his voice wavering with barely-contained fatigue. “One day.”

* * *

Jack didn’t bother knocking as he slipped into Gabriel’s room, their more recent routine in the nights. Between the two of them, they’d more or less locked down the schedule of when the officers did room checks, had managed to capitalize on the amount of time they could spend together, alone.

He smiled as the door slid behind him, looking down at Gabriel spread out on his stomach on his bed, communicator in hand as he scrolled endlessly through some report or another. He looked up as Jack stepped closer, stretching out invitingly, the waistband of his sweats sliding a little low as his ass pushed higher. “Was beginning to think you weren't coming.”

“What, and miss this?” he said, setting down on the edge of the bed, next to Gabriel’s hip. His eyes traveled over the breadth of his shoulders, to his slim waist. His hand reached out before he could over-think it, settling on Gabriel’s lower back, his thumb dipping into the dimples there. 

Gabriel made a content noise, let his head drop between his shoulders. “Thought you mighta ditched me for your ‘best friend’.”

“What, Preston?” Jack laughed, his hand wandering underneath Gabriel’s shirt, palm sliding warm up his spine as he traced the divot of each vertebrae. “I thought he warmed up to you this time, actually.”

“Mm. He called me a dog.”

“Don’t be jealous,” said Jack, leaning down to nuzzle his face into the space between Gabriel’s shoulder blades. 

“I ain’t so good at sharing. Can’t help it if I want you all to myself.”

Jack’s face went warm and he laughed, sliding more fully over Gabriel’s body, lying on top of him until they were back to chest. He snugged his hips up against Gabriel’s ass, his breath coming a bit tight, still a bit anxious about initiating any outright intimate contact between the two of them.

The past week or so had definitely been educational, opening up so many sexual and intimate experiences for him. Gabriel had been incredibly patient with him since after that first time, not pushing him too far, sticking mostly to kissing, getting each other off with their hands and mouths. Still, he couldn’t deny he wanted more. He didn’t want to see that hesitation in Gabriel’s face any longer. He didn’t know how to ask for it, exactly, but his body provided an easy method of communication. 

It felt good to be pressed from head to toe against Gabriel’s body, covering him like an overlarge blanket, kissing the skin offered to him at the nape of his neck. He came up onto one hand, slid his other over Gabriel’s trap muscles, digging his thumb in to produce a low groan out of the other man. “Man, you’re tense.”

“I don’t like all this shit. Director coming in to make announcements with no real information, freezing all activity,” said Gabriel, letting his head sink as Jack worked out a knot. “Don’t like it one bit.”

“Ah.”

“They’re not telling us anything. Something more is goin’ on.” Gabriel shook his head gently. “I hate it-- not knowing. Makes my head go into some pretty weird places. I can't stop thinking.”

Jack’s face drew in tight as he mulled it over. Gabriel was right-- they had no real explanation, no plan in place for what they could or couldn’t do. It was just waiting, for the right moment, for _something_. Waiting was the hardest part. And just when he’d started feeling secure, like there was a place for him. Like he’d come into his own.

“Still, there’s nothing we can do about it for now,” murmured Jack, pushing the thoughts away. He didn’t want to think about it-- not right now, anyway, not with Gabriel feeling so good beneath him. He pushed his hips up against Gabriel’s ass, let his forehead rest against his other shoulder as his hand moved. “So-- you should let me take your mind off it.”

Gabriel chuckled, low and raspy underneath him. He peered back over his shoulder, gave Jack a suggestive look. “You horny?”

“I’m just saying, it’s a good way to help release stress.” He grinned, reaching between the press of their bodies to adjust his cock in his underwear, until the length of it was pressed against the crack of Gabriel’s ass. He pressed a kiss to the tip of his shoulder, nuzzled against his neck. “Come on.”

Finally, Gabriel curved his back, arched his ass up against the press of his pelvis. Jack sucked in a breath, his hands tugging at Gabriel’s shirt, only getting it up far enough that he could touch some skin. Ever since it was finally allowed for him to explore, he couldn’t get enough. The rest of the world just seemed to drop into the background as he peeled out of his own shirt, bare skin on bare skin. 

He licked his lips, rocking down against Gabriel’s ass, reveling at the noise he managed to pull out of the other man. Gabriel slid the communicator onto the table, ignoring it as he missed, and it tipped off onto the floor, abandoned. Jack’s hands were busy skimming their way down Gabriel’s ribs, enjoying the pull of his muscles as the sensitive spots were touched. He’d never stopped being amused by Gabriel being ticklish, mercilessly exploited it at every chance possible.

Pulling his weight off, Gabriel rolled onto his back under him, Jack settling down into a straddle over his hips. Their cocks came into contact, and Jack couldn’t help but feel a thrill run through him as he felt Gabriel as hard as he was against him, lowering himself down over him to kiss his mouth. 

He felt Gabriel’s hands settle at his hips, move back to grab his ass to push them more tightly together. There was still too much fabric in the way, but they weren’t rushing this, the air of frantic desperation dissipated as they’d gotten used to one another’s bodies. Still, Gabriel hadn’t brought up one boundary not yet explored-- Jack couldn’t help but think that Gabriel was waiting for him to bring it up, waiting for him to ask for it. He didn’t know how to ask for it.

Their mouths felt so good together, Jack kissing Gabriel languidly, just enjoying the sensation, the slide of their tongues. He’d never thought that just kissing could feel so amazing, but he could just enjoy this forever, even if his body was reacting, his dick swelling hard between them. Gabriel encouraged him to rock against him with his hands, squeezing hard on his ass, Jack making a sound against his mouth in reaction.

Gabriel’s mouth traveled along the expanse of his jaw, his breath warm against his ear. “Look at you, Jackie. First taste of my dick and you’re thirsty for it all the time now, aren’t you?”

“Don’t make fun of me,” murmured Jack, his hands sliding up Gabriel’s ribcage. “I know your weak point.”

“I’m just thinkin’,” said Gabriel, his hands gripping down on Jack’s ass, hot even through the layers of clothing, “maybe we could try something different tonight, if you’re down for it.” His fingers spread wide, gripped down, index fingers slipping between Jack’s spread cheeks, a little bit of pressure there.

Jack bit his lip, pulling up to his elbows to look down at Gabriel. He looked away, a bit nervous, focusing on the feeling of Gabriel grabbing his ass, pulling them closer together. He couldn’t look Gabriel in the eye, not with that heated expression. He had to hold onto some semblance of himself, not get swept up too quickly in what his body was telling him.

“Yeah, I wanted to ask you about that, actually. I mean, I don’t have any experience with... you know.”

“Ass play?” Gabriel interjected, helpfully. Jack’s face went hot, and he groaned, attempted to hide his face in Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel slid a hand up, held him back by the chin, directed him to look him in the eyes, which was hotter than it had any right to be. “You get nervous just talkin’ bout it, huh.”

His gaze dropped to Gabriel’s mouth, watching as the other man sucked his lower lip into his mouth, wetting it. He made a sound, found Gabriel’s eyes again. “I just feel stupid.” He laughed, dipping his head. “Ugh, I’ve fucked girls, but I know it’s not the same. I read stuff before they cut the internet off but-- you know.”

“So whoever’s monitoring the network’s gonna see you looking up how to get assfucked. Nice.”

Jack pushed at him playfully. “Man, shut up.” The grin slid off his face after a moment, his face going hot as he realized what Gabriel had implied. “Oh, uh. I was actually thinking I could... do you? Maybe?”

Gabriel looked up at him for a moment, brows rising. His big hands squeezed Jack’s ass again, made him bite his inner lip. “Mm, dunno about that. I think you’re the one that needs to get fucked.”

“I don’t-- I just figured you were more experienced with that so--”

“I pretty much exclusively top,” said Gabriel, his tone taking on a more serious lilt. “Don’t get anything out of gettin’ fucked, really, it’s not my thing. But you-- you’d look good on my dick. Bet you’re real sensitive.” He ground their hips together, made Jack’s breathing come harsher. “Wonder if I could get you to come without even touching your cock.”

“It’s-- isn’t it kinda degrading though?” Jack mumbled, self-conscious at his own admission. He couldn’t deny the fact that there was a thrill running through him out of the idea of Gabriel making him come without touching him. 

His nostrils flared. “And you just wanted to fuck me? You were cool with the idea of ‘degrading’ me?”

“No, it’s not--” He deflated a bit, curling into Gabriel’s chest. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know. But it’s just ‘bout feeling good, Jack. I get that you’re new to this, that you’re still tryna figure out what you like, but don’t get in your head about it.” Gabriel stroked down his back, soothing, let him hide there as he continued. “It doesn’t have to mean something about you. It wouldn’t change how I thought about you, and fuck, I gotta say-- I been thinking about fucking your ass for awhile now.”

Jack raised his head, unsure. “Yeah?” 

“Mm, yeah. Just how sweet and tight you’d feel around my dick. I think about what kind of face you’d make the first time I put my dick into you.” The muscle in his jaw worked for a moment as a heated look washed over his face, his hands gripping Jack’s ass once more, pushing them together. “Fuck, I’d spend hours opening you up. Making you beg for it.”

“Fuck,” Jack mumbled, unable to resist the allure of Gabriel’s mouth any longer. He pushed forward, kissing him, his hand sliding to Gabriel’s neck to let his fingers tease the sensitive skin at the base of his neck. 

Gabriel’s hands shifted, fingers teasing the waistband underwear, peeking out of his fatigue pants. They slid underneath, touching bare skin, Jack’s cock twitching between them at the content. It scared him, made him want to pull away, but it felt good. Maybe he wanted Gabriel to push him.

“You think you’d like that? Me takin’ you apart from the inside?”

Swallowing his nerves, Jack murmured, “Why don’t you just do it and see what happens?”

He was flipped so quickly that the room seemed to spin, Gabriel pushing him onto his back, negotiating space between his legs. Jack gasped as his wrists were held down at the head of the bed, Gabriel looming over him, lips pulling back in a smirk. “You like that more than you’d admit, huh. Not having a choice.” Gabriel leaned in, teeth grazing the jut of his Adam’s apple. “Testing your boundaries.”

“Maybe,” he breathed, his cock leaking and wet in the confines of his underwear. “Yeah.”

“You really want this? You want me to push you.” 

“Yes.” He closed his eyes, curled his fingers, felt the pressure where Gabriel’s fingers were cutting off his circulation.

“If you tell me to stop, or tell me no--”

“Don’t stop,” Jack said, looking back at him once more. He shook his head. “It’s-- it makes me feel less-- it’s just easier for me... if you’re in control.”

Gabriel’s face shifted, slow, as realization dawned of just what he was asking for. Jack held his breath as he waited for a reaction, teeth grit as he tried to swallow down the shame. He wasn’t supposed to be that kind of man, putting his own agency entirely in someone else’s hands. He wasn’t supposed to be the one spreading his legs, letting someone inside of him so intimately. God, he wanted it.

“Okay. If you say ‘no’ or ‘stop’, and I think you really mean it, I’m gonna check in with you. If you _really_ want me to stop, you say ‘red’. I stop, no questions asked.” He looked down at Jack, mouth flat. “You got that?”

“Yeah,” he answered. “Red for stop.”

“Good. Good,” said Gabriel, sitting back on his haunches. He let go of Jack’s hands, but Jack didn’t go to move them, just left them above his head. He raised a hand to his mouth, smoothing it over his facial hair as he looked over Jack’s body. “Fuck, Jackie. I got so many things I wanna do to you.”

Jack looked up through his lashes, breath caught high in his throat. “You can do whatever you want to me.”

Gabriel’s eyes wandered down his abdomen, his hands reaching for the waistband of Jack’s pants. He popped the button, started to drag them down, Jack lifting his hips to assist. They were removed and discarded to the floor, Gabriel removing the rest of his clothing, the two of them equally naked and exposed.

He couldn’t deny the sharp feeling of anxiety in his chest, but Gabriel smoothed the rough edges by kissing him, hot and wet, their tongues sliding together in tandem. Jack closed his eyes and let himself relax into it, Gabriel’s hand sliding over his chest, fingers teasing a nipple. He inhaled sharply, shying away from the touch, even as Gabriel nipped his lower lip, kissing his way down his throat, his mouth covering the nipple his fingers had been abusing.

Jack hissed as he felt the pull of teeth, Gabriel worrying at the nipple with his mouth, his hand traveling to the other pec to pull at its twin. He squeezed the muscle in the grip of his wide palm, Jack keening in his throat, more sensitive to it than he imagined he would be. “Ah-- fuck.”

“You’re so sensitive all over,” Gabriel murmured, against his skin. He took the nipple between his teeth, pulling a bit, just to get a reaction out of Jack. He released it, tonguing it in apology, working his way down Jack’s sternum. “S’fun to tease you.”

He kissed his way lower, over the ripples of his abs, pausing to tongue his navel in a way that made him squirm at the strange sensation. Jack couldn’t help but hold his breath as Gabriel exhaled over the length of his cock, watching his dick twitch, precum leaking from the head. He was already so worked up it was a bit embarrassing, his face going warm as Gabriel’s big hands slid up his inner thighs, spreading them to give himself room to work.

“Mm, you smell good.” Gabriel grazed his mouth over the shaft of his cock, his tongue sliding out to touch the base. Jack chewed his lower lip, the teasing was too much, aching for Gabriel to just suck his cock already. “You showered, yeah?”

“Y-yeah, earlier,” said Jack. He couldn’t help but push his hips up, the head of his cock bumping against Gabriel’s cheek. He whined as Gabriel slid his forearm over his hips to pin him down, an impish look crawling across his face. “Gabe, come on-- please.”

Finally, then, his lips parted, tongue sliding out to taste the head of his cock. Jack’s hands slid down to touch Gabriel’s head, but were pushed away, Gabe looking back up at him. “Put your hands behind your head.” He smirked as Jack slowly did as he was told. “Be good for me and keep them there, ‘til I say you can move them.”

“Okay.”

He felt strangely even more exposed like that, vulnerable, his hands pinned by the weight of his skull, fingers laced together beneath. Jack’s stomach curled inward as Gabriel’s fingers combed through his golden pubic hair, gripping the base of his cock. It surged at the touch, Gabriel chuckling to himself before closing his mouth around the tip, wasting no time to take more than a few inches into his mouth. Jack couldn’t help but gasp, neck arching as his cock was enveloped by that wet, hot mouth, Gabriel decidedly more experienced than he was at this.

He closed his eyes, just enjoying the sensation, as Gabriel sucked hard around the length of his dick. He started moving his head in tandem with his hand, Jack arching as he slid the foreskin back, tonguing around the glans. Jack hissed, eyes opening to watch as Gabriel slid off his cock with a wet pop, tonguing the head. The tip of his tongue pressed against the slit, Jack straining not to move his hands as he was teased, his toes curling into the bedspread in search of relief.

Jack felt Gabriel’s palm slide up his inner thigh, and after a moment of second-guessing, he pulled his legs up further, until his knees were close to his chest. A moan left him as Gabriel gave an appreciative hard suck to the tip of his cock in appreciation, his thumb slipping down beneath his balls, pressing at the skin underneath.

“You’re eager for it, ain’t you?” murmured Gabriel, before sliding the flat of his tongue up the shaft of Jack’s cock, nosing at the tip. He laughed, low and raspy, fingers separating to pull Jack’s balls up, letting his thumb dip lower, low enough that Jack’s voice went higher in his throat in anticipation.

He knew it was coming, and he wanted it, but there was this part of him that wanted to push Gabriel away, reassert his masculinity. It was hard to shake off that feeling, that this wasn’t what he was supposed to want. He felt the sweat start to prickle under his arms, on his brow, proof of his anxiety. Jack held his breath as Gabriel’s thumb teased lower, until it pressed up against the tight circle of his asshole with the barest hint of pressure.

The dark fan of Gabriel’s lashes flicked up to him, surveying his expression, his body language. Deciding whether or not to proceed. The pressure of his thumb increased only slightly, testing the resistance there, a hot thrill of sensation crawling up Jack’s spine. It felt good. Dirty. He’d never done anything like that to himself, had always felt too weird about it. Still, the small circles that Gabriel was making with the pad of his thumb was pleasurable, made his breath hitch in his chest.

Jack swallowed, felt the tightness of his throat, his eyes unable to look away as Gabriel sat up, sliding over his body. He dipped down to kiss Jack, his fingers slipping between their joined mouths, before he pulled away. “Get these nice and wet for me.”

Jack opened his mouth obediently, let Gabriel dip his index and middle fingers in between his parted lips. He laved his tongue around them, using plenty of saliva, his eyes locking with Gabriel’s, almost flinching at the intense look he found there. When Gabriel finally pulled his fingers away, Jack flicked his tongue out to catch the string of spit that joined them, closing his eyes as Gabriel kissed him with a desperation that hadn’t been there before.

“Fuck, you have no idea what you do to me like this,” Gabriel said, against his mouth, nipping at his lower lip. He moved away before they could get too caught up in it, retook his position between Jack’s parted legs, using his free hand to push back his thigh, leaving him more than exposed. “When you just let go, just trust me like this, you’re fucking beautiful.”

“Man, shut up,” mumbled Jack, shy as he turned his head into the safety of his arm. He could feel the blush creeping down his neck and chest, could smell his own nervous sweat. Still, nothing compared to the pinpointed feeling of Gabriel’s hands, one around his cock, the other slipping down his perineum, his index finger slick with Jack’s saliva. 

“You don’t gotta be shy. You like havin’ your ass teased. You like layin’ on your back like this, letting me do whatever I want to you. Your legs spread, that cute little blush making your ears all pink.” Gabriel grinned, resting his cheek against Jack’s thigh as he set his finger against that tight ring of muscle, Jack clenching against it reflexively. “Relax, cariño. Just relax.”

His fingers were starting to go numb beneath the weight of his head, a tingling sensation spreading through his palms, but it was easy to ignore as Jack felt the first real sense of pressure against his ass. Gabriel’s eyes were fixated to where his finger was steadily massaging the muscle, a low noise leaving his mouth as the tip slid inside. Jack chewed the inside of his cheek as he felt the first sensation of being penetrated, his hips not sure whether or not to push up away from it, or down against it. He just stayed still, closing his eyes as he tried to breathe, willing himself not to squirm away from how strange it felt.

“Fuck yeah,” Gabriel mumbled, pressing a wet kiss next to his cock. He kept moving his hand, jacking him off slowly, as his finger pushed in deeper. “You’re so fucking tight. Bear down against it, yeah-- yeah, like that.”

He moaned as Gabriel’s knuckles brushed against the flesh of his ass, index finger bottomed out inside of him. It felt good, hot and tight, a little embarrassing. When Gabriel flexed his wrist, pulling out of him only the barest amount, he whined, curving his arms up against his head. “Fuck-- that’s so, nh, it’s--”

“Good, isn’t it? You’re so hot inside. That’s just one finger.” Gabriel pushed in deeper, crooking the finger upward, rocking it inside of him. “Imagine what it’ll feel like with my cock splitting you open.”

Jack moaned. “F-fuck--”

“Yeah, you just think about that while I play with you.” He let his tongue slide up the length of Jack’s cock, taking the head into his mouth. Jack couldn’t help but watch, entranced by the carnal stretch of Gabriel’s lips around his dick, his hand steadily moving between his legs. He could see Gabriel moving his own hips against the bed, a fresh shot of excitement running through him at just how he was able to affect the other man. It was intoxicating.

He couldn’t help but let his hand slip out from under his neck, reaching down for Gabriel’s head, wanting to push him further onto his dick. The sensation was so overwhelming, the pressure in his balls already starting to build, sensitive to the new type of stimulation. He was startled as his wrist was taken in a fierce grip, Gabriel pressing the arm to his stomach, abandoning his cock, even as the finger inside of him continued to move.

“I told you to keep both hands behind your head unless I said so, Jack,” Gabriel said, his voice stern, commanding. “You bein’ disobedient?”

Jack opened his mouth to respond, but the air was sucked out of his chest as Gabriel’s middle finger pressed up against the tight grip of his hole. He choked a bit as Gabriel slid the first finger out, before both of them were pressing inward, his hole fluttering around the intrusion. The stretch was uncomfortable at first, Jack pushing down against it, but once the first knuckle was in, God. It felt good. He panted as Gabriel pushed in deeper, his pupils blown as he watched Jack’s every reaction. 

Gabriel’s chin dipped as he looked down, sucking back saliva in his mouth, before bowing his head to spit at the base of his fingers. He used his thumb to massage the excess saliva into Jack’s asshole, making it wetter, slick enough that his fingers slid in easy. “Look at that. Two inside of you.”

“Oh, God,” mumbled Jack, his hand flexing in Gabriel’s tight grip. His other hand shot down, trying to pull Gabriel’s hand away. At the same time, the fingers inside of him crooked upward, made him arch up off the bed, his hand scrabbling for the blanket, for something to hold onto. Gabriel easily took his other wrist in his own massive hand, his arms flexing as he gripped down, holding them tight together on Jack’s stomach. 

“There it is. That spot inside you I was lookin’ for. You’re so reactive to this, Jackie. Think I could make you come like this? Just my fingers in that tight, sweet ass of yours?” He chuckled, moving his fingers in a steadier, deeper rhythm, his knuckles tight to Jack’s ass. “You’re doin’ so good, I love looking at you like this.”

Cock swelling against his belly, Jack gasped, couldn’t help himself from fucking back onto Gabriel’s hand, driven on by the praise. It felt so fucking good, that steady pressure against his prostate, precum leaking eagerly from the head of his cock. He didn’t even need his dick touched, just the pleasure-pain of his wrists being restrained, Gabriel toying with him from the inside. He squeezed his inner muscles around the fingers within him, his face flushed, concentrating on the increasing need to come.

“God, I wanna fuck you. I want to just push you onto your front and hold you down, put my dick inside of you.” Gabriel lowered down over him, until their faces were closer, his hand moving faster inside of Jack. He was breathing hard, just as worked up as Jack was, his dick dragging against the sensitive skin of Jack’s inner thigh. “You’d just let me take you like that, use you like I want to. You’d beg me for it, beg me to fill your ass with my dick, wouldn’t you?”

He moaned helplessly at the mental image, and yet, he didn’t want _this_ to stop, his orgasm drawing closer. “No, don’t-- just this-- _ah_.” He twisted in Gabriel’s hold, his dominant hand breaking out of the grip to snap down to the wrist working against his ass, pulling it deeper into himself. He wanted more, more pressure, wanted to feel it all over.

Gabriel diligently pushed his hand back, gripping them once more, tighter. “Can you be good? Can you keep your hands where I want ‘em?”

“Yeah,” he breathed, not quite sure of himself. “Yes.”

“Hang onto the sheets. Don’t let go.”

“O-okay.”

He slid his hands on either side of his body, gripped his fingers in. He watched as Gabriel pushed back his thighs until he was almost resting on his middle spine, Gabriel holding the weight of his lower body with his strong arms, spreading his ass with his free hand to push his fingers in deeper inside of him. 

Gabriel made a low noise, leaned down, his nose grazing Jack’s sensitive balls, producing a hiss out of him. His tongue slid out against his perineum, before dipping in against his fingers, making Jack’s hips jump in his hold. He clutched at the sheets, wanting to grab onto Gabriel’s head, shocked at the unexpected contact. It should’ve been dirty, disgusting, but it felt so fucking good.

“You’re so fuckin’ cute like this. Mm, you taste good.” Gabriel’s fingers pressed in, his tongue circling where his fingers had penetrated. He scissored his fingers wider, Jack’s breath catching as he felt himself gape open slightly, Gabriel’s tongue sliding in the space inbetween. He wanted desperately to touch his cock, on the precipice of coming, so close, his neck and shoulders pressing desperately into the bed beneath him, needing to ground himself, to feel like he wasn’t about to fly apart.

“Please,” Jack begged, gritting his teeth. “Please, Gabriel, _please_.” He didn’t know what he was asking for, just desperate for it, for _something_.

He writhed as Gabriel continued to work his tongue into him, his fingers, deep and wet and hot, so filthy and intense. He could feel the sensation start to spread through his pelvis, his toes flexing and curling, his breath coming in tight gasps. He couldn’t help it, his hand jumping to touch his cock, desperate to come, desperate for relief. 

It was knocked back, quickly covered by Gabriel’s mouth, sucking hard and wet around his dick. His fingers pushed in deep, almost painful as they twisted inside of him, all of Jack’s muscles tensing as the orgasm was ripped from him. He almost shouted, Gabriel’s hand coming to clap over his mouth as he came, biting down against his palm, pulling in desperate gulps of air through his nose. Gabriel kept sucking him, holding him in his mouth until the last of the aftershocks had finished, Jack’s cock starting to soften against his tongue.

He was sweating, tingling all over as Gabriel slid his mouth off his cock, sitting upright. His thumb pulled at Jack’s mouth, Jack parting his lips as Gabriel came up to kiss him. He grimaced as he realized where his mouth had been, but couldn’t help but moan as he tasted salt, realizing that Gabriel was feeding him his own ejaculate, spreading it over his tongue, some leaking out the corner of his mouth. He hadn’t taken his fingers out of his asshole, either, still lightly pressing against his insides, milking the last of his orgasm out of him.

Gabriel licked the mess on the corner of his mouth, laughed. “Fuck, you’re hot.”

“God,” Jack mumbled, letting his head fall back. “You’re… I can’t believe I let you do that to me.”

His brows raised, a smile pulling at his lips. “I can’t help myself when it comes to you, Jack. I just want to mess you up.”

A low whine left his throat in approval before he could help himself. “I want you to.” 

“I know.” Gabriel’s look softened into something more affectionate.

He sat back, easing his hand out of Jack’s ass, before reaching for a rag to wipe off his hand. Then, he moved the rag between Jack’s legs, under his balls, to clean him up. Jack covered his face, laughing a bit sheepishly, somehow more self-conscious about Gabriel taking care of him than anything else. It was nice to be taken care of. 

The rag was discarded off the bed, Gabriel sitting back on his haunches, just to look at him. Jack looked through his parted fingers, his smile a little shy, his face feeling warm under his hand. “So--”

“Put your hands back down. We ain’t finished yet.” 

Without questioning, Jack did as he was told, settling his arms on either side of his body. He was so unsure of what was about to happen, if Gabriel was actually going to fuck him. God. His breath came shaky as Gabriel crawled up over him, before straddling his shoulders, his thighs heavy on either side, pinning Jack’s shoulders to the bed. He looked up as Gabriel took his cock in hand, so close to his face, his balls grazing his chin as he worked the foreskin back and forth over the head of his cock. His scent was overpowering, strong and heady, Jack’s lashes fluttering as he breathed deep.

“Keep your mouth open for me. You’re gonna let me fuck it.” His thumb was gentle on Jack’s cheek, grazing its way down to his mouth to press against his lower lip. Obedient, Jack opened his mouth, his tongue peeking out between his teeth. “You’re so good for me. Shit, look at you.”

He made a noise as the head of Gabriel’s cock touched his lower lip, kept his mouth open wide as inch after inch pushed in. He breathed tightly through his nose, then moaned as Gabriel’s hand took a harsh grip on his hair, almost pulling him further onto his dick. Jack’s senses were saturated with the sharp taste of his precum, the scent of him. He couldn’t help as his hands moved off the bed, sliding to cup the backs of Gabriel’s thighs, pull him closer.

The hand in his hair moved to settle on the headboard, the other around the base of his cock as he fucked into Jack’s mouth. “Keep your eyes open, yeah,” he panted, his chin dipping down to his chest to watch. Jack’s eyes opened in response, wet and blue and watery as they looked up at him, Gabriel’s breath hitching in response. “Fuck--”

His jaw was already starting to ache, but he kept his mouth open, trying to suck as best he could as Gabriel fucked into his mouth. It felt good to just be used like this, for Gabriel to take what he wanted, giving him back as much as he could for everything Gabriel had allowed him. His hands slid up to cup Gabriel’s ass, firm beneath his fingers, encourage him deeper into his mouth. He could feel the head of his cock bumping his soft palate, and he swallowed down the urge to gag, working his throat around his dick as best he could manage.

“Good boy,” Gabriel murmured, low and raspy, over him. “You’re doin’ so good, just lettin’ me fuck your mouth.” 

Eyes and nose watering, he sucked in a deep breath as Gabriel pulled his dick out, rubbing the tip of it against his lower lip. He swallowed, saliva thick in his mouth, only a short chance to breathe before Gabriel was putting his cock back in, moving faster. The hand not around his cock moved back down to grip his hair, almost painfully tight, holding him steady for Gabriel to fuck into. His own cock was reacting again at just how intense it was, how much he liked being used like this, how good it made him feel to hear Gabriel making those low raspy noises above him.

His balls had pulled up tight, his thrusts shorter and sharper against Jack’s mouth, shallower now. Jack hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard like Gabriel had done to him, his eyes closing in concentration. He wanted so desperately to feel his release, to taste him on his tongue. He couldn’t help but moan, his fingernails digging into the supple skin of Gabriel’s ass, encouraging him as he felt his muscles flex under his hands. He felt so powerful, somehow, giving him this pleasure. Being in control with no control at all.

Gabriel’s thrusts went more staccato, his hand tighter at the base. “Fuck.” He was breathing heavy through his nose as Jack urged him on, ready for it, Gabriel’s hand pulling tight at his hair, pulling his head back until Jack’s mouth popped off his cock. Jack kept his mouth open, his tongue out as Gabriel made a harsh, deep noise. Jack blinked rapidly as the first stripe of ejaculate caught his cheek, his upper lip, until Gabriel pushed his dick back into his mouth, let him draw the rest of his orgasm out of him with his lips and tongue.

He grabbed Gabriel’s ass reassuringly, slid his hands back to his thighs as Gabriel put his weight down on his chest and shoulders. Jack laughed as Gabriel gave him a fond look, using his thumb to wipe the cum off his face, Jack chasing the digit with his mouth, licking the rest of it off. “Was I good?” he asked, a little breathless, aware that his hair was sticking up in just about every direction. 

“Fuck yeah,” mumbled Gabriel, wiping a hand over his mouth. He exhaled noisily, looking down at Jack, who’d snuggled his face into Gabriel’s inner thigh, content. “You just let me push you, and the way you open up to it-- I love that you let me see you let go, like this.”

“Well, I trust you, man,” said Jack, looking back up at him. “I know I can count on you to take good care of me.” He didn’t look away, even as Gabriel slid off of him, rolling to lay on his back, until they were side by side. They were both far too big to fit on the single bed laying this way, shoulders snugged up together, so Jack shifted onto his side. Gabriel’s arm came underneath him, pulling him in close. 

Fingers clasping at his shoulder, Gabriel pulled Jack’s forehead in against the curve of his throat. “I appreciate it. Means a lot to me.”

Jack sort of dozed there for a moment, his eyes lazily panning over Gabriel’s room as his mind relaxed. Reality crept back over him, the uncertainty of their world outside. It was easier to swallow, at least, with this brief respite from the unanswered questions the day had provided. Still, he couldn’t help but think about the director, about Preston. One day, maybe he’d be in the same uncertain position as Jack was, facing a world he had little control over.

Gabriel hummed beneath him, low and content. So maybe not the _exact_ same position Jack was in. He lifted his head, reaching over Gabriel for the alarm clock on the end table, turning it to face him. He still had a little time.

His gaze dropped to the stack of books on Gabriel’s end table, a few philosophical, some practical text, to the colourful paperback sticking out from underneath. “Oh hey-- my Cap comic. I forgot you had it.” 

“Yeah.” Gabriel started beneath him. “You want that back?”

Jack set a hand on his chest, kept him down. “Nah, you can keep it. Just-- I guess it’s funny, after everything today.” Besides, it was nice to know that something of his was with Gabriel. It made him feel like there was a part of him that stayed there, when he left.

“How’s that?”

“Dunno, just seeing Preston with his dad. Reminds me of mine, I guess.”

“Oh, he gave you shit about being a nerd, yeah?”

“Hey, come on.”

Gabriel’s brows raised, and he nodded his head. “You are a nerd.”

“Fuck off, Gabe,” said Jack, fondly, unable to stop smiling. It faded a little as the memories washed over, and he shook his head, before letting it drop back to Gabriel’s shoulder. “No, I mean like-- I’m glad it worked out. That they’re spending more time together. I would’ve given anything for that.”

He paused, feeling more vulnerable for some reason talking about this type of thing than anything else. He didn’t let his thoughts wander to his family for that reason, his unease likely showing on his face. Gabriel moved his arm, jostling him a bit. “Yeah? Go on. I’m listenin’.”

“It’s stupid.”

“Jack. Come on.”

He sighed. “Okay, um.” He looked off towards the wall, trying to focus his thoughts. “I wasn’t ever really that close with my dad? Even when I was little. And I know my parents wanted a lot of kids, but my mom was only able to have me. I know he probably didn’t mean it, but I-- I kinda always got the feeling that I didn’t quite live up to expectations. I know my parents love me but--” He cut himself off, running a hand through his mussed hair. “I don’t know. Just a feeling.”

“So your dad didn’t spend much time with you?” Gabriel prompted.

“Not really. He was busy with the farm when I was a kid. Then big companies started buying up the land around us, everything went automated. Things got kinda bad for a few years, my dad lost most of the business. Couldn’t compete, we had to sell off most of the land to the bigger corporations.”

“Mm, yeah. He was frustrated with his own shit, projected it onto you.”

“I don’t know. It was just like I could never do things to his standards. I started playing football because I thought maybe he’d want to toss a ball around with me once in awhile. I went to parties because it was normal, what the other guys did. Fuck, I even picked up smoking in senior year, thinking it’d give us something to bond over-- he was a pack a day guy for years.” He snorted. “He smacked me straight across the face so hard when he caught me, I don’t think I ever even _looked_ at another cigarette.”

Gabriel went rigid beside him. “He hit you a lot?”

Jack shook his head. “No, like I said. He was a good man. He didn’t need to do much more than raise his voice to set me straight most of the time.” 

“You were scared of him, though.”

“No, I wasn’t--” His brows furrowed in dismay. “Maybe a bit. I dunno, I just-- I could never get his approval. I tried so damn hard to be what he wanted me to be. Maybe that’s why I’m so weird about it now, I don’t know. Why it’s so hard to relax.”

“No shit." Gabriel's brows flared. It was clear exactly what he thought about Jack's father from his unguarded look of distaste. "Hard to feel like you’re good enough if you always have someone knocking you down.”

“I know he probably didn’t mean it that way. He just wanted me to have more opportunities in life than him, I guess. He’d inherited the farm because his dad had done it, his dad’s dad, and on and on.” Jack’s eyes went soft, his voice further away. “It was all he had. And then it was just… gone.”

“You can’t fight the times, Jack,” said Gabriel, mildly. He gestured with his hand, casting shadows on the ceiling. “Technology, history, that shit keeps on moving. It’s not your fault the future caught up to him.”

“I guess.” He shrugged loosely, his cheek mashed against Gabriel’s shoulder. It was nice to be held, to be able to voice his thoughts. He felt safe here with Gabriel. “But yeah. Just-- seeing Preston today, made me happy to be a part of that. Feels good, that I can make a difference for some other kid.”

“You did good. Stupid brat owes you one.”

Jack grinned, jabbing at Gabriel’s ribs playfully. “Uh huh. Jealous.”

“Yo, shut up.” Gabriel’s hand curled over Jack’s, pulled it down to settle on his chest. Jack closed his eyes, just listened to Gabriel breathe for a moment, let himself be held.

He felt himself starting to drift. It was hard not to relax, to feel at ease, like this. Still, he couldn’t stay. Whether or not he liked it, reality was going to catch up with him sooner or later. He couldn’t stay in this bubble forever.

Jack nuzzled his face against Gabriel’s arm, pulled himself up onto one hand. “I should probably get going.”

Gabriel’s arm curled around him, kept him there. “Don’t want you to leave. Wish we could stay here, like this.”

He smiled down at him, eyes tracing the relaxed expression there, the warmth of Gabriel’s eyes. “Hey, I’ll see you first thing in the morning, man. You can manhandle my ass across the practice room.”

“Oh yeah, I like that.” He still didn’t move to let Jack go, but his grip loosened. “Still. Maybe one day, you can spend the night.”

“Yeah,” murmured Jack, starting to move away. “One day.”

Tomorrow was uncertain. He couldn’t control the tides of technology, war, politics-- couldn’t control his own future. He could only hope that he could keep pace with it, and not let it overtake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. We're nearing the home stretch, my friends.
> 
> \- [twitter](http://twitter.com/gidarineun)  
> \- [tumblr](http://highandholy.tumblr.com)


	10. Chapter 10

It was raining outside. Somewhere far away from the dark, closed off box of Jack’s room, he knew it was raining, felt it in his bones like a premonition. He yawned, rolled over, trying to ignore the blue light reflecting off the wall from his holo-clock. 

Sleep was a nice idea, even if the reality continued to elude him. He’d laid there for hours, wondering if he should even bother going to the common room-- he couldn’t mindlessly stare at the holo-screen any longer, no news to passively absorb since the channel access had been removed weeks ago. Nothing to do but lay there, hope that he could stop thinking long enough for sleep to overtake him.

Since the director had made his appearance, nothing had changed. Soldiers and officers alike lined the common rooms, stagnant, discussions and predictions of what was to come a quiet din, always present. The aura of fear was inescapable, and in the absence of concrete answers, people had started to create their own.

He curled his face into his arm, sighed. Hopeless, trying to get his mind to stop working. It wasn’t like thinking could do anything about what was going on in the world. It was frustrating to feel so powerless.

HIs mind drifted to more pleasant thoughts. Gabriel’s increasingly rare smiles, the tone of his laugh. The feeling of just laying with him, their bodies warm, skin sticking together. Kissing him, how easy and effortless it was between them. 

Those thoughts were nice. He tried to push it down as they crept into something unbidden. It wasn’t like they were civilians. Couldn’t just sleep together, wake up for a lazy breakfast in bed, a morning fuck, like every other couple out there. Were they even that? Did he even really want that? 

Jack opened his eyes, staring up at the dark shadows stretching across the ceiling. Midnight musings were hardly the answer.

But still… it would be nice to sleep together. To not have to lay there alone. He knew he shouldn’t lay there and think about it, shouldn’t let it permeate his mind. He didn’t want to pine over it.

On the side-table, the communicator buzzed. Startled out of his revelry, he pawed at it, squinting to focus his eyes in the darkness.

**REYES:** you awake?

He stared at the message for a moment, before answering.

**MORRISON:** yjeah

Not quite right. He tried again.

**MORRISON:** yeah

The message was quickly marked as read. No reply came. He laid back, the communicator glowing against his chest, the light diffused through his thin white shirt. The holo-clock flipped to the next minute. Another minute. He closed his eyes, threw his arm over his face, the room going dark.

Nothing, for a moment. The holo-clock shifted again. Then, the noise of the door sliding open, light blading through the gap. It closed just as quickly, barely audible footfalls as Jack smiled to himself. He felt the dip in the mattress, the sound of a hoodie being unzipped before he was nudged onto his side. The communicator clacked noisily on the side table, before Gabriel pulled up the bedcovers to slip in behind him.

He let himself be jostled as Gabriel’s arm slid under his head, the other over his waist, sneaking up his shirt. His palm flattened out over Jack’s sternum, thumb drawing back and forth, soothingly.

Jack made a sound as Gabriel’s legs tangled with his own, and he felt the press of a warm mouth against his skin. His breath moved the hairs at the nape of his neck, a gentle tickle, and Jack sighed, sneaking a look back. Gabriel had all but buried his face, hiding himself. 

“Can’t sleep?” Jack asked, voice low in the quiet hum of the room. 

“Nah,” murmured Gabriel. 

“Yeah, same.” He covered Gabriel’s hand with his own, tugged it closer around him. Gabriel snugged his hips up against his ass, until there were no spaces between them. Jack faced the wall, watched the shadows shift and move. It felt nice, just to lay there together, to fill up the anxious spaces with this type of warmth. 

Eyes half-lidded, he relaxed, lulled into it by the constant motion of Gabriel’s hand against his chest. Normal. This was normal. Still, his brain continued to grip onto the threads of reality, his toes cold against Gabriel’s shins. “Shouldn’t you--”

“I set an alarm.” He hummed low in his chest, the vibrations rippling up Jack’s spine. “Stop worryin’ bout it.”

Jack chuckled. “You say that like worry isn’t my default state.”

“Don’t I fuckin’ know that,” Gabriel said, sleep-rough and fond. He pressed a kiss to the side of Jack’s neck, before nuzzling his face back in, exhaling slowly. “Worrying doesn’t do shit.”

“I know.” He blinked, his eyes refocusing, distinctly more awake than he’d been previously. Gabriel’s body felt nice pressed against his own. He squirmed a bit, pressing his ass further into the cradle of Gabriel’s pelvis, felt the hand on his chest tense. 

Gabriel's hand slid out from under his shirt, catching on the hem. He made a sound, teasing a finger through a rip there. “Man, all your shirts got fuckin’ holes in em.”

“It’s just to sleep in,” he said with a yawn, turning his face into the pillow, “which is what I’m trying to do, if you’d quit talking.”

“Farm boy,” Gabriel murmured, affectionately. 

His fingers curled around the edge of Jack’s hip, drawing him back as Gabriel pushed forward. Jack made a soft noise as he felt the bulge of half-hard cock press against him, encouraging it by moving his hips. “Shit, I made a monster outta you, didn’t I? You always want it.”

It wasn’t untrue. He liked sex with Gabriel. Intimacy. It was a welcome distraction, it felt good, gave him a place to let go. He could put himself into Gabriel’s hands and let the other man mould him into what he wanted to be, could let go of his own feelings about himself and feed solely off of Gabriel’s praise. It made him feel powerful to give himself over like that, to be the one to make Gabriel come, to draw those pleasured noises out of him, to see him soften around the edges. 

“Hey, you’re the one who snuck into my bed and started groping me,” he responded, mildly. 

Gabriel’s fingers gripped down around his hip, before slinking up his side, coming to cup his bicep, massaging the muscle there. Jack pressed into the touch as Gabriel’s hand slid over his clavicle, to the front of his throat, turning his head. Gabriel leaned over to kiss him, slow and sleepy, the taste of his breath a bit stale, but Jack didn’t mind. He slid his hand back to cradle the back of Gabriel’s skull, feeling the soft stubble against his palm, holding him there.

He kept moving, rubbing himself back against Gabriel’s dick, neither of them particularly rushed. There was no goal in mind, just kissing, touching, being together in the deepest hours of night. Gabriel’s lips were soft against his own, chapped and bitten with worry, and it was easy to lose himself in the slow tangle of their tongues, the feeling of Gabriel breathing strong and steady against his back.

The kisses tapered off, Gabriel nuzzling his way down Jack’s neck. Jack didn’t stop moving against him, slowly rolling his hips in encouragement, Gabriel’s hand sliding down the length of his body to stop at his waist. He didn’t move beyond that, just holding on tight, keeping him close.

Jack paused. When Gabriel went quiet, he looked over, unable to make out his face. Uncertainty prickled up his spine. Gabriel was never the most forthright about his emotions, but maybe showing up was his way of asking for something. 

“Hey,” he murmured, “Everything okay?”

Gabriel didn’t speak for a moment, then shook his head, his beard rough against Jack’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Gabe--”

 “It’s the same shit keepin’ you up,” he said, the fatigue slipping into his voice. “Nothing nobody can do.”

“I guess. I don’t know. Talking about it might help.” He shrugged, then let his head fall back down to the pillow. “At least, I’d like it if you’d talk to me about it. But it’s your call.”

He didn’t speak. Then, a long, drawn-out exhale of frustration. Jack wanted to turn around, wanted to look at him, but knew it would likely make him feel more self-conscious. Instead, he laid still, trying to swallow his own wayward thoughts, project an aura of calm. Somewhere safe for Gabriel to voice the thoughts he didn’t often.

“It’s stupid shit. Fucking pointless,” he said, tightly. Then, quieter, “Sitting and waiting for someone to tell me what to do, not knowing when it’s gonna come. Shit, I hate feelin’ this-- powerless.”

Jack waited for Gabriel to continue, humming quietly when nothing came. He pulled Gabriel’s arm tighter around him, searched for his words, for a moment. “Yeah. I get that.”

“I told you. Nothin’ either of us can do about it. Talking doesn’t do shit.”

He craned his neck back, exposing the sensitive line of his throat. “Well… I know I can’t do anything about the world out there but, here,” Jack murmured, tracing the shape of Gabriel’s body behind him with his eyes, “you can take control. If you wanted to.”

A pause. Then, Gabriel’s hand slid up his chest, his palm coming to cup the front of his throat. “Fuckin’ insatiable.”

Jack swallowed, felt his Adam’s apple move against Gabriel’s palm, warm against his skin. “You did this to me.”

“Nah, Jackie,” said Gabriel, with a chuckle, “this is all you.” His hand gripped down over the vulnerable column of his throat, stopping his air. He leaned in, his breath hot against Jack’s ear. “I just get to reap the benefits.”

A shiver went down his spine as Gabriel’s fingers gripped down, a hint of panic rising in his chest. He choked a little, straining for air, but Gabriel let go, his thumb petting over his pulse. The hand shifted, sliding down Jack’s side until it stopped at the elastic of his briefs, tugging it down under his ass. Jack gave his hips a wiggle to encourage it lower, his cock already starting to thicken out between his legs. 

“I can play with you a little, since you seem to want it so bad,” Gabriel murmured. He gripped an ass cheek in his wide palm, Jack eagerly pressing into the touch as he massaged the muscle. It was starting to feel too hot in the room, Jack pushing down the covers until he was more or less exposed, his shirt rucked up under his armpits, the hard lines of his body visible in the low light. 

His hand slid further down, middle finger grazing over his tailbone. Jack shifted, his top leg sliding forward for easier access, hips tilted as Gabriel pressed kisses against the blade of his shoulder. He couldn’t help but moan as he felt a playful tease of fingers against the crack of his ass, shifting downward until the dry pad of a finger pressed against his hole. 

Jack parted his legs further, wanting more. Gabriel still hadn’t crossed that line with him, hadn’t asked to fuck him. He loved having his ass played with though, was more sensitive to it than he’d ever thought possible. Gabriel had managed to coax orgasms out of him that way, fingering him for what felt like hours, keeping him on edge. He loved it, couldn’t pretend that he didn’t want it. Gabriel had stayed true to his word, never judging him or making him feel any lesser for it. He licked his lips, tossed a look over his shoulder. “Gabriel…”

“Yeah, I know. You’re gettin’ impatient,” Gabriel said, his words muffled against Jack’s skin. He leaned in closer, hooking his chin over Jack’s shoulder, their bodies tight against one another. His hand didn’t stop moving between them, pressing in small, slow circles against his hole. Jack softly exhaled, closing his eyes as he just let himself feel. “What if I just kept you like this? Teasin’ you, just getting you all worked up, not doing anything about it. Just leaving you like that.”

“Come on,” Jack whined, his voice muffled as his face was pressed into the pillow. Gabriel chuckled at his tone, before pulling his hand away, bringing it forward to Jack’s mouth. He made a bit of a face realizing where those fingers had been, but allowed it when Gabriel pressed them at his lower lip. He opened his mouth, letting them inside, using ample amounts of saliva to slick them. His cock twitched against his thigh as he reveled in the sensation of his tongue rubbing over the shotgun calluses, sucking hard down around the fingers just for the feel of it. He couldn’t get enough of the feeling of having something in his mouth, had discovered something of an oral fixation that Gabriel frequently indulged in.

Gabriel made a low noise against his back, before sliding the fingers out from his parted lips. “If I didn’t know better I’d think you just wanted something to suck on. I’d put my cock in your mouth if I didn’t already know what you need.”

His hand moved back down, slick fingers pressing once more against Jack’s ass, seeking entrance. Jack gasped at the wet sensation as he pressed his index finger against the tight circle of muscle, easing just the tip in. The initial feeling of penetration was always the hottest thing for him, the tip of his dick wet and leaking precum against the sheets almost immediately. “Oh, yeah--”

“Yeah, let me hear you.” The finger sunk in deeper, easier now that he was used to the sensation, knew not to fight it. He willed himself to relax, until it was fully sunk into his body, Gabriel pushing up against his inner walls, massaging him from the inside. “I love seeing you let go, like this. Letting me in.”

Jack hissed out a breath, clenching around the intrusion as Gabriel started to work his finger inside of him. There was no hurry, Gabriel taking his time as he opened him up, a second finger teasing at the edge of his stretched entrance, tempting him. “Gabe, come on,” Jack murmured, shifting his hips to push his ass higher, “Put another in.”

“You’re getting greedy, now.” He kept teasing, not daring to slip the other finger in. The arm under Jack’s head shifted until it had crossed over his chest, holding him steady, limiting his movement. He felt Gabriel’s hips shift behind him, his cock pressing hot against his ass through layers of fabric, as he hadn’t removed his sleeping shorts. Jack bit his lip, mind racing. God, he wanted it. 

Reaching his hand back, Jack grabbed his own ass, spreading himself. He heard Gabriel make a low noise behind him, clearly aroused by the action, and couldn’t help but feel a thrill race through him at his own boldness. He’d come so far from that first encounter, was so much more self-assured, here. He loved knowing that he could turn Gabriel on.

He felt the second finger press searchingly against his asshole, for a moment, before Gabriel pulled the index further out, working the two in together. Jack moaned, his fingers digging in hard into the muscle of his ass, holding himself open. He heard the noise of Gabriel’s wrist popping as he twisted his fingers, screwing them into Jack’s body, trying to loosen him as much as he was able.

“I love watchin’ your ass just take it. Fuck, you’re so warm inside. Taking me so good like this.” 

Jack’s chin dipped into his chest, his eyes moving rapidly as the words formed in his throat, bubbling out before he could hold them back. “I could take more.”

“I know you could. You wanna be good for me, don’t you.” 

Letting go of his ass, Jack reached behind himself, fingers seeking out the hard line of Gabriel’s dick. He cupped his package, massaging his cock through the fabric for a moment, making a frustrated noise as his barely constrained desires washed over him. He wanted it inside of him. Gabriel had been teasing him for weeks, making him desperate for it, and he wanted it badly. 

His palm flattened out, Gabriel sucking his stomach in as Jack slid his hand under the elastic of his underwear. Jack moaned as his hand curled around the length of Gabriel’s erection, holding it tight around the shaft, trying to work it in his hand despite the angle working against him. Gabriel’s hips rocked into his hand, his breath warm against Jack’s neck as he breathed through it, his fingers never stopping their movement inside of him. 

There was pressure against his hole as Gabriel scissored his fingers, Jack closing his eyes trying to swallow his embarrassment at the squelch of fluid as he was worked open. He almost whimpered as the fingers were pulled back and out of his body, leaving him for Gabriel to wet his ring finger with his own mouth. He clenched around the empty feeling, needing something inside of him, before the hand returned back to his ass, third finger snugged up to the other two as they were pressed back inside of him. 

The stretch was more discomfort than pain, he’d taken three fingers before. He felt Gabriel’s cock surge in his grip, knew that Gabriel was looking down to where he was being steadily worked open. Jack stayed silent, save for his strained breathing, not sure whether to ask for it. Whether Gabriel was just going to do it. Just put his cock in, not giving Jack a choice. 

“¿Te gusta? You like that?” His beard was rough against Jack’s shoulder, pressing kisses there. “Or you want more?”

“More,” he said immediately, the desperation quickly becoming evident from the rough tone of his voice. He squeezed his hand tight around Gabriel’s cock, hoping that he would just know, would just _take_ it without him having to ask.

He made a low noise, pushing into the touch. “I could fuck you, a little.”

Jack went still for a moment, before his lips parted with a wet sound, his jaw working. “God, yes.”

Gabriel shifted behind him, sliding his arm out from under Jack’s head to come up onto his palm. Jack slid his hand out of Gabriel’s shorts, suddenly feeling a bit nervous that it was becoming a reality. Gabriel was going to put his dick into him, they were going to break that boundary. He was going to get fucked.

With a bit of difficulty, Gabriel managed to push his shorts and briefs off one-handed, kicking them off the bed. He breathed heavy through his nose as he crushed in close against Jack’s back, the head of his cock bumping up behind Jack’s balls, his fingers still working inside of him. He clenched down tight around them as Gabriel slid them out to spit in his hand, bringing his fingers back to his asshole to massage more saliva, keeping him wet.

“You got lube in here, or lotion, something? Spit ain’t the nicest way to get fucked for the first time,” Gabriel said, hot against his ear.

Jack looked back, felt a pang of annoyance at his own unpreparedness. “Shit. No.”

Gabriel made a noise of frustration, took his own cock in hand just to press the head against Jack’s slick entrance. He spread his legs further, his knee coming closer to his chest as he arched his back. They just moved against each other like that, Gabriel dragging his dick over the reddened rim of his ass, letting it catch as he tried to relax into it.

He chewed the inside of his cheek. He could take it. “Just-- just try anyway.”

“Jack--”

“Just try.”

"No condom."

He groaned, so frustrated he was about to fly apart. They were so far past that point. "Gabe, _come on_."

There was a pause. Then, Gabriel bit his shoulder, the resulting spike of pain making him sharply inhale, a kiss pressed there just as quickly. “Tell me to stop if it’s too much.”

He drew his head back to watch, Jack gripping his own ass to hold himself open. There was a more serious pressure of the head against his entrance, Gabriel likely testing the resistance there. Seeing just how tight he was. Jack held his breath, tried to bear down against it. He felt Gabriel rock against him, holding the length of his dick as he edged his thumb against Jack’s hole, trying to work the tip in. 

For some reason he’d thought that it’d feel different actually taking a step this far, but it being so unprepared, just going for it made it hotter for him. He groaned as his ass started to open up as Gabriel pushed in, felt the other man draw in a slow exhale as Jack started to take him. 

He winced a bit as he felt the initial stretch, his face flushing as the heat started to build in the room. His fingernails were a good counterpoint to the discomfort, Gabriel setting a stabling hand on his back, soothing him as he pushed in a little more. His dick slipped, popping out of him as Jack hissed, before Gabriel rubbed the head over his crack, setting it at his entrance once more to push in. 

Worked up, he willed himself to relax, drawing in deep, steadying breaths. “Fuck,” he mumbled, pulling himself open wider as Gabriel readjusted, used more saliva. He tried to be patient as Gabriel rocked his hips, still holding the length of his cock as he fucked the head in, Jack finally starting to feel his body accept the intrusion.

“There you go. That’s it,” Gabriel said, his voice rough and low, “That’s the head.”

“That’s all?” Jack gasped, trying to work himself back onto it. The stretch was too much, painful, made his toes curl. His cock had softened a bit from lack of attention, so he squirmed his arm out from under his body to touch himself. “It feels so much-- bigger.”

“My dick’s a lot bigger than fingers. Even three of ‘em. Shit, just-- tilt your hips up, like-- yeah, that’s good.” He shifted further onto his side, pushing in deeper. Jack couldn’t stop the noises coming out of his mouth as he took more of Gabriel’s cock, it was too dry, too much. “Fuck, you feel good. So fuckin’ hot inside.”

“Use more-- it’s not wet enough,” Jack mumbled. He had to clench his teeth as he tried to adjust, Gabriel spitting thickly into his hand before massaging more saliva into the rim of his ass. His own dick jumped at the sensation, so sensitive there, and he moaned. “Yeah just, oh-- God, don’t stop doing that.”

“Yeah?” Gabriel didn’t stop the slow glide of his fingers around the girth of his cock, teasing the rim of Jack’s swollen asshole as he gently rocked his hips, feeding him more of the length. His head dropped forward, settling against Jack’s shoulder, before Jack craned his neck, his mouth seeking Gabriel’s to kiss him. 

He was really being fucked. He had Gabriel inside of his body, in the most intimate way possible. He couldn’t take him deep, but this was enough, just feeling him like this. Letting him in this way. Their kissing was messy, too wet, too focused on the way that Gabriel was slowly circling his hips into him, holding his dick to keep from fucking in too far before Jack was ready for it.

He moved his own hand against his cock, which was starting to thicken again. It was starting to feel good, even through the pain, better than Gabriel’s fingers. He experimentally tightened his inner muscles, felt more than heard Gabriel groan into his mouth, his hips stuttering. “I been thinking about this so fuckin’ long. Bein’ inside you,” said Gabriel, his words muffled by Jack’s lips. “You feel so good, so tight around me. Gonna make me come too fast if you ain’t careful.”

“Yeah?” Jack asked. His nose bumped against the side of Gabriel’s face, his teeth edging his jaw. “You wanna come inside of me?” 

His breath was coming faster and harsher at the idea of Gabriel just losing himself inside of him like that. It made him feel powerful, knowing that he could put Gabriel in this state. His thrusts were more hurried, and Jack could feel his knuckles grazing against his ass as he worked the length of his cock that he hadn’t been able to fit inside. It was so big, so much bigger than he could handle like this, and God, he wanted all of it. Wanted Gabriel to fuck him so hard he couldn’t think, until his hands left bruises on his hips, until he left him feeling it for days afterwards.

He clenched down again, arching his neck up to kiss the side of Gabriel’s mouth to swallow the noise the other man made. Rolling his hips, he did most of the work, felt the exertion of his muscles as he worked himself back onto Gabriel’s dick, a goal in mind. He wanted to make him come like that, wanted to feel his release. Gabriel didn’t stop working his hand over the base of his dick, the muscle in his jaw working as he looked down to where he was penetrating Jack.

“That’s it,” said Jack, his neck starting to ache as he tried to watch him, wanting to see his face. “Gabe, _please_.” His ass hurt, it was too dry, the friction too rough without enough to slick it, but he wanted to see it all the way through. He just wanted to make him feel good. His hand slid back to Gabriel’s hip, urging him forward.

“Fuck--”

“Come inside of me-- let me feel it, ah, _fuck_.” 

It burned as Gabriel pushed in deeper, one hand gripping tight around Jack’s trap muscle with bruising force as he groaned, releasing himself. Jack gasped as he felt Gabriel’s cock surge inside of him, his ass clenching tight around him through his orgasm, even if it hurt a bit when he pushed in further. He just took it, bearing the pain for Gabriel to see his completion through. 

He finally felt the other man start to relax behind him, Jack’s own cock still hard and wanting between his legs. He sighed as Gabriel nuzzled along his neck, still gently rocking into him with the last of his release. His palm slid down Jack’s back, soothingly, the other gently easing his dick out of Jack’s body. 

Jack made a soft noise as Gabriel pulled his cock out, replacing it quickly with his thumb, which felt so much easier after his dick. His face went hot as he felt fluid trickle out of him, even if Gabriel was busy pushing it back into him, plugging him up with the pad of his thumb.

“I want you to keep my cum inside of you,” Gabriel said, his voice warm, affectionate. He didn’t stop massaging Jack’s abused hole, the sensation making his cock leak, yearning for his own release. “At least ‘til morning. Hold it in.”

“Y-yeah,” he mumbled, his fingers twitching as he resisted touching himself. He didn’t have permission. Not yet.

“You want to come?”

 He clenched his eyes shut. “Please.”

“You can touch yourself.” 

Given explicit permission, he couldn’t help but moan, his hand shooting down his front to grasp his dick. It was almost oversensitive as he gripped a fist around the head, starting to move the foreskin, aware of Gabriel watching his every move from over his shoulder. 

He was startled as he felt a hand push at his shoulder, helping him roll onto his back as Gabriel moved over him. Jack looked up, felt himself blush as he saw Gabriel’s serious expression of concentration, pulled up his knees when prompted. Gabriel’s hand sunk back between his parted thighs, fingers teasing at his ass once more.

Gabriel planted a palm next to his head, leaned forward to kiss him. Two fingers pushed into his ass as their tongues met, Jack keening high as he was penetrated, his ass oversensitive and sore. It felt good, still, his hand moving faster over his dick, needing to come now that he had permission. 

“You only took a few inches. I know, it’s big,” said Gabriel, his words swallowed up by Jack’s hungry kisses, “Imagine how it’s gonna feel when I really give it you. When I can just fuck you as hard as I want to, see your face when you get the whole thing inside of you. You can be good for me, Jackie, can’t you? Take my whole dick without complaint, be a good boy.”

“Please,” Jack begged, toes curling, his muscles flexing and contracting, “ _Please_.”

“Go ahead. Come for me.”

It was all he needed, Jack’s voice cracking in his throat as he arched off the bed. His shoulders pulled back as his whole body tightened, Gabriel sinking his fingers deep inside his ass, curling them upward to massage his prostate as he started to come. He kept working his hand over his dick, overstimulated, Gabriel breathing hard against his mouth, holding him steady as his cum striped over his belly, wetting his hand with it. 

He panted as the last of it rolled through him, his mind already starting to go into that soft state of fuzzy relaxation. Gabriel kissed him again, eased his fingers out of his ass, switching for his thumb quickly to stop the fluid that wanted to come out. He experimentally tightened, wanting to hold it inside, Gabriel making a soft, pleased noise above him.

They parted for a moment, Gabriel tossing him a rag to clean himself up, then doing the same for himself. He checked the time before slipping back behind Jack, throwing an arm over his waist, settling back into the quiet of night. 

Jack hummed, tried to ignore the wet feeling in the crack of his ass. It wasn’t unpleasant, necessarily, but still felt a bit strange. He pulled Gabriel’s arm tighter around him, their legs tangling together. Gabriel didn’t speak, his breathing even behind him.

“So that was seriously just a few inches?” Jack asked, unable to remove the tinge of disappointment from his voice. “Man. It felt fucking huge.”

“I told you, spit ain’t the best way to take a dick the first time. Don’t worry ‘bout it, you’ll get there. You did good. Felt pretty damn good, anyway.” 

He smiled, a little shyly. “Yeah?”

Gabriel snorted. “You felt how fast I came, man. Don’t give me that shit, you already know _exactly_ what you do to me.”

“I just hope I could make a difference.” His fingers tangled with Gabriel’s where they lay across his sternum, a quiet show of affection. “You know-- with feeling more in control of things.” 

It frustrated him that Gabriel didn’t want to talk more about what he was going through. Didn’t want to share with him. Still, if this was something he could give to Gabriel to set him more at ease, it was worth it. He could be that for him.

“Yeah, Jackie, don’t worry about that,” he said, his voice edging with the first brush of sleep. Then, softer, “You always make a difference to me.”  

“Got time to stay for a little longer?”

“Yeah,” said Gabriel, quietly, “I’ll stay.”

* * *

He didn’t know how much time had passed since he’d been left there alone. Jack looked up at the milk white ceiling, eyes unfocused, wondering when it would stop. The lights seemed to flicker and dim from time to time, and he heard the sounds of the halogen bulbs popping, and he wasn’t sure if it was just in his head. His arm ached where the IV was hooked in, but he figured it was just the serum doing its work, as per usual. It’d been awhile since his last nausea-inducing session, and Gabriel and himself had been called on for another round.

He turned his head at the sound of the curtain moving, his head swimming at the shift in scenery. He offered Hood a small wave as she approached, not quite able to open his mouth for fear of throwing up.

“Relax, Morrison,” she said, offering him a thin smile. “Not here on official business, just wanted to check in.”

Jack blinked, suddenly feeling uneasy. It wasn’t often that Hood paid a casual visit, let alone with the growing global tension, the outbreak of the omnic attacks in Russia. Still, he put a smile on his face, swallowed his anxiety and said, “I appreciate it, ma’am. Always nice to see a friendly face.”

She leaned against the rail of the bed, nodding as she gave him a once-over. “How’re you holding up?”

He didn’t respond for a moment, unsure how to answer. Unsure of what she was looking for. He didn’t want to give her a reason to believe that he was off his game, or distracted. Didn’t want to give her a reason to read too closely into his interactions with Gabriel, given that the other man had snuck into his room the previous night.

“About as well as anybody, I imagine,” he said, slowly. “I just want to make sure I’m prepared for anything, when the time comes. Whenever that is.”

Hood nodded, stepping around to the end of the bed, next to his feet. Her hand traced the guard rail, bouncing over the divots, Jack following the movement with his eyes. He felt strangely vulnerable, lying there shirtless, barefoot, Hood fully done up in her uniform. Her bun had been smoothed back into its usual perfection, not a hair out of place.

“You’ve been working so hard,” she said, looking away. “I’m proud to see how far you’ve come.” 

“I just want to be the best soldier I can be, ma’am.”

She nodded again, a constant bobbing motion of her head, her lips parting. He could hear her breathe in the quiet of the room, singled it out over the machines humming, the distant sounds of techs walking the halls in their rubber-soled shoes.

Hood went still, her hand gripping around the metal frame of the bed. Jack waited until he couldn’t stand it, sliding a hand under himself to sit upright. The IV line clinked against the frame, Hood’s eyes darting over as he straightened out, but she wouldn’t look at him.

His brows creased as he watched her. She wouldn’t look at him.

“Ma’am, I don’t mean to speak out of turn, but,” he murmured, after the silence became too much to bear, “is everything alright?”

Her knuckles went white around the bed frame. She turned to him, her face tight. Guarded. “We’re talking about me, now?”

“Well, forgive me for noticing, but you seem stressed. I’m sure it’s the same reason we all are… but, you helped me when I was at my worst.” He smiled, hoping it was reassuring. “I just wanted to extend the favor-- offer a listening ear.”

“I didn’t come here to talk about myself.”

 It wasn’t his place to ask. He didn’t want to give her a reason to be suspicious of him. Still, he couldn’t help his mouth from forming the words, couldn’t help but say, “So... why are you here?”

The corner of her eye twitched, barely perceptible. Her eyes darted to the side, before fixing on him. “For the same reason you are, Morrison.”

“I’m not sure what you mean by that.”

Hood scoffed. “Well, why are any of us here?”

“I can’t speak for anyone else, but I know my own reasons,” he answered, feeling uneasy, like she was testing him, somehow. “I want to fight for my country, and protect as many people as I can.”

She made a sound that seemed like she was pleased with his answer, or at least believed him. He waited for her to make a move, watched her hand clench and unclench on the frame. 

Finally Hood started speaking, her voice soft, personal, “Not everyone can do it, you know. Not everyone wants to make that sacrifice-- for the greater good.”

“The greater good?”

“Putting the lives of others above your own your own autonomy, your own free-will. You surrendered yourself, body and mind, to become a military test subject. You’ve never protested even once, never questioned it.” 

It didn’t seem like she was even talking to him anymore as she stared out, Jack feeling like he was intruding on some secret conversation. It was like she was at war with herself, trying to conceal the conflicting emotions that wanted to cross her face. He felt compelled to answer her, to try to give her what she was looking for.

“I--” He shook his head, felt the room shift around him and reassemble. “It’s not my place to question it, ma’am. I chose to be here. I trust in the decisions being made on my behalf. I know that it’s bigger than just me.” 

“You chose this?" Hood murmured. "Of your own free will?”

“Yes, I--”

“Or were your decisions influenced by your environment?” she continued, her questions going rapid-fire, unbalancing him. “Is it truly a choice if everything around you is influencing that choice?” 

“Ma’am, I don’t understand what you’re trying to say here.”

Her gaze cast downward. She smiled to herself. “You know, I enlisted when I was about your age. Proud military family. My father and my older brother had been in since I could remember. My mother would drop everything when they came home on leave. She’d cry for days when they would have to go back.”

 Hood looked off, finding the words. “I had looked up to my father and brother my entire life-- being a soldier was what I’d dreamed of, ever since I was a little girl. I wanted to be just like them. I would hang around with the men on leave, listen to old war stories and see myself in their place. Being with them, being around that only fueled my desire. And yet, when I turned eighteen, my mother begged me not to go. I couldn’t understand why.”

“Why didn’t she want you to enlist?” Jack asked. His face creased in confusion, as he struggled to understand why she was telling him this. He didn’t understand.

“I didn’t realize it until that moment, but I could never _be_ just like them. That I was just… different. My mother was afraid that something would happen to me-- that I would get captured by the enemy, and raped, tortured. Or worse. She didn’t want me becoming hardened by so much violence.” Hood shook her head. “She never worried about how it would affect the men in our family, how it would change them. The thought never even crossed her mind.”

“We fought for what seemed like an eternity. The more she pushed, the more I pulled away. When I told her she had no choice in the matter, that it was my decision, she said she’d never speak to me again. I had dreams of holding a weapon, of standing tall with my brother and father, serving my country. I held that weapon in my hands,” she said, somewhere else entirely. “I took the shot-- straight through her heart.”

Hood blinked rapidly for a moment, then turned her face upward. Her eyes were shining, but her face had gone flat, guard firmly in place. 

“So you tell me,” she said, sternly, “was it my choice?” 

“Nobody put a gun to your head,” he said, unable to keep the frustration from slipping into his voice. “You signed the papers to enlist. It was what you wanted.” 

Her stare burned a hole right through him. “Was it what I wanted?”

“I think so, yes,” Jack said, even if he wasn’t quite sure, anymore. 

“You don’t think that my choice was influenced by other factors?”

“Influenced-- yeah, maybe? Initially, at least.” He paused, licked his lips. “But... you’re _here_ , ma’am.”

“Yes, I am,” Hood said, softly. 

“You belong here,” he replied, his voice strengthening with resolve. “What you said to me that day… it changed a lot of things. You helped me make the right choice for myself. I think that’s what matters the most-- how your decisions affect other people.” He bit the inside of his cheek, hoping that it didn’t reveal too much. Hoping that she wouldn’t read into it. “So thank you.”

She smiled, a little sad, the lines under her eyes crinkling sweetly. “Anytime.”

The conversation died out like a candle being snuffed, like all the air had been sucked out of the room. Hood tapped her hand against the bar with a degree of finality, then sniffed sharply. “Right.”

Stepping away, she set her hands behind her back, standing tall. It was like the woman he’d been speaking to only moments before had disappeared from the room, replaced by the officer before him. Somewhere beyond the curtain, med techs paced the floors. Someone coughed, metal instruments rattled on their tray. The constant beeping of medical equipment a drone on the edge of Jack’s consciousness.

Tension prickled in his spine when she didn’t turn to leave. There had to be something else. He wracked his brain-- could she know about him and Gabriel? Had they slipped up, somehow, been too obvious?

Hood exhaled noisily, her hand raising to pinch her temples. “I may have misled you, when I first came in. I didn’t want to-- it wasn’t my intention to keep it from you. I didn’t want to cause you stress while you were undergoing treatment.”

His jaw clenched. “Ma’am?”

She looked up at him, her skin almost bone white. “The director is flying in for another address. There’ll be another assembly at seventeen hundred hours.”

“Did something happen?” 

“The omnic attack on Russia is no longer an isolated incident." She paused, and it was like the ground dropped out from underneath him in the silence. "Germany was hit earlier this morning.”

“Jesus,” he said, under his breath. 

She nodded, sighing deeply. “I’ve already spoken with Reyes, he’s aware of the situation. I’m sure word is already traveling around the SEP.”

It stung a little that she’d kept it from him for so long, but he understood. Staring down the growing potential of a world war, it was nice to have a conversation that didn’t focus on it. A little escape from reality.

“I-- thank you for letting me know, ma’am.”

Her head bobbed, again, short and jerky. She sniffed, turned towards the curtain. “I’ll see you in the hall.”

Watching her leave, he couldn’t stop himself, the words spilling out of his mouth. “Ma’am?”

“Yes?” she asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

“Your mother-- did she really never speak to you again?”

Hood smiled. “I haven’t seen any of my family in years.”

The curtain swung shut behind her. Jack was left alone. Quiet, save for the electric hum of machinery, the underwater feeling of his heartbeat in his throat.

* * *

The assembly was decidedly more somber than the first had been. Director Everly came alone, accompanied by his swarth of bodyguards, delivering information in a practiced, formal tone. The aftermath left scattered pockets of soldiers speaking in hushed tones, and an overwhelming, empty feeling. Their hands were still tied. The U.S. would only be getting involved as military advisors at the present time, and so they were waiting for orders, once more.

The days after were long. Endless training, the sounds of gunfire etched into his eardrums as Jack fired off magazine after magazine, trying to silence the questions he had about the future. His spars with Gabriel felt more serious, raising blood on either side. Hood would watch them at a distance, hanging around the sidelines like an afterthought. 

There was no distraction from the mood during meals. Moreira had gone mostly quiet, eyes downcast. Ferrera filled the silences with attempts at jokes, trying to lighten the mood, but even Jack’s forced smiles didn’t seem to work anymore. Gabriel’s face was drawn tight, and he was irritable for the most part, his answers snappish and short. After a while, Jack stopped asking questions. It’d be better to talk to him alone.

He waited for night time, slipped off to Gabriel’s room when the officers had finished checks. There was a bottle burning a hole in his pocket, something he’d snagged from medbay, but it wasn’t the first thing on his mind.

It hadn’t bothered him before, that he had been the one doing most of the sharing. Still, it seemed like no matter how much he pressed or asked, Gabriel would brush him off, say there was nothing to talk about. For all Gabriel had made him open up, he didn’t seem to be capable of doing the same. Or didn’t want to. 

Anxiety clenched at his chest as he padded down the hallway. Maybe Gabriel didn’t trust him that much. For some reason he couldn’t get it out of his head that maybe he just hadn’t earned the right to Gabriel’s innermost thoughts. God, he wanted to know.

He didn’t knock, as per usual, slipping into Gabriel’s room wordlessly. Gabriel looked up from where he was seated on the bed, guitar draped over his knees as he idly plucked at strings. Jack paused at the door, a little startled-- for all he’d seen the guitar in the room in the times he’d spent in Gabriel’s space, he’d never seen him play it.

Gabriel placed his palm on the strings, softening the reverberation. “Hey.”

“Hey.” He offered a weak smile, started forward. “You know, I’ve never actually heard you play.”

He looked at the guitar, shrugged. “Not so good, honestly. Just like to mess around sometimes.”

“Still, you don’t have to stop on my account.” Jack stopped as his knees hit the edge of the bed, pouring himself down onto the mattress next to Gabriel. He moved in closer, until their thighs were touching, let his hand slide up to massage Gabriel’s shoulder. “Doesn’t bother me.”

“Hm, yeah." He didn't seem to acknowledge the touch, kept looking down at the fretboard. "Just helps me think.”

“Yeah? About what?”

“You know. Usual shit.”

Jack huffed. “Well, I _don’t_ know. Tell me about it, Gabe.”

He shook his head, started idly nudging his thumb over the strings. “Just don’t feel like talking about it.”

Jack sighed, let his hand slip down and off of Gabriel’s shoulder. His head thunked back against the wall as he pulled his knees up, draping his wrists over them. “Man, you never wanna talk about it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just-- sometimes it’s like pulling teeth trying to get you to open up to me. I don’t know, Gabe. I just want-- I just wish you’d tell me more.”

“Shit, Jack." He chuckled humourlessly. "It ain’t that serious.”

“Yeah, well. It is, to me.” He looked down in the space between his legs at the deep blue of the SEP standard-issue bedding. “Makes me feel like you don’t trust me or something.”

Gabriel looked at him for a moment, guitar settled in his crossed legs, before exhaling loudly through his nose. He ran a hand over his scalp, settled his back against the wall. “It ain’t that.”

“Then what?”

He shrugged again. “Just don’t talk about that shit much. I don’t really see the point.”

“No?”

“I know what the problem is, I know what I can and can’t do about it," he said, voice taking on a decidedly more firm tone. "Just a waste of time to sit around and bitch about it.”

“Might make you feel better. I know it makes _me_ feel better to tell you stuff, at least.”

“Yeah, well, that’s you.”

Jack scowled. “I don’t get why you’re so defensive all of a sudden. I don’t think it’s too much to ask, to tell me what’s on your mind.”

“I don’t get why you wanna take my shit on so bad. You got your own stuff to deal with.”

“So, what, this is your way of-- protecting me?” he asked. Gabriel’s eyes shifted away at the question, his mouth set in a straight line. Jack scowled, prodded at him. “You don’t think I’m strong enough to, I don’t know, be there for you, too?”

“It ain’t about that. Ain’t about you--”

“--all the time, I know, I get it. I’m so self-absorbed I don’t know what _anything’s_ about.” He crossed his arms over his chest like a petulant child, turned his body away from Gabriel. His head rested against the wall as he glared off into the distance, the frustration pouring off him in waves. “Fine, Gabe, deal with everything by your own damn self and close yourself off if that’s what you really want. I was just trying to help.”

He felt a hand touch down on the back of his arm, and he edged away without thinking. Gabriel sighed behind him, and he felt the bed shift as he moved to set the guitar down, leaning it against the side table.

“It’s not--” Gabriel started, cutting himself off. Jack softened a little, but didn’t turn to face him, waiting for him to continue. “Look, I’m not tryin’ to keep shit from you. Fuck, man. It’s just that-- hanging out with you at the end of the day, one on one, just spending time together, it’s the only thing that isn’t dragged down by everything else going on outside. I don’t want to think about that shit when I’m here with you.”

“Yeah, but I can still tell you’re thinking about it," Jack sniped back, "Maybe you don’t realize it, but it affects you, Gabe. Like everybody else.”

“What do you want me to fuckin’ say, Jack?”

“I don’t know,” he spat. “Something. _Anything?_ ”

He kept his back squared to Gabriel, felt the other man shift behind him. Like he was pulling away. There was a moment that he felt that Gabriel was going to shut him out completely, and he was gripped with fear, that he’d pushed too hard. 

Then, he heard the other man make a frustrated noise, felt the thud of a fist hitting the bed next to him. Jack didn’t break, didn’t turn to face him. He simply waited. Held his breath. Until--

“You want me to tell you that I’ve been thinkin’ we’re seeing World War III starting right in front of our fuckin’ eyes?” Gabriel hissed, “Or that I’m fuckin’--” His voice cracked as he spoke faster, Jack going still next to him, “--terrified that you’re gonna get sent somewhere halfway across the world, and I’m not gonna get to be able to touch you or kiss you or just fucking _look_ at you ever again? That you'd get shot and killed and I wouldn't even-- I--” 

Jack turned his head to face him, his arms uncrossing, lowering into his lap. Gabriel pointedly wasn’t looking at him, almost shaking, locked in on himself like that. Jack wet his lips, just looking at him, and fuck. It felt like his heart was breaking, to hear that, to hear what Gabriel kept shoved down somewhere inside. It was almost like he was embarrassed to admit it, like he couldn’t look him in the eyes with that out there in the open.

“Hey,” he said, softly, edging closer. “Gabe--”

“Don’t--” He raised an arm, edging away. Jack held himself back, conflicted, trying to give Gabriel the space he needed. He wanted so badly to touch him. 

Finally, Gabriel sighed, the tension draining out of him. Finally lowering the last of his defenses. He seemed lost, for the first time Jack had ever seen. “It took me this long to find you, Jack. Just… don’t want it to go away ‘cause of shit I can’t control.”

“I-- I can’t tell you that isn’t going to happen, because I don’t know what’s going to happen.” He reached out, then, hand crossing the imaginary barrier between them. His fingers grazed against Gabriel’s, where they were splayed on the bed. He didn’t move away. “At the very least, I’m here right now. With you.”

“I know,” he answered, quietly.

“That’s all I want, Gabe. For you to be here with me too, and just-- talk to me. Let me see you, too.”

He ran a hand over his head, that nervous motion Jack had seen before, his hand traveling down his face over his somewhat scraggly facial hair. Usually he was so put-together, neat. 

“I’m just so used to dealing with this shit by myself.”

“So you really never talk to anyone about it?” Jack asked.

“Nah.”

“I guess I do the same thing, so I can’t really talk. But I don’t know, man, it just kinda seems like you’re pushing me away again.” 

He shrugged a shoulder, rubbed at his face. “I guess that’s the other thing. It’s not like we can tell other people about... this. You know. Fucks me up. Maybe more than I realized, if you noticed it before I did.”

Jack nodded. “Yeah. It’s-- yeah.”

“I spent a lot of time comin’ to terms with just who I was,” Gabriel murmured, “So having to hide shit, pretend that I don’t feel the way I do-- still trying to figure that out, I guess.”

“If we do end up going to war, there’s no way they’ll put us on the same squad if they discover that we’re,” he searched for the words, scowling, “fraternizing.”

“Yeah. Believe me, I know it. Can’t sleep at night because of it.”

“Gabriel--”

“I don’t want to lose you, Jack.” 

Gabriel’s eyes creased around the edges, pained, as he finally looked up to meet Jack’s gaze. The naked vulnerability he was showing was like a magnet pulling Jack closer, as he took handfuls of Gabriel’s hoodie to almost drag him into a hug. The other man was still rigid against him, even as Jack tightened his arms around his shoulders, keeping him close. 

There was this racing feeling inside of him and part of him wanted to smile, knowing that he meant that much to Gabriel. Hearing it out loud. His hand slipped up the back of Gabriel’s neck, as he drew back to look at him again, just look at his face, the way he dropped his gaze, usually so confident, in the face of such a bold admission. 

“I don’t want to lose you, either,” Jack said, eyes shining, “I don’t ever want you to feel like you’re alone. Not if I can help it.”

“Man, it’s so stupid.” Gabriel’s lips pulled at the hint of a bittersweet smile. “I always assumed I was gonna go through life doing my own thing, and then you just had to show up and knock me right on my ass.”

“Why did you think that?”

There was a pause, before Gabriel spoke, almost hesitantly. “I told you I grew up with a single mom, yeah?”

Jack nodded, waiting for him to continue. Gabriel drew in a deep breath, started talking. “My dad. He died when I was a little kid-- car accident. Wasn’t even anybody’s fault or nothing, just happened. I was like seven or eight, sitting in the backseat. Got this scar from it,” he said, tracing a finger over his brow. “I remember the cop that told my mom, the sound of her crying. He got down in front of me, told me I had to be strong for her-- I was the man of the house, now.”

“Hell of a thing to say to a kid who just watched his father die.”

Gabriel snorted, shook his head. “But he was right. She just shut down, after. I had to step it up.”

“But you were just a kid.”

“I guess. But you know, I took care of shit. Didn’t really have much of a choice. We got by-- she worked a lot, I tried to do right by her, get good grades, worked part-time as soon as I could. Didn’t get into trouble or any of that shit, even if every part of me wanted to raise all kinds of hell.”

“You’re probably the most resilient person I know, Gabe.”

“Shit. Yeah, I guess.” He sniffed, looking away. “Anyway, that was the thing. Didn’t take me that long to figure out that I was, you know-- different. I felt so disconnected from everyone. Angry.”

“Angry?” said Jack, brows knitting in concern.

“Yeah. I spent most of my time by myself. Didn’t really fit into any group. Fuckin’ Latino but I didn’t even learn to speak Spanish fluent til I joined the military. Too gay to fit in with the black guys, not gay enough for the gay guys. Too complicated for everyone else.” 

His eyes narrowed as his thoughts continued, speaking freely, Jack soaking up every word like a sponge. “Everyone saw me how they wanted to see me, so I just-- shit, I don’t know, did everything I could to prove ‘em right so they’d stay away. It was best for other people to just keep their distance.” He rubbed a hand over his head, gave Jack a tired, drawn look. “I just got used to being alone. Being like a ghost-- just easier, not existing.”

“Is that why you enlisted? To feel... part of something?”

He chuckled, but there was no humour. “Part of it, sure. Yeah. I guess.” He looked away, eyes taking on that distant, far-away look. He spoke again, softer, “My mom got sick. When I was sixteen. Lung cancer-- never smoked a day in her life. She worked so hard for so long, and _none_ of it fuckin’ mattered, in the end.”

“I’m… so sorry,” said Jack, numbly. He didn’t know what to say. He had no idea that Gabriel had been through so much. He held onto him tighter, hoped desperately that he could channel all of his heartbreak through the touch of his hands.

“Ain’t your fault.” Gabriel’s lashes lowered, eyes wet, and he sniffed before turning his gaze back to Jack’s, holding it. “But that’s the thing, Jackie. The day she was buried... I decided something for myself. I don’t want to live a life not worth dying for. If there’s nothing there after the end, I want to make the time I got here count. I want it to matter.”

“You do matter,” Jack said, gripping hard at Gabriel’s shoulder. “You matter to me, Gabe.”

“I know, man. You matter to me, too.” Gabriel’s eyes searched his face, and Jack didn’t shy away. The connection between them had never felt so intense. It was almost overwhelming how full the feeling in his chest felt, like he was drowning in it. “I guess that’s why I didn’t want you to see me like this, all... weak and shit. I wanna be there for you.”

“Yeah, but you have to let me be there for you too, right?” Jack tilted his head, smiled at him, gently. “We’re partners.” He gave him a little shake. “ _Pendejo_.”

Gabriel looked down, laughed. “Oh, you turning that around on me now?”

“Hey, I may have picked up a thing or two, hanging around you so much.” Jack’s grin went a bit wolfish as he hooked his fingers into the front of Gabriel’s shirt, pulling him back into a hug. It was like all of the tension was sucked out of him at once, Gabriel sagging into him as Jack ran a hand over his back, trying his best to soothe him. His cheek pressed up against the side of Gabriel’s head, just listening to the sound of his breathing. “Thank you, though.”

“What for?”

“Telling me stuff. Letting me take care of you, too.”

Gabriel vaguely grunted in response. Shy, then. Jack laughed.

“Weight of the world, huh,” Jack murmured. It seemed like so long ago that Gabriel had said that to him. They really weren’t so different, after all.

“Whatever, Golden Boy,” Gabriel echoed, in response.

Jack grinned to himself, before shifting, setting a hand against Gabriel’s chest, pushing him down to the bed. It sent a thrill through him at just how pliable Gabriel was like this, easing back onto his elbows as he laid down, Jack sliding overtop him. 

“So will you let me?” he asked, leaning down over Gabriel, their noses almost touching. “Can I take care of you, Gabe?”

Gabriel looked back up at him, his gaze so loaded with emotion that it made Jack’s heart pound in his ears. This was what he’d been looking for, for so long. This sense of belonging. He felt so powerful, there, holding Gabriel at his most fragile moment, keeping him safe. Knowing that he was maybe the only person to ever see him like this.

A slow, affectionate smile formed on Gabriel’s face. He nodded, his hands sliding up Jack’s arms, just feeling him. “That sounds kinda gay, man.”

“Man, shut up,” Jack said, laughing. “You’re gay.”

He couldn’t contain himself even as he leaned down to kiss Gabriel, his laughter infectious, the two of them kissing through it. Even as the weight of the emotionally charged conversation they’d just had settled around them, Jack felt lighter, somehow, like he’d had a breakthrough. He wanted to be there for Gabriel, too.

It didn’t take much for their kisses to become heated, Jack getting lost in Gabriel, their tongues meeting wet and slick together. Gabriel’s hands moved down his back, his legs coming up on either side of him to pull Jack’s hips in close against his own, ankles locking behind him. Jack moved against him, grinding down, already feeling a bit desperate, just wanting to be close to him.

 Gabriel made a noise of annoyance, let his head drop. He pulled at Jack’s shirt insistently, his thighs tightening around his hips. “Get naked, already.”

“Yessir,” Jack murmured, winking roguishly. Gabriel’s eyes went impossibly dark, and Jack bit his lip, trying not to smile as he reached for the collar of his shirt. It was addicting, knowing he could get to him like that, just a word, a look. Knowing just how to break through to him. 

With his own clothing dealt with, he helped divest Gabriel of his own, until they were both wholly naked. It felt so good, skin to skin, just feeling every inch of Gabriel’s body against his own. He leaned down to kiss him again, lifting his hips to reach down and adjust his dick, until the thickening length of his cock was pressed into the crease of Gabriel’s hip. For a while they kissed, moving against each other, until Jack felt himself start to get antsy, wanting more.

He pulled away from Gabriel’s mouth with a wet sound, kissed down the side of his jaw. It seemed like so long ago that he was afraid to touch, afraid to show just how much he wanted it. None of that seemed to matter now. Not with Gabriel in his arms like this, their future so uncertain. He wanted to make the time they had count.

Dragging his mouth down Gabriel’s neck, he moved lower to his chest, Gabriel letting go of him to let him explore. His chest was just so broad, so muscular, and Jack couldn’t help but grin when Gabriel flexed as he ran his fingers over his pecs. His hands moved down the muscles of his obliques, before pushing his arms back over his head, leaving him open and vulnerable. 

Jack lowered his mouth down, pressing kisses to Gabriel’s chest, nuzzling his nose in the places his mouth traced. He paused to tease at a nipple, relishing in the soft noise that Gabriel made in response. He pulled the nipple with his teeth, closing his mouth around it to suck, then moved to taste the other. His hands slid up to the hollow under Gabriel’s arms, his mouth following, and his face felt hot as he pressed his nose into the wiry hair there, breathing deep. He’d always been too self-conscious, before, but now he just wanted all of him.

Gabriel sort of laughed, one hand dropping to set on the back of Jack’s neck. “Jesus, Jackie.”

“What?” he mumbled, before sliding his tongue out to taste his sweat. “You smell really good.” 

He let his head land back on the pillow, his neck arching. “Fuckin’ tickles.”

He hummed, really pressing his face in, Gabriel curling away from the touch. He kept his hand there, keeping Gabriel’s arm pinned so he could breathe in deep, memorize the scent of Gabriel’s clean sweat, the slight spice of the soap from his shower earlier that day. He never wanted to forget it, if he could help it.

Jack stayed there until he couldn’t take it anymore, then kissed down the side of Gabriel’s ribs, his stomach. He pushed Gabriel’s thighs wide to settle between them, nuzzling his face into his pubic hair, consumed by the masculine, heady scent of him so concentrated here. He sensed more than felt Gabriel’s cock pulsing just below his mouth, chased it with his lips, hands sliding around the base of him to lift him to his mouth. 

He moaned as the taste of salty pre-ejaculate hit his tongue, wrapping his lips around the head to take Gabriel further into his mouth. He heard the tight inhale of breath somewhere above him, let him spur him onward as he started bobbing his head, free hand slipping lower to massage his balls. Unsure of how Gabriel was going to react to what he wanted to do, he sucked hard, wanting it to be good for him. Wanting to hear those words of praise that Gabriel was usually so open with. Still, the other man seemed quieter than usual, just breathing heavy, hand on the back of Jack’s neck, like he was hanging onto him, like he was the only thing keeping him grounded.

Jack used his lips to push the foreskin back, tonguing around the glans of Gabriel’s cock. He took him in hand, kissed down the length of his cock to the base, opening his mouth to suck and lick at his balls. 

“Jack,” Gabriel mumbled, his nails digging into Jack’s scalp, just holding onto his head. Jack looked up at him, met his eyes, gave him a positively salacious look as his tongue swiped out to taste. Gabriel made a low noise, Jack’s hands sliding up his inner thighs to push his legs back, exposing him.

He felt Gabriel start to tense under his hands as he slid lower, using one hand to cup his sac, pushing it gently back. Jack breathed a little sharply, his eyes drawn to the center of him, his thumb teasing gently next to the rim of his ass. “Is it-- I know you don’t normally--” He stopped himself, taking a shaky breath. “Can I eat you out?”

Gabriel looked down at him for a moment, then groaned, sliding an arm over his face to cover himself. He didn’t say anything, and Jack couldn’t help himself, didn’t wait for permission, darting forward to slide his tongue from Gabriel’s perineum to his hole. His mouth closed around the tight ring of muscle, lips and tongue working, eyes closed tightly in concentration. He loved it when Gabriel did it to him, wanted him to feel the same kind of pleasure he did.

“Oh, _fuck_ \--” 

The nails on the back of his head dug in, and Jack made a hungry noise, hands leaving Gabriel’s cock to push his thighs back, giving himself more access. His nose pressed hard into the space under Gabriel’s balls, tongue fucking against his hole, wet and filthy. He moaned again as he felt Gabriel start to rock against him, one hand moving to grip an ass cheek to spread him wider, open him up to spear his tongue inside of him.

He worked his jaw like that, let Gabriel move against him, listening to the sound of his heavy breathing. His own cock was dripping, desperate, but this wasn’t about him right now. He pushed Gabriel’s thigh back until he was almost resting on his shoulders, held his legs in his hands until his face was almost buried in Gabriel’s ass.

Jack felt hands pull at his hair, and he made a whiny noise, not wanting to stop. Still, he let himself be pulled, his mouth detaching with a wet suction sound, dazed as he looked up at Gabriel. He was certain his mouth was red, his hair a mess, but the way that Gabriel was looking at him made him feel like something entirely precious. 

He sat back on his haunches as Gabriel sat upright, a hand closing over his throat as Gabriel surged forward, kissing him full on the mouth, harsh and urgent. When Gabriel pulled back, still holding him by the neck, he moaned, relaxed into it. 

“How am I supposed to say no to you?” Gabriel murmured, into his mouth. His fingers tensed around Jack’s throat, cutting off his oxygen just enough that his cock twitched between them, made him desperate to be _used_. For whatever Gabriel wanted. He wanted to be owned entirely.

“Fuck me,” Jack managed, his voice strangled by Gabriel’s firm grip on his trachea. He leaned into it, gave himself over. “Please fuck me.”

“You want me inside you?”

He bit his lip, eyes moving between Gabriel’s eyes, his mouth, memorizing his face. “I want you any way I can get you.”

Gabriel gave him a look that made this embarrassing noise leave him, his hand tensing around Jack’s throat, lifting him by it. His own hand snapped up to grip Gabriel’s forearm as he was manually hauled and thrown back to the bed, the mattress bouncing under him. He felt a hand push at his shoulder and was confused momentarily, before Gabriel manhandled him over onto his front, hooking his fingers into Jack’s hip to pull him back to his knees. A wide palm settled between his shoulderblades, shoving him down to his elbows. 

“Gonna be easier to fuck all the way into you like this,” he said, his hands skimming back over Jack’s lower back, stopping at his hips. “Did you--”

“Way ahead of you,” said Jack, halfway sliding off the bed to reach for his discarded fatigues. He fished around in the pocket for a moment, before handing the bottle of medical grade lubricant back to Gabriel. “Snagged it from medbay.”

Gabriel chuckled, uncapping the bottle. “Not such a Boy Scout, after all. Stealin’ shit.”

Settling back onto his forearms, Jack rocked back into his hold. “Hey, I came prepared.” 

“Yeah, you’re gonna come.”

He laughed, rubbing his forehead into the sheets. “Seriously?” 

“Come on, you set me up for that one.” 

“I didn’t-- _ah--_ ” 

He edged away at the wet, cool feeling of the lube dripping between his cheeks, moaned when Gabriel’s hand quickly covered the feeling with a thumb, circling the rim of his hole. Jack’s head settled between his forearms as he pushed his ass higher, enjoying the sensation of Gabriel teasing him. He couldn’t help but breath low and long as his index finger pushed more insistently at him, tried to relax for it. It was almost embarrassing how easily Gabriel was able to ease his finger into him, his other hand, sticky with lube, cupping his ass to pull him open. 

All he could focus on was the sound of his own ragged breathing, his stifled moans. Gabriel had gone more quiet than usual, seemed to be hyper-focused on just looking at him, feeling him. He sighed as another finger squeezed in next to the first, clenching as they were both pushed back smoothly inside of him. His shoulders dropped as Gabriel crowded over his back, heavy on top of him, his face nuzzling the exposed side of Jack’s face. 

“That’s it,” Gabriel said, softly, into his ear. “Fuck back onto me. Show me how bad you want it.”

He gasped, but did as he was told, pushing himself backwards onto Gabriel’s fingers. His palms flattened out against the bed before he grabbed a handful of the sheets, moving into it, starting to fuck himself more eagerly. His cock was so heavy and thick between his legs, aching from neglect, the steady massaging motion of Gabriel’s fingers against his prostate keeping him wet and leaking at the tip. He didn’t want to wait for it any longer.

Craning his head back as much as he was able, he looked at the other man out of the corner of his eyes, found the look of concentration there. “Gabriel--”

“So impatient.”

He felt Gabriel shift behind him, heard him open the lube one handed, using more of it to slick his cock. A low whine left him as Gabriel teased his fingers out, until only the tips remained inside of him, pulling wide to make him gape open, stretching him out. He felt so keyed up, so ready for it, arching his ass higher as if presenting himself. 

The fingers left him gently after a moment, Jack biting the inside of his cheek in anticipation as he waited. He felt Gabriel’s hand settle on his hip, tacky with lube, the other holding his cock as the blunt head grazed the crack of his ass. Gabriel didn’t immediately push into him, just teasing him with it, gently pressing against his hole, before running it down to nudge against his balls. Playing with him, again.

“Stop teasing me,” Jack almost whined, rocking back against him, feeling the fronts of Gabriel’s thighs touch the back of his own. He spread his legs wider, reveling in the appreciative sound Gabriel made at the sight. He felt so empty inside, clenching around nothing, needing Gabriel inside of him. Just wanting to feel connected to him so deeply.

Gabriel exhaled slowly as he finally touched the head of his cock against Jack’s oversensitive entrance, free hand moving to his ass to hold him open. Jack held his breath as he pushed in, just enough for him to feel the stretch, his body opening around the intrusion. He did his best to relax, bearing down against it as Gabriel entered him, calves flexing as he worked himself back onto his cock. 

It felt so fucking good. Jack clenched his eyes shut, inner muscles contracting as he adjusted to the girth inside of him, Gabriel’s nails digging into the flesh of his ass as he pushed inward. “Goddamn, you’re tight,” Gabriel muttered, pulling back, rocking his hips gently to get him used to the stretch. “Relax.”

His cock was rock hard between his legs, balls aching with how overstimulated he was, so turned on at being on his knees in front of Gabriel. He let out a shaky breath as he felt Gabriel’s cock bottom out inside of him, the other man’s balls brushing against his own, fuck, he’d really taken the entire thing. He fucked back experimentally, winced as his body adjusted. He’d really taken the whole thing.

“Jesus Christ,” he choked out, struggling up to his hands for better purchase. He barely got a chance before Gabriel’s hands shifted forward to his hips, gripping tight, pulling him flush against him. He pulled out a few inches, then thrusted back inside, made him fall forward onto his face at just how intense everything felt. Like he was being split apart. 

Gabriel chuckled. “Hang on tight, Jackie.”

“Ah--”

He moaned as he felt a hand in the center of his back, pushing him down, the other pulling his hips higher as Gabriel curved over his body, hips moving. All he could do was try to hold himself up as Gabriel really started to fuck him, every nerve ending inside of him sparking with sensation. Gabriel peppered startlingly gentle kisses to his shoulders, nuzzling the back of his neck, before his hand crept up to the back of his head, gripping a fistful of hair.

Jack stifled a cry as his head was pulled back, Gabriel kneeling upright behind him, holding him still while he fucked hard into him. He could hear the slap of their flesh, hyper-aware of the sensation of his body stretching around Gabriel’s cock, of everywhere they were touching. His own desperate noises he was trying so hard to contain. The walls were only so thick.

Gabriel shifted behind him, his cock entering Jack at just a slightly different angle, hitting that spot inside of him that made his voice crack embarrassingly as he fucked into him. “I love seein’ you like this,” Gabriel said, over him, “Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” 

His mouth was wide open against the sheets, he could barely control himself as Gabriel fucked steadily into him, his movements tightly controlled. Like he was doing everything he could to draw that out of Jack, manipulating him from the inside, overwhelming him with feeling. His thighs were burning with the effort from trying to move back against him, even with Gabriel holding him so still, fingers tight in his hair.

The hand released his head, slid down to his trap muscle, squeezing with brutal force, giving Gabriel more leverage to fuck savagely into him. All Jack could do was moan and take it, the constant assault on his prostate, cock oversensitive and hard between his legs. He gasped as Gabriel’s hand shifted to the front of his neck, focused on the sound of the other man’s ragged breathing behind him, and oh, _God_ \--

His mind went white, momentarily, Jack curling in on himself as his body seized, orgasm ripping through him before he even prepared himself for it. Gabriel didn’t stop rocking into him through it, even as he came untouched, holding tight enough onto his throat for him to feel it, so utterly consumed by him. 

He could feel his inner muscles clenching and unclenching around Gabriel’s cock, his thighs shaking to hold himself upright. Gabriel’s hand shifted to pet his head, letting him lower himself back down to his hands, fingers carding through his hair.

“That good?” He chuckled. “Didn’t even have to touch you.”

“It’s-- fuck, Gabriel,” Jack said, wetly. “I love it.” He licked his lips, breathing hard, trying to regain his composure, trying not to feel embarrassed at coming so quickly. He couldn’t help himself-- Gabriel knew exactly how to push his buttons.

He let himself be moved as Gabriel gripped his shoulder, turning him manually. Gabriel’s cock slipped out of him as they readjusted, and he was almost boneless as he was lifted and turned until Gabriel more or less placed him in his lap as he leaned back against the headboard. Jack settled onto his knees, placing his hands on either of Gabriel’s shoulders, lazily opening his eyes until they were looking at each other. 

Jack bit his lip as Gabriel positioned his cock at his entrance, hand holding his hip as he guided himself back inside. They both moaned as Jack sunk down onto him, muscles straining to hold himself upright, Gabriel supporting most of his weight with his strong, capable hands. His eyes were so deep, so full of meaning as he just looked at him, connected as intimately as they were. He knew that someday, he’d look back on this moment and cling to the memory like a lifeline. 

He turned into Gabriel’s hand coming to curve around his cheek, pressed hot kisses into his palm as they moved together in sync. He cock was half-hard between them, his body oversensitive after his own orgasm, but he couldn’t stop, wanted Gabriel to feel everything as strongly as he did. It wasn’t as deep, like this, facing each other, but being able to see the emotions passing over Gabriel’s face meant everything. He shot forward, catching Gabriel’s mouth with his own, curling his arms tightly around his back and shoulders to hold him close as he fucked himself on Gabriel’s cock, breathing hard against his mouth.

Their foreheads knocked together, just breathing against each other, Gabriel holding so tightly onto him he was sure there would be bruises later. He didn’t stop, eyes unfocused as they traced over every scar, every shape of Gabriel’s face, lost in the long fan of his eyelashes. He pulled back as he felt Gabriel’s movements beneath him become more erratic, his low noises more tightly controlled, felt his cock pulse inside of him. 

“Yeah,” he said, mouth open, wet, “Yeah, come on-- come for me, Gabe.”

Gabriel looked at him, face flushed. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah-- please, _please_ \-- wanna feel you.”

The air in his lungs rushed out as he felt Gabriel go tense under him, holding him so tightly, sinking down onto him until he was fully seated within him. Jack clenched his inner muscles, moaned at the uncontrolled sound Gabriel released, rocked against him until he felt the other man start to come apart inside of him. 

He leaned forward to kiss him, swallowed every noise Gabriel wanted to make as he came. Gabriel’s teeth worried at his lip, almost too hard, and he tasted blood, but he couldn’t care. Nothing else mattered in that moment than the man in his arms, the only person he trusted with every part of himself. 

Gabriel started to go lax underneath him, panting, even if he didn’t go soft inside of him. His own cock had started to thicken out again, and he hissed as Gabriel’s hand slid down to touch him, hand curling around the head of his cock, working over the foreskin. Gabriel’s mouth slid down to the base of his neck, and he bit down, Jack curling his neck back as he keened, overstimulated, oversensitive, a second, dry orgasm ripped out of him.

He slumped forward, resting his head on Gabriel’s shoulder, felt the other man’s arms wrap around his back. Just holding him there. Keeping him close. Their skin was practically stuck together, tacky with sweat and lube, but he didn’t want to move. Didn’t want to break this spell.

Finally, he had to shift, his leg starting to cramp. Gabriel let him go as he awkwardly shifted back and off of his lap, wincing as he felt fluid slide down his inner thigh. He slid down onto the bed, Gabriel next to him, uncaring of the wet stain of his release from earlier, uncaring of anything else. They could clean up later. He pulled Gabriel against him, the other man resting his head against his chest, spooned up against his side as Jack wrapped his arm around his back.

They just rested, for awhile. Dozed a bit, wordlessly, listening to each other breathe. At least until Jack realized it was probably getting late, twisting his arm to reach for the clock to turn it to face him.

The angle was bad, sent his wrist knocking against the guitar, sending it off-balance. His reflexes were fast enough to catch it, but the resulting sound of the strings hitting the fret made him tense, hoping it wasn’t loud enough to be audible from the halls. 

“Nice catch,” said Gabriel, dryly, next to him.

He balanced it back against the table, shot Gabriel a look. “Hey.”

“Hate to see it get broken by your clumsy ass.” Gabriel let his head settle back down onto Jack’s shoulder. “It belonged to my dad. Reminds me of him.”

Jack’s eyes softened as thought about his empty room. He let his gaze wander to the stack of books where his Captain America comic peeked out from underneath, down to the guitar. Little pieces of physical memories Gabriel kept hanging around. So much more sentimental, than he’d thought. So much more open, giving him access to his thoughts like that. He’d never imagined it could be like this.

The clock flipped to the next minute. It was getting late. He felt a hand on his hip, turned to look back, finding Gabriel looking at him with that naked, unguarded gaze. 

“Can you stay, for a bit?” Gabriel asked.

Jack smiled, eyes tracing the shape of his face, sealing it to memory. “Yeah. For a little longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more chapters to go. :^)


	11. Chapter 11

The mess hall seemed empty, somehow. Lacking bodies to absorb the sound, the quiet clinks of forks and knives echoed and bounced off the steel, leaving the room hollow and lonely.

Jack stared down at his tray, tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. It tasted like he’d been eating sand for days, for all the thought he put into eating. His body didn’t need as much to function at peak performance anymore, filled with serum as he was.

Gabriel didn’t seem to be all that focused on his meal, either, across the table. His eyes panned around the room. He seemed alert, and while it wasn’t unusual for Gabriel to be tense like that, these days, it pained him to see him unable to relax.

“Something up?” he asked, mildly, reaching for his water.

“Hm. Just wonderin’ where Moreira and Ferrera are.” He shook his head. “Quiet in here without ‘em.”

Jack nodded. “Yeah.”

They ate in relative silence. Jack just kept sneaking glances at Gabriel, wanting to make sure he was okay. Every cell in his body wanted to reach out and pull him in close, and it was almost a physical ache that he couldn’t do it right there and then. He sipped his water, kept his eyes on the table.

He started as he noticed Gabriel sharply looking towards the doors, turning in his seat to look. Moreira and Ferrera approached, and even though they were feigning normalcy, like everyone else in the room, he could tell by Gabriel’s reaction that something was… off.

They took their usual seats on either side, Moreira lacing his fingers ahead of himself, Ferrera tucking hers on her lap under the table. The meagre amount of other soldiers in the mess looked away, the momentary distraction forgotten as their hushed conversations resumed.

Gabriel picked up his fork, brows drawing in. “What’s going on?”

They looked each other, Jack’s stomach twisting, before Ferrera leaned in, opened her mouth to speak. “We’re shipping out. Later this afternoon.”

“Shipping out?” asked Jack, glancing as Gabriel gestured for him to quiet down. They didn’t want to raise alarm, after all. He leaned in. “Where?”

“England,” supplied Moreira.

Gabriel leaned back, nostrils flaring. “Shit.”

“Yeah. King’s Row got hit this morning,” Ferrera murmured, “The director’s supposed to have another address, later, or so I’ve heard.” She shook her head. “It’s not good.”

“None of this shit’s good if the U.S. is finally getting involved on the ground,” said Gabriel. He crossed his arms, looked sternly across the table, eyes meeting with Jack’s. “Goddamn.”

“So, yeah,” murmured Ferrera, looking down at the table. “I guess this is goodbye.”

“For now, at least,” said Jack, giving her a hopeful look. “We’ll see eachother again. Maybe we’ll even be able to join you guys on the front lines and fight the good fight, at some point.” It unnerved him a little that they hadn’t gotten any orders, yet. Maybe he wasn’t at their level, wasn’t ready to go out and fight. Maybe they were keeping him and Gabriel around for something else. His smile faded, a little.

“‘The good fight,’” repeated Gabriel, shaking his head. “More like a bloodbath. Fuckin’ senseless killing. We still don’t even know what they want or why they’re--” He cut himself off, ran a hand over his mouth. Ferrera set a hand on his arm, her face falling as he tugged it away.

“Entiendo, man. I’m scared too,” said Moreira, the scars on his face contorting as he frowned. “But Morrison’s right-- we gotta hope for the best. Anything we can do to keep civilians safe, try to minimize the damage.”

Gabriel nodded, leaning back, like he could physically move away from the reality of what was happening. Locked in, again.

Looking around at the dismayed faces alongside him, Jack knocked his knuckles against the table decisively. “Why don’t you guys go get something to eat? If this is the last time we get to spend together for awhile, why focus on the bad?” He tilted his head, offered a smile. “We can just hang out, share a meal, shoot the shit. Like normal.”

Ferrera and Moreira looked to one another, and Jack could feel the weight of Gabriel’s gaze on him, but the tension broke as Ferrera broke into a grin. “That’s just too damn cheesy, even for me, yeah?” she said, rising to her feet. “But I’ll bite. Nico, vienes?”

Moreira nodded, standing. “Yeah, yeah. I’m comin’.”

Jack watched them walk away, before turning back to Gabriel, finding him still looking back with that same intense expression. He slid his hand forward on the table, briefly touched his arm in acknowledgement. It earned him a tense smile, one he soaked up like a sponge, before Jack picked up his fork once more.

Normal. He could do normal. For the sake of everyone else, at least.

Despite the looming knowledge of what was to come, it was relatively calm, the four of them talking around the subject of the impending war. Jack couldn’t help but think of his mother’s holiday dinners, how she’d sweated away in the kitchen for hours, snapping at him for getting in the way, only to be content with the finished product-- the enjoyment of others. ‘Making memories,’ she had called it, a wan smile on her sun-kissed face. It couldn’t last forever.

When the officer approached their table, Jack’s heart sank in his chest. He didn’t let it show on his face, kept a tightly controlled, neutral expression as they said their goodbyes. He hung back as Ferrera grabbed tightly onto Gabriel in a hug, and he didn’t push her away this time.

Moreira nudged his arm, looked over at him. “You take care of him, yeah?”

He nodded, firmly. “Of course. He’s my partner.” He watched as Ferrera pulled away, Gabriel giving her fading blue hair a fond ruffle. “Same to you, man. Be safe.”

“Right back atcha. Whatever happens, don’t you go runnin’ in headfirst at the first sign of danger, Morrison.” Moreira gave him a look. “You got people who care about you.”

Jack kept his eyes on Gabriel, watched the lines around his eyes pull tight as he tried to smile. “Yeah, I know.”

It was strange to see them go, knowing that there was a very real possibility that he’d never lay eyes on them again. Jack felt like he was outside of his body, like he was looking at himself from above as their handler led them away.

He was shaken out of it only when Gabriel’s hand touched on his shoulder, watched as the other man nodded his chin towards the door. “We should get to the assembly.”

Jack took one last look at the retreating forms of Moreira and Ferrera, nodded. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Standing in the ever diminishing crowd of soldiers, Jack looked up where Director Everly was taking the stage. His hands settled down on the podium, resettled, and it was clear that he’d been as affected by recent events as anyone else. Still, the smile he gave was eerily pleasant, professional, his gaze panning the faces present in the clusters of what remained of the SEP.

Jack looked up towards the director, felt the tension in every part of his body. He couldn’t shake the feeling that this was some kind of deja vu.

“Good afternoon, everyone,” he started, before drawing in a deep breath. “Well, no. It’s not good. None of this is good.”

He readjusted his hands on the podium once more. Beside Jack, Gabriel crossed his arms, his chin tucked low to his chest. The room went silent.

“This morning, England was the next country to be struck by the omnic forces. I’m sure some of you might have already heard from others. We’ve finally been called on by our allies to deploy units to assist with evacuating civilians and ongoing crisis management.” He paused, seemed smaller somehow, surrounded by all of his guards, a wall of black suits. “Global tensions are high. We still don’t have a concrete answer as to the instigator of these international attacks.

“These are dark times. I understand the fear and uncertainty that you are all likely experiencing. I feel it, too. But, we mustn’t lose faith. I’m confident that this crisis will prove the inherent value in our humanity, and the goodness of mankind. The human spirit is far stronger than the destructive will of these machines."

The director cleared his throat, continuing, “Those of you who currently remain on premises of the SEP-- your time will come, sooner than you might think. I implore you to practice vigilance, and to prepare yourselves for the possibility of anything. We live in the country of the strong and the brave-- but that comes at a cost. The omnics will come to us. They will come to take our power, and our freedom. Prepare yourselves to fight for that freedom."

He nodded his head, signaling a conclusion to the address. He walked away with his throng of body guards, gliding off and out of sight as if an ominous black cloud ahead. The lessened crowd started to immediately disperse. This was just routine, now. More bad news ahead.

“Man,” mumbled Jack, looking over to Gabriel. He took in his dour expression, his body language. He seemed so closed off again. Jack nudged him in the arm gently. “Wanna go spar? Hand-to-hand, just you and me on the mat-- take your mind off things, for a bit.”

Gabriel sniffed, shrugged a shoulder as he turned. “Hard not to think about it.” His eyes flitted around the room, the washed out faces, eyes bearing evidence of sleepless nights. “Everyone’s thinkin’ about it.”

Jack grabbed his arm, pulled at him. “Let’s just go do something, okay?” he pleaded. Gabriel finally turned to look at him, and Jack was more than sure they were bearing the same expression of bone-deep weariness. “I don’t want to just stand around waiting for something worse to happen.”

He bit his lip, felt like maybe he was asking for too much. Still, when Gabriel’s expression finally softened, his arms dropping to his sides, he felt himself start to relax. “You must really want to get your ass kicked, yeah?” Gabriel sighed, but the fondness bled through his look. He pushed back at Jack’s shoulder, started walking. “Alright, Jackie, I’ll rough you up a little, if that’s what you really want.”

The halls seemed empty, their steps, in sync, echoing as they walked. Gabriel didn’t speak, and as much as the silence unnerved Jack, he kept to himself. He could practically read what Gabriel was thinking at this point, just from the slope of his shoulders, the fatigue in his face. They didn’t need to talk.

They rounded a corner, and Jack looked up, finding Hood standing before them. She seemed as uptight as usual, but her eyes were frantic as she looked between the two of them.

“There you are. I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” she said, stepping forward.

“Me?” asked Jack, brows raising. It couldn’t be more injections. Something to do with the director, perhaps? Something else.

“Reyes, actually.” She gestured for him to join her. “Morrison, you’re not needed at this time. You’re free to go.”

“Can I ask what for, ma’am?” asked Gabriel. He seemed on edge. All of this seemed strange, for some reason, and Jack couldn’t shake the feeling of dread that had sunk its talons into him.

“You can, but I’m not required to answer,” Hood said, flatly. She stepped back, motioning for him to join her. “Move it, Reyes.”

Gabriel shot Jack a look. “I’ll catch you later, yeah? You owe me a fight.”

“Reyes,” Hood said, with a degree of urgency. Jack bit the inside of his cheek.

“Yeah, sure, man,” he said, “Go. I’ll see you later.”

Gabriel turned to her, but not before giving Jack one last look, revealing the strained look of doubt in his eyes. Jack watched the two of them walk away, couldn’t help but feel that same eerie sense that this had happened before.

This sinking feeling started within him, that maybe Gabriel was going to be transferred by himself. That he’d be left behind. He shook his head, tried not to let the thoughts think in too deeply, as he turned down the opposite hallway. He passed through the next doorway, heard it hiss shut on its hydraulics behind him, keeping his head down as he barreled through. Going nowhere fast.

So wrapped up in himself, he didn’t notice someone ahead of him until he’d full-tilt barreled them over. Jack stumbled, pivoting on his heel, apologies dying in his throat as he realized just who it was.

“Preston?” he said, reaching a hand downward for the boy in question. “What are you doing here?”

Preston looked up from the floor, annoyance written over his young face. It immediately switched as soon as he realized it was Jack, and he reached eagerly for his hand. “I was looking for you! Jack!”

The second Preston was back on his feet, Jack found himself swarmed in a hug. He awkwardly patted Preston’s back, looking in either direction down the hall, confused that the boy seemed to be wandering about on his own.

 Setting his hands on Preston’s shoulders, he stepped back, taking a good look at him. “Not that I’m not happy to see you or anything,” he started, brows furrowing, “but why are you wandering around here by yourself?”

A cheeky grin spread across the boy’s face. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Preston,” Jack pressed, “This isn’t the time to be joking around.”

 His lower lip jutted out in a pout. “Everybody’s in such a bad mood all the time lately. I just wanted to see you.”

Jack sighed, really feeling for the kid. He felt just as helpless, really, but having a child’s understanding of the world and being treated like one had to be even worse. Jack looked back down the hallway, used his hand to manually steer Preston in the same direction. “We should get you back to--”

“I don’t want to.” Preston dug his heels in, resisting.

“Why not?”

“I’ll get in trouble for running off again.” His eyes darted around, before he dug into his pocket, producing a small, plastic card. “And I’m not exactly supposed to, uh, have _this_ either.”

Jack took it from him, turning it in his fingers for a closer look. “Thomas Ev--” He looked up, fixing Preston with a incredulous look. “You took your dad’s access card? Preston, you’re not supposed to have this.”

“I got bored waiting around by myself, okay!” Preston insisted, his voice rising slightly in pitch. He kicked his foot at the ground, hands shoved into his pockets. “I just wanted to see you… before things get bad and you have to go away, you know?”

It was hard to ignore the clenching feeling in his gut, that maybe Preston knew something that he didn’t. That maybe he or Gabriel were about to be sent off to war, maybe separately, and he had no way of knowing for sure, no control over it whatsoever. He sucked in a breath and pasted on a neutral smile, hoping it was reassuring.

“I know, bud, but we should really get you back to the waiting room. You’ve probably got people looking for you.” Despite his better judgment, he took the keycard for himself, pocketing it. “I’ll keep this for now, okay? I don’t want you to get in trouble, either.”

Preston gave him a sheepish look. “Thanks.”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Jack, even if he, himself, was already worrying about it. “Let’s get you back, for now, okay? I’ve got some time, I can hang out with you, if you wanted.”

“You think we could go shoot guns again? I’ve been practicing.” Preston grinned, finally started walking in the direction Jack had attempted to steer him in. “I’m getting pretty good-- I think you should let me shoot a rocket launcher. Nobody's gotta know!”

Jack laughed uneasily. “Uh, I think we’ll have to ask your dad about that one.”

They started back towards the hydraulic doorway that would take them through the series of halls leading to the waiting room. Jack stepped forward, expecting the door to slide open as per usual, stopped when it didn’t behave as expected. It stayed completely shut, the motion sensors refusing to react.

“That’s weird.” He looked over to Preston beside him. “You didn’t have to use the key to get through here, did you?”

“No, it just opened. Why?”

Scowling, Jack reached for the card. It didn’t make sense, they’d just walked through, before. The hallway was completely desolate, stark white, save for the doors on either end.

Just as he raised the keycard to the scanner, a shrill sound erupted from the intercom overhead. His gaze snapped upward, before the entire corridor went dark, lights cutting out abruptly, casting the two of them in pitch black. Tension rippled up Jack’s spine, unsure of what exactly was happening, as the noise stopped just as sharply as it had started.

Silence.

Then, at their feet, emergency track-lights blinked on one by one. Underlit by a dark orange hue, the hallway seemed endless, the doorway long behind them barely visible in the low light.

“Did the power go out?” Preston said, mildly. “That’s weird.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed. This definitely wasn’t normal. He looked back to Preston, pulled him near. “Stay close to me, okay?”

“Jack? What’s going on?” asked Preston, crowding close to his legs. Any of his prior bravado seemed lost in the sudden depth of the hallway, which felt increasingly suffocating in the absence of those pulsing white lights. Despite the height of the ceilings, Jack felt locked in, hyper-aware of the sound of his own breathing.

“Jack?” Preston repeated, his voice higher in pitch as he received no answer.

He opened his mouth to respond, not wanting his nerves to get the better of him. No, everything was not okay. He had no idea what to fucking think, trapped in a dark hallway, alone save for the director’s son. Jack looked down, fumbling for words, but was interrupted by the sound of something trilling in his pocket. The communicator. Reaching for it, he swiped it on, quickly pulling out the earpiece attachment out of the side panel then sliding it into place.

“Morrison,” came Hood’s voice, loud and clear over the comms.

“Hood. What’s happening?”

“The SEP has been compromised. We’re not alone.”

Jack’s breath caught in his lungs. “Is it--”

“Power’s been cut-- I don’t know all the details yet. I’m here with Reyes and Warren.”

“Morrison,” said Gabriel, his voice ragged over the comms. “Where are you?”

“I’m two halls down from the waiting area.” He looked around for any identifiers on the wall. “Northwest, C2. The doors are locked, it’s just us in here.”

“Us?” Hood asked.   

“Preston. I’m with Preston.”

“He’s with you? How did he--” Hood’s voice briefly cut out, the sound of something banging behind her. Gunfire. “Shit. We need to move.”

“We’re unarmed, but we should be safe as long as these doors stay locked,” relayed Jack, even if he didn’t feel all that ‘okay’. _Something_ was inside the premises, and he was alone, unarmed with the director’s son shaking behind him.

“We’re on our way to you,” said Hood, her voice decidedly more urgent. Behind her, the sound of weapons being checked, a magazine being slammed into the chamber. “Stay put. Keep him safe.”

“Affirmative.”

He disconnected, but kept the earpiece in, sliding the communicator away. Preston had started fidgeting in the short duration of the call, wringing his hands as he looked up to Jack for answers.

Jack pasted on a smile, crouching down to Preston’s level. “We just have to hang tight. They’re on our way to us. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

“Is it the omnics?” Preston blurted, “Are we gonna die?”

He shook his head, eyes flooding with resolve. He wasn’t going to let anything happen to Preston, if he could help it. He’d keep him safe.

“I won’t let anything happen to you,” Jack said, his hand gripping tight around Preston’s small, quivering shoulder, “I promise.”

* * *

They waited. It was silent in their little safe haven, save for the distant clangs of metal on metal, gunshots ominous and far away. Preston had eventually slid down the wall, sitting with his knees close to his chest, uncertainty written over his small face. The glow of the emergency lights from beneath had left his skin an almost grotesque shade of red, like blood was seeping beneath the surface of his pale skin.

Jack looked away, not wanting to let that gruesome thought enter his head.

They’d exhausted all conversation, were left with quiet uncertainties. It had to be the omnics. The MO fit, it had to be. But still, it wasn’t like they were a city center, weren’t around any civilians, when claiming lives seemed to be the current goal. Maybe it was all a distraction.

There was a grinding sound from the door, and Jack started, tugging Preston to his feet. He pushed him back against the wall, sliding himself rigid against it, waiting.

His eyes flicked downwards to where the metal door had connected to the frame, watching as the edge went red with heat. Someone was cutting through. If it wasn’t who they were expecting, they’d be dead within seconds.

He squared his body, keeping Preston covered by his bulk. He took a breath. Waited.

The high frequency blade cut through, decidedly human fingers slipping through the crack to dislodge it. The door was jerked back from the frame with a noisy metal scrape, Gabriel’s concerned face peering through, Hood and Warren clambering behind him.   “Shit, there you are,” said Gabriel. He stepped back, letting Preston and Jack through, meeting Jack’s eyes as they gathered their bearings in the darkened hallway.

Jack looked around, and the connecting hallway was just as dark and cavernous. He’d spent months in the SEP building, but it all seemed so different in this light, knowing that it was no longer safe. That there was something else lurking out there, in the halls. Whatever he had in his room, they couldn’t go back for. Gabriel’s father’s guitar. His stupid fucking comic book.

He was shaken out of his reverie as a rifle was pressed into his hands, Hood’s flat expression meeting his gaze as he looked up. “They locked us out of the main armory and we’d need something with more firepower to get through. This’ll have to do, for now.”

“They?” Jack questioned, checking the magazine, the safety.

“Omnics.”

“They got my partner already,” said Warren, solemnly. Jack had never worked directly with Warren, but he’d thought fondly of her, knew she was a good soldier. His gut churned knowing that she’d likely had to watch her partner die. He couldn’t even imagine having to do the same. “I was only lucky Hood and Reyes managed to find me when they did. I’d be a goner.”

“We’ve managed to avoid most of ‘em, kept away from main areas,” Gabriel said, shifting uneasily with his shotguns in hand. He looked down the length of the hallway, past Warren, before turning back. “Shouldn’t stay here long, at any rate.”

“External communications are down. We haven’t heard any word from out the outside. The only reason these--” Hood waved the communicator in her hand, “--work is because they’re on an internal burst protocol localized to the inside.”

“So what do we do?” Jack asked, falling into stance. He looked to his side, where Preston had crowded close to him, looking only somewhat more secure now that it wasn’t just them alone.

“The director and his party should be down in the R&D levels. They were supposed to be testing a new weapon today,” said Hood, adjusting her hands around the grip of her pistol. She seemed very calm, that anticipation of a fight settling around her as she turned. “We’re going to rally to them, while the others hold off the omnics up top. There’s a way to the hangar from the lower levels with a jet we can use to escort them from the facility. The director is our priority.”

Warren looked over her shoulder, confused. “We got R&D here?”

Just as she opened her mouth to respond, there was a sudden crash from the next corridor over. The emergency lights flickered in warning, before they went out in the hall that Jack and Preston had just vacated, leaving only darkness. Preston made a high noise he quickly silenced with his own hand, before they were already setting into formation.

“Now’s not the time for questions,” said Hood, moving up to take point, “Time to go.”

They swept down the next hallway, Gabriel taking up the rear, Jack sticking as close to Preston as physically possible. Hood kept her maglite down as they entered areas where the lights had been killed entirely.

It was strange, being in the place so emptied out. Gunfire echoed in areas far past their location, and while the SEP had never exactly boasted large numbers, it seemed so alien and desolate, the halls stark white without bodies to line them.

They neared closer to the waiting room that Preston had escaped what seemed like eons ago in this narrow, new reality. Hood motioned a hand back for their party to stop. She pressed herself against the wall, maglite pointed to the floor, only the sounds of their breathing audible.

Preston bit his lip, holding tight to Jack’s hand. “What’s--”

Gabriel silenced him with a look, readying his shotguns. He looked to Jack, and they exchanged a nod.

After a moment of silence, Hood edged the beam of light off the floor, letting it arc further down over the walls. Bullet holes peppered the steel framing, blood streaking around the corner. She motioned them forward, slowly, checking the corner before moving them through.

Jack bit his lip as he realized just what they’d come across as they stepped forward. Bodies, shredded through with bullets, barely recognizable in the vaguely human shaped clumps they’d been left in. Blood pooled on the ground, and a second look at the black suits they wore told Jack that at one point, those had been Preston’s bodyguards.

If he’d been in the waiting room like he was supposed to, Preston would be in that pile with them.

He shivered, eyes glancing to the smashed panels, the screens blackened by gunfire. Gabriel nudged Preston behind him so that he didn’t see the carnage. Hood casted her light away as they rounded past, down to the next series of corridors. They certainly didn’t want to stick around.

The SEP was almost a labyrinth like this. Jack couldn’t focus on the layout, or anything other than the feeling of his heart in his throat as they continued downward. They came across more bodies, more evidence of carnage, but had yet to face any of the omnics head-on. It was unnerving. What were they waiting for? With Preston, they were far more vulnerable. Beyond that, they seemed to be the only ones left.

Around him, he recognized the long, restricted access hallway that Hood had led him through that day he’d been taken down to R&D. They were close, now.

Warren busied herself with the high-frequency blade to open their next doorway. Gabriel and Jack stood watch on either end, Preston shifting uneasily from side to side between them.

“Why are they doing this?” said Preston, in a small voice. Jack glanced down, before raising his gaze, aware of Hood’s growing tension beside him as she tapped at the communicator in her hand. They couldn’t stand to wait around for much longer. Even though they were alone now, it wouldn’t necessarily be for long. “Don’t the omnics usually attack cities first?”

“Probably something they want here,” murmured Gabriel. “Classified military facility with a top-secret R&D level. Can’t even imagine what it could be.” He shot a look at Hood that she didn’t seem to acknowledge, her teeth grit with frustration.

“Can the attitude, Reyes, it’s not helping,” Hood said, dismissively. She winced as there was more gunfire further off, the sound of screaming echoing through the vents. Machine noises. Jack chewed his lip, hand tightening around the grip of his rifle. “Fuck. _Fuck!_ Warren, have you--”

She cut herself off, eyes darting down the long line of the hallway, to where a singular red light had appeared from around the corner. Jack lined up his sights, holding himself steady as the light moved, bouncing off the walls before it turned to face them.

“Warren,” Hood said, tightly.

“Almost,” murmured Warren, her hand shaking around the grip of the blade.

There was a metallic clank as the figure at the end of the hallway swung its body through, shifting on its hinges as it settled, the red light panning down the hallway. Jack held his breath as the light wandered further down the hall, the cube shaped body of the unit turning on its hinges until it faced directly towards them. He could see on its arm-like appendage a mounted rifle, watched the muzzle point directly towards them.

He’d only seen the civilian model of the Bastion units they’d had back at the farm after the buyout, had never experienced one of the gun mounts in real life. The omnics had been largely returned to the omniums prior to the beginning of his career at the SEP. But here, in this narrow tunnel, Jack felt his pulse start to race in his throat faced with one in the flesh.

Beside him, Gabriel set the edge of his hand on Preston’s shoulder, nudged him gently back into the wall. He readied his guns, Hood doing the exact same alongside him, Warren making a small impatient sound as the blade continued to work its way through the metal.

The Bastion unit’s headlight continued its scan, lazily running over the walls, the red tone harsh against the cut of Gabriel’s jaw. Jack bit the inside of his cheek, felt a bead of sweat travel down his nose as he stayed stone still, the light tracing down the length of his body before moving to the opposite wall.

He waited for gunfire. He waited for anything.

It didn’t come. The unit beeped almost cheerfully, before arcing forward on its frame, moving down the opposite hallway. Warren breathed a tight sigh of relief as the knife finally cut through, before the group of them slid through the narrow crack into the next hall.

The door firmly closed behind them, and Jack took a breath, even if he felt suddenly more closed in. He recognized his surroundings as that narrow hall that Hood had led him through to R&D, that the elevator was only a few doors down. They were closer, now.

Hood continued forward on point, keeping her gun steady. “This way.”

Here, the gunfire seemed further away, like they were underwater. The ceiling seem to move lower overhead as they continued into the depths of the facility, past the series of security doors that seemed lonely without their guards posted. It was eerie, too quiet, being alone here.

“Only one Bastion unit patrolling,” said Gabriel, under his breath, mostly to Jack. “Doesn’t seem right. Shouldn’t be just one.”

“I don’t know, man, none of this makes any sense to me,” said Jack, “I just want to make sure we all get out of here safe.”

They looked at one another for a long, loaded moment, before glancing away. The mission had to come first. As much as Jack wanted to worry about Gabriel, wanted to worry about their world coming apart at the seams, they had a job to do.

The next door brought them into the sterile, white, bare room that Jack had set foot in once before, the high ceiling not unlike stepping into a tomb as their footfalls echoed. Hood walked ahead, putting her hand to the wall as she had done once to activate the panel, but predictably, nothing came. She made a noise of frustration, backing away.

“Shit. Elevator’s not gonna work.”

“Stairs?” Gabriel asked.

“Twenty flights straight down, but yes,” said Hood. She nodded her head, motioning them over to another blank looking wall. “Through this panel. The only thing is, typically this entrance needs to be overridden. We’d need a high access card.”

She put her hand on the panel, before sliding her palm to the right, nails hooking under a small rift that was barely visible to the naked eye. With some elbow, she pulled it open, producing a small interface with a keycard reader. “Fuck. No power. These things are supposed to work even in an outage. The omnics must’ve hacked into the mainframe, disabled every viable interface.”

Warren walked over, bending down to look at it. “What if we can give it enough juice with one of those communicators? Link it up?”

“Worth a shot,” murmured Hood, digging her nails into the device to pull out the connection cord.

Jack breathed uneasily as they worked behind him, trying not to let his nerves get to him. He glanced down at Preston, who had gone uncharacteristically silent. “You okay, buddy?”

“Robots are attacking us,” Preston said, bluntly. All too quickly, the sarcasm melted away all too quickly, his lower lip jutting out in worry. “I just want my dad.”

“We’re gonna find him,” Jack answered. He didn’t feel entirely sure about that. They really had no idea if the omnics were already down into the deepest levels, if maybe that was the reason for the absence of force on the top floors. “Everything’s gonna be okay.”

The promises felt meaningless in absence of a clear answer, but it was the least he could do. Gabriel’s presence was strong beside him, and he tried to focus on it. At least he wasn’t alone.

The lights blinked on the panel as it booted with the aid of the communicator. Hood made an irritated sound, slamming her hand down against the wall. “The panel’s working, but my card doesn’t have override clearance. Shit.”

“Leaving that thing on, sending out a signal is like ringing a fuckin’ dinner bell for the omnics,” said Gabriel. “You got a plan B?”

“This isn’t the time for--”

“I have a card,” interrupted Jack, hazarding a glance at Preston. He passed over the director’s access card, trying to keep a neutral face as Hood gave him a look.

“Where did you get that?” Her eyebrows drew in as she looked at the card, but the answer didn’t seem necessary as she scanned it. The panel beeped, lights flashing, before the door depressurized, sliding open. The landing of a staircase was revealed, the cement walls cold and haunting before them. It was a long way down. “This wa--”

Steel groaned, there was a sudden clang from the direction they had came, shrieks of metal on metal. Hood ripped the communicator from the panel, grabbing Preston’s arm as she hurried into the landing. “They detected us!” Jack and Gabriel raised their weapons to the doorway, taking up the rear as they backed towards the stairwell.

His heart jumped into his throat as Warren started firing first, Jack flattening himself out against the wall to cover her. The red warning light of the Bastion was visible before its body, as it rocked into the security hallway, it’s great centerpiece anchoring down as it reformed, taking up a turret formation. The minigun was almost deafening as bullets ricocheted against the walls, another two units crowding up behind it to fire with their sidearms.

“Move!” Hood yelled from the stairwell, Preston crying out from the harsh grip she had on his arm. Jack started to move, supporting with suppressing fire, Gabriel following suit. “Warren, hold them back!”

Warren slammed another magazine into her gun. “I’ve got this! Go!”

“But Warren--” started Jack, the roar of his own gunfire losing his words in the maelstrom. Bullets clanged and ricocheted from the metal bodies of the units, useless against their thick metal shells.

“Don’t worry about me!” Warren wiped her nose against her shoulder, kept firing. Her eyes were shining. “I’ll catch up!”

She arced forward, slamming the panel, the door thundering shut between them. There was no turning back.

* * *

The stairwell was cold and grey with disuse, guard railings chipping paint. It was completely dark, Jack going on instinct as they barreled downward, Preston practically dragged by Hood as she descended. He could hear Warren returning fire upstairs, focused on that sound, focused on his footsteps until he couldn’t hear her anymore.

Silence. The sound of their breathing as they descended lower, lower still.

Preston started squirming, before he yanked his arm out of Hood’s hold, stumbling back against the guardrail. He planted himself on the step, refused to budge even as Gabriel made it down to the next landing, his teeth grit as he looked back up. “You shouldn’t have left her! We need to go back for her.”

Hood shook her head, reached for him. “Preston, we don’t have time to--”

There was the distinct clang of metal overhead, and they all looked upward as dust and debris shook loose from the fixtures. Hood reached for Preston, fisted the back of his shirt, shoved him forward without another word. Even though something twinged in Jack’s chest at seeing him handled so roughly, he knew they had no choice. It was life or death, and Preston’s life outweighed the lives of their fellow soldiers. They had to get him out safe.

They kept moving, until the smooth granite walls of the stairwell gave way to the unformed rock face of the cavern. They were deep down in the recesses of the SEP, the scent of mildew and earth permeating the air.

It felt like the ground beneath them was shaking, as Jack was the last to hit the lowest landing. Preston’s face had drawn in tight as he’d gone quiet and sullen. Gabriel and Hood were professional and focused, leaving Jack somewhere in between.

“One more door,” said Hood, holstering her gun as she approached the large, steel door that barricaded them in. “We just need to get through here and the next hall will lead us right into the R&D area.”

“We should be able to reconvene with the director from there, yeah?” Gabriel stepped up next to her, watched her back. “With any luck, the omnics won’t have made it this far.”

“Well, we’re about to find out,” she said, grimly, as she began searching the wall for the panel.

Jack kept his gaze up, eyes peeled for any signs of the Bastion units coming from above. He had only just started to breathe again, knowing that they had a way out, that he had Hood and Gabriel’s leadership to rely on. He glanced down as Preston leaned up against him, likely seeking out comfort in such an unfamiliar situation.

He lowered a hand to Preston’s shoulder, offered him a comforting pat on the back. He kept his eyes directed upward, his jaw clenched. “It’s okay, buddy,” he said, not wholly believing his own words, “We’re almost outta here.”

“They wouldn’t leave you behind, would they?” Preston said, quietly below him. “If something happened, they wouldn’t leave you? Jack?”

Jack didn’t know what to say. His eyes flicked to Gabriel, only made out the hard line of his shoulders, turned away from him. He didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything.

“Jack?” Preston repeated.

“That such a good idea, plugging that thing into the panel? They’re probably searching for our signal. What if we use this to open the door, and they’re waiting for us right on the other side?” said Gabriel, away from him, the frustration bleeding into his voice.

Hood turned the communicator in her hand, pulled the connection from it. “Do you have a better idea, Reyes, because I’m all ears.”

“You got a grenade right there.”

She snorted. “Because a noisy explosion won’t attract more attention.”

“Omnics ain’t people, Hood.” He rolled his shoulders, looked at her sharply. “They prioritize common frequencies and data flow. They're likely to overlook it if we make a racket.”

Her mouth opened and closed. “I-- that’s not untrue.” She unclipped the grenade from her belt, holding it in her hand, considering. “Still, we set this off in here it’ll deafen or every single one of us. If it doesn't kill us, that is.”

Gabriel made a low, angry noise. "That's not untrue, either."

“Wait!”

Jack glanced down, to where Preston was darting over to Hood, producing something out of his pocket. “I have my phone… I don’t know if that would make a difference.”

She scowled. “You weren’t supposed to have this on the premises. It’s against policy, no external--”

“Good work, kid,” said Gabriel, taking it from his hands. He looked to Hood, brows raised. “Worth a shot, right?”

“I suppose we could put the SIM card into the communicator, use a VPN client to reroute the signal through an external channel… it could at least give us a little more time before detection.” She looked over to Preston, and the smile she offered was thin, but sincere. “Thank you, Preston.”

He stepped back over to Jack, clung to him like a barnacle. Jack felt strangely proud of him for his resourcefulness. Maybe one day Preston would make a good soldier, too.

Jack kept watch. Hood did small, finicky work with the electronics. Gabriel’s eyes swept the surroundings. Preston’s breathing was small and shaky, filling the entire room.

His shoulders tensed as debris fell from high above. The craggy walls around them seemed to vibrate, the floor beneath rumbling. It stopped, just as quickly, and Jack held his breath.

Gabriel started. “What’s--”

Before he could continue, there was a slam of metal on rock, a Bastion unit landing hard on the stairwell landing above. It unfurled into its bipedal form, the red sensor of its head demonic in the darkness. Preston called out, already running towards the door.

“It’s open!” Hood called, already whirling around with her pistol at the ready. “Reyes, _go_! The door!”

Jack didn’t wait for orders, started unloading the magazine, ears ringing as the bullets echoed in the small room. He backed towards the door, where he could feel more than see Hood firing alongside him.

It unnerved him that the unit didn’t seem to return fire, at first, just absorbed their bullets as Preston slipped through into the hallway. Sure enough, it raised its sidearm, started firing as it careened down the stairs, its steps heavy and lumbering. Another two units crashed down behind it, leaving craters in their wake.

He kept backing up, winced as he felt a bullet skim his arm, but they didn’t seem to be shooting to kill. Hood pulled him through the doorway, taking cover, Gabriel ahead of them working on the next door.

“There’s no time,” she said to him, sharply. “You need to get to the director.”

“Hood, we can’t--”

“Shut up!” She loaded her last magazine, threw him a desperate look, her eyes wet. “Take Preston ahead. I’ll deal with them.”

His eyes dipped to the grenade on her belt. If she stayed, she wasn’t coming back from this. The mechanical noise of the Bastion units moving closer towards them was shrill in his ears. There was no time.

“I’m not leaving you!” Jack answered, heart in his throat.

“You don’t have a choice!” She shoved him towards the exit. “You can protect them better than I can. You were _made_ for this.”

“Come on!” Gabriel yelled, up ahead, his fist landing hard on the door frame. They were so close. “Fuck!”

Hood squared her jaw, gave him one last, searching look. “Jack. I wish we had more time. I wish I could explain things. I’m sorry.” She took a step backwards, her hand moving to the grenade at her hip. The sound of gunfire was deafening behind, the groan of the machinery. “I always believed in you.”

“ _Hood!_ ” His hands were shaking around his rifle, he couldn’t keep shooting, not with her blocking the door. He didn’t want to hurt her. He didn’t want to hurt anyone.

“Don’t give up. Don’t stop looking for answers.” She smiled, the lines around her eyes crinkling. “Don’t trust anyone.”

Hood took a step back, slamming her hand on the panel as she passed. The door slid shut, her face obscured from view as she sealed herself into the stairwell. He could see her through the small panel of glass, like she’d been separated on another plane.

Silence. Then, the floor beneath them shook, the door blooming in the centre with the force of the explosion from within. Fire and smoke billowed, fading everything from view.

Jack could hardly breathe, his face feeling wet as he struggled to gather his bearings. His ears were ringing, and his insides felt like they were about to disintegrate. He kept hearing his name. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was Gabriel calling for him.

He turned, looked towards Gabriel’s face. The look of desperation there.

“Jack!” Gabriel yelled, his voice harsh with a palpable level of fear. “ _Come on!_ ”

Jack took one last look at the door, at Hood’s final resting place. Red light beamed through, cutting through the thick plumes of smoke. They battered at the door, like an omen. There was no time to grieve. They had to keep moving.

He returned to Gabriel’s side on unsteady legs, the final door sealing behind them. They’d spilled out into the cavernous insides of what he recognized as R&D, on a small recess area tertiary to the central walkway he’d stepped over once before. Gabriel was breathing hard beside him, pulling his shotguns from their holsters, readying himself.

They looked to one another, grimly. Jack swallowed, nodded his head. There was no one else he’d rather have at his side to face what had yet to come.

Preston made a small, fearful sound beneath them, gaining their attention. He pointed. “Look.”

Jack turned his head, looked up over the barrier, to the high rock face above. He felt his heart damn near stop in his chest.

The three Titan units stood large and ominous, magnificent in their carapaces, in a straight line facing the catwalk. The last time he’d set eyes on them, they’d been sleeping. Dead.

Clustered around the central Titan were a small pod of Bastion units, visible only by the beaming, red light. They’d wired into it, cables snaking around their bodies into the massive machine, like a web.

“What the fuck,” muttered Gabriel, under his breath. “What are they doing?”

Jack bit his lip. He stood, frozen.

There was a hum of energy in the darkness. The faceplate of the Titan flashed, and slowly bloomed into blue. Then red.

It was online.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS LEFT
> 
> \- [twitter](http://twitter.com/gidarineun)  
> \- tumblr


	12. Chapter 12

“Jack, what--”

“Shh,” Jack hissed, pulling Preston behind him. They hadn’t been spotted yet, and he didn’t want to change that. 

Next to him, Gabriel motioned them downward, their bodies hidden behind the steel barrier that guarded edge of the walkway. He hazarded a glance over, ensuring that they were well and distracted. Their presence didn’t seem to register for the Bastion units, nor the Titan that had begun its slow awakening.

“Jack,” said Gabriel, directing his attention over. “You’ve been down here before, yeah? Which way?”

He swallowed, trying to pull himself together. “Shit, uh--” He peeked over the barrier, gathered his bearings, trying to make a mental map despite having only been there once before. “That way.” He nodded towards the end of the catwalk, where he recalled the offices, the range had been where he’d tested the pulse rifle. 

“We’ll have to find another way around,” said Gabriel, lowering back into a crouch. His eyes moved rapidly, before he gestured to a set of stairs leading lower into the cavern. “There-- we can go underneath, fuckin’ pray to whatever God there is that they don’t detect us.”

Jack nodded, pulled his rifle in tight to his shoulder. “On you.”

Gabriel started, taking point. “Stay close.”

With Preston between them, they moved slowly, creeping down the slight incline into the darkness below the catwalk. The three Titans loomed skyward as they went lower, until they were far beneath the overbearing forms, the red lights from the Bastions on the catwalk far away up above. 

The sheer size of the Titans was mind blowing. At the base level of the cavern, resting out of the metal plates were the unit’s feet, three times as tall as Jack or Gabriel. He had to crane his neck up just to see overtop, as they weaved through the machinery on their way to the opposite side. 

Preston had started to pant, unused to the brisk pace. Jack had half a mind to pick him up, but he needed his hands free, as a precaution. The Bastion units hadn’t seemed to detect them, but they couldn’t be too cautious. 

Above, there was a squeal of metal on metal. The sound of cables snapping as they pulled taught, pulsing with an electric charge as energy began to course through. The limb of the Titan they were closest to started to vibrate. 

Gabriel swooped forward, grabbed Preston and lifted him onto his back without a word. “We gotta go faster. Jackie, move up, make sure it’s clear. I’ve got the kid,” he said, his voice a low roar in Jack’s ears. 

Preston didn’t argue with Gabriel, for once. It seemed that the fear had managed to silence him, for now. His eyes were so blue, shining in the darkness. He seemed exhausted, like he was ready for it all to be over, but they weren’t in the clear. Not yet.

Jack nodded, raised his rifle, started forward. He could make out the silhouette of the stairs in the gaps between the legs of the Titans, focused on it as he led them through. 

Red light traced the lines of his steps. He flattened himself out against one of the metal bearings of the remaining inactive Titan, Gabriel doing the same alongside. The light moved down the catwalk, seemed to be scanning for them. It turned away, along the other wall, and Jack’s legs seemed to move before his mind could interfere. There was no room for fear in him, anymore. They had to keep going.

He reached the end of the cavern, looked back at Gabriel following at a close distance. The stairs upward were a steep incline, and there was no cover. If they were spotted, they were sure to be dead in an instant.

Jack drew in a sharp breath, started upward. Just as his foot touched down on the initial step, light blossomed underfoot. One by one, the steps lit up, before the entire base level around them had come back online with a noticeable electric hum.

He faltered. “Gabe--”

“Keep moving. Stay low.”

He put his head down, ascended, Gabriel close behind him with Preston in tow. 

They hit the upper level and instantly lowered behind the barrier of cover. The door into the lab was only feet away, but there was a clear line of sight from them to the cluster of Bastion units. 

Jack edged out to look. “I think they’re distracted.”

“Let’s go for it.” Gabriel’s mouth was set in a firm line. “Power’s back, the access card should work.” 

Preston kicked his feet, clambering off of Gabriel’s back. “I can walk.”

With a sidelong glance to the boy, Gabriel retook one of his shotguns, the card in the opposite hand. “Cover me. I’ll get the door open.”

For a man as large as he was, Gabriel moved damn near silently, slinking close to the large access door at the end of the catwalk. Jack glanced between him and the Bastions, that didn’t seem to pick up on their presence, or maybe didn’t care. They seemed so focused on the Titan unit, like the rest of the world had faded into the backdrop. Like they didn’t care about the humans at all.

He felt the air pressure change as the access door slid open. Wordlessly, he motioned Preston forward, before backing towards the door, rifle at the ready.

One of the Bastion units listlessly turned its headpiece in his direction. He braced himself for gunfire, but nothing came. It didn’t alert the others. It just... looked at him. 

“Jack, move your ass!” Gabriel hissed.

He bit his lip, backed through the doorway. With a whoosh of air, they slid shut before him.

Gabriel pointed his shotgun at the panel and shot it out, sealing them inside.

* * *

Burst halogen lights hissed, hanging from their fixtures in the ceiling. The lab was cool and white, like the colour had been sucked out of it. Screens had been smashed out, sizzling and popping with exposed wiring, and there were papers strewn about the floor. It was empty, had likely been abandoned in haste. Blood streaked the floor, without any source.

Jack pivoted on his heel, closing up behind Gabriel, Preston tucked behind the bulk of their bodies. Although it seemed to be empty, there was no way to be sure until they’d fully cleared the room. 

He looked to Gabriel for assurance, nodded as he gave him the go-ahead. 

They swept the room quickly and efficiently. It was completely abandoned by anything living. Bullet holes scattered the metal walls, and shattered glass covered the floor where the partitions had been destroyed.

Jack returned to his side, took in the grim look in his face as Gabriel moved in closer. “Fuckin’ pile of bodies in that room. Fifteen, maybe twenty,” he whispered, one hand on Preston’s shoulder to keep him away from the room in question.

His eyes flicked up to the green glow of the room. With the wall of hydroponics, the lush sweep of leaves hanging down, it seemed almost peaceful. He could barely make out the pool of blood starting from the corner. Someone or something had moved all those bodies. 

“Jesus.”

“Animals, too. Look like chimps, or somethin’.”

Jack scowled, eyes flicking down to Preston. “The director--”

“No, I didn’t see him.” Gabriel took a step back, scanned the room. “He’s gotta be somewhere else.”

“There’s a gun range further down,” Jack said, gesturing past the rows of unkempt desks and equipment. “Maybe he took cover there.”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed. “How many times you been down here? You seem to know the layout pretty well.” Still, he started moving forward without awaiting an answer from Jack, clearly focused on the task at hand.

He bristled a little, but didn’t outwardly react. Gabriel hadn’t even known about the existence of R&D prior to this entire crisis. It’d been something he hadn’t told him. A secret. 

“Jack! Come on,” said Preston, pulling at his hand. “It’s creepy in here.”

Shaken out of his thoughts, he nodded, following after the two of them. 

Gabriel made a noise as they came upon the wall full of weaponry. Jack’s eyes locked in on the pulse rifle, and he moved forward as if being controlled by some invisible string. When his hands curled around the stock, pulling it off the bearings, the weight of it felt natural in his arms, like it had been made for him.

“That’s a big gun,” said Preston, bluntly, as Jack checked the rounds. “Can I have a gun?”

“No.” Gabriel’s tone indicated that was not up for discussion. He pulled some grenades from the wall, passed a few into Jack’s open palm. He looked at the pulse rifle, brows rising. “That’s a big gun.”

“It uses pulse ammunition. Should do a better job than regular bullets on any of those Bastions.”

“Hm. Good to know. Let’s hope you don't have to use it.”

Jack smiled weakly. “Yeah, let’s hope.”

Equipped with a little more stopping power, Jack felt moderately more confident that they could defend themselves, if necessary. Hopefully it wouldn’t come to more fighting, more death. The thought of Hood’s solemn smile, the last time he’d ever see her again, crossed his mind. His face fell, and he shook his head as if to banish the thoughts. They didn’t have time for that.

“So, what now? What else is this level hiding?” said Gabriel, scanning the surroundings. 

“I don’t know, they only took me as far as this room.”

Preston looked up, thoughtfully. “My dad said that he was going to the control room.”

Gabriel hummed. “Don’t see any doors. Could be another hidden panel. Check the walls.”

They spread out, Jack keeping an eye on Preston as he went further down, hands pressed flat against the walls as they searched for an opening. Against the white, glossy surface Jack could make out his own reflection, the way it seemed distorted and warped, staring back at him.

He looked away, and kept searching.

Eventually, Gabriel called out. “Hey, I think I got it. Over here.”

He made quick work of sliding the panel back, revealing the inner workings of the otherwise plain wall. Instead of the card reader, a biometric panel with a handprint outline met them. Gabriel made a noise of frustration, stepped back. “Shit.”

Preston crowded forward, his arm extended. “Let me try!” 

Jack and Gabriel stepped back, let him forward. Preston’s small hand, fingers wide, was maybe a third of the size of the handprint on the reader. He wiggled his fingertips into the gel and pulled a face at the odd texture, the scanner whirring as it analyzed his prints. 

After a moment, it flashed green, the door depressurizing and sliding back from the wall. Preston grinned up towards them. “We have these for the panic room at my house, too.”

Gabriel and Jack exchanged a look. “Interesting,” Gabriel said, flatly, nudging Preston forward.

It was an elevator. On the wall, there was only one button, pulsing with blue light. Jack gave Gabriel a look before pressing it, and the ground vibrated for a moment, before they were rising up. 

When they stopped, the ceiling of the elevator slid open, the walls unfolding down into a space in the floor. Jack was momentarily startled as he realized they were now standing in a large room, the lighting deep and harsh from the wall-to-wall holo-screens. Various data reads were pouring out, and several of the machines were displaying errors, bright blue screens. The control room.

He looked over his shoulder, taken aback. They were facing directly towards the Titan hangar, one-way glass invisible from where they were embedded in the cavern. Catwalks stretched high above the lower levels, where there was piping and industrial equipment driving up into the rock.

Looking out, he could make out the Bastions seemingly busily working away at the central Titan, the other two thus far untouched. They were safe for now, at least.

Preston stepped forward to the master control panel, eyes tracing the touch screen. “I wonder what this does.”

“Must control the whole building, from down here,” said Gabriel, stepping forward. “We shouldn’t--”

He froze, abruptly, his words dying off. Jack’s eyes followed his line of sight. A gun was pointed straight into Gabriel’s face, and Jack’s fingers itched for his rifle. He didn’t want to make any sudden movements, couldn’t make out the figure in the corner from the dim lighting.

“Put the gun down, man,” came a voice that Jack recognized, a man stepping out of the shadows, “can’t you see they’re with us?”

Director Everly stepped out of the shadows, dragging a frenzied looking Weatie alongside him, lowering the weapon posthaste. Jack managed to breathe a sigh of relief, as Preston rushed past him to throw himself bodily at his father, crushing him into a tight hold.

“Dad!”

“Preston,” said Everly, his voice surprisingly calm. He combed his fingers through Preston’s soft blond hair as he surveyed him for injury, then glanced towards Jack and Gabriel. “Thank you for bringing him here unharmed.”

They looked at each other, before Jack said, “Sir, we’re here to get you out of here.”

“What happened?” Gabriel asked, flatly. “How did you get away?”

“Get away?” Weatie repeated.

“How did you get away?” Gabriel stepped in closer as the director rose to his feet, keeping the conversation away from the listening ears of Preston. “We saw the bodies in the lab. Fuckin’ massacre down there. How did you escape?”

“Oh. The director’s guards, they rushed forward to take on the units. We were able to get to the control room, we went undetected,” said Weatie. His eyes darted off to the side.

“Nobody else made it?” Jack asked.

“We were quite fortunate,” Director Everly said, setting his hand on the top of Preston’s head. “All those men and women sacrificed their lives to keep us safe. They’re the only reason we’re still here.”

Jack’s eyes went downcast. “Yeah…”

Everly’s face went tight. “Officer Hood?”

“Didn’t make it,” said Gabriel, when the words wouldn’t come to Jack.

There was a silence. Jack felt his eyes prickle, and he looked away, struggling to breathe. He couldn’t lose himself. He had to stay focused. He let his gaze wander to Gabriel, to the strong shape of his shoulders, the intensity of his eyes. 

_Don’t trust anyone._

He swallowed thickly, then looked away, to where Weatie was walking over to the one-way glass overlooking the hangar. His steps were long, unfaltering, and his reflection was visible against the surface, the glint on his glasses hiding his eyes.

“Look at them, down there,” Weatie said. His voice seemed miles away. “You know the Titans were built down here.” He looked over his shoulder, briefly, flipped them a crooked smile. “Born here, really. I was in charge of the project. We had the parts shipped in, and they were constructed from the ground up. According to the original design, they were to be operated by human pilots.”

Gabriel rolled his shoulder, looked out to the hangar. “Explains the size of the cockpits. What does that have to do with--”

“Maybe this was our fault.” Weatie turned, put his back to them once more. He reached out, his fingertips pressing against the glass, before his palm flattened out against it. “Artificial intelligence-- gifting a machine with the burden of a human consciousness. An awareness of its existence. Maybe that’s what they’re truly here for. Come to rescue their incarcerated brethren.”

“What is he talking about?” asked Preston, looking up to his father. “Dad?”

The director shook his head. “Doctor, this isn’t the time for this. We need to leave.”

“You know the layout, Director Everly,” said Gabriel. “Where’s our exit?”

Everly moved away from his son’s side, stepped towards the glass. “There, that door.” He pointed downwards, to where there was a large metal door obscured behind the Titans, big enough for one of the impressively sized robots to fit through. “That will take us into the testing chambers, which has surface access to the hangar-- access to a jet. The doctor knows how to pilot it.”

“We’d have to get past the Bastions,” said Jack, nervously glancing towards Gabriel. It wouldn’t be as big of a problem if it was just the two of them, but taking three civilians right through the main catwalk was going to be a problem. 

“Yeah. We’d need a distraction,” said Gabriel, his mouth going flat. “A big one.”

“As it stands, Reyes, it’s our only way out.” Everly sighed, reaching under his suit jacket for his own sidearm. Jack’s eyes flicked to it as the man checked the safety. While putting the director in harm’s way wasn’t advisable, it was reassuring to know there was one more person who could shoot a gun. “We don’t have a choice.”

“We’ll need to--”

Gabriel’s voice died in his throat as there was a high whine of metal on metal, the lights flickering and crackling behind him. The floor beneath them started to rumble, Jack’s head turning to peer through the glass.

The Titan had begun to move. Its massive arm mounts slid forward, wires whipping away as it yanked out of its bearings. The Bastion units had backed off as it tried to pull its head free, fighting the metal carapace holding it in place.

“Shit.” Gabriel turned sharply, moving back towards the elevator. “We better move fuckin’ quick. That thing’s gonna bring down the whole hangar around it.”

“We’re just going to go out there? Walk right up to them?” asked Preston, his voice high and scared. “They’re gonna kill us.”

“We can’t stay here, either,” said Jack, heart in his throat as he looked to Gabriel for guidance. It unnerved him that Gabriel seemed to be frozen in place, one hand on the panel, his shoulders rising and falling with his breathing. 

Weatie’s hand spread out on the glass, like he could phase through it to touch the Titan. “This must be what a father feels like when seeing his child take their first step.” He smiled in a manner that instantly set Jack on edge, but he was shaken out of it by the loud crash of rock on metal as the Titan’s movement dislodged piping from the cavern. 

Water started pouring from the pipe, electricity crackling from the loose wiring as the Titan pulled its colossal foot loose from the bearings. It stumbled, crashing directly into the catwalk, the Bastion units whirring and grinding as part of the cluster tumbled listlessly over the edge to the cavern below. It wasn’t unlike what Weatie had said-- the first uncoordinated steps of an infant.

“Gabriel,” Jack said, his fingers curling nervously around his rifle. “What do you want to do?”

Gabriel turned, looked directly towards him, fear and anger burning in his eyes. There was something there that made Jack’s chest clench, but every part of him believed in Gabriel, believed in his ability to get them out of there safe. He couldn’t bear to make the decisions himself, didn’t want to risk it, but he’d back up any of Gabriel’s in a heartbeat.

“I’ll stay up here. Make some noise, try to draw its attention this way,” said Gabriel, pulling one of his shotguns from its holster. He moved closer to the glass, took a breath. “You take them down to the bottom of the cavern. Stick to the walls, get close to the door, and you can signal me when you’re there, yeah? Don’t use the comms, though, they’ll pick up on the frequency.”

“Got it. How do we get the door open?”

“The master control’s up here, yeah? I can open it wide enough for all of you to fit through and--”

“What about you?” Jack said, tightly, stepping closer to Gabriel. He wanted desperately to reach out and touch him, but knew they couldn’t. He couldn’t risk it, not now.

Gabriel held his gaze, his nostrils flaring, like he was struggling to contain himself. His free hand reached out for a moment, before dropping to his side. “Once you’re all clear, I’ll come down and meet you.” 

There was another groan from the cavern, the Titan pulling its other foot loose from the bearings. Preston whined high in his throat, crowding in closer to his father’s chest, while Everly looked out impassively. Weatie had started laughing, quietly, his eyes alight with awe. 

Jack swallowed, extended his hand. “You better promise me.”

“I promise, Jackie.” Gabriel clasped Jack’s hand tightly, his fingers gripping hard. “You better promise not to do anything stupid.”

He smiled weakly. “I’ll try not to.”

They held eye contact for a moment, until Jack could feel Everly staring at them, the prying eyes of the others in the room. He released Gabriel’s hand, motioning the others back towards the elevator. “Let’s go.”

Everly activated the panel with the spread of his hand, the platform appearing from beneath the floor as it had once before. They stepped onto it as Gabriel turned towards the glass, guns extended forward. 

He pulled the triggers. Glass shattered, exploding outwards. The noise penetrated like needles, sharp in Jack’s ears. 

The Titan swung its head around, looking directly towards him, just as the elevator started to lower. With the sleek sound of its hydraulics, the Titan turned, approaching. Its footsteps shook the room around them. Gabriel’s shoulders were strong and capable, and Jack kept his eyes on him for as long as he could. 

It wouldn’t be the last time he’d lay eyes on him. He couldn’t bear it, if it were. Gabriel had promised.

* * *

The second the elevator touched down in the lab, they were off. Jack took point, not feeling entirely sure of himself, but projecting it with every cell in his body that he could handle it. He didn’t want to give anyone a reason to disbelieve in him. He could do this, he could get them all out safe.

“Wait!” called Weatie, stepping off towards the weapon mounts. “One last thing!”

Everly looked back, his face pale. “Doctor, we don’t have time for--” 

Weatie approached Jack, grabbed the muzzle of his rifle, startling him. “It’s not fully tested, so firing them might singe your eyebrows off, but--” He connected an attachment to the underside of the rifle, snapping it in, “--this is the helix rocket attachment for the heavy pulse rifle. Using secondary fire, you should be able to do some rather significant damage. You’ve only got one shot, though, so make it count.” 

There was another alarming shake of the ground beneath them, Preston stumbling away from the weapons mount. Weatie handed the director a handgun, already equipped with one for himself.

“Thanks,” Jack said, breathlessly, checking the attachment. The walls rattled around them, they couldn’t afford to waste anymore time.

He turned on his heel, kept their party moving forward. Some extra firepower would definitely improve their chances. He didn’t have his visor, but his eyes were better than any other soldier’s. He could do this.

They stepped up to the doors with the panel Gabriel had shot out. He raised the pulse rifle, fired a few testing shots at the lock, and it unhitched quietly. He could cut through metal without a second thought. Maybe they’d stand a chance.

Slipping through the gap in the door, Jack was momentarily awestruck, faced with the legs of the Titan right before him. It had come so close in such a small amount of time, it’s faceplate scouring the control room for Gabriel, but not shooting at him. Maybe he’d taken cover, for the time being.

Down the length of the catwalk, he could see where the Bastions had moved onto the furthermost Titan. They’d jacked into it, seemed distracted. Now was their chance.

He motioned the others over, settling into a combat stance. They kept close to the wall until they got to the stairs leading down into the cavern, Jack letting the others ahead of him before descending. 

Jack looked up at the active Titan, which gave a mechanical roar of frustration, unable to source the origin of the gunfire. It’s gargantuan battlements careened through the glass, sent shards scattering to the ground below. Jack covered his head, continued downward. Not much further left.

His feet hit the ground, and he found the director at his side, his mouth set decisively. “We’re not far from the test chamber entrance,” said Everly. He looked to the massive metal shutter in the near distance, visible through the legs of the stagnant Titan units. “There.”

“Stay close to me.” Jack glanced at where the active Titan was still distracted. It would only take one step out of line and they could be crushed underfoot. They’d have to run right by it to get there. 

He started moving forward, stepping into the cavern. Water had started to pool on the ground from the damaged piping, cords dangling threateningly just above. It wouldn’t take much for them to get electrocuted. It wasn’t safe to stick around, so he pushed them through quickly, Weatie wheezing behind them, barely keeping up.

It was a clear shot. They just had to keep moving. Keep moving--

Jack stopped abruptly, Preston narrowly avoiding crashing into him, before he was shoving the others under cover against the mount of an inactive Titan. Two of the Bastion units that had fallen were laying in a heap on the cavern floor, arms extended as they appeared to be repairing each other. They were right in their way, they had no choice but to move past them.

He edged his body out of cover, knife-sharp, to get a better look at the units. His pulse rifle was quieter than regular bullets, sure, but he didn’t want to blow their cover and attract all of that attention. Jack looked to the director, motioned over, pulse thundering at his neck. “Take Preston and the doctor and hide over there, behind the mountings. I’m going to take them out.”

With the others in the clear for the time being, Jack slinked out, low against cover. He slipped up behind the units, feeling the ground shake beneath them as the Titan continued its search for Gabriel somewhere behind. He couldn’t make out return fire, but he couldn’t let his fear distract him, as he raised the pulse rifle to fire.

Lining up his sights, he forced his breathing to regulate, steadying himself. If Gabriel was handling it, he could handle it, too. Behind the Bastions, his body concealed behind the lip of the Titan armaments, they didn’t appear to notice him. His finger settled over the trigger. Last chance to change his mind.

He pulled the rifle into his shoulder, and took the shot. The Bastion unit closest to him tumbled and changed into its upright, mobile form. It jolted with the sudden impact, and it was clear that it had actually managed to penetrate the hard outer shell. He kept firing, never letting up the pressure.

They didn’t have time to take their turret configuration with the onslaught of pulse ammunition. He could smell the sharp scent of burning metal as they absorbed more damage, before they were on him, returning fire. 

He ducked behind cover, eyes scanning as bullets ricocheted away. Luckily, the others seemed to be hidden, as he swung out while they were reloading, riddling them with more rounds. 

The unit closest to him buckled under the fire, its eyepiece flickering before it collapsed to the ground. They weren’t invulnerable, after all, and he was filled with a sense of determination as he slipped out of cover to take care of the other one.

It went down with a heavy groan, the light fading slowly from it. Jack took a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, doing a quick check of his surroundings. The Titan still didn't seem to care about their presence, yet, nor the other units that remained on the catwalk above. 

He turned back to the others. “We’re clear. Safe shot to the door.”

Preston’s head poked out first, before he was rushing up behind Jack, the director and Weatie in tow. Weatie paused over one of the Bastion carcasses, before jogging up to meet them. “Incredible. It was able to tear right through it. Better than in testing, even, it’s--”

“Doctor,” Jack snapped, inwardly startled by his own forceful tone. “We don’t have time. Get moving, now!”

Weatie looked at him with barely tempered mirth in his eyes, before reluctantly following along.

They made it across without further issue, Jack squaring his back against the high door, looking up to the control room. He couldn’t make out Gabriel over the Titan’s immense shoulders, so he flicked his maglite up and flashed it a few times, hoping it would break through. 

He hoped desperately that Gabriel hadn’t been crushed behind the equipment, that he hadn’t been trapped. Then, he startled as the door whined on its hydraulics behind him, starting its slow ascent towards the cavern ceiling. 

“It’s opening!” cried Preston, crouching down to slide his hands beneath. The director pushed him back, but Jack was already readying his weapon.

The Titan had been alerted by the movement of the door, was already swinging around on its bearings, it’s electronic headpiece whirring as it pinpointed towards them. It took a step, the sound of its heavy footfalls echoing through the rock face, debris falling from the jagged ceiling overhead.

“As soon as that door opens wide enough for you all to fit through, go,” started Jack, steeling himself for a fight. “I’m going to lure it away, buy us some time.”

“And Reyes?” asked the director, giving him a frantic look.

“We’ll be there.” He wiped the sweat from his brow, and started forward. 

Out of cover, the remaining Bastion units on what was left of the catwalk up above turned to him. He didn't wait, shooting first. They returned fire, taking up their turret formations, and the sheer amount of aggression aimed at him made his mouth dry. He had speed to his advantage, ate up the ground beneath him until he’d put enough space between him and the Titan, wanting to draw away from the control room.

Jack’s finger slid to the secondary fire, as he skidded to a stop, lined up his reticle. He pulled the trigger, helix rockets firing directly towards the Titan. He watched as they twisted in the air and connected, fire blossoming from the Titan’s shoulder. 

It rocked with the impact, crashing into the cavern wall. It didn’t seem to do any serious damage to its armor. It wasn’t going to be enough. The Bastion units sounded in alarm, but Jack kept his gun aimed, eyes scanning desperately for Gabriel.

And then, there, directly on top of the Titan’s flat headpiece-- Gabriel. He looked haggard, covered in grey dust, feet unsteady as he stood atop the giant bipedal weapon. 

“Gabriel!” Jack called, hand shaking around his gun. He didn’t want to shoot, didn’t want to send Gabriel flying off the machine. 

“The cockpit!” Gabriel shouted down at him. “Keep it busy! If I can get in here I can--” 

He was cut off as the Titan tugged at its upper mounting, pulling itself out of the sediment. More rock and dirt fell, water bursting from exposed pipes, some of the lighting overhead blinking weakly before it died out altogether. 

The Titan could bring the whole hangar down around them. Still, they had to do something to damage it, to make sure it couldn’t follow after them. It would easily outrun them and overtake them if they did nothing.

Destroying it from the inside was their best bet. He glanced over to where the others were still waiting for the door to rise wide enough to fit through, and he knew it was his job to divert attention. To keep everyone safe.

Jack looked down, directed his eyes to the legs of the great machine. The joints would likely be the weakest point, where the metal converged and hinged. He started firing, watched the lights of the pulse rounds rip through, but the Titan was built by the finest engineering in the world. It would take more than just that to stop it.

Uptop, Gabriel unloaded his shells into the Titan’s headpiece, even as it tried to swing him off. It stormed after Jack, it’s gatling guns starting to spin as they worked up to unloading. He fired up his muscles, shooting off to sprint between the wide set of its legs, forcing it to spin on its axles, trying to track him.

The Bastions tried to fire at him, turrets taking aim, but he was too fast, dodging and ducking behind the sleeping Titans. While the Titan had the advantage of strength and sheer size, he had the mind of a soldier, a body honed by science, and the heart of a man desperately wanting to keep his partner alive. 

There was a shatter of glass, and Gabriel called out. “Fuck! Almost!”

The water in the cavern was almost ankle deep, arcing up as he skidded to a stop, digging his heels in to attack from the other side. The Titan careened into the catwalk, its knee starting to buckle under the constant barrage.

Jack craned his neck upwards, saw Gabriel plant his hands against the glass of the headpiece, sliding his body through the gap. He heard the sounds of him unloading every round in his shotguns, the Titan roaring in what almost seemed like pain. The lights lining its body started to blink, as Jack loaded another magazine, kept firing at its knees to take it down.

Metal groaned, the cavern quivering under the stress of the attack. The constant grind of the opening hangar door stopped, and he hazarded a glance backwards, saw that it had stopped. Preston had managed to squirm through, but it wasn’t big enough for a full-sized adult. Fuck. 

His attention snapped back to the Titan, where the lights were going dim. Its movements were jerky and unnatural, like the life had been sapped from it. If it fell, it would crush the others. He sucked in a breath, and darted between its legs, hand snapping out for one of the dangling cables, pulling as hard as his muscles would allow. 

It released with a snap, dragging down from the catwalk, tangling around one of the Titan’s limbs. He raced around under the Titan’s feet, ensnaring it, before pulling at it with everything in his body. Jack’s muscles bulged, his jaw clenched, and the Titan started to fall, down, down to the cavern floor, colliding into one of its brothers as it descended.

The crash was deafening, its massive limbs digging down into the earth below. The Bastions up on the catwalk cried out in alarm, but he couldn’t care, not with Gabriel somewhere lost in that maelstrom of metal. He darted forward, on guard, searching for his partner.

He climbed over the body of the downed Titan, towards the cockpit. Like crawling over the remains of a fallen giant, he scoured for any sign of Gabriel, the air tight in his chest. They didn’t have much time. He forced himself to keep low, not wanting to alert the remaining Bastions to his location.

Water sluiced from the pipe overhead, pooling where the Titan’s broken crown lay in the shallows. Holstering the pulse rifle, Jack pulled himself onto it, peering into the spaces the shattered glass had left. He reached in, grabbing a handful of fabric, hefting the weight of Gabriel out of the seat. 

There was blood pouring from a wound on his face, and Jack wiped at it with his hands, every part of himself needing for Gabriel to be okay. He couldn't do this alone. “Gabriel,” he hissed, shaking him. “Wake up! Fuck-- please wake up.”

The moment stretched on for what felt like forever, staring down at Gabriel’s bloodied face. His closed eyes. Panic started to rise in Jack’s chest. 

“Gabriel, please.” His own voice sounded so far away. “Please, _please_ don’t do this to me.”

Jack’s world narrowed down to the sound of his own haggard breathing. Then, finally, Gabriel’s lashes fluttered. Opened. He took a breath, before his eyes found Jack’s face. "Of course you'd go and make my brush with death all about you." A smile tugged at his lips. "Pendejo.”

Jack returned his smile, eyes watering. “Fuck, man, you scared the shit out of me.”

He tugged at Gabriel, starting to pull him back to his feet. As much as he wanted to throw himself into Gabriel’s arms and never let him go, they weren’t safe. They still had a job to do.

“Come on,” Jack said, starting back to the hangar door. “It must’ve stalled, they can’t get through.”

“Shit-- you think we can open it?”

He tossed Gabriel a hopeful look. “We’re gonna have to try.”

It was eerily quiet as they reconvened with the others. With the Titan downed, and the Bastions seemingly refocusing their efforts uptop, all that remained were the devastated contents of the cavern. The water was up to their ankles, spilling through the space the door left. 

Preston’s face peeked through the gap beneath. “How are you going to fit through?” He looked up at Jack for answers, his eyes frantic. “It won’t open any bigger!”

“Try to lift it,” said Jack, already hooking his fingers underneath. It was probably impossible that they’d be able to, enhancements or no. The door was so tall, so heavy, but they had no choice. They had no choice. “Gabe, _come on_.”

His pulse started to thunder in his throat as he heard more noise, more movement overhead. He glanced upwards, his stomach dropping as he realized what was happening. The Bastions hadn’t been distracted-- killing them hadn’t been the goal. 

They were activating the second Titan. 

“Morrison,” the director said, nerves evident in his voice.

Jack nodded frantically, bending his knees, Gabriel doing the same alongside. They didn’t need to think, both pulling at once, Jack putting his back into it. After a moment of doubt, miraculously, the door started to budge, grinding as it was pulled upwards. 

“Go!” shouted Gabe, looking down at the director and Weatie who scrambled through the gap. “Jack, now y--”

“I won’t leave you!” Jack shouted, his shoulders shaking with the effort. He heard the snapping of cables as the second activated Titan pulled itself from its carapace.

Gabriel shook his head, gave him a desperate look. “You have to--”

He shifted, grunting as he lowered his body under the door, bearing the weight of it on his shoulders. “Gabriel, _fucking move_!”

The door felt like it was going to crush him. He could hardly stand it, his joints feeling like they were about to snap. Gabriel slid under the door, holding it until they could both slip through. 

It crashed down into the ground as they released it. Sweating, Jack rolled up until he was standing tall. He looked at Preston, blue eyes shining, to the director’s pale skin, to Weatie’s look of manic glee. He looked at Gabriel, the deep cuts on his face, and his look of determination.

He looked forward. They were almost in the clear. They were almost free.

* * *

They were running.

Jack, fast as he was, went up ahead, ensuring the path to the hangar was clear. The testing ground was nothing more than a wide open channel with a slight incline, likely to lead the Titans to above ground. They had just a little further to go, not much time left. 

With the second Titan activated, and only one exit, it was just a matter of time until it was gaining on them.

“The jet’s just a bit further ahead!” yelled Weatie, straggling behind. Jack hazarded a glance back, saw Gabriel almost dragging Preston by the arm, the director looking pale as they were pushed to their limit. 

He could make out the jet, now, where it lay at the end of the hangar. It was in sight. Just a little further and--

His legs almost buckled from beneath him as there was a thunderous noise, the hangar door far behind them buckling in the middle, before rock flew outwards. The Titan crashed through the steel barrier, splitting it through the center, in pursuit. 

Jack skidded back on his heel, stopping himself a few feet ahead of the others, Gabriel moving in tandem. They looked to one another, the realization dawning of what they’d have to do. There was no cover here. Nowhere to hide. 

“Go!” Gabriel shouted to Everly, raising his shotguns. “We’ll keep it busy!”

Between the two of them, they didn’t have a whole hell of alot of ammo left. It was a suicide mission. The ground bounced beneath their feet as the Titan approached with a groan of metal, carrying its massive body on its hinges. The gatling guns started spinning.

Everly didn’t ask for elaboration, taking off towards the jet, Weatie trailing after him. Preston gave them one last frantic look, before following distantly after his father. At least they had a chance at getting out of there alive. 

Jack swallowed. Not all of them could be so lucky.

“Need to buy 'em some time.” Gabriel drew in a breath, his face covered in blood, eyes fierce. “We might not make it.”

“I know,” Jack replied, his hands shaking.

His mouth pulled flat, and he looked to Jack, holding his gaze. “I’m goin’ in. Cover me, keep it busy.” He took off without another word, throwing his body weight as he took a hard right, narrowly dodging the spray of bullets the Titan had started to unleash.

“Don’t worry, Gabe-- I'll be with you 'til the end,” Jack breathed, mostly to himself. He raised the pulse rifle, took stance. “I’ve got you in my sights!” 

He started returning fire, aiming for the face plate, directing the Titan’s attention towards him. It was like a dance, backstepping as it approached, using his speed to pull it closer to the walls. The Titan’s arm mount swept out, crashing into the bearings, bringing down some of the ceiling with its movement. 

Jack kicked off of the ground, dashing away, putting space between them. He could make out Gabriel behind it, taking potshots at its knees, trying to bring it down. They couldn’t go on much longer like this. He loaded his final magazine. 

Over the din of the Titan, he could hear the jet rotors starting. They must have made it onboard. There was a part of him that was able to breathe a sigh of relief, or perhaps, resignation. Maybe this was really the end of the line for him and Gabriel, like it had been for Hood. At least they'd go out together. As heroes. 

He watched Gabriel load the last of his shells, before holstering his shotguns, hooking his fingers into whatever he could get ahold of on the Titan. Jack took careful shots with the pulse rifle, wanting to divert attention as Gabriel scaled it, wanting to do anything to just keep the Titan busy.

There was a lurch from overhead, high in the ceiling above the stealth jet, the roof hatch starting to open. It wouldn’t be much longer before the it could ascend vertically, and escape to safety. The Titan turned towards the noise, and started off after the jet.

He bit his lip, taking aim. The rifle clicked as he pulled the trigger. Out of ammo. Shit.

Jack tossed it to the ground, useless as it was, and took off full tilt towards the Titan. His muscles were burning with the effort, but he had to buy more time. He ran under its legs, narrowly avoiding its giant steps on the ground, hearing Gabriel shout out as he got closer to the cockpit. If it shot at the jet and seriously damaged it, none of this would matter.

Gabriel had pulled himself atop the Titan, and Jack’s stomach churned as the mechanical beast clearly recognized his trick. It was _learning_. It threw itself hard against the metal wall, trying to shake him off, Gabriel narrowly avoiding being crushed against the bulk of its weight. He clambered over its metal body, trying to shirk to the other side, but it had caught onto him, ramming itself into the the wall once more. It left a craterous hole in its wake, more of the ceiling starting to cave in.

Beyond the Titan, a few of the remaining Bastion units had begun to advance, backing up their Titan brother. The red light of their head mounts washed down the walls, bathing the corridor in a hue of blood.

With no ammo, no way to fight back, the building starting to come down around them, Jack felt a strange sense of calm settle over him. This was it. He glanced over his shoulder, saw the jet starting to hover off the ground, preparing for takeoff.

This was it. Everything he’d done, every choice he’d made had led him to this moment. 

He closed his eyes. Took a breath.

“ _Hey!_ ”

Jack’s eyes snapped over, to where Preston was standing against the raised catwalk against the opposite wall, gun extended between his small hands. “Over here!”

“Preston!” he yelled, starting. “Don’t--”

The air stopped in Jack’s lungs. He watched, horrified, as the Bastions’ headpieces pivoted towards the boy. The Titan peeled back from the wall, turned its battlements, gatling gun whirring. It just looked at him. For a moment, it just looked.

“I won’t let them leave you!” Preston shouted, eyes shining, his arms shaking. He took a shot at the Titan. The bullet rang true.

Jack had slaughtered animals, before. Back on the farm, he’d bled out calves. 

Holidays. His mother had called it ‘making memories’. He’d watched her crack eggs in her weathered hands, watched the yolk slide sunshine yellow through her fingers, the shell so white and so brittle. Impossibly fragile. 

The first bullet through Preston’s forehead reminded him of that, distantly, for some reason. It seemed so sudden, the roar of machines so far away, until Preston wasn’t Preston anymore. Just meat, just a wet, red carcass.

Stunned, Jack barely stumbled when there was an explosion overhead. Metal and glass rained down, but he couldn’t look away from the bloodied form ahead of him, the Bastions slowly approaching on spidered legs. He felt the earth tremble beneath his feet as the Titan came to its knees before him, careening into the ground, Gabriel spilling out of the cockpit in a frenzy.

He felt hands on his shoulders, his mind on another planet, another galaxy, memories. Gabriel was screaming in his face, pulling at him, but he pushed back. 

“Jack-- we have to move, _now!_ ”

The Titan had been incapacitated, but it wasn’t over yet. It wasn’t down and out, but it was distracted. They had a shot. 

“But Preston--” he sputtered, even as the ceiling started to come down around them, the foundation crumbling at the seams.

Gabriel’s eyes were bloodshot, deep and dark. His hands were so large, so strong, pushing at him. “Jack--”

“We can’t leave him!”

“He’s fucking dead!” His words were a snarl, at first. Then, softer. Desperate and aching. “He bought us some time, Jack, don’t waste it.” 

Gabriel was right. He knew he was right, but--

Jack took one last look before the ceiling crumbled down, rock and sediment obscuring his view. The final Titan had awoken, was breaking through the door, there was no time. There was no time left.

His face felt wet. Jack sucked in a breath, felt Gabriel’s hands on him. He let himself be moved as the world came down around them.

* * *

The airlock closing brought everything into silence. Rotors whirring, the jet ascended, took them upwards, out through the roof hatch. Jack winced as the sunlight beamed in through the windows. 

It was beautiful outside. Bright. A sunny day.

Gabriel’s boots were heavy on the ground as he crossed over to the director, standing at the door to the cockpit. He grabbed him harshly by the shoulder of his suit jacket. “Why weren’t you watching him?”

Everly's brows pulled together in confusion. “I-- what?”

“Your fucking _son_. Preston.” Gabriel’s voice was rough, overflowing with barely contained anger as he shook Everly by the shoulders. “Why weren’t you watching him? He fuckin’ got it into his head that he should be a hero and--”

“He died,” said Jack, flatly. He ran a hand over his face. He felt numb. “He saved us.”

Everly’s face went blank. His eyes were so bright, so blue. Gabriel uncurled his fist, stepped away, his fist colliding with the interior wall as he went.

Jack turned, looking out the cabin window. Outside, in that cerulean sky, he saw the V-formation of aircraft approaching what remained of the SEP.

It couldn’t last forever. When they dropped the bombs, it felt like the end in Jack’s heart.


	13. Chapter 13

“Oy. Blondie.”

Jack turned away from the noise. He didn’t know where he was. He didn’t want to wake up. He never wanted to wake up again.

“Ohoh, don’t you think that I believe you’re still sleepin’. Get the fuck up, will ya?”

He sighed. Slowly, Jack let his eyes open, rubbing a hand over his face, feeling the grain of stubble on his jaw. He turned, looking up at the man who’d come to rouse him. He had to drop his gaze after a moment, as the loud boom of his voice had come from a man of surprisingly small stature.

He had no idea how he’d gotten there, into the bed. Everything after watching the bombs drop on what remained of the SEP had passed in a blur. He pulled the blankets back, looked down at himself. He was wearing clothes he didn’t recognize, couldn’t remember changing into. He vaguely remembered the questioning, being separated from Gabriel. He didn’t want to remember anything else.

Jack sat up, his feet hanging off the low bunk, toes touching the cold floor beneath. “Sorry, I didn’t--”

“You’re in my bed,” said the man, gruffly. He pointed to the bunk above. “That one’s yours.”

He stared at the floor. The events of the day prior washed over him in waves. His stomach lurched. 

“Yeah, I’m-- I’m sorry, it’s just--”

The man sighed. “Morrison-- that’s your name, ja?”

He rubbed at his face once more, tried to pull himself together. “Ja-- yeah. Sorry, yeah, it’s Jack--” His hand dropped to his lap, before he extended it forward for a handshake as an afterthought, “--Jack Morrison.” 

The man’s hand was stout, square and rough as a brick, his grip steady. He pumped Jack’s arm firmly, before Jack raised his chin, got a good look at him. He was momentarily taken aback realizing the man had a long metal contraption starting from the top of his left shoulder. It wasn’t like a regular prosthetic, built with fine machinery and far more complex, and the man seemed able to use it as naturally as his flesh and blood arm.

Jack stared at it for a long, uncomfortable moment. He was consumed with the sudden urge to rip it off. His fingers curled into fists in his lap. He wanted to banish the very existence of anything that reminded him of-- reminded him-- 

“The name’s Torbjörn,” he announced, shaking Jack out of the fog of his mind. “Engineer. You’ve seen the, er, ‘body’ of my work up close and personal, if I’m not mistaken.”

He blinked. “Excuse me?”

Torbjörn squinted. “I told those arseholes that equipping the units with an AI and weaponizing ‘em was a bad idea. I told them a hundred bloody times, and of course they still didn’t listen to me.” He scoffed. “And look what happened. Fuckin’ nightmare.”

“You... built them?” Jack asked, softly.

“Designed them, I did-- to put up high-rises. They were meant to _create_ things, not destroy them.” His eyes went distant, and Torbjörn stepped back, ran a hand over his beard. “Wasn’t my choice to sell the Titans to the military though. I partially blame the guild for that one. Partially blame myself for not putting a stop to it in the first place. At least that idiot Weatie’s gettin’ a solid questioning for all his shite.”

Jack stared at him, momentarily consumed by the urge to tackle the man to the ground, make him pay for what he’d started. It must’ve shown on his face, because Torbjörn’s eyes went tight around the corners. “I know what happened. It wasn’t your fa--”

“Don’t.” He silenced any protests with a raised hand. “Just-- don’t, okay?”

Arm falling to his lap, Jack averted his eyes, staring at the floor. It was harder to push it down, to push it away, the knowledge that he’d failed someone so young and so innocent in the only way it mattered. His eyes started to burn, and he sniffed, willing himself not to fall apart in front of this complete stranger. He didn’t even know where he was, really. Didn’t know where Gabriel was. He didn’t know a fucking thing.

He had been so stupid. So naive. All those people, Hood, Preston, they’d all died because of him. If he’d just been stronger, been _smarter_ , then maybe-- then maybe it would--

A massive hand gripped him by the back of his head, shoved his face down between his knees. Torbjörn made a gruff noise, his fingers digging into the tense muscles in the back of Jack’s neck. “Breathe.” 

He did. He hadn’t even realized how hard he was shaking, his forehead damp with sweat. He covered his face with his hands, and kept his head down. He didn’t want to cry. He couldn’t cry. He didn’t deserve it.

Breathing helped. He focused in on the heat of Torbjörn’s palm on the back of his neck, the sounds of movement and people further away. It occurred to him that they weren’t alone in this shared dorm, that there were others milling around. Probably pretending not to see him breaking down. 

Finally, he felt like he’d pulled himself together enough to sit upright. Torbjörn’s hand slipped away, and he took a step back, something like sorrow evident in his eyes. 

Jack swallowed, his mouth feeling impossibly dry. He wanted to pretend like that hadn’t happened, like he hadn’t looked so weak in front of this man. Luckily, Torbjörn didn’t seem to want to mention it either, and stayed mercifully silent.

He looked around, his gaze watery. “So, um. Where are we, anyway?” 

“Well, given that it’s classified, I’m not officially allowed to say,” he stated, bluntly, “but you’re at a top-secret UN facility, designated specifically for crisis management.” Torbjörn whistled, low and long. “And boy, are we in a crisis.” 

“The UN?” he parroted. He felt so disoriented, like he was outside himself. Someone had probably already told him during the questioning, but it all seemed so far off, like a dream. “Hey, have you seen my partner?”

“Partner?” He raised an eyebrow. “Oh, the grouchy guy, with the scar on his face? Real mean lookin’, that one.”

Jack gave him a look. “Uh, I guess? His name is Gabriel--”

“Aye, Reyes, that’s the one. He was in meeting with some of the top brass this morning. Didn’t want to wake you, I suppose.” Torbjörn took a step back. “I’ll help you find your way there, if you like? It’s on me way.”

He slid off the bed, rising up to his full height. Torbjörn barely hit him at the waist. “Christ, what do they feed the lot of ya? Bunch'a overgrown bastards.”

He’d never get to eat in the mess hall again. Never get to complain about the bland food, make jokes with Ferrera and Moreira over breakfast. Never again.

Jack chuckled, weakly. Forced it out of himself. “Hey, I can’t help the fact that I’m, uh, vertically gifted.”

“Aye, you call it a gift _now_. Wait ‘til you’re crawlin’ around in a dusty server room lookin’ for a loose screw. I am _efficiently sized_.” 

He rubbed the back of his neck, sheepish. “You got me there.”

Torbjörn stroked his beard, turning towards the door. “Y’might want to get dressed, eh, before we go. Unless you’d like to meet the higher ups in your jammies?”

Jack took one look down at himself and nodded, reaching for the neckline to pull off his shirt. He looked around, realizing he had none of his possessions. “Um... I don’t think I have any other clothes. All my stuff--”

“Everything you need is right here,” said Torbjörn, jerking his thumb towards a trunk at the foot of the bed. He nodded firmly, and smiled to Jack, mouth mostly hidden beneath his thick beard. Still, it went to his eyes, like he was lit from within. “You’ll be taken care of, now, son. Get used to it.”

* * *

The carpet squished under his feet. It was soft and plush, running the full length down the rich brown wood slats of the hallway. The warmth emanating from the hallways was so unlike anything at the SEP, and despite the bustle of people almost running to get where they were going, Jack felt like he was floating as he walked.

Crisis. That’s what they were calling it: the Omnic Crisis. People took second looks at him as he walked more behind than with Torbjörn, and he could feel the weight of their gazes as he passed through to an empty waiting room. 

It was quieter, here, than the hallway, or the dorm room. It seemed like there were people everywhere, like he couldn’t get away from the noise. He just wanted to be alone. 

“Well, I’ll leave ya here, now. Your, uh, partner should meet ya here in a short while.” He nodded, his chin jutted out in thought. “I’ll be seein’ you, Jack.”

Jack looked over his shoulder, but the man had already gone. The door closed with a gentle click behind him, leaving him entirely alone for the first time in a long time.

He took a breath. Walked towards the window, pressing his palms against the glass.

It was snowing outside. White, fluffy flakes bounced around in the grey haze, the ground visible miles below. Jack exhaled, his breath fogging the glass. Where the hell was he?

“Fuckin’ insane, right. This place is built into a mountain. Low-tech, completely off the grid. Nice spot for top fuckin’ secret headquarters-- if you’re a Bond villain, or some shit.”

Gaze lowering, Jack turned towards that familiar voice. He couldn’t place the feeling, couldn’t name it, but despite everything that happened there was an overwhelming sense of relief as his eyes met with Gabriel’s. 

They both stood in place, not moving, for a moment. Jack self-consciously ran a hand over the back of his neck, his eyes tracing Gabriel’s face, the new marks there. Guilt settled into the pit of his gut, a familiar friend. “That’s a mean-looking scar,” he offered, cringing at his pathetic attempt at conversation.

What was there to say? After everything they’d been through, he had no idea. He didn’t know if Gabriel still respected him at all. Still wanted him. He’d failed utterly as a soldier, unable to complete his mission. He’d kept information from Gabriel. He’d lied. 

Gabriel continued to look at him, not making a move from where he stood by the door. A clock ticked on the wall, minutes and seconds passing them by, but it didn’t seem to matter. They were completely alone, and with the gentle snowfall out the window whiting the outside, it was like time had stopped in that room.

The longer the silence, the more Jack’s stomach twisted miserably. He bit the inside of his lip. His distress must’ve showed on his face, because Gabriel’s eyes softened, and he looked to the side. “I was in here earlier, you know,” he started, slowly. “Didn’t find any surveillance cameras.” His eyes panned up to the ceiling, before meeting with Jack’s once more, intense. “I checked.”

It was all he needed to hear for his feet to start moving. He closed the distance between them and threw himself at Gabriel, crashing into him in the only predictable, needy way he knew how to. Like waves crashing against a rock, that was what he was to Gabriel. Wearing him down.

Strong arms wrapped around him, held him in close. Jack closed his eyes, felt tears starting as he pushed his face into Gabriel’s neck, comforted by his scent, the warmth of his skin against his own. 

Gabriel’s hand slid up the back of his neck, teasing the short hairs at his nape. Jack closed his eyes, drew in a deep breath. It felt so good to be close to him, to be with him again. 

“Thought I was gonna fuckin’ lose you,” Gabriel said, his voice low and raspy in his ear. “You scared the shit out of me, Jackie.”

“I’m sorry,” Jack mumbled. He swallowed thickly, feelings starting to well up inside him. He wasn’t even sure what he was sorry for, anymore. Everything that had happened, all of his failures. He didn’t deserve to be held like this, to have anyone comforting him. 

“Yeah. Me too.”

Jack pulled back, far enough that he could look at Gabriel, who wouldn’t let go of him. He kept his hands on Gabriel’s arms, hanging on, not wanting to break this connection. It felt like he was the only thing holding him upright. 

“I…” 

He tried to speak, but he couldn’t find the words. His lower lip started shaking, and he sniffed, tried to quell the tears that threatened. He’d already broke down in front of someone today. He needed to be strong, he wasn’t the only one affected. The world was in crisis, and here he was, still thinking about himself.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t save him,” said Gabriel, quietly. He leaned forward, until their foreheads were touching. “I know how much he meant to you.”

Preston. That mischievous look in his eye, running off again. So brave for such a young kid, sheltered from the world, locked up in a mansion, all by himself. So alone. 

“It wasn’t just him,” said Jack, his eyes closing, tightly. Hood’s face flashed in his mind. Ferrera, Moreira, Warren, all of those faces. People who were depending on him, depending on _them_. “More people are gonna die, Gabe.”

He felt a hand on his cheek, warm and grounding, and he leaned into it. The breath rushed out of him as his mouth was taken in a kiss. It started soft, almost chaste, before Jack was curling his fingers into the front of Gabriel’s shirt, pulling him close. As close as they could get without becoming one person, needing to feel another human being against him. No, not just anyone. It had to be Gabriel.

Don’t trust anyone. The words had been circulating in his head, crawling into the deepest recesses of his brain. Yet, still, he couldn’t pull himself out of the brutal, gentle allure of Gabriel’s arms, even with the doubt that had started to settle in. 

Jack let his mouth slip away, and simply breathed Gabriel’s air. It was like a physical pain, the agony coursing through him. He wasn’t strong enough alone. He needed Gabriel like his lungs needed air to breathe.

“Listen,” Gabriel said to him, cupping his jaw in his hand, “When we’re done here, I’m gonna take you to Everly. I’ve already spoken to him. You’re gonna have a choice to make.”

“A choice?” Jack asked, eyes wet as he looked up at Gabriel’s face.

Gabriel nodded, his expression grim. “You can’t control everything. You can’t go back and change the past. I wish I could change it for you, I fuckin’ wish I could. But I can’t.”

“I know, Gabe.” He drew in a shaky inhale. “I know.”

“I know you know, kid.” His mouth pulled into a sad smile. “But I guess you ain’t really a kid anymore. Haven’t been, for a while. I underestimated how far you’d go, doin’ what you think is right.”

Fingers tousled at his hair, and Jack’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “What do you mean by that?”

“You can’t save everyone, Jack.” Gabriel’s mouth was set in a hard line. “What happened-- back at the SEP. It wasn’t your fault.”

“So who’s fault was it?” he shot back.

“The omnics? The director? _Mine_? Does it really fuckin’ matter? Shit, Jack, you can’t take it all on yourself. I can see you doin’ it, right now.” His hands were so warm against Jack’s skin, his eyes deep and rich. “I know you. You don’t have to carry it by yourself.”

That panicky feeling rose up in his chest, and Jack averted his gaze, unable to face him. Don’t trust anyone. He couldn’t trust anyone to take care of it, he had to do it himself. “I--”

There was a sound at the door, the rattling of a lock, and Jack separated from Gabriel as quick as his body could allow. Gabriel looked at him for a long moment, before they both turned to face the door. 

A woman peered through the gap in the door, before stepping inside. “Morrison? Director Everly will see you, now.”

He gave one last look to Gabriel, searching him for some kind of strength. He didn’t have to do it alone. Gabriel extended a fist towards him, looked at him impartially, before Jack knocked it with his own knuckles, stepping towards the door. 

“I’ll find you when you get out,” said Gabriel, “Good luck.”

Jack smiled at him. It didn’t reach his eyes.

Without Gabriel next to him, he felt weightless as they passed through a reception area. There were computers in this room, people looking at him as he walked by, and it felt like a bubble in the otherwise old world of the UN building.

She smiled at him as she opened the door to a somewhat humble looking office, what seemed to be the U.S. delegation, tucked in a back corner away from the bustle of the central reception room. He returned her look, thanked her as he stepped through, already steeling himself for another loaded conversation. He wanted to go back to Gabriel, and pretend like the world didn’t exist for a little while longer. Just try to get his feet back on the ground. 

Inside the office was a modestly sized desk, a bottle of whiskey perched atop the scratched service. Slumped in the chair before it was Everly, his suit wrinkled, head in his hand. 

“Sir,” Jack started, hesitant. He stood at attention on the opposite side of the desk, suddenly unsure. He didn’t know whether to apologize, or beg for forgiveness. 

Everly looked up at him, after a moment, before reaching for the bottle. He pulled it closer to himself, then reached under the desk, producing a second glass. “We’re past formalities, Jack. Come, have a drink with me.”

His mouth suddenly felt dry, but Jack stepped forward, took a seat in the opposite chair. His back was stock-straight, and he nodded his thanks as Everly slid the glass to him. He hesitated when Everly pounded his own glass back, his hands suddenly shaking as he reached for his own. “I’m… uh, not actually old enough to drink this, sir.” 

He snorted. “Old enough to die for your country, but can’t drink like a man. Christ.” He poured another round for himself. “We’re not in the states anymore, Jack. If anyone deserves a drink, it’s you.”

Jack didn’t know how to respond to that. He didn’t ‘deserve’ anything. A gun to the head, maybe. He had no idea why the director was even entertaining an audience with him. 

Sitting in silence, he watched Everly turn the glass in his fingertips, watching as the liquid moved from side to side. Anxiety started to push at his chest as the silence stretched, and he opened and closed his mouth as he struggled with how to voice what he wanted to say.

“Sir,” Jack started, forcing himself to look up to Everly’s face. “I’m… I’m so-- I failed you.” 

Ring clinking as his fingers clenched around the glass, Everly set it down on the table. He drew in a long breath, then leaned forward, setting his elbows down on the desk. Jack felt increasingly cornered in, nervous around this man, who’d lost everything in an instant. 

“‘Failed?’” Everly repeated, his mouth moving slowly as he shaped out the word. “Jack-- what happened wasn’t your fault.”

“Y’know, everybody keeps saying that, but isn’t it?” Jack shot back. He immediately regretted it, curling into himself as he pulled the glass to his mouth. He didn’t want to drink it, but felt the need to hide behind something. “I just-- there were a million things I could’ve done differently. That I _should’ve_ done differently. I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“You don’t think I feel the same?” Everly’s mouth pulled down at the corners, and he ran a hand over his face, wiping the expression away. “My son is gone. I never--” He drew in a sharp breath, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. “I didn’t spend enough time with him. If I had only known how little time we would have, I would have…” 

He trailed off. Jack stared at the desk, numb. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s those machines.” Everly shook his head, looking out, his mind somewhere far off. “The omnics. _They_ did this. They’ve thrown our world into chaos, with no concern for human life. We have to stop them. We’ve got to give it everything we’ve got, or it could mean the end of the human race.”

“Sir?”

“It’s what Preston would’ve wanted,” he murmured. “You inspired that in him, Jack. You made him believe in what it means to be a hero, to sacrifice yourself for the greater good. He saved your life, so that you could continue the fight.”

He couldn’t help the choked, pathetic laugh that bubbled out of him. “I-- I don’t know. I’m not… I’m not a hero.” 

Maybe it was true. That he’d inspired Preston, made him want to be a hero. It didn’t change the fact that he was gone, or that he’d rushed into a battle far larger than himself. Something so incomprehensible to someone so young, a global war where there would be no hesitance despite the fact that he was a child. It had cost him his life.

“But you could be,” said Everly. There was a pause, before he pushed the manila folder on the desk towards Jack. “We’ve put forward a proposal to the UN. It’s a little… unorthodox, but I’ve suggested you and Reyes for the program.”

“The program?”

“An elite global task-force intended to strike the omnic threat at the very heart of it. We’re calling it ‘Overwatch.’”

Jack picked up the folder, eyes wide as he flipped the front open. “‘Overwatch,’” he repeated to himself, his fingers thumbing the files. Gabriel’s face greeted him, stern and humorless, along with other personnel files of people he didn’t recognize. Torbjörn, too, startling him somewhat. It made more sense that they were bunked together. But still, he hadn’t accepted. He hadn’t made that choice.

“The fact of the matter is that this omnic threat is bigger than any petty political differences between countries. Capitalism, communism, race, religion-- none of that matters anymore. We’re facing the threat of global extinction.” 

Jack looked up at Everly, found that fiery look in his eyes. It meant something to him, to see that power there. 

“The world needs hope, Jack. It needs something it can look to and _know_ that it is cared for. I think you’re the final piece to that puzzle.” His eyes softened around the edges. “I saw how deeply you cared for my son. I’ve seen the strength of your devotion.”

He drew in a breath. “I don’t-- I don’t know if I’m strong enough.”

In his mind, he saw Preston. He never wanted to see a child that way again. He didn’t feel like a hero, a soldier worth anything. 

“You’re a soldier, Jack. You were _made_ for this. You don’t need to think, you need to do.” He reached for the folder, flipping to the final page. A contract. “You can do that, Jack. You could prevent another child from ever having to pick up a gun, if you choose to accept.”

He’d taught Preston how to shoot, in the first place. It was him who put the gun into the boy’s hand, and put those images into his mind. He never wanted to see a child forced to fight, if he could help it.

“Reyes made the decision to join, earlier. If that makes a difference to you,” Everly said, mildly. “I think he needs you with him, Jack.”

Jack chewed the inside of his cheek as he looked down at the document. It only took a moment’s consideration. He looked up at Everly, eyes burning with resolve. “Can I have a pen?” 

It wasn’t the first time he’d signed his life away for a cause greater than him. This was what he had been training for, after all. He wanted to protect people, wanted to protect his loved ones. His fingers shook around the pen as he finished his signature, setting it down on the desk. 

Everly pulled the sheet towards him, then shifted it the sole machine sitting on the desk. It beeped as it scanned the document, before Everly recovered it into another folder, closing it under his stacked hands. “I’m relieved to know the world will be in capable hands.”

“I’ll do everything in my power not to let you down, sir.”

“I believe you.” He smiled vaguely, and Jack attempted his best to return it. Everly nodded to the glass on the table, half-full with amber liquid. “Now, finish your drink. You’ll need it.”

He did as he was told. The booze made his nose crinkle, but it felt warm in his belly, seemed to calm his nerves. Everly leaned back in his chair, content to watch him fidget. The entire interaction felt bizarre, but the man had just lost his only son. He didn’t want to read too far into his behavior, beyond that. 

“The rest of your team has already been assembled. Some of the finest talent we’ve gathered to combat the omnic threat. You can look forward to meeting them, shortly,” said Everly. He planted a hand on the desk, rose to stand. Jack stood with him. “You’ll stand a fighting chance, Jack. I saw you take down those Titans. Not an easy feat.”

Everly reached a hand across the desk, which Jack eagerly took. It felt more final, somehow, than signing the contract. Everly’s hands were soft, lacked the gun callus that his own hands bore. 

He walked around the desk, hip bumping the corner as he moved over to Jack. He slid a friendly arm around his shoulder, steering him towards the door, but it almost felt like being caged in. Everly was shorter than he was, but kept a grip on him like he was holding him down.

“By the way,” said Everly, his tone conversational. He reached into the pocket of his suit, produced one of the communicators. Jack made a face, had assumed that it had been lost somewhere in transport. “We collected these off of you and Reyes. It’s been decommissioned, of course-- we don’t want to give the omnics a way to track our location.”

“Oh?”

Everly nodded. “Of course, we scanned and extracted all of the data. Fascinating little devices, really, quite resourceful to use them to override the doors.” He spun the communicator in his fingers, smiled as he looked up at Jack. “They’ve got quite the microphone on them, for such little things. Amazing what people say when they think no one is listening, don’t you think, Jack?”

Jack went impossibly still, jaw clenched almost to the point of pain. He’d been so stupid. The communicator had been right beside him at all times, those late night visits with Gabriel, picking up everything they’d ever said or done together, thinking they were alone. 

He’d been so naive. 

Everly’s brows quirked, but he let Jack go, sliding away. He pocketed the communicator once more, that perfectly professional smile resuming on his face. 

“Sir, I’m not sure what you’re implying by that,” Jack said, after a moment. It was like he couldn’t breathe all of a sudden. 

“Implying? Don’t be so cynical.” He stood next to the door, his head tilted as he observed Jack like a science project. “I want you to keep in mind where your loyalties lie.”

“I know who I’m loyal to.”

“I’m sure that you do.” He pointed a finger, shook it like he was scolding a child. “Information, Jack-- a better weapon of war than any gun.” His eyes were ice. “I trust you’ll keep this between the two of us. We wouldn’t want this to blow back on your Commander Reyes, would we? Fraternizing and all.”

For a moment, he wanted to strike out, bludgeon Everly to death in the face of such blatant two-facedness. He knew it was a useless fantasy built from desperation. With Preston’s blood on his hands already, it would only ruin his ability to protect Gabriel. That was all he had left.

His entire body felt numb, as he stared out into nothingness. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“Oh, Jack,” said Everly, his tone almost chiding. He reached for Jack’s shoulder, kept his grip even if Jack shied away. “Don’t you see? This is exactly why we picked you-- you always thought you were quite the special one. You never seemed to realize there were _seventy-five_ others before you in the program. How many years do you think it took for man to domesticate wild dogs into the blindly trusting, _obedient_ pets we have today, do you figure?”

Jack grit his teeth so hard it felt like they might turn into dust in his mouth. He had no rebuttal, just the hollow feeling of self-doubt slithering through his gut. “Am I dismissed?”

Everly opened the door, extended a hand out. “I’ll be seeing you, Jack.”

He walked through without another word.

* * *

Jack let himself be guided through the compound in a daze. Apparently bureaucracy didn’t take as much time with such high stakes. He was given more folders, documentation, but it all seemed to slip through his consciousness with nothing to ground himself on. He needed Gabriel. 

And so he went looking for him. 

Asking around, trying to guiltily ignore the slightly awestruck looks government workers gave him, told him that there was a communal room where soldiers and scientists would hang around. With the knowledge that Gabriel often liked to be alone in crowded places, Jack headed off to find him. 

He didn’t know how he was going to keep this from Gabriel. It wasn’t like he hadn’t kept his own secrets before, but holding information that could be used against him was another story. His head and heart felt like a tangle of chain, heavy and cold around him, the weight of it dragging behind him with every step.

A set of double doors led him through to an open room, a quiet din of conversation filling the walls to the brim. There were a few people catching fitful naps in plush chairs, some sitting in silence with faraway stares. He looked to his left and vaguely made out Torbjörn seated by the fireplace, his metallic arm peeking out from behind the body of an obscenely large man. Jack looked away, not wanting that conversation right then. He wanted something else. 

He looked out, to the window facing out. There was a small, covered balcony, and the man he needed to see standing out on the edge. Breezing through the room, he made his way to the glass doors, slipping through them to shut them quietly behind him.

Gabriel didn’t turn to look at him. Jack stepped up beside him, draping his wrists over the bannister. He looked over the edge. It was a long way down.

His eyes darted to the side, catching glimpses of Gabriel’s profile. A fat snowflake had landed on the tip of his nose, and it made Jack smile, a little. It faded, quickly, as he took in the solemn expression on Gabriel’s face. The graveness, there.

Jack drew in a breath, felt the cold coat his lungs. It was purifying, out here. Just the two of them. 

“So that choice,” he started, shaping the words slowly. Gabriel turned to look at him, his eyes so deep and dark and sad. Jack knocked his knuckles against the banister, nodded his head. “I said yes.” 

The lines around Gabriel’s eyes deepened. He exhaled, slow. “I knew you would.”

“Overwatch,” Jack murmured. He turned out to the wilderness, the blanket of fog lying thick over the mountains. the unknown. “It’s got a ring to it, I guess.”

“Sounds like that comic book shit you like.” Gabriel shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, his shoulders pulled up tight around his ears. “They’d better not make us take bullshit codenames. I’m pretty sure Captain America is already copyrighted.” He gave Jack a look. “You’d look good in the spandex, at least.”

Jack smiled to himself, but it felt like he was being stabbed in the gut. “Nah. I don’t think I’m the type of soldier who’d go to war with only a shield. Kinda naive.” He shook his head. “How the fuck am I gonna keep anyone safe if I can’t make the first strike? What kind of choice is it if you’re only ever reacting to everyone else’s decisions?”

Gabriel looked at him contemplatively. “Oh yeah? That the kind of soldier you are?”

“The one who takes his own future by the balls? You betcha.”

There was a moment of quiet, only the sounds of the snowfall. Then, Gabriel leaned his head forward and laughed. Jack felt his shoulders slump, and he chuckled sheepishly. He knew he probably sounded like an idiot, felt like one too. But with Gabriel there beside him, it seemed easier to bear it all. Even if it was all a lie.

He moved in closer, until their shoulders were touching. A cursory glance back towards the communal room told him that nobody was really watching, but he wasn’t going to risk it. There was so little privacy here, compared to the SEP. They’d been lucky before, but he knew it had to run out sooner or later. He longed to kiss Gabriel again, to hold him, to feel his body against his. He wondered when they’d be allowed that luxury again.

He glanced back up to Gabriel’s face, and the open look there told him that his partner was thinking the same. They’d taken it for granted. 

Gabriel shrugged, his breath fogging before him as he exhaled. “I agreed to lead the strike team, you know,” he said, almost conversationally. The tightness in his face spoke more than his words. 

“Commander Reyes,” said Jack, putting more of his weight against Gabriel, until he was almost propped against him. “You deserve it. There’s no one I’d trust with my life more than you.” His nose had gone pink in the cold. 

“Lot of pressure, you know?” Gabriel huddled in on himself protectively. “A lot of responsibility.”

“Well, I’ll be right here beside you to carry it as your second-in-command.” Jack nudged him with his elbow. “You said something like that to me, once-- the weight of the world. Doesn’t gotta be you alone, Gabe.”

It didn’t feel quite as sincere as it could, not with the knowledge that everything he knew about Gabriel could be used against him by some unknown. He didn’t want to let it show, though, didn’t want to undermine that confidence now. Not with everything they’d been through together. He owed it to him to be strong for him, when Gabriel had been there for him every other time.

Gabriel’s mouth curled upwards, not quite a smile. “Yeah, yeah. What would I do without you, Jack?”

“Dunno, Gabe, I ask myself that every day. I’d be fucking dead if it wasn’t for you. I’m nothing without you.” Everly’s words weighed heavy on his mind. Obedient. Domesticated, like a dog. He shook his head, banishing the thoughts. “Man, I’m really just lucky we ended up here together. You made me who I am today, you-- I-- I love you, man.”

The words spilled out of him, fumbled as they were, but as Jack looked at him he knew it was real. That maybe the way he felt was the only real thing that he had left, anymore. 

Gabriel looked at him for a long moment, his eyes shining, his expression serious. He dipped his chin, leaned in. Jack moved in closer, his lashes fluttering, lips parting and--

“Oy!”

They shifted apart, both turning to where Torbjörn had poked his head out through the glass doors. “It’s bloody freezin’ out here, Christ. Why don’t the two of ya come in and warm up, meet the rest of the team, eh?”

Gabriel looked at him, exasperated when it didn’t seem like Torbjörn was going anywhere, wasn’t going to leave them alone. This was how it was going to be-- only quiet moments of intimacy stolen together. They had to be more careful. 

“Come on, now! They’re eager to meet ya,” said Torbjörn, more insistently. “Told me not to take no for an answer, they did.” The look on his face seemed to have another meaning, but Jack didn’t want to read more into it, not when he couldn’t stop focusing on the look on Gabriel’s face. All the words he wanted to say, lingering somewhere beneath.

Jack looked to Gabriel, smiling. He extended his fist, in lieu of a kiss. Gabriel made an exasperated noise, bumped his knuckles against Jack’s, their fingers touching briefly. 

“I love you too, man,” Gabriel said, softly. He leaned in, his hand shifting to wrap around Jack’s back, moving in to knock their foreheads together. Intimacy, in the rugged way that would look natural between two men, one technically a superior. It was the most they could get. “I got you, Jackie.”

It took the breath out of Jack’s lungs, still, as brusque as it was. This, _this_ was what he was fighting for. Maybe one day, when the omnics were defeated and the world was at peace, they could be together and be able to show it. One day.

They parted, and he couldn’t stop looking at Gabriel. They could get through this together. He didn’t have to be alone anymore.

“Ahem,” said Torbjörn, pointedly. His thick brows rose towards his hairline.

Gabriel moved away, clearing his throat. “Okay, then. Time for you to meet the rest of the team.”

They started walking to where Torbjörn was waiting, and Jack balked. “You’ve already met all of them?”

“I’ve had a little more time to get acquainted than you,” said Gabriel, glancing down at Torbjörn as the other man let the door go. He caught it with one hand, motioning Jack through into the warm interior of the communal room. “Don’t worry so much-- they’re gonna love you.”

The room had cleared out somewhat in the minutes they’d spent outside. A handful of government workers stayed close to the doors, seemingly disinterested, but a constant reminder that they were being observed. Only the large man Jack had seen before remained before the fireplace. He rose to his feet as as they approached. 

It had been a long time since he’d had to look up at someone else, but the man was absolutely huge. The lizard brain part of Jack’s mind seized up, vaguely reminded of the Titans. He stood frozen in place before him, eyes wide, as the man folded over to scoop Jack up into his arms, crushing him in a hug.

“Hello, my friend! I am Reinhardt!” 

“Don’t mind that one,” said Torbjörn, gruffly. “Quite gratuitous with his affection. He may look like a teddy bear, but make no mistake-- he’s right terrifying with a hammer and shield.”

“Hi,” said Jack, where he was held in the air, the breath crushed out of him. He couldn’t help but smile, despite himself. He awkwardly patted Reinhardt’s shoulder, kicking his feet as he was finally placed back down to the ground.

Reinhardt stood tall, massive fists planted on his hips. Torbjörn nodded up towards him, continuing, “Reinhardt Wilhelm, decorated German soldier. Fought the first of the omnic uprising there, he did.”

Jack nodded. “Glad to be with you.”

“And I with you!” said Reinhardt, his voice booming through the room. “We will crush the omnic forces together!” 

Gabriel crossed his arms next to him, looking around. “Where’s Amari?”

“Amari?” Jack asked, following Gabriel’s line of sight.

His eyes landed on a figure perched atop one of the tall bookshelves. Partially obscured in the shadows, all he could make out was the long sweep of her glossy black hair, before a slim foot slid off the top, followed by the rest of her body.

She dropped down to a crouch on the floor, before rising up to her full height. Jack straightened his back, stared at her. For some reason, the sheer strength in the way she held herself reminded him of Hood. Everything else was entirely her own. The knowing spark in her eyes made him swallow, and as she looked at him, he was momentarily taken aback by her beauty.

The woman stepped forward, until she was almost entirely in Jack’s space, surveying him like a hawk. Gabriel’s chin dipped into his chest, next to him, and Jack almost held his breath. 

“Jack Morrison,” she said, slowly, looking him up and down. “I have heard much about you.”

“I-- yeah,” he fumbled. He remembered her face from the briefing files, but it all felt like such a blur. “Sorry, I actually don’t know anything about you.”

“And why would you?” said Gabriel, gesturing to her. “Ana Amari. One of the world’s deadliest snipers. Most intel regarding her very existence is highly classified.”

She dipped her head in greeting, her smile coquettish. “Did you not get the briefing, also? It is not surprising to me that the American would walk into such a delicate situation so blindly.” 

“Hey, he’s American too,” Jack retorted, suddenly on edge.

Ana chuckled. “Relax. You Americans know how to do that, yes?”

He scowled, starting. “I--”

“Alright, alright, that’s quite enough,” said Torbjörn, muscling his way in between them, making himself known. “We’ll have time to piss each other off for the next week or so we spend training. Got to learn how to fight like a team, now don’t we?”

“Yes!” said Reinhardt, either hand clapping down on Gabriel and Jack’s shoulders, almost knocking the wind out of them. “We must prove ourselves ready for the glory of battle!”

Gabriel crossed his arms, shouldering off Reinhardt’s hand, his presence strong and enduring next to Jack. “Or at least figure out how to not get everyone killed.”

“A real optimist, ain’t ya?” said Torbjörn, earning him a look from Ana.

She turned back to Jack, sizing him up. He held his ground, keeping eye contact, until finally she stepped back, giving him space. With the five of them standing there, it felt like the first stirrings of something. A real team. A real hope for a future where no child had to take a weapon and die for a cause.

“So,” said Jack, finding his voice somewhere deep within him. “You said we’re going train? As a team?”

“Yeah, you were the last piece of the puzzle,” said Gabriel, nudging him lightly. “We can get started.”

“Now, Jack.” Ana extended her hand out to him, so small, so deceivingly delicate. “Are you ready?”

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[RESPAWN](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7333306/chapters/16658002)]


End file.
